Le Lac des Cygnes
by Neliia
Summary: Un monde de paillettes, de désillusions, de souplesse, d'efforts, de concurrence. Un monde de danse.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Tout commença par un spectacle de danse. Le Lac des Cygnes. Rien que le nom sonnait merveilleusement bien à la petite fille qu'était Yuya. Elle trépignait d'impatience sur son siège inconfortable. Elle ne cessait de regarder sa montre.

Et lorsqu'enfin le rideau d'un sombre pourpre se leva et qu'elle put enfin voir les danseurs sur scène, elle ne put plus bouger. Des plumes blanches. Partout. Voilà sa première impression. Les costumes de cygnes d'une pureté éclatante étaient d'une incomparable beauté. Les danseurs interprétaient brillamment leurs rôles.

Autant de grâce, d'émotions, de magnificence, de passion dans une danse. C'était trop pour elle. Elle dévora du regard les costumes, les danseurs... Tout. Tout ce qu'elle voyait allait rester gravé dans sa mémoire de petite fille.

_Une nuée de danseurs en costume arriva dans un seul mouvement. On aurait pu croire qu'ils ne sauraient où se mettre à cause de leur nombre, mais, à la fin de la chanson, ils formaient une sorte de haie d'honneur, chacun à sa place. Quand la dernière note fut émise, un silence élogieux s'installa. Tous les cygnes se tournèrent vers le centre de la scène. Enfin, après une courte attente qui parut interminable à la jeune blonde, une danseuse apparut._

_Elle était somptueuse et dépassait de loin toutes les autres danseuses présentes. Aux yeux de Yuya, elle était une déesse, descendue sur terre pour montrer sa beauté au travers d'un ballet. Ses plumes étaient les plus grandes, son port de tête était haut, et son visage était mis en évidence par une coiffure ornée d'une couronne magnifique. La Reine des Cygnes avait fait son entrée._

_Lorsqu'à la fin, la Reine, au comble de sa douleur, s'apprêtait à se suicider, elle put remarquer une enfant, blonde, en larmes, se lever brusquement tout en criant son émoi. Elle se jeta du haut de la falaise en bois avec un sentiment de fierté pour avoir réussi à autant émouvoir cette fillette_

Ce soir-là, une seule personne n'applaudit pas dans la salle. Yuya, trop bouleversée par la mort de la Reine qu'elle croyait réelle, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée, sa mère put lui expliquer que la Reine n'était pas vraiment morte, que c'était une danseuse qui avait interprétée un rôle et que c'était son métier de partager des histoires, aussi triste soient-elles, au travers de la danse.

Tout le long du trajet, la petite fille ressassait en silence ce que sa mère lui avait dit. Quand toutes ces informations eurent été intégrés, elle ouvrit la bouche et dit :

_« - Je veux danser. » _


	2. Music is my Boyfriend

_« - Laissez vous emporter par la musique. C'est elle qui vous guide, qui vous impose un rythme. N'oubliez jamais cela. »_

Yuya, assise sur un banc, fermait les yeux pour mieux se laisser imprégner par le son. Elle laissait la mélodie se répandre en elle, apaisante. Lorsque la musique prit fin, un léger sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage.

_« - Bien, je vais vous montrer qu'une musique peut être interprétée de plusieurs manières différentes. Mlle Shiina, venez ici s'il vous plaît._

_- Yuya sera suffisant. Merci. »_

La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea au côté de son professeur.

_« - Yuya, tu as bien écouté la musique, je me trompe ? Tu vas donc danser sur cette musique. Improvise ta chorégraphie. »_

Elle hocha doucement la tête tandis qu'il partit s'adosser à un mur.

**Ω**

_« - Plus haute la jambe, Yuya, plus haute !_

_- Fff. Oui. Fff. »_

Yuya, en sueur, tira plus haut sur sa jambe, comme l'avait demandé son professeur de danse classique, Hishigi. Sa main glissa sur sa jambe pour accrocher sa cheville de ses longs doigts fins. Sa tête se tourna doucement à l'opposé de sa jambe en fermant les yeux, ses cils caressant sa joue. Elle les rouvrit lentement, tout en posant sa jambe au sol.

Les notes s'envolèrent tout comme les mouvements de la gracieuse danseuse. Elle tourna, sauta, se cambra en rythme avec la musique, se donnant à fond. Plus rien ne comptait maintenant. Sauf sa danse. Seul sa grâce, son corps et l'envoûtement qu'il produisait sur les autres étaient importants.

Elle dansait. Et même si elle ne souriait pas, on pouvait sentir son allégresse. Sa joie. Son envie de vivre. Cette envie de transmettre ce qu'elle avait vu, ce jour là, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Cette émotion qu'elle n'avait su définir et qui l'avait transportée.

Lorsqu'enfin la musique s'arrêta de jouer, sur une note longue et mélancolique, Yuya releva doucement le buste en regardant ses camarades de classe assis sur les bancs disposés à la périphérie de la pièce. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Mahiro, une jeune femme qu'elle connaissait peu mais qu'elle appréciait tout de même. Elle était épuisée et prit sa bouteille d'eau dans son sac pour se désaltérer.

_« - Bien, maintenant, à toi Saishi. »_

Une fille, maquillée à outrance, se leva en tirant suffisamment sur son T-shirt pour qu'il laisse apercevoir son opulente poitrine. Elle arriva au milieu de la scène dans un déhanché sulfureux et commença à danser de manière provocante. Yuya, n'ayant que faire de cette fille qu'elle considérait comme une pimbêche, détailla son professeur. Il était grand, brun, plutôt beau du point de vue de la jeune blonde. Il portait des vêtements amples noirs et croisait souvent les bras. Il avait à l'œil gauche un bandeau et un gant au bras du même côté mais elle ne savait pourquoi.

Sa contemplation fut interrompue par sa voix grave :

_« - Voyez comme une danse peut être interprétée de manières différentes. La danse de Yuya était sensuelle tandis que celle de Saishi était plus... intense. »_

La danseuse, ne comprenant pas le sens caché de la phrase, fit un sourire aguicheur à son professeur et alla se rasseoir, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« - Bref, vous allez maintenant passer un par un sur cette musique. Des volontaires ? »_

Mahiro leva timidement la main.

_« - Mahiro, je vous en prie. »_

La danse de la brune était belle, quoique un peu simple pour Yuya. Elle n'avait certainement pas eu le temps d'imprimer la musique parfaitement et elle s'était arrêtée une fois. Néanmoins, ses mouvements étaient fluides et souples. Quand elle se rassit, elle eut droit à un sourire de Yuya.

Elles se mirent à parler à voix basse, tandis que quelques volontaires levaient une main hésitante. Ils étaient peu dans leur classe. Une dizaine tout au plus. Il faut dire que pour arriver dans cette école, il fallait avoir un bon niveau de base.

_« - Yuya, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre après ? Je connais un bar sympa pas très loin d'ici._

_- Euh, oui pourquoi pas. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se turent pour admirer les danses de leurs camarades. Lorsqu'ils furent tous passés, Hishigi leur dit :

_« - Bien. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. _

_- Mais ? Comme ça ? Vous ne nous donnez aucun conseil ? Ne nous dîtes rien sur nos danses ?_

_- C'est exact. Partez maintenant. »_

Les élèves partirent de la salle, perplexes, en n'oubliant pas toutefois d'enlever leurs chaussons de danse.

_« - Bon, on a plus cours vu que notre professeur principal est parti... On va au bar maintenant ?_

_- Okay, allons-y. »_

Elles sortirent de l'école sous un soleil de plomb. On était en plein cœur de l'après-midi. Déjà en sueur à cause de la danse, elles décidèrent de se rejoindre ici dans une heure, le temps d'aller prendre une douche. Mahiro partit vers le quartier « Shibusen » tandis que Yuya se dirigeait vers le métro.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'habiter un quartier de luxe comme son amie en plus de son école de prestige. Bien qu'elle avait décroché une bourse, ce n'était pas suffisant. Déjà qu'elle se permettait une sortie pour se faire une amie...

Elle descendit les marches et attendit l'arrivée du métro tout en allumant son baladeur. Sa dernière chanson se mit en route. _Le Lac des Cygnes._ Cette chanson l'apaisait tout en lui donnant des frissons. C'était le même sentiment qui l'avait étreinte dans son enfance. Ce sentiment d'exaltation et de nostalgie mêlées. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. C'était cette chanson qui avait guidé sa vie.

Elle entra dans le métro, la tête pleine de souvenirs. Elle alla s'asseoir près d'une vitre, comme à son habitude, et sans faire attention à son voisin. C'est seulement lorsque sa chanson se termina qu'elle tourna la tête et remarqua l'homme habillé de rouge à côté d'elle. Il regardait fixement par terre, comme s'il n'allait pas bien.

_« - Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous allez bien ?_

_- ... »_

Yuya posa sa main sur le bras de l'inconnu, essayant de connaître son état. N'obtenant aucune réaction, elle le secoua un peu. Il releva alors la tête.

_« - Tu as la couleur des chenilles dans tes yeux. J'aime les chenilles._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Les chenilles. Je les aime._

_- Euh, Monsieur. C'est quoi votre nom ? Vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

_- … Non._

_- Bon, écoutez Monsieur, je dois partir, c'est mon arrêt, si vous ne vous sentez pas bien, vous pouvez venir avec moi, je vous emmènerais voir un médecin..._

_- D'accord. »_

C'est ainsi que Yuya se retrouva accompagnée d'un inconnu.

_« - Vous allez où ?_

_- Marchombres._

_- Bon, très bien. »_

La jeune femme essayait d'avoir une discussion censée avec l'homme en rouge, mais celui-ci s'obstinait au silence. Elle tourna à un coin de rue pour aller chez elle, partie dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua même pas que l'inconnu était parti. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son immeuble qu'elle remarqua son absence. Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, elle n'allait pas s'inquiéter pour un inconnu et fou de surcroît.

Elle se dépêcha de monter les cinq étages et ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle alla dans sa salle de bains et enleva ses vêtements. Elle les mit dans son panier à linge sale et prit une douche tiède. Cela lui fit un bien fou. Quand elle en sortit, elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait être en retard. Et puis elle n'avait pas de portable, ni le numéro de son amie pour la prévenir.

Elle prit un short en jean et un débardeur rouge et partit en courant. Elle n'oublia pas de fermer sa porte à clés. Dans son quartier, le vol était courant. D'où son nom, « Marchombres », qui signifiait voleurs. Elle se mit à courir pour essayer de réduire son retard. Elle regarda en coup d'œil aux coins des rues, si son « ami en rouge » n'était pas là, mais elle ne le vit pas.

Elle arriva devant l'école, essoufflée et avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Elle s'en excusa et elles se mirent en marche.

_« - Que t'est-il arrivée pour que tu sois autant en retard ? Tu habites à l'autre bout de la ville ? Tu aurais dû me le dire, tu serais venue chez moi !_

_- Ah oui, non ce n'est pas ça, mais j'ai rencontré un type dans le métro, il avait pas l'air bien... enfin il était sûrement attardé... Encore désolée !_

_- C'est pas grave. Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro, pour qu'on puisse communiquer dans ces moments-là ?_

_- Euh... _

_- Tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça, seulement... je n'ai pas de portable._

_- Ah ? Je ne savais pas. Tant pis ! »_

Yuya apprécia le fait que Mahiro ne lui demande pas plus d'explications. C'était une fille avisée qui savait se taire quand il fallait. Elle était sûre de s'en faire une bonne amie. En continuant à marcher, elles se mirent naturellement à parler de danse.

Elles arrivèrent au bar un quart d'heure plus tard. Elles s'assirent en terrasse, à la fraîcheur de l'ombre. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un ravissant serveur ne viennent prendre leur commande :

_« - Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, que désirez-vous ?_

_- Un kina s'il vous plaît. _demanda Mahiro

_- Un jus de fruits pour moi._

_- Tu veux pas un cocktail ? _S'étonna la brune.

_- Non merci, je... ne bois pas d'alcool._

_- Comme tu voudras. _

_- Nous disions donc un kina et un jus de fruits. C'est noté. _Le serveur partit au bar, allant préparer leur commande.

_- Merci._

-_ C'est tout de même bizarre que dès le deuxième jour de la rentrée, on est pas plus que deux heures de cours... _soupira Mahiro.

_- C'est vrai... Enfin, peut-être qu'ils ont pas fini de peaufiner leurs cours, ou qu'ils ont peur de nous !_

_- Ce serait étonnant ! Enfin... Tu as choisi quoi comme autres cours ? Ils vont commencer que la semaine prochaine. Moi j'ai pris classique et classique renforcé._

_- J'ai pris danse moderne en plus du classique. Je crois que le professeur s'appelle... Yun... Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il s'appelle peut-être Yunyun, comme les pandas !_

_- Ce serait hilarant ! Yunyun le nouveau danseur étoile ! Venez assister à son prochain spectacle ! »_

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire, imaginant un professeur-panda dansant en tutu rose bonbon.

_« - Mesdemoiselles, votre commande._

_- Merci. »_

Mahiro lui fit un grand sourire charmeur.

_« - Eh bien, on dirait que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil !_

_- Tu parles, je dois venir au moins une fois par semaine, et il est toujours aussi frigide !_

_- Pas de chance ! _

_- Ne rigoles pas ! Dis moi plutôt si Madame a eu la chance de trouver son prince charmant ?_

_- Eh non, je suis toujours la princesse moisissant dans sa tour. »_

Elles se remirent à rire avant de se mettre à boire.

_« - Tu avais raison, Mahiro, c'est délicieux._

_- Saches que j'ai toujours raison. … Tu as vu la pimbêche qui est passé juste après toi à la danse ? Saishi je crois. Oh mon dieu ! Comment elle a allumé le prof ! J'ai jamais vu une fille comme ça..._

_- Tu as bien de la chance ! Enfin, elle n'avait pas l'air très futée non plus. Néanmoins si elle se retrouve avec nous dans cette école c'est qu'elle a un bon niveau..._

_- Si tu le dis. Ou alors son père connaît un gars qui co... Yuya ! Regardes celui-là ! Pas mal non ?_

_- Oui c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal, mais il serait mieux les cheveux courts je pense._

_- Peut-être, mais j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures !_

_- En parlant d'heure, tu peux me la dire ? J'ai oublié ma montre chez moi..._

_- Il est six heures environ._

_- Je vais pas tarder à y aller alors. Je dois passer à la mairie. Arranger certains papiers concernant mon appart'._

_- Je t'accompagnes si tu veux ?_

_- Euh... je voudrais pas te déranger... Je peux y aller toute seule... »_

Mahiro comprit que sa nouvelle amie ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet et elles se séparèrent après avoir réglé.

Yuya, suite à leur discussion, se remémora son premier jour ici, celui de la rentrée, son appréhension de ne pas avoir le niveau à cause de son secret. Ce secret... si lourd à garder. Mais impossible à révéler. Il était un tel fardeau... Triste, elle remis sa chanson préférée, voulant oublier ce poids.


	3. It's not my time

**_Flash-Back_**

_« - Bonjour Mademoiselle._

_- Bonjour. Je... je m'appelle Yuya Shiina. Et j'aimerais être élève de votre école. Danser, c'est mon rêve. »_

C'était bref, clair et précis, même si l'on sentait une certaine appréhension dans sa voix. N'avait-elle pas été prétentieuse de croire qu'elle pourrait être accepter à la prestigieuse école de danse : Nelya ? La pression monta d'un cran. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser ce genre de choses si elle voulait ne pas se tromper dans la chorégraphie qu'elle avait travaillé des heures durant. Respirer. Il fallait qu'elle respire. Une fois un peu calmée, elle enfila ses chaussons de danse. Elle ne les mettait jamais pour marcher dehors de peur de les abîmer. Déjà qu'ils étaient excessivement chers...

Elle se dirigea vers le jury, composé de Mibu, propriétaires de l'école, et lui tendit un CD de Tchaïkovski, la chaîne hi-fi se trouvant derrière eux.

_« - Pourriez vous mettre la valse de « La Belle au bois dormant » s'il vous plaît ?_

_- Bien sûr. _

_- Vous pouvez danser quand vous serez prête. »_

Ce jury avait l'air un peu trop gentil. N'était-il pas le jury auquel tous les danseurs professionnels se référaient ? N'avait-elle pas vu la moitié des aspirants sortirent de la pièce en pleurs ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle prenne son temps, ou se relâche à cause de leur bienveillance. Elle devait être au top.

_« - Mettez la musique s'il vous plaît. Merci »_

Tout en dansant, Yuya se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de mettre « Le Lac des Cygnes ». Elle aurait pu y mettre toute sa passion pour la danse, sa joie, son désir de communiquer aux autres un instant unique et inoubliable. Mais bizarrement, le fait de danser sur cette chanson lui était insupportable. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le niveau de la Reine des Cygnes.

Tandis qu'elle suivait le cours de ses pensées, elle se déconcentra un instant. Seulement, si infime que fut cet instant, elle glissa. Sa jambe gauche se déroba sous elle et elle tomba avec plus ou moins de grâce au sol.

Et même si la tristesse, la colère et la déception envahissaient son cœur, elle se releva, la tête haute, sans larmes aux yeux. On aurait pu croire qu'elle ne s'était pas aperçue d'avoir chuté. Chose bien évidemment impossible. Elle continua sa danse, l'air de rien. Elle ne pensa plus qu'à sa danse et ne fit plus de faux pas.

Une fois la musique finie, elle se tourna vers le jury, en sueur et essoufflée. Sa jambe l'élançait un peu. Elle ne vit aucune émotion, positive ou négative, sur aucun des membres. Elle ne pouvait donc que se baser sur sa propre critique. Elle reprit son souffle en inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air qui permirent de la calmer en même temps.

_« - Bien. Mademoiselle, vous pouvez disposer. _

_- Merci, au revoir. »_

Lorsque Yuya sortit de la salle, elle n'affichait aucune expression. Elle pensa à enlever ses chaussons et à enfiler ses baskets avant de partir. Elle marcha dans toute la ville comme une automate. Pour une fois, elle ne prit pas le métro et préféra marcher. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Avait-elle bien danser ? Non bien sur que non. Elle était tombée. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Tant de préparatifs, d'heures passées devant l'immense glace de son appartement, pour quoi ? Pour tomber ! Oh non. Elle était en train de rêver, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Elle allait se réveiller !

_« - MERDE ! »_

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Yuya jura haut et fort. Elle ne pouvait contenir sa rage contre elle-même. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se déconcentre à ce moment précis de sa vie ? C'était foutu maintenant ! Jamais elle ne pourrait aller dans cette école de danse. Elle n'aura plus qu'à finir sa vie en danseuse de bas-étages ou pire encore en strip-teaseuse ! La jeune femme continua de marcher en ruminant ses noires pensées.

Elle monta les étages d'un pas énergique et énervé. Elle ouvrit sa porte à la volée et se jeta sur son lit en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Ces larmes, amers, ne s'arrêtèrent de couler que de longues minutes plus tard.

_« - Nozomu... Si seulement tu étais là. Je suis tellement désolée. Si seulement j'avais su... si j'avais pu... Tu aurais été tellement fier de moi. »_

Deux semaines. Il fallait qu'elle attende deux semaines pour être bien sûr qu'elle ait échoué. Car malgré tout, le doute subsistait. Elle voulait y croire, même si au fond, elle savait que tout cela était vain.

Pendant ces deux semaines, la blonde ne fut que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle ne mangea que du bout des lèvres et perdit pas mal de poids. Elle n'était pas bien fine mais là, paraissait anorexique. En parallèle, elle perfectionnait sa danse. Devant sa glace toujours, elle dansait sans relâche. Lui faisant perdre encore plus de poids et lui dessinant de belles cernes sous les yeux.

Au bout d'une semaine et demie, elle se décida enfin à sortir, pour faire des courses. La lumière aveuglante du mois d'août lui fit plisser les yeux. Elle regarda cette ville où elle venait de s'installer pour intégrer Nelya. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle déménage ou qu'elle trouve un travail.

Elle avait de côté tout ce qu'elle avait économisé grâce à ses précédentes bourses et à l'héritage dû au décès de sa famille. Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à toucher à cet argent. Bien sur, en cas d'absolu nécessité, elle le prendrait, mais cela la blesserait. Elle ne savait pourquoi rien que l'idée lui donnait mauvaise conscience.

Elle marcha dans les rues de la ville, déambulant au grès de ces pas. Sans le voir, elle arriva dans un quartier riche. Tout était propre, éclairé et richement décoré. Yuya n'aurait pas été plus étonné si la rue avait été pavée d'or. Elle était dans l'avenue principale, percée d'artères qui menaient à de somptueuses villas.

Elle ne savait même plus d'où elle venait et décida alors de demander son chemin.

_« - Monsieur ? Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais... »_

L'homme qu'elle avait abordé lui jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux et partit sans un mot pour elle. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça avec l'humeur qu'elle avait aujourd'hui ! Elle soupira et se dirigea dans une artère à sa gauche. Elle rencontra une nouvelle personne :

_« - Excusez-moi, je voudrais..._

_- Tss, je ne parle pas avec des gens de votre espèce... Retournez dans les bas quartiers ! C'est un univers qui vous correspond ! »_

Yuya était trop choquée pour répondre quoi que ce soit. Elle en avez marre ! Pourquoi lui parlez-t-on comme cela ? Le trop plein d'émotions la submergea et une colère sourde l'envahit. Elle se remit à marcher d'un pas rapide et nerveux. Ses poings étaient serrés. Elle avait mis un baggy et un débardeur, et donc forcément elle était pauvre ? C'était la meilleure ! Elle continuait de ressasser sa colère lorsqu'un jeune homme l'interpella :

_« - Mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

_- Non merci je ne suis pas de votre espèce ! Vous savez, moi je suis pauvre ! C'est un mot que vous avez du mal à connaître, je sais ! Je m'en vais au risque de vous dégoûter avec mes fringues de pauvres et mon langage vulgaire ! »_

Yuya n'avait pas regardé son interlocuteur tout au long de sa tirade, continuant à marcher droit devant elle. C'est quand elle eut fini de parler qu'elle se rendit compte que l'inconnu lui avait seulement demandé de l'aide. Elle se retourna alors et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus foncés s'avancer vers elle.

_« - Euh, je suis désolée. Je suis un peu à bout aujourd'hui et je me suis perdue..._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, moi c'est Kyoshiro, 20 ans et célibataire. »_

Quelle chance ! Yuya était tombé sur un lourd en manque de filles... Autant couper court à la discussion.

_« - Je m'appelle Yuya. Vous pourriez me dire comment retournez au quartier Marchombres s'il vous plaît ? »_

Tandis que l'inconnu lui demandait de le tutoyer et lui expliquait ensuite comment revenir chez elle, elle l'examina discrètement. Il était plutôt beau, grand et il avait l'air sympa quoi que un peu lourd. Elle pourrait peut-être s'en faire un ami... N'importe quoi. Il était riche ! Il habitait à... Mais où était-elle ?

_« - Merci beaucoup, mais on est où là ? »_

Kyoshiro la regarda bizarrement.

_« - A Mibunathan..._

_- 'Connais pas. Enfin, merci encore. Au revoir ! »_

Kyoshiro regarda le jeune femme s'éloigner. Qui de nos jours ne connaissait pas les Mibu et leur quartier ? C'était les propriétaires de la plus prestigieuse école de danse du pays.

**Ω**

Quand elle réussit à retrouver son chemin, elle fit de petites courses, principalement des pâtes, et rentra dans son appartement. Elle avait pris une décision lors de sa promenade. Elle allait rester ici et travailler. Faire des petits boulots le temps de trouver un vrai travail qui lui plairait vraiment. Elle pourrait toujours continuer la danse chez elle.

Pour l'heure, elle allait vider ses derniers cartons. Elle rangea ses affaires dans la petite armoire de sa chambre. Avec son budget, elle avait pu trouver un appartement suffisant pour une, voir deux personnes et dans sa chambre se trouvait un lit double. Yuya aimait l'espace, c'est bien pour ça qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à acheter un neuf mètres carrés. Elle aménagea son salon avec le peu de bibelots qu'elle avait. Son appartement était sobre, mais celui lui convenait. Il était accueillant et elle se sentait chez elle.

En tout dernier, elle déballa un grand tableau encadré d'un bois couleur ébène. Dans le cadre était représenté un cygne majestueux qui déployait ses ailes. Mais en accrochant ce tableau juste au-dessus de son miroir, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Cela lui rappela le rêve qu'elle ne pourrait pas accomplir. Danser sur Tchaïkovski, en tant que danseuse reconnue. Elle soupira et prépara son repas.

Comme tous les soirs, elle mangeait seule et en musique. Mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, elle était habituée. Pourtant ce soir là, son repas frugal fut interrompu par des cris et des coups sourds. Âme généreuse, elle courut et sortit la tête de son appartement. Elle put voir un homme blond, avec une coupe dépassé et deux grains de beautés énormes sur le front, soulever un homme et le jeter contre le mur. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle se mit à crier :

_« - Mais, ça va pas ? Vous êtes malades ! Vous vous prenez pour qui pour venir agresser les gens chez eux ? »_

Le malfrat regarda la jeune blonde qui avait eu le cran de lui crier dessus et sa victime qui gisait sur le sol, inconsciente. Il décida de partir, sa mission étant accomplie et n'ayant pas reçu d'ordres de la part de son chef sur ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas là. Yuya se pencha sur son voisin, qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vue, et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Elle regarda son visage. Il avait l'air jeune. Quinze ans tout au plus. Il n'avait sûrement rien fait pur mériter une telle correction.

N'ayant pas de portable pour appeler la police, elle entra dans l'appartement de son voisin et vit un téléphone fixe. Elle composa le numéro des urgences et donna son adresse. Elle alla ensuite chercher un linge propre et de l'eau pour enlever le sang qui ruisselait sur le visage de l'inconnu. Elle n'osait pas le déplacer, de peur d'aggraver ses blessures. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les pompiers arrivèrent et prirent le corps toujours inanimé.

Elle retourna dans son appartement, chamboulée. Elle ne finit pas son repas, trop écœurée par tout ce sang qu'elle avait vue. Elle espérait qu'il allait s'en sortir. Le pauvre... Si jeune... Aujourd'hui n'était vraiment pas son jour. Elle partit se coucher, son baladeur sur ses oreilles, « Le Lac des Cygnes » comme calmant. Elle n'oublia pas toutefois de fermer sa porte à clé. Après tout, elle n'était peut-être pas dans le meilleur immeuble de la ville.

Le lendemain, son voisin revint de l'hôpital, des bandages et des pansements sur tout le visage. Ils eurent une courte discussion où Yuya lui demanda de ses nouvelles ainsi que son nom. C'est ainsi qu'elle appris que son voisin s'appelait Kotaro. Leur discussion prit fin lorsque celui-ci demanda à aller se reposer. Yuya fut rassurée de voir que son état de santé s'était amélioré mais se demandait pourquoi un enfant si jeune restait tout seul dans un appartement.

**Ω**

Les quelques jours avant de recevoir la fameuse lettre de l'école Nelya, Yuya les passa à se promener, tout en regardant les vitrines des magasins au cas où une affiche de job y serait accroché. Mais elle ne trouva rien.

Lorsque le jour fatidique arriva, Yuya se leva fatiguée dû à la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé. Elle attendit, le ventre noué, l'espoir naissant et le cœur au bord des lèvres, l'arrivée du facteur. Elle dévala plus qu'elle ne descendit les marches et ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, le cœur battant.

Vide.

Elle s'assit sur les marches avec un énorme soupir, à la hauteur de sa déception. Elle attendit de longues minutes qui lui parurent une éternité avant que le facteur ne daigne apporter le courrier. Elle lui sauta alors pratiquement dessus et prit le peu d'enveloppes qu'on lui avait envoyé avant de remonter les étages. Mais au bout de 3 étages, elle ne tint plus et l'ouvrit. Son poids lui avait paru un peu lourd...

Elle décacheta la précieuse enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, fébriles. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et lut en diagonale pour arriver au mot le plus important :

Reçue.

Elle avait été reçue ! Elle sauta et cria de joie. Elle remonta les marches à une vitesse folle. Trop joyeuse, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Nobunaga, dérangé par les cris, était sorti de sa suite mais n'eut le temps d'apercevoir que des cheveux blonds et une paire de jambes à damner un saint. Il se promit de la retrouver et de savoir son identité. Peut-être étais-ce la personne dont son bras droit, Bassara, lui avait parlé. La folle blonde du cinquième qui avait appelé les pompiers pour Kotaro. Un gémissement provenant de ces appartements le ramena à la réalité. Il ferma la porte pour oublier cette histoire et se perdre aux jeux de la luxure.

Ce soir là, Yuya fit la fête. Seule. Elle se mit à danser toute la soirée, travaillant ces moindres mouvements, souriant à n'en plus finir. Elle était heureuse. Elle approchait de son rêve : danser le ballet du « Lac des Cygnes » en tant que Reine.

**Ω**

Le jour de la rentrée, Yuya ne dormit pas beaucoup. Elle avait une tête horrible et ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Devait-elle mettre des vêtements larges où elle se sentait à l'aise ou des vêtements plus serrés et plus adaptés à la danse ? Elle était tellement stressée ! Elle ne savait pas comment gérer tout ce stress. Qui serait son professeur ? Quels camarades de classe allait elle avoir ? Sera-t-elle de leurs niveaux ? Du niveau des cours ? Aura-t-elle enfin des amis ?

Elle arriva environ une heure en avance. Elle était stressée. Elle n'était encore jamais allée à l'école Nelya, les examens s'étant passés dans une sorte d'annexe. L'heure passa lentement. Elle se plaça devant le panneau où était inscrit son nom et celui de quelques autres personnes. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit ses nouveaux camarades, attendant eux aussi leur professeur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Hishigi arriva. C'est ainsi que leur premier cours de danse commença. Par la venue d'un être renfermé, sombre et mystérieux.

Lors de la visite, Yuya remarqua que l'école était divisée en quatre sections. Elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi elle n'en visitait qu'une seule. Mais la seule partie qu'elle vit était tout simplement somptueuse. On comprenait pourquoi l'année était si chère ! Tout ce luxe... A quoi pouvait-il servir ? On avait besoin d'or lorsque l'on dansait ?

La jeune femme reprit ses esprits lorsque le vrai cours de danse commença...

**Fin du flash-back**


	4. Falling inside the Black

Yuya arriva à la mairie dix minutes avant la fermeture. Elle fut reçue par une jeune femme qui la regardait méchamment, non contente de devoir faire des minutes supplémentaires. Elle lui balança les papiers et partit, sans un regard, vers le bureau de sa collègue.

C'est donc en grommelant que la blonde rentra chez elle. Elle pesta encore plus contre ces interminables escaliers pour accéder à son minuscule appartement. Et voilà, elle était énervée, tout cela à cause de cette pimbêche qui n'avait pas su être polie et aimable.

_« - Il faudrait que je songe à me guérir de ma trop grande susceptibilité... Un jour. »_

Elle commença à monter les marches du 4eme étage quand elle entendit des pleurs. Elle se dirigea vers les pleurs et entraperçut une chevelure noire qui passa en trombe à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna pour proposer son aide, mais l'inconnue était déjà partie.

Elle soupira doucement, inquiète par nature. Son frère et ses parents lui avaient appris à aider tout le monde, même les inconnus. Elle resta immobile un instant, pensive, et, lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle se retrouva en face d'un homme grand, blond et plutôt beau. Il dégageait une virilité incontestable mais aussi quelque chose de dérangeant, que Yuya n'arrivait pas à trouver.

_« - Bonjour._

_- Euh... Bonjour, je m'appelle Yuya Shiina, j'habite au-dessus... Je... euh...vous dérange peut-être, je vais retourner à mon appartement. _

_- Au plaisir de vous revoir, mademoiselle. Je m'appelle Oda Nobunaga. Enchanté de vous avoir connu Yuya Shiina. »_

La jeune femme avait rougie en entendant parler cet Oda, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise en sa présence. Même s'il avait un petit quelque chose de dérangeant, il était tout de même charismatique.

Elle monta les escaliers restants, un peu troublée par l'attention qu'on lui portait. C'était rare qu'un homme l'aborde et lui montre de l'affection. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été draguée, pourtant, même pas une minute ne s'était écoulée durant la conversation.

Elle monta dans son appartement et se laissa tombée dans son canapé. Elle n'avait pas enlevé son manteau, ni posé son sac. Elle réalisait enfin qu'elle était véritablement admise à la plus grande école de danse de la région, qu'elle avait été draguée, et tout ça dans une même journée.

Elle eut un grand sourire à cette pensée. Elle se remit debout, plus heureuse que jamais depuis la mort de sa famille. Elle mangea à sa faim ce soir là, et se permit même une plus longue nuit que d'habitude.

Le lendemain, Yuya se réveilla, heureuse. Elle avait passé une bonne nuit, et n'avait pas refait le cauchemar de la mort de sa famille. Elle s'était faite une amie en un temps record, le soleil était au rendez-vous. Bref, une belle journée s'annonçait.

Les cours ne commençant que dans deux heures, elle partit voir si son voisin était là, espérant pouvoir prendre des nouvelles. Elle toqua à sa porte et attendit. La porte restant close, elle repartit vers son appartement lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna et vit son voisin, des bandages sur les bras, des pansements sur le visage et des ecchymoses un peu partout.

_« - Euh... Bonjour, je... je suis votre voisine. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? »_

Son voisin acquiesça et continua de la fixer, sans l'inviter à entrer et sans parler.

_« - Est-ce que vous allez bien? Je vous dérange peut-être ? Je m'appelle Yuya. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé hier, mais … j'étais inquiète pour vous. Avec vos blessures et cet inconnu qui n'arrêtait pas de... Enfin... Je... Je crois que je vais vous laisser... »_

L'absence de réponse venant de son interlocuteur la déstabilisait et son regard était un peu dérangeant, entouré de tous ses bandages. Elle commençait à partir lorsqu'elle entendit enfin sa voix, pas assez grave pour être celle d'un homme mais assez pour être celle d'un jeune adulte :

_« - Merci. »_

Elle se retourna mais la porte était déjà close. Elle alla dans son appartement, prendre ses affaires de danse et se dirigea vers son école d'un pas tranquille.

Sur le trajet, elle se demanda si elle allait encore rencontrer cet homme un peu bizarre de la veille. Lors de son voyage en métro, elle entendit d'inquiétantes paroles comme quoi il y aurait eu des bagarres de gang assez violentes dans le coin. Elle ne put écouter plus car elle dut descendre à son arrêt. Elle était habituée aux bagarres de gangs et à la dangerosité de la vie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que des combats avaient lieu près de sa vie privée ou professionnelle.

Elle oublia ces rumeurs lorsqu'elle arriva à l'école. Elle sourit en s'approchant de Mahiro. Cette fille était vraiment faîte pour être son amie. Elle était extravertie sans être envahissante et extrêmement sympathique. Rien que de la voir réchauffait le cœur de Yuya..

_« - Mahiro ! »_

Lorsque son amie se retourna pour la saluer, elle avait un visage plutôt soucieux. A cette vue, la blonde lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

_« - Oh... rien... Juste que les bagarres se sont déroulés pas vraiment loin et que ça me rend plutôt nerveuse. Il paraît qu'il y a eu une course poursuite entre les deux gangs des bas quartiers de la ville et pas mal de dégâts mais on ne sait pas encore où exactement..._

_- Voyons Mahiro, il ne faut pas t'en faire. Tu habites à Shibusen n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a quasiment aucun risque qu'ils viennent là-bas, c'est un quartier plutôt riche et bien sécurisé, et puis, ils vont sûrement être arrêtés par la police !_

_- C'est vrai que tu ne viens pas d'ici... Écoute, ces gangs sont les seuls de la ville et ils ont déjà... »_

La sonnerie empêcha Mahiro de finir sa phrase et elles partirent rejoindre Hishigi. Yuya ne se préoccupant plus de ces rumeurs qu'elle jugeait sans gravité, était guillerette tandis que le moral Mahiro était plus lourd. Elle connaissait la réputation qui n'était plus à faire de ces deux gangs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils sévissaient par ici.

Leur professeur, plus pâle encore que la veille, leur annonça qu'une visite de l'école était prévue pour aujourd'hui. Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent , elles allaient enfin savoir pourquoi Nelya était divisé en cinq parties.

L'établissement était disposé en 5 ailes. Quatre de ses ailes étaient remplies de salles de danse, collectives ou individuelles, de vestiaires, et même de dortoirs pour les intervenants extérieurs. L'autre aile était réservée aux élèves.

La première aile, la plus grande, était attribué à Hishigi, la danse classique étant la plus demandée. Elle était presque autonome il ne lui manquait qu'un self.

La deuxième appartenait à Yuan, professeur de danses modernes. Ils allèrent le voir, cependant, il était occupé par une leçon de danse. Ils continuèrent à avancer, jusqu'à voir une porte fracturée, un sol jonché de morceaux de verre, le matériel de danse retourné et abîmé ainsi que des traces de sang sur le parquet. Les exclamations fusèrent aussitôt :

_« - Que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Pourquoi cette salle est saccagée ?_

_- Ce serait ici que c'est déroulé la bagarre entre les gangs rivaux ? »_

A cette parole, tout le monde se tut. C'était évident. Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées. Yuya ne dit rien, pensant à ce qu'avait voulu dire Mahiro mais qu'elle n'avait pu finir. Elle se tourna vers son amie pour lui demander lorsque leur professeur parla :

_« Nous allons visiter la troisième partie. »_

Et il s'éloigna, sans un mot de plus. La troisième aile était emplie de notes aux consonances mexicaines et au tempo réjouissant. Les élèves portaient tous des tenues chatoyantes. Hishigi salua d'un signe de tête le professeur de salsa, Fubuki.

Yuya eut l'impression qu'une sorte de courant invisible était passé entre eux. Ils avaient l'air d'être plus que de simples collègues...

Enfin, il entrèrent dans la dernière aile, la plus éloignée de l'entrée, la plus sombre, la plus secrète. L'aile des danses nocturnes. Celles que l'on apprenait lorsque l'on avait un corps de rêve et pas honte de l'exhiber. Le professeur de cette section était Tokito, petite, énergique et très bien proportionnée.

Yuya remarqua dans un cadre, une affiche représentant un couple fiévreusement enlacé. En-dessous était marqué _« Prodige venant de Nelya »._ La chevelure de la jeune femme lui disait quelque chose...

_« - Monsieur ? Qui est-ce ? »_

Tout en parlant, elle désignait du doigt l'affiche. Il y eut un silence avant qu'Hishigi ne réponde.

_« - Une déserteuse. » _

Voilà qui soulevait plus de questions que de réponses... De fil en aiguille, elle se mit à repenser à la visite de l'aile de Yuan, en particulier à la salle dévastée. Cela n'avait pas dû être dur de s'infiltrer ici, vu qu'il n'y avait aucun étage. Les fenêtres donnaient donc, pour la plupart, sur des salles de danse.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la dernière aile, réservée aux étudiants. S'y trouvait, outre le self, une bibliothèque et une cafétéria. Hishigi regarda l'heure : il était presque midi.

_« - Vous allez pouvoir rester ici, il est l'heure de manger. Les cours de cet après-midi sont à quatorze heures. »_

Il partit, laissant sa classe de nouveau seule, et sans cours. Mahiro et Yuya allèrent prendre un plateau et se servirent. C'était une chance pour Yuya de pouvoir manger à sa faim au moins un repas par jour. Heureusement qu'elle avait obtenu sa bourse...

Yuya prit des pâtes, source d'énergie, à la carbonara tandis que Mahiro se servait des pommes de terre dont elle raffolait.

_« - J'adore les patates !_

_- Vu comment tu les regardes, ça ne m'étonne pas ! C'est encore pire que quand tu regardais le serveur hier !_

_- Oh, ça va !Je n'y peux rien, elles sont tellement... tellement... tellement tout ! » _

La danseuse blonde se mit à rire.

_« - Allons nous asseoir si tu veux les manger chaudes ! »_

Elles s'attablèrent l'une en face de l'autre pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

_« - Tu as vu le carnage de la salle de danse ?_

_- Oui. Ça a du être particulièrement violent._

_- On s'inscrit dans la meilleure école de la région pour voir le matériel cassé par des vandales c'est aberrant ! Il n'y a donc pas de sécurité à Nelya ?» _

Des fois, l'appartenance sociale de Mahiro se ressentait, notamment dans ses paroles elle n'était pas une pimbêche comme cette Saishi et n'étalait pas son argent. Cependant, son éducation de riche héritière se laissait voir de temps à autre.

Elles continuèrent leur bavardage lorsque le portable de la brune vibra. Elle s'excusa et lut le texto. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se mit à rougir et le rangea, sans avoir répondu.

Yuya la taquina sur le sujet de sa rougeur. Sa voisine lui avoua enfin que c'était son petit ami mais qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir souvent.

_« - Vois-tu, l'école est dirigée par une grande... famille. Elle s'appelle_ _« _Mibu _». Ma famille est assez proche de certains de ses membres... Mais ne vas pas croire que je suis ici pour cela ! »_

Yuya lui lança un regard compréhensif tout en lui souriant, l'encourageant à continuer. Elle voyait bien que son amie avait besoin de vider son cœur.

_« - Donc, mes parents pour « assurer mon avenir » veulent m'obliger à épouser un fils de cette famille... Tu te rends compte ? Un mariage forcée à notre époque ! Alors que je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Je ne connais que son nom : Chinmei. Je ne l'aime pas, je refuse d'être à lui ! » _

Mahiro avait dit tout cela d'une traite, s'énervant un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Yuya se leva alors de sa chaise, contourna la table et la serra dans ses bras, ne trouvant pas les mots qu'il fallait pour la calmer. Elle se promit de tout faire pour l'aider et l'encourager.

_« - Allez, parles moi plutôt de ton vrai petit ami ! Il s'appelle comment ? Il habites où ? Je veux tout savoir ! »_

La jeune danseuse était consciente que la blonde voulait lui remonter le moral et en était heureuse.

_« - Il travaille comme videur dans une boite près du bar où je t'ai emmenée hier, je te montrerais. Il habite à côté et s'appelle Tigre Rouge... »_

**Ω**

Kyo s'alluma une énième cigarette. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il tourna la tête et regarda Akari changer le bandage de Luciole. Deux de ses quatre compagnons avaient été touchés lors de la bagarre de la veille.

Bonten avait reçu un coup de batte de base-ball sur la bras, qu'il avait réussi à atténuer et Luciole avait une légère égratignure à la main dû à une arme blanche adverse.

Akira était en train de crier :

_« - Si vous êtes blessés, c'est que vous n'avez pas été assez prudents ! Vous n'êtes pas digne de faire parti des Quatres Sacrés du Ciel ! Kyo, comment tu peux les garder auprès de toi ?_

_- La ferme. »_

Ces deux mots eurent un effet salvateur pour les tympans du démon. Mais pas pour son ennui. Il se mit à penser au gang rival. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu à se battre avec une telle rage. Les provocations qu'ils avaient reçu avait été différente des autres fois... Plus violentes, plus crues...

Il se faisait sûrement des idées. Le gang adverse n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis pas mal de temps. Il avait simplement oublié.

Il se leva, et partit, sans un mot. Il ne demanda pas l'état de santé de ses compagnons, il savait très bien que s'ils étaient blessés, c'était de sa faute. Il était leur chef, il se devait de les protéger. Heureusement, ce n'était que des blessures superficielles et sans conséquences.

Il souffla lentement la fumée devant lui, la regardant s'élever dans le ciel bleu. Il la suivit du regard jusqu'à sa dispersion totale parmi les fins nuages. Il resta planté face au ciel, le fixant comme s'il pouvait échapper à son ennui.

Il approchait la cigarette de ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il tourna machinalement la tête vers le claquement des chaussures sur le bitume. Il savait qui c'était. Tout le gang étant réuni dans leur planque, il ne pouvait s'agir que de …

_« - Salut, Yukimura. »_

Yukimura ne lui retourna pas la salutation. Il lui fit simplement un signe de tête vers la planque, l'incitant à entrer. Il avait apporté avec lui une mallette noire, qui, conjugué avec son visage sombre et grave, ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, se servit un verre et s'alluma une cigarette avant de regarder les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel et leur chef. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, puis se mit à parler :

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés foutre à Nelya ? Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris par la tête ?... Merde Kyo ! Tu sais très bien que c'est truffé de caméras là-bas ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as renié les Mibu que tu ne le sais pas ! »_

Une pensée vint s'imposer dans l'esprit du démon aux yeux vermeilles. C'était un piège tendu par Oda, le chef de l'autre gang. Il avait donc eu raison. Oda ne s'était pas manifesté depuis quelques semaines pour qu'ils répondent plus facilement aux provocations qui allaient les entraîner au vue de toutes les caméras...

Comment s'était-il fait avoir de la sorte ? Sur le coup, lorsqu'il avait vu les membres du Half-burning men, le gang de cet enfoiré de blond, ses pulsions meurtrières et sadiques ainsi que son passé de démon n'avait fait qu'un tour. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les combattre.

Il s'alluma une autre cigarette, essayant de se calmer intérieurement. Il avait été trop con... Il leva les yeux vers Yukimura qui lui expliqua qu'il avait pu heureusement arranger les choses avec le directeur, mais qu'il devait se porter garant. S'il n'étais pas capable de se maîtriser, c'était son commerce qui allait y passer. Le démon, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, ouvrit la bouche :

_« - Je dois faire quoi ? »_


	5. Dangereuse Attraction

Yuya avait réfléchi toute la journée, et lorsqu'elle prit le chemin du retour pour aller chez elle, elle cherchait encore un moyen d'aider Mahiro. Comment faire pour stopper ce mariage insensé et contre nature ? Elle n'avait pas été élevée parmi les nobles mais dans le respect de la danse, de la vie et de la liberté. Elle avait pu choisir ses études, ses petits amis, ses vêtements. Bref, elle avait été libre.

La rue étant vide, elle pouvait se plonger dans ses pensées tranquillement. Mais un bruit étrange lui fit tourner la tête. Personne. Elle regarda derrière elle, dans le noir de la soirée, son quartier n'ayant que peu de lampadaires. Elle marcha un peu plus vite, son instinct animal reprenant le dessus. Elle eut un violent frisson de peur qui la fit s'arrêter et se retourner à nouveau.

Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, une inquiétude se logeant dans le creux de son ventre. Sa respiration se fit plus courte et sèche comme celle d'un animal traqué. Elle se força à marcher lentement, essayant de calmer sa peur. Mais lorsqu'elle se mit à entendre des pas, sa terreur s'accentua et elle se mit à courir, son sac battant sur sa hanche droite.

Elle courait à en perdre haleine, sa respiration se faisant irrégulière et bruyante. Cependant, elle ne fut pas assez bruyante pour l'empêcher d'entendre la respiration d'une autre personne. Ainsi que des pas rapides et puissants. Elle força ses jambes à faire de plus longues foulées, à aller de plus en plus vite. Les vibrations de ses pas remontaient le long de ses genoux, lui causant la douleur caractéristique des coureurs de haut niveau.

Au fur et à mesure de la course, elle entendait les pas de plus en plus proches, la respiration de plus en plus forte, mais elle atteignit son immeuble et monta les marches quatre à quatre, n'ayant pas le courage de se retourner. Elle avait peur de tomber et continuer sa course folle, bien qu'elle n'entendait plus son poursuivant.

C'est alors qu'elle percuta une personne de plein fouet. Ils tombèrent tout deux, la chute de la blonde amortit par le corps qu'elle avait fait basculer. Elle était essoufflée, étourdie et resta blottie contre le torse de l'inconnu, incapable de se relever, ses jambes étant encore flageolantes de sa fuite.

Lorsqu'enfin elle reprit un peu ses esprits, elle se mit à rougir furieusement et essaya de se remettre debout, mais plus elle essayait de se relever et moins elle y arrivait. Ses mains se posaient toujours sur le torse de cet homme dont elle ne voyait pas le visage, la faisant devenir encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était. Elle réussit enfin à se lever quand l'inconnu lui attrapa les épaules et la poussa gentiment en arrière, lui permettant de se relever.

Elle rougit encore plus quand elle leva la tête, découvrant l'identité de l'homme qu'elle avait bousculé :

_« - Je suis désolée, Monsieur Nobunaga. Je... j'allais bien trop vite parce que... »_

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se retourna vivement, se rappelant sa poursuite. Mais elle ne vit personne. Cependant, elle se positionna deux pas plus loin des escaliers, n'étant pas sûre d'être à l'abri.

_« - Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? »_

Il avait passé sa main sur sa joue avec une incroyable douceur, ce qui eut pour résultat de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il descendit sa main, caressant sa clavicule, son épaule, le haut de son bras, pour enfin venir prendre sa main.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, troublée, regardant la main de son voisin. Elle se ressaisit en sentant une pression sur ses doigts et releva la tête :

_« - Oui, je vais bien , merci. Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé des ennuis. Excusez-moi. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal... »_

N'attendant pas la réponse, elle continua :

_« - Je vais rentrer maintenant. Au revoir, et encore merci. »_

Cependant, lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots, elle sentit que la main d'Oda se refermait brusquement sur son poignet, et qu'elle l'attira sèchement à lui. Elle ne put faire qu'un pas brusque en avant. Elle leva la tête pour regarder son visage et, pendant une infime seconde, crut voir un sentiment de rage pure passée sur son visage. Mais lorsqu'elle clignât des yeux, il avait son visage de nouveau calme et serein. Elle crut alors avoir rêver et s'éloigna de son voisin, allant ramasser son sac tombé à terre, lors de sa chute. Elle commença à monter les marches assez vivement. Peut-être trop car elle tomba sur les genoux, la douleur de la danse puis de la course remontant dans l'articulation de la jambe.

Son voisin l'attrapa par les épaules, lui évitant une chute dangereuse. Il la regarda avec un regard troublant et la porta comme une princesse. La regardant dans les yeux, il lui demanda quel appartement elle habitait.

_« - 527. »_

Ils ne se parlèrent plus pendant tout le trajet, Yuya, de plus en plus rouge, et Nobunaga la regardant d'un œil possessif. Elle avait caché son visage dans le col de la chemise d'Oda. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de la blonde, il la déposa délicatement, pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse à nouveau. Elle le remercia toujours plus rouge et ouvrit sa porte. Elle regarda une derrière fois en arrière et vit qu'il avait avancé d'un pas. Elle rougit encore plus, dans la mesure du possible.

_« - Hem... Merci beaucoup. Je... je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »_

Son voisin lui fit un signe de tête et se détourna, lui permettant de fermer la porte. Elle se posa dans le canapé, se prenant la tête dans les mains, pensant à sa soirée et ses sentiments. Elle se releva, comme un automate, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, l'esprit toujours occupé par ses pensées. Elle prit une douche chaude dans le but de se détendre et alla se coucher, sans avoir mangé. La jeune blonde avait l'habitude de dormir le ventre vide.

**Ω**

Mercredi, c'était déjà la moitié de la semaine. Cela faisait déjà trois jours que Yuya avait intégré Nelya et le rythme avait été déjà donné : travail, travail et travail. Elle se leva en s'étirant comme un chat. Elle avait bien dormi mais avait toujours une douleur dans les jambes. Elle se massa les cuisses et les mollets et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle se leva.

Aujourd'hui, de nouveau, elle se sentait bien. Elle ne pensait plus à son poursuivant, ni aux sentiments étranges qui la prenaient lorsqu'elle était à côté de son voisin, Oda. Après s'être changée, elle alla dans sa salle où elle fit quelques étirements devant son miroir. Elle commença à échauffer ses muscles, et sachant très bien que la marche pour aller de chez elle à l'école lui échaufferait suffisamment les jambes, elle accentua ses mouvements au niveau des bras. De plus, elle préférait ne pas forcer sur ses appuis, sa douleur n'ayant pas passé avec les étirements.

Elle regarda l'heure et se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard et qu'elle n'avait rien mangé. Elle se précipita dans sa cuisine, prit une brioche et se dépêcha de sortir de son appartement. Elle dévala les escaliers et voulut prendre ses clés. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle les avaient oubliées sur sa table. Yuya dut remonter tous les escaliers, cependant la douleur dans ses genoux restait présente, et elle les gravit moins vite.

Arrivée en haut, elle se sermonna et se jura intérieurement qu'elle n'oublierait plus jamais ses clés. Elle s'assit un moment, essayant de faire disparaître son inconfort. Un coup d'œil sur l'heure la fit sortir aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, mais, cette fois, sans oublier ses clés. Elle ferma la porte avec celles-ci et redescendit les marches.

Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la bouche de métro et attendit le sien, tout en repensant à la poursuite de la veille. Elle avait eu de la chance tout de même, de ne pas s'être fait rattrapée. Elle resta pensive, et se dépêcha de sortir de la rame pour être le moins en retard à son cours avec Hishigi. Elle entra dans le bâtiment d'un pas long et douloureux.

Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de danse lorsqu'elle _le_ vit. Un homme, grand, aux cheveux d'un noir profond, d'un charisme ténébreux et d'une puissante aura. Mais, elle fut encore plus subjuguée par lui lorsqu'elle vit ses yeux. Rouges. Comme le sang. D'un rouge rare et pur.

Elle s'était arrêté de marcher pour le dévisager et eut un frisson lorsque le regard de l'inconnu s'ancra dans le sien. Elle avait l'impression qu'il fouillait son âme, qu'il entrait en elle et s'immisçait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même.

**Ω**

Kyo entrait d'un pas lent dans l'école de danse. Il regardait d'un œil morne les dorures, la décoration, le luxe... Il n'avait pas fait attention la fois dernière, trop occupé à se battre avec les sous-fifres d'Oda. Il fut amené par un homme à l'allure froide, qui le traita avec négligence. Il était sûrement au courant que c'était lui l'auteur des dégâts. Il lui jeta un regard froid et un sourire cruel. Le secrétaire du directeur déglutit péniblement et marcha d'un pas plus rapide et plus sec. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du dirigeant et pria Kyo d'attendre.

L'homme aux yeux écarlates soupira et fixa la porte, comme s'il voulait l'obliger à s'ouvrir. Il sentit un picotement dans sa nuque, signe qu'on le fixait. Il se retourna et planta son regard de sang dans celui, vert, d'une inconnue. Elle était belle, quoiqu'un peu maigre et il la dévisagea intensément, au point qu'elle se mit à rougir. Mais elle continua de soutenir son regard, chose rare chez la gente féminine, qui était plutôt intimidée face à son regard démoniaque.

Il se détourna quand il entendit une voix familière lui demander d'entrer. Il rompit le contact oculaire avec l'inconnue et entra dans la pièce. Il s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils se trouvant en face du bureau. Il eut un sourire ironique avant de prendre la parole :

_« - Salut le vieux. Alors comme ça c'est grâce à toi que je suis pas en taule ? Je suppose que je suis sensé te remercier... »_

Muramasa soupira :

_« - Tu n'as pas changé en deux ans, Kyo. Quand j'ai eu vent de tes... agressions, et de tes... difficultés à admettre la présence d'Oda non loin de ton gang, je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir t'aider. **Soupir** Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses aller aussi loin... Pénétrer dans l'école de ton oncle et saccager une classe entière. Tu as fait fort cette fois-là. J'ai donc dû faire appel à mes connaissances haut placés et t'es permis d'éviter la prison. En contre partie, tu devras travailler pour moi jusqu'à ce que tu es fini de la réparer. Mais je suppose que Yukimura t'a mis au courant du contenu de tes travaux d'intérêts généraux n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il eut un silence pour toute réponse et soupira une fois encore. Vraiment, il n'avait pas changé. Il était encore plus maléfique, et semblait plus perdu, plus triste encore que la dernière fois. Muramasa avait un don pour déchiffrer les humeurs profondes de son neveu. C'est peut-être pour cela que ce fut lui qui l'éleva... Il fit un signe de la main à son secrétaire et il se leva prestement, demandant au neveu de son patron s'il voulait bien le suivre pour pouvoir l'emmener sur les lieux de la casse.

**Ω**

Yuya, une fois le l'inconnu parti, se ressaisit et finit par courir jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Elle toqua et ouvrit timidement la porte. Elle rougit quand elle vit qu'elle avait dérangé Fubuki dans sa présentation de la salsa à sa classe. Elle s'empressa de s'asseoir à côté de Mahiro et délia ses jambes engourdies. Elle écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos du professeur de salsa, ne s'intéressant pas à cette danse et ayant beaucoup de pensées à déchiffrer.

Lorsqu'elle finit par s'intéresser à la présentation, elle ne put que remarquer les coups d'œils que les deux professeurs s'échangeaient. Elle sourit face à ces échanges et donna un coup de coude à Mahiro pour lui demander si elle aussi les avait vu. Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Yuya serra la main de son amie, lui rappelant la promesse silencieuse qu'elle lui avait faite hier : l'aider pour arrêter son mariage.

Environ vingt minutes après, on entendit à nouveau des coups frappés à la porte, toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir celle de Yuan. Fubuki finit donc sa présentation et quitta, visiblement à regret, la présence d'Hishigi. La présentation de Yuan était à l'image de sa danse, moderne et jeune. Il y avait intégré quelques pas de danse et faisait un véritable show. Il paraissait insouciant et Yuya avait hâte de pouvoir faire cours avec lui. Elle devait pour cela attendre encore quatre jours. Enfin, Tokito entra pour présenter sa danse. Elle était accompagnée de quelques élèves, surtout de la gente féminine qui étaient peu vêtues. Elles firent quelques mouvements qui demandaient de la grande souplesse, et Tokito balaya les quelques préjugés qu'avaient les plupart des élèves de Nelya sur ses cours. Ce n'était pas de la danse provocante mais sensuelle, ce n'était pas de la danse pour montrer son corps, mais pour se mettre en avant et pour devenir plus sûr de soi.

Les présentations des professeurs étaient plutôt courtes, mais toutes sympathiques. Yuya avait envie de s'inscrire dans tous les cours, mais ce n'était -malheureusement- pas possible. Hishigi les laissèrent quelques instants parler de ces expériences. Il les interrompit un peu plus tard, leur intimant de s'échauffer.

Pendant l'échauffement, Yuya continua à parler avec Mahiro, mais au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur l'appela. Elle demanda donc pardon auprès de son amie et rejoignit Hishigi. Celui-ci lui expliqua alors qu'elle pouvait peut-être se permettre de discuter tout en travaillant, mais que tout le monde n'en était pas capable. Elle s'excusa et revint auprès de son amie. Elle lui expliqua en quelques mots sa réprimande et se tut.

Elle entendit des rires et des gloussements étouffés derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Saishi avec quelques-unes de ses copines, la montrant du doigt et rigolant. La jeune blonde respira lentement pour se calmer. S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui pouvait la mettre en rage, c'était les moqueries dans le dos. Elles ne pouvaient pas les supporter. Mais elle fit mine de rien voir et continua ses exercices.

Elle était plutôt heureuse de s'être bien échauffée, car ses douleurs articulaires étaient bien diminuées. Elles seraient certainement plus vive à froid, mais le principal était qu'elle pouvait suivre ses cours. Aujourd'hui, Hishigi leur proposait d'apprendre une chorégraphie « de base », c'est à dire qu'elle pouvait être exécutée sur à peu près toutes les musiques classiques.

Toute la classe fut d'abord étonnée. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'une telle danse. Mais ils étaient à Nelya, et cette école était la plus prestigieuse de toutes les écoles de danse. Elle avait les meilleurs professeurs et les meilleurs élèves. Elle avait donc quelques « atouts » pour parfaire sa réputation, qui n'était pas basée sur du vent, loin de là. Yuya n'avait qu'à regarder le niveau de Hishigi. Cela crevait les yeux qu'il était cent fois plus doué qu'eux tous réunis.

Yuya s'appliqua à retenir la danse jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un automatisme. Elle ne voulait rien oublier de ses cours si majestueux. En ce moment précis, elle était pleinement conscience de sa chance. Elle était heureuse. Il ne lui manquait absolument rien. C'est alors qu'une paire de yeux vermeilles lui revinrent en mémoire...

**Ω**

Kyo avait fini sa journée de travaux forcés, passablement énervé de devoir travailler, lui, un chef de gang réputé. Mais il alla vite se calmer dans sa boîte préféré : le Tenrô. Il y retrouva toute sa bande, et au vu de son regard noir, personne n'osa l'interroger sur ses activités d'aujourd'hui. Il passa commande auprès d'une serveuse à forte poitrine et attendit qu'on lui serve son verre d'alcool.

Il écoutait distraitement les conversations quand un nom retint son attention. Nobunaga. Il regarda dans la direction de la voix qu'il croyait reconnaître et vit un groupe de serveurs discuter. Lorsqu'enfin, la serveuse amena les commandes, il retint son bras, la forçant à se retourner vers lui. Elle rougit en réalisant que la peau de Kyo touchait la sienne et faillit défaillir quand il lui parla.

_« - Vous parliez de quoi ?_

_- Hum... Je... Nous... »_

Un regard noir et impatient du chef démoniaque la fit retrouver ses moyens et elle baissa la yeux en reprenant :

_« - Une amie a entendu une rumeur sur Oda Nobunaga, comme quoi il aurait fait tabasser un de ses serviteurs. Je ne me souviens plus très bien de son nom. Katora... Kotora... Enfin bref, une inconnue est arrivée et a stoppée l'homme qui tabassait Kataro. Personne ne sait qui elle est mais elle n'avait sûrement pas conscience de à qui elle s'attaquait. A sa place, je me serais vite enfuie... » _

Des sourires moqueurs de la part de Quatres Sacrés du Ciel la firent aussitôt se sentir ridicule. Elle n'avait évidemment pas la même trempe qu'eux...

Kyo but une gorgée de son verre, en essayant d'analyser ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il parla ensuite avec les membres de son gang, pour pouvoir être au courant de tout ce qui le concernait de près ou de loin.

Lorsqu'enfin leur conversation fut finie, il partit en compagnie d'une sulfureuse blonde, ce qui lui refit penser à la jeune femme qui l'avait dévisagé le matin même. Il eut une pensée peu religieuse à son égard avant de s'occuper de la jeune femme qu'il avait emmené dans sa chambre...


	6. Collide

Le lendemain matin, Yuya se leva, s'étirant et baillant comme un chat. Elle n'avait plus mal aux jambes car elle avait fait un grand nombre d'étirements en rentrant chez elle la veille. Elle regarda la date : jeudi. Plus que deux jours et elle serait en week-end. C'était assez étrange d'ailleurs, dans toutes les autres écoles, les apprentis danseurs et danseuses travaillaient tous les jours sauf le dimanche, mais à Nelya, il considérait le niveau trop important et trop strict pour ne pas se reposer au moins deux jours. De plus, il y avait aussi bon nombre d'étudiants riches qui devaient participer à toute sorte de galas et de fêtes dont Yuya n'osait même pas imaginer le luxe.

Elle arriva dans le métro, fraîche et dispose. Elle s'assit sur un siège près de la vitre et regarda le paysage souterrain défilait doucement. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un éclat de voix. Elle tourna la tête et vit les portes se refermaient sur un homme aux vêtements rouges vifs et aux cheveux dorés. Elle soupira : elle aurait fait plus attention, elle aurait remarqué la présence de cet étrange homme qui l'intriguait.

Yuya arriva à Nelya de bonne humeur. Elle fut étonnée de voir un attroupement à l'entrée de l'école. La jeune femme se fraya un chemin pour retrouver son amie et essayer de savoir la raison de cette agitation matinale. Elle arriva dans le hall quand une furie brune lui sauta dessus. Elle vit Mahiro crier et sauter tout autour d'elle dans un état d'intense excitation.

Après de longues minutes, la jeune femme réussit enfin à la calmer et lui demanda de s'expliquer. Mahiro commença alors à raconter, d'une voix rapide et joyeuse :

_« - Il y a une rumeur comme quoi l'ex-Roi Rouge viendrait bientôt à l'école et qu'il prendrait les meilleurs élèves en stage pendant les vacances ! Non mais tu te rends compte ? Le célèbre Ex-Roi Rouge ! C'est... »_

Mais Yuya n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle était sous le choc. L'ex-Roi Rouge. L'ex-Roi Rouge ! Oh mon dieu ! L'incroyable danseur que toutes les personnes qui avaient un savoir minimal de la danse, connaissaient. Incroyable. En stage. Une semaine. Avec... Ouah !

Les pensées de la jeune blonde étaient telles qu'elles n'avaient ni queue ni tête. Yuya se reprit et se retourna mais un grand silence avait envahi le groupe de filles derrière elle. Elle vit aussitôt la raison de ce mutisme générale : l'homme aux yeux rouges de la veille était entré dans le hall. Il avait un sourire plutôt pervers au coin des lèvres et dit :

_« - L'ex-Roi Rouge ein ? Je suis dix-mille fois mieux que lui ! »_

C'est à peine si les filles qui s'étaient agglutinées autour de lui ne s'évanouirent pas. Elles bavaient presque face à ce jeune éphèbe. Yuya quant à elle, n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : quel abruti ce mec ! Pour qui se prenait-il ? Aujourd'hui était sensé être une bonne journée ! Elle s'avança d'un pas dans la direction du démoniaque jeune homme.

_« - Et qui es-tu pour te croire meilleur que lui ? »_

Les gloussements de filles s'arrêtèrent net pour dévisager cette inconnue qui avait osé parler ainsi à une si belle personne. Le sourire de Kyo s'agrandit, ses yeux se firent plus rouges et il eut un petit rire sadique. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas parlé sur ce ton.

_« - Évidemment, une planche à pain tel que toi ne pourrait pas connaître Kyo aux yeux de démons. »_

L'effet escompté ne se fit pas attendre, des rires hautains s'élevèrent des pestes derrière l'homme qui avait osé traiter Yuya de planche à pain. Le teint de celle-ci vira lentement au rouge. Mélange de colère et de gêne.

_« - Je ne suis pas une planche à pain sale démon pervers ! »_

Kyo eut un sourire malsain en entendant le dernier mot de la jeune blonde et se rapprocha d'elle rapidement, la plaquant contre le mur derrière elle. De par la rapidité de son geste, Yuya se retrouva à moitié assise, dos au contre la paroi rugueuse, et une paire de yeux rouges braqués sur elle. Il rapprocha alors sa bouche de son oreille et lui susurra :

_« - Je peux te montrer la _véritable_ signification du mot pervers... »_

La jeune femme se mit à rougir violemment et se redressa précipitamment, lui administrant un sauvage coup de tête. Elle le repoussa durement et hurla :

_« - Va te faire foutre ! » _

Elle s'enfuit dans les toilettes, rouge de colère et de gêne. Pourquoi lorsqu'il lui avait dit ses mots, elle n'avait rien pu dire pendant un moment, son corps étant électrisé, ne lui répondant plus ? Certes, depuis la mort de son frère, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de parler aux hommes mais elle ne pouvait pas être autant perturbée par un seul homme, arrogant de surcroît.

**Ω**

Quand Mahiro retrouva sa jeune amie, elle la vit à un stade d'énervement élevé. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander la raison : tout le lycée était déjà au courant de la « peste blonde », celle qui avait fait fuir un homme si beau. La journée se passa donc dans les moqueries, la colère et la fatigue, dû aux nerfs mais aussi aux muscles qui étaient poussés à leur extrême limite.

**Ω**

L'heure du repas arriva rapidement et c'est presque agressivement que Yuya posa son plateau sur la table. Elle avait mal au crâne des âneries que les traînées de sa classe pouvait lui dire, des moqueries, des regards mauvais, des bousculades dans les couloirs, et du souvenir de cet homme aux yeux sanguins. Elle avait les nerfs à fleur de peau et elle sentait venir une douleur dans sa jambe.

Durant tout le repas, Yuya ne fit que tripoter sa nourriture mais ne la toucha pas. Elle n'avala qu'un simple verre d'eau, ne dit pas un mot et fixait le mur derrière Mahiro d'un regard noir. Elle bouillait intérieurement. Comment osait-il lui parler comme cela ? Et devant tout le monde en plus ! Elle allait maintenant être la cible de toutes ces personnes riches au cœur noirci par l'argent et leurs parents ! Raaah ! Ce n'était pas possible de continuer comme ça ! Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de son amie, qui avait eu la gentillesse de la laisser tranquille et de ne pas lui parler, pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage.

Yuya releva la tête et vit ses yeux cerclés de noir. Elle était fatiguée, mais la fraîcheur de l'eau contre son visage lui fit du bien. Elle se sentait un peu mieux et se tourna vers la porte pour partir lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grinçante et nasillarde. Saishi. Elle se retourna à demi sur elle-même pour s'apercevoir qu'elle avait raison sur l'appartenance de cette voix aiguë et horripilante :

_« - Alors tu es contente de toi ? Tu t'es donnée en spectacle devant tout le monde en t'en prenant à Kyo-sama et maintenant tu te la joues ? Qui crois-tu être ? »_

Les ennuis commençaient... Yuya soupira. Elle hésita un instant entre rentrer dans son jeu ou rebrousser chemin. La deuxième option semblait convenir mais l'idée de pouvoir défouler ses nerfs sur la pimbêche retinrent ses pas.

_« - Ce que je dis ou ce que je fais ne te regardes pas. Si tu es si en colère que cela, il fallait intervenir au moment opportun ! »_

La jeune brune plantureuse eut un rire mesquin. Elle ne s'excusait donc pas ? Elle ne savait décidément pas à qui elle osait s'en prendre ! La fille du président Satô, le plus grand dirigeant de l'entreprise automobile : Satrôën. Cette pimbêche blonde allait voir de quoi elle était capable !

_« - Tu oses me parler de la sorte ? Regardes toi, tu viens du quartier le plus miteux de la ville, tu dois te laver trois fois la semaine et tu es maigre seulement parce que tu ne manges rien ! Tu n'es rien ! Tout le monde ici sait que tu as dû coucher pour pouvoir entrer ici ! Tu n'as rien, ni argent, ni pouvoir, ni famille ! Tu as été élevé par un homme qui, de surcroît était ton frère ! C'est dégoûtant ! » _

Saishi fit une courte pause pour reprendre son souffle et sur son visage, Yuya put voir un sourire sadique. Celle-ci attendit la suite, curieuse de savoir qu'est-ce que cette abrutie pouvait encore avoir à dire, bien qu'elle s'en fichait royalement.

_« - C'est ton frère, Nozomu -c'est cela ?- qui a dû être heureux de crever pour plus t'avoir dans les pattes, misérable... » _

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une douleur fulgurante lui déchira la joue gauche. Elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait quand elle se retrouva par terre, ses cheveux violemment tirés en arrière, elle eut l'instinct de mettre ses bras pour protéger son visage et les poings de la blonde vinrent s'abattre sur eux. Yuya s'était mise à califourchon au-dessus d'elle pour mieux pouvoir la frapper. Mais bientôt, elle ne reçut plus aucun coup. Elle ouvrit alors timidement les yeux pour voir un homme ceinturer la furie blonde. Il avait les cheveux noirs, courts et était finement musclé. Il emmena la blonde avec elle, laissant Saishi sur le sol.

Yuya se débattait, elle voulait à tout prix y retourner pour finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle n'allait pas laisser dire du mal de sa famille ! Pour qui se prenait-elle ? Merde ! Et qui était-ce gars qui l'avait emporté ? Il était d'une force incroyable ! Elle avait beau se démener, elle ne pouvait sortir de son étreinte. Elle baissa donc la tête et commença à le mordre. Il la lâcha alors et elle se retourna vivement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'étonnement.

_« - Vous ?... Que faites-vous ici ? Et pourquoi m'avez-vous emmené ? »_

La jeune femme avait le souffle court, parce qu'elle s'était débattue mais surtout parce que la colère qu'elle ressentait ne daignait pas partir. Le jeune homme en face de lui se gratta la tête, gêné.

_« - Eh bien... je suis élève à Nelya. J'ai entendu du bruit et je suis venue voir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait mais on ne doit rien résoudre par la violence, tu sais. C'est mauvais et engendre la haine._

_- Tu n'avais pas à intervenir ! Cela ne te regardait pas Kyoshiro ! »_

La haine qu'éprouvait la jeune femme envers Saishi se retournait contre le jeune homme. Il frissonna, elle n'avait pas l'air commode et lui faisait peur. Il était sûr qu'elle allait l'attacher à un arbre la tête en bas pour le punir.

_« - Yuya... Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saches à qui tu as affaire, Saishi est la fille du président... »_

Il ne put continuer davantage, une annonce étant diffusée par les hauts-parleurs du lycée :

Mademoiselle Shiina Yuya est priée de se rendre expressément au bureau de Muramasa, directeur de l'école. Merci.

La jeune femme soupira. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer... Elle croisa le regard de Kyoshiro, se retourna et partit sans un mot. Elle marcha doucement, nullement pressée. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchi à son geste, mais maintenant, elle voyait les conséquences désastreuses qu'il pouvait avoir. Les mots _renvoi_ et _radiation_ n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

Elle arriva finalement devant la porte, bien trop tôt à son goût. Elle avança la main près du battant et toqua doucement, priant intérieurement pour que personne ne lui réponde. Malheureusement, une voix douce lui demanda d'entrer. Elle regarda la personne assise derrière le bureau. Il avait l'air... paisible et non contrarié comme elle se l'était imaginée. Devant lui se trouvait Saishi, qui pleurait en gémissant des mots incompréhensibles et dans un coin, elle eut la surprise de voir Kyo assis sur un fauteuil. Que faisait-il là ?

_« -Tu peux t'asseoir je t'en prie._

_- Je vous remercie mais je préfère rester debout Monsieur._

_- Bien. Je supposes que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici._

_- Oui, Monsieur._

_- Saishi m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé, j'aimerais donc entendre ta version de l'histoire. Saishi, tu peux sortir je te prie. »_

La jeune femme se leva, boitant presque, exagérant ses blessures et reniflant bruyamment plusieurs fois pour bien faire comprendre ses souffrances. Arrivée à la hauteur de Yuya, elle lui glissa quelques mots :

_« - T'es morte. » _

A ces mots, la jeune blonde garda le regard fixé sur le mur en face d'elle mais serra les poings au point que ses jointures blanchirent. Elle entendit la porte se refermait mais resta silencieuse, fixant le jeune homme aux yeux couleur de sang derrière le directeur. Celui-ci lui fit signe de ne pas s'en soucier et elle raconta donc son histoire d'une voix normale, comme si tout cela ne l'avait pas affecté et qu'elle n'éprouvait rien.

Seulement, Kyo n'était pas dupe, il voyait les mains de la blonde trembler, signe qu'elle voulait finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, ses mâchoires étaient contractées et son regard ne quittait pas le mur. Intéressante. Cette fille était de plus en plus intéressante.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Saishi revint s'asseoir et Muramasa dit :

_« - Je ne peux tolérer la violence dans mon école, Kyo ici présent en est la preuve, mais avant de décider de ta punition Yuya Shiina, j'ai quelques questions à te poser. »_

Devant le silence de la jeune femme, il soupira et commença :

_« - Es-tu au courant des conséquences que ton acte peut avoir ?_

_- Oui._

_- As-tu conscience d'avoir brutalisée une élève ?_

_- Elle m'a presque arrachée le visage ! Je vais devoir aller à l'hôpital ! »_

Kyo fit claquer sa langue, cette fille s'était pris quelques coups de poings, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, il avait vu bien pire. Il posa son regard sur Yuya et vit une chose surprenante. Une micro-seconde, il aurait dit que la jeune femme arborait un sourire fier, comme si elle était contente de ce qu'elle avait fait. Son visage de marbre reprit sa place mais il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu et eut un sourire carnassier.

_« - Oui._

_- Regrettes-tu ton geste ? »_

A cette question, Saishi eut un petit sourire en coin, sûre d'elle. La jeune femme hésita une seule seconde avant de répondre :

_« - Non. »_

La jeune brune s'étouffa à sa réponse et se mit à crier au scandale, que cette fille était une garce et qu'il fallait la renvoyer. Muramasa apaisa sa jeune élève et la fit sortir, lui intimant de retourner en cours. Elle eut un rictus mauvais pour la blonde mais s'exécuta, elle avait beau être une fille riche, elle n'était pas folle pour se mesurer à un Mibu, qui plus est le directeur de son école.

_« - Yuya... Tu te doutes que je ne peux laisser cet acte impuni, tu seras donc exclue pour le reste de la semaine._

_- Bien._

_- Tu peux disposer »._

La jeune blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit, non sans avoir lancé un ultime coup d'œil au jeune homme brun. Le reste de la semaine ? On était déjà jeudi, elle n'allait donc perdre que deux jours... Elle soupira de soulagement. Mais pourquoi Muramasa l'avait autant épargnée? Elle arrêta le flot de ses pensées pour aller chercher ses affaires dans son casier. Elle ne rencontra personne et n'alla pas en classe. Elle ne voulait pas perturber le cours même si elle aurait aimé se confier à Mahiro.

Elle arriva dans le hall avec son sac sur le dos, contenant ses chaussures et sa bouteille d'eau. Elle n'avait rien d'autre. Elle poussa la grande double porte et sortit, appréciant le soleil qui lui caressait la peau. Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux un moment mais la lumière qui passait à travers ses paupières lui fût brutalement enlevée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Kyo devant elle. Son regard se durcit, que lui voulait-t-il ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui poser la question qu'elle sentit la chaleur du torse dans son dos, une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre remontant sa cuisse. Elle devint toute rouge et le repoussa vivement. Comment osait-il la toucher après l'affront qu'il lui avait fait ce matin ?

_« - Ça va pas ? T'es malade sale pervers ! M'approches pas sinon je te jure que je te tue ! »_

Kyo eut un sourire pervers et la laissa marcher d'un pas énervé vers la sortie. Néanmoins, il la fit se retourner par une question :

_« - T'habite où Planche à Pain ? »_

Elle ne releva pas l'insulte, déjà bien énervée. Et bien que Yuya savait qu'il ne fallait pas donner son adresse à un pervers comme lui, une lueur dans ses yeux carmins lui firent dire :

_« - Marchombres. »_

Il eut un air surpris, comment une fille aussi menue et fragile qu'elle pouvait habiter dans un quartier comme celui des Marchombres ? Et puis surtout c'est là que vivait ce rat immonde qu'était Nobunaga. Il resta quelques instants à la regarder s'éloigner et se remit au boulot, voulant en finir au plus vite avec ses travaux d'intérêts généraux.


	7. Laisse les Parler

Yuya resta quelques minutes à déambuler dans les rues avant de se ressaisir. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne pour combler la perte de ses deux jours sans cours de danse. Elle marcha donc d'un pas énergique vers le métro.

Elle s'assit, côté fenêtre comme toujours, mais au fur et à mesure que le métro avançait, la jeune femme déprimait. Ce n'était pourtant que deux jours et elle allait bien il y avait quelques instants, cependant, un inexorable nuage noir s'amoncelait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle sortit donc son mp3 et mit en route sa chanson préférée « Le Lac des Cygnes ». Sa chanson ne lui fit que peu remonter le moral. Le métro s'arrêta et elle descendit la vue des immeubles mornes, gris, tagués de toutes parts par des adolescents en profond mal-être, drogués et alcooliques, ne l'aidait pas à remonter la pente de sa déprime. Elle prit ses clés et ouvrit la porte de son immeuble. Elle traîna les pieds pour monter les marches et passa sa main sur son visage, dans une vaine tentative de chasser sa mauvaise humeur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au 3ème étage, elle rencontra Oda qui sortait tout juste de son appartement. Son regard ne fit que passer sur ce charismatique personnage aux long cheveux blonds, elle baissa la tête pour le saluer, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle se tourna pour atteindre le volet de marche qui la mènerait au 4ème, mais la phrase de son voisin la fit se retourner, surprise :

_« - Vous prendrez bien un café Mlle Shiina ? »_

Ils n'avaient discuté ensemble que très peu de temps mais il lui paraissant gentil, agréable et charismatique, c'était indéniable. Yuya se sentait à la fois attirée et repoussée par cet homme, qui semblait la mettre tour à tour à l'aise puis embarrassée. Elle accepta sa proposition, désireuse d'en connaître un peu plus sur les goûts et le caractère de son voisin.

Ils entrèrent alors dans l'appartement. Yuya fut interloquée par la richesse des meubles, des tableaux, des tissus et de tout ce qui l'entourait. Comment un homme aussi riche pouvait-il habiter dans un quartier aussi pauvre que Marchombres ? La jeune femme n'osait souffler mot. La deuxième pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que le café serait assurément bon...

Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise somptueuse, qu'elle osa à peine toucher de peur de l'abîmer. Elle resta assise et ne dit mot, trop occupée à regarder la sublime décoration. Elle sursauta lorsque son voisin fit claquer sa tasse de café devant elle. Yuya le regarda droit dans les yeux et le remercia. Elle ne sut quoi dire et se contenta de tremper ses lèvres dans son breuvage.

_« - Vous étudiez donc la danse à Nelya..._

_- Oui, mais je n'en suis qu'à ma toute première année._

_- Vous êtes douée ? Voudriez-vous danser pour moi ? »_

Yuya releva vivement la tête à cette question, rougit violemment et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Pourquoi cette question ? Elle n'était pas la meilleure... il n'y avait même pas la place ici, et puis pourquoi lui demandait-il cela alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis si peu de temps ? Ses pensées s'embrouillaient au fur et à mesure qu'une douce chaleur s'imposait sur ses joues et dans son corps. Un lent frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_« - Eh bien, je... enfin... je ne sais pas... pourquoi pas... »_

Oda eut un sourire en coin, victorieux. Son plan semblait marcher, cette jeune femme, quoique plate, allait finir dans son lit ! Il sourit de sa gêne et de son affolement, elle ne pouvait pas résister à son charme légendaire. Il la regarda porter sa tasse à ses lèvres et fermer les yeux pour cacher son trouble.

Après cet « incident », ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, mais principalement de la jeune femme, une bonne partie de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que Yuya regarde sa vieille montre.

_« - Oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, je vais devoir vous laisser. Je voulais aller chercher une amie à l'école, je suis déjà en retard._

_- Je vous en prie, même si cela me fend le cœur de devoir laisser partir une aussi jolie créature... »_

Le jeune homme s'amusa de la couleur rouge qui orna instantanément les joues de la jeune femme en face de lui. Il attendit qu'elle commence à ouvrir la porte pour lui retenir le poignet et la força à se retourner face à lui. Le corps de Yuya se crispa, attendant avec anxiété mêlée d'impatience, la suite des événements. Oda lui mit la main sur la joue, lui caressant affectueusement le visage et approcha son visage de celui de la jeune blonde . Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, les effleurant de son souffle chaud.

_« - Je peux vous déposer si vous le désirez... ? »_

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes, mais la raison lui fit dire oui. Elle ne sera pas en retard et ne risquerait pas de seulement croiser son amie, elle pourra l'attendre et lui parler de tout ce qui chamboulait son cœur et son esprit. Notamment son voisin.

Oda tendit galamment le manteau de Yuya à son propriétaire et lui ouvrit la porte. Il ne la fit pas attendre quelques instants pour fermer sa porte à clé, se contentant seulement de la claquer. Il marchèrent ensemble vers le parking tandis que Yuya se demandait quel genre de voiture un homme comme lui pouvait bien avoir. Elle fut rapidement fixée lorsque son voisin se dirigea vers une Satrôën jaune. Il aimait l'extravagance, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Il la fit monter côté passager et lui referma même la portière. Yuya fut à moitié surprise, s'attendant presque à trouver un chauffeur dans cette luxueuse voiture.

Le voyage se passa calmement et ils finirent leur conversation, jusqu'à arriver à Nelya. La jeune femme remercia son voisin pour ce bel après-midi, et se pencha pour lui faire la bise. Le riche propriétaire ne fit rien pour détourner l'intention première de ce chaste baiser, il lui fit savoir que tout le plaisir était pour lui et qu'il serait très heureux d'une visite prochaine. Yuya rougit à ces paroles, comme une pucelle effarouchée, et descendit promptement de la voiture.

Un dernier signe de la main, et elle s'engouffra dans l'immense bâtiment. Oda se gara au coin de la rue, freinant brusquement. Il laissa le moteur tourné, le prix de l'essence l'important peu, et sortit son téléphone :

_« - Bassara, je suis devant Nelya, viens me chercher tout de suite! J'ai du reconduire cette garce à son école... _

_- ..._

_- Non rien. Mais cette salope sera bientôt mienne. Elle ne pourra pas me résister encore longtemps. Après ce que j'ai dû endurer cet après-midi. Je n'aurais qu'à lui offrir un collier et elle me léchera les pieds ! _

_- … _

_- De gré ou de force. Bon, amènes toi avec les gars, vous allez faire une descente pendant que j'irais chez mes filles. »_

Le jeune homme raccrocha son portable et attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de son bras droit.

**Ω**

Pendant ce temps là, Yuya attendait tranquillement dans le hall, la sonnerie libératrice. Elle repensa à cet étrange, mais agréable, après-midi. Le rouge lui vint aux joues à la pensée de ce charmant jeune homme. Elle avait de la chance d'avoir un voisin aussi charmant et … ne put finir le cours de ses pensées tandis qu'un objet non identifié lui arrivait sur le visage. Elle se redressa du mur auquel elle était adossée et regarda l'objet en question qu'elle avait mis dans sa main.

Un torchon. Sale de surcroît vu les taches noires qui l'ornaient. Elle lança rageusement le chiffon par terre et regarda autour d'elle pour voir l'auteur de cet acte. Elle n'eut pas à regarder plusieurs fois pour voir la paire d'yeux vermeilles moqueurs qui la fixait intensément. Kyo. Aussitôt, son visage devint rouge de colère et elle hurla :

_« - Mais ça va pas la tête ? T'as été élevé chez les porcs ou quoi ? Depuis quand on jette des torchons sur les gens ? Abruti ! »_

Kyo prit un air ennuyé et fit mine de se protéger les tympans.

_« - Ce que tu peux être bruyante pour une planche à pain ! T'es vraiment chiante !_

_- Va te faire foutre ! Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâches toujours les moments agréables de ma vie ? Raaah, tu m'énerves ! »_

Bizarrement, le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais ses yeux se firent plus sombres et il se rapprocha de Yuya. Il la vit se raidir quand il approcha mais elle ne bougea pas, le regard fixé dans celui du prédateur approchant. Il leva doucement la main, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui caressa le visage. Il remarqua un frisson de plaisir remonter le long de la colonne de sa proie. Il l'avait hypnotisé et elle ne pouvait plus se défaire de son emprise. Il baissa alors la tête comme pour venir effleurer ses lèvres, mais il caressa sa poitrine et fit descendre sa main bien plus bas que la décence ne le permettait.

_« - Des moments agréables, tu pourrais en connaître une infinité dans mon lit... » _

Yuya se dégagea vivement de son emprise, rouge de gêne, de colère mais aussi de dépit. De dépit envers elle-même qui ne savait plus rien faire à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de cet imbécile ! Il anesthésiait son corps, envoûtait son esprit et aspirait son âme. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de se plonger dans ce regard couleur de sang et à se laisser faire, elle si forte d'habitude.

Et puis, quelles avaient été ces émotions dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'était approché d'elle au point de l'embrasser ? Décidée à ne plus y penser, elle s'éloigna de cet homme si charismatique pour se diriger vers sa classe avant la sonnerie.

_« - Planche à pain ! T'approches pas d'Oda. »_

Il avait dit çà sur un ton sec, comme s'il aurait voulu que le simple fait de dire son nom puisse blesser son ennemi. Il avait vu la voiture jaune devant l'école il ne savait pas quel genre de relation avait ces deux-là mais elle ne devait pas s'approcher d'un type pareil. Il fallait vraiment être inconsciente pour ne pas connaître la réputation de cet homme et sentir la dangerosité qui émaner de lui...

Yuya, en entendant ces mots, ne prit même pas la peine de faire face au « démon » -surnom qu'elle avait trouvé et qui seyait, selon elle, parfaitement bien à son caractère- et lui fit un magnifique doigt d'honneur. Merde ! De quoi devait-il se mêler encore celui-là ? Depuis quand lui donnait-il des conseils ? Et pourquoi ne devait-elle pas s'approcher de son charmant voisin ? Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

La sonnerie la tira de ses pensées, et elle se dépêcha d'atteindre sa classe pour parler avec Mahiro. Lorsqu'elle vit sa caractéristique chevelure noire sortir de la pièce, elle l'appela joyeusement :

_« - Mahiro !_

_- Yuya ! Alors tu es là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu aujourd'hui ? Tout le monde dit que tu t'es fait renvoyer et que tu risques de gros ennuis ? Ce sont des mensonges n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Eh bien... A moitié seulement. Mais viens on va autre part pour en parler. »_

Effectivement, des personnes de sa classe s'étaient arrêtées pour savoir ce que « la fille de toutes les rumeurs » avait fait. Ainsi c'était son nouveau surnom... Yuya attendit que Mahiro finisse de s'habiller et sorte du vestiaire. Celle-ci le lui avait fait savoir pour ne pas qu'elle soit « étonnée ».

La jeune blonde n'avait montré aucune émotion face à ce nouveau regard qu'autrui lui portait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, même si au fond d'elle-même une petite voix lui disait que ce n'était pas aussi simple que cela. Intérieurement, elle bouillait, elle trépignait, elle pleurait aussi. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que son image lui porte préjudice pour sa future carrière. Elle était douée, et elle l'avait toujours été. C'était une simple constatation. Jamais elle n'avait été imbue d'elle-même, elle avait toujours fait preuve d'humilité et était modeste.

Cependant, elle en avait marre. Toute cette histoire la mettait à bout de nerfs. Surtout cet abruti de Kyo ! Ne pouvait-il pas sortir de sa vie ? Lui fallait-il autant de temps pour pouvoir rembourser les frais de cette école ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Et toutes ces pimbêches qui lui tournaient sans cesse autour, quémandant un regard, un sourire, une attention si petite soit-elle. Bande de vautours tournant autour d'un cadavre. Que pouvaient-elles bien lui trouver ? Il était pervers, violent, alcool...

_« -Yuya ! Yuya, tu es avec moi ? »_

L'interpellée fixa son attention sur celle qui l'avait appelée. Mahiro. Elle lui était sortie de la tête. Elle se tourna alors vers elle et lui répondit :

_« -Oui désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées._

_- T'es vraiment à l'ouest dis moi ! Bon alors, dis moi pourquoi tu n'étais pas là aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que ça un rapport avec le fait que Saishi ait été frappée ? Attends ! Me dis pas que tu l'as... »_

Yuya ne répondit pas mais hocha doucement la tête. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire, n'étant pas fière de cet acte irréfléchi. Cependant, Mahiro n'était pas de cet avis puisqu'elle applaudit joyeusement dans ses mains avant de donner une tape dans son dos.

_« - J'ai toujours rêvé de lui en mettre une ! Je n'en pouvais plus de son air arrogant ! Elle fait moins la maligne maintenant c'est moi qui te le dis ! Tu reviens quand ? J'ai pas envie de rester seule trop longtemps ! Bon, on va boire un verre ? Comme ça tu pourras tout me raconter ! Okay ?_

_- Bon d'accord. »_

C'est ainsi qu'elles se retrouvèrent à un bar nommé « Le Tenrô ». Mahiro avait les joues rougies et cela s'expliqua par l'arrivée d'un homme joyeux, avec un foulard rayé rouge et blanc sur sa tête, qui se jeta sur Mahiro. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa, enthousiaste de la venue de la jeune femme. Enfin, Yuya put savoir qui il était lorsqu'ils se séparèrent. C'était Tigre Rouge, le petit ami de la brune. Ils se saluèrent et il lui parut gentil, mais surtout, fou amoureux. Elle était contente pour son amie, elle avait trouvé le bonheur, même si sa famille lui interdisait de pouvoir le vivre pleinement.

Elles s'assirent à une table, Tigre Rouge devant retourner travailler, et se commandèrent un verre. Yuya lui raconta alors pourquoi et comment elle s'était battue. Elle retournerait en cours lundi matin. Elle lui expliqua aussi son après-midi, ses sentiments fluctuants, le charisme de son voisin, son énervement pour Kyo... Tout ce qui était passé par la tête de la jeune femme, ses envies, ses colères... Tout. Elle raconta tout à son amie, lui permettant ainsi de s'ôter un poids du cœur. Mahiro l'écoutait attentivement, sans parler, l'écoutant juste et sirotant sa boisson. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle eut fini qu'elle lui demanda :

_« - Ton voisin s'appelle Oda, c'est bien cela ? Hmm... Serait-ce Oda Nobunaga ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Je crois... Je crois que... que ton voisin est... le chef du gang des « Half-burning men »... » _

Yuya ne sut que répondre mais ses yeux s'agrandirent. Elle ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs longues secondes et éclata de rire. Son voisin ? Un chef de gang ? Il était bien trop charmant pour ce genre de choses ! Cependant l'air sérieux de Mahiro la fit s'arrêter. Ce n'était donc pas une blague ? Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Elle allait lui répondre mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle vit un visage connu entrer dans le bar.

Kyo.

Que venait-il faire ici ? La réponse lui apparût sous la forme de deux jeunes femmes brunes qui s'accrochèrent immédiatement aux bras musclés du séduisant démon. Yuya s'énerva aussitôt. Pourquoi devait-il gâcher, encore une fois, le reste de sa journée ?

Quand le démon vit la jeune danseuse, il eut un grand sourire sadique. Il aimait la voir se mettre en colère, son visage rougissant progressivement. Il ne serait même pas étonné si son cerveau se mettait à fumer. Au vu du regard noir qu'elle lui jeta, il semblerait que cette fin de journée soit mémorable.

Il s'approcha donc d'elle et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose lorsque les deux femmes se collèrent à lui pour ne pas se faire oublier. Il tourna alors la tête vers elles et leur fit signe de partir. Elles s'indignèrent et dirent :

_« - Tu vas nous laisser pour cette... cette fille. Elle n'est même pas belle !_

_- On dirait une souillon !_

_- Elle est plate et ne ressemble à rien._

_- Nous saurions bien mieux te satisfaire que cette pouilleuse ! »_

Yuya, excédée, avait la tête baissée, le regard ancré sur la table en bois. Elle avait le poing serré autour de son verre, qu'elle n'avait quasi pas touché. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, regarda brièvement Mahiro, essayant de lui faire passer ses excuses par le regard. Elle détourna ses yeux de son amie et examina le regard du démon. Rien. Il n'avait aucune émotion et ne réagissait pas, les yeux comme enracinés sur le visage de Yuya.

Celle-ci se leva brusquement, et jeta son verre au visage de celui qu'elle détestait tant. Se tournant légèrement, elle prit son manteau et son sac et voulut partir mais il chercha à la retenir en lui bloquant le poignet. Elle se débattit furieusement et lui asséna une gifle retentissante. Elle recula d'un pas, enfin libre, et hurla :

_« - Va te faire foutre ! »_

Elle partit alors en courant, des larmes menaçant de déborder. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter tout cela ? Ces insultes, ces ricanements, ces regards moqueurs et méprisants... Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes et prit son mp3. Elle mit le volume à fond et actionna le bouton _play_. Aussitôt, une douce musique envahit ses oreilles, elle n'entendait plus rien d'autre que les calmes notes.

Tant et si bien qu'elle ne faillit pas voir la moto. De justesse, elle recula brusquement et le véhicule la frôla, la faisant basculer en arrière. Elle ne put se retenir et tomba en arrière, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol, la faisant perdre conscience.

**Ω**

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, de longues heures plus tard, ce qu'elle vit l'éblouit fortement et elle dut les cacher de son bras pour atténuer la lumière. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être à l'hôpital. Mais où était-elle donc ?

La poignée de porte grinça, lui faisant tourner la tête. Elle n'allait pas tarder à savoir qui l'avait emmené ici...


	8. Kill me Heal me

Que... ? Pourquoi ? Que faisait-elle chez _lui _? Pourquoi ? Yuya avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées, et la venue de son sauveur n'y était pas pour rien. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé être dans le petit studio de … comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Kyoshiro ? Cet homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le quartier riche de Mibunathan lorsqu'elle s'était perdue. Son regard était rivé sur celui du jeune homme et elle n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase sensée et cohérente.

Le jeune homme arriva avec un grand sourire et une tasse fumante entre les mains. Il la posa sur la table de chevet à côté de la jeune femme et s'assit au bord du lit.

_« - Ça va mieux ?_

_- Euh... Oui, je te remercie. Écoutes... Je ne voudrais pas paraître désagréable, mais... qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

_- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu as été renversée par une moto, et je t'ai trouvé sur le chemin alors je t'ai amené ici. _

_- Mais... tu habites à Mibunathan, c'est tout de même loin du « Tenrô », aurais-tu un autre appartement ?_

_- Ahah ! Non, tu es bien à Mibunathan, j'étais parti voir un ami._

_- D'accord. Je te remercie, je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant. _

_- Mais, tu n'es pas guérie ! Tu dois encore te reposer ! Peut-être même aller à l'hôpital !_

_- Non... ça va c'est promis. Je n'ai presque plus mal à la tête, un doliprane et ça ira mieux. Il faut vraiment que je rentre chez moi, je n'ai pas pu m'entraîner cet après-midi et je n'ai toujours pas fait mes courses... Laisse moi partir s'il te plaît._

_- Eh bien restes au moins pour le petit-déjeuner..._

_- Le... le petit-déjeuner ? Mais... combien de temps ai-je dormi ?_

_- Eh bien, tu as dormi jusqu'au matin, et il est environ 9h30 et on est dimanche._

_- Oh mon dieu..., je... Bien, je vais rester encore un peu._

_- Tant mieux, je me sentirais mal si je laissais une jeune femme blessée seule._

_- ..._

_- Hum... et bien, je t'attendrais dans le salon, c'est la troisième porte à droite. Tu peux prendre une douche, la salle de bain est annexe à cette chambre. »_

Il sortit, la laissant seule, confuse. Elle avait dormi longtemps... Yuya posa les pieds au sol, sans se brusquer, pour vérifier son état. Elle allait bien visiblement et se leva entièrement. La jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain et s'arrêta une fois sur le seuil. Quel luxe ! Elle était sûre que l'eau même avait un aspect différent ici. Elle se déshabilla et se mit sous les jets d'eau chaude. Dieu que c'était bon ! Elle n'avait jamais pris une douche aussi relaxante et aussi chaude depuis des lustres ! Elle resta un long moment sous l'eau, puis pris un des nombreux savons disposés sur les bords de la douche et commença à se laver. Elle prit ensuite un shampoing et entreprit de nettoyer ses cheveux, mais le fit avec précaution, ne sachant pas exactement où se situait sa blessure. Lorsqu'elle toucha un point vers la gauche à l'arrière de son crâne, elle eut une légère douleur, mais rien de grave apparemment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller à l'hôpital, les soins étant hors de prix. Une légère pulsation s'installa au fond de son crâne. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, et sortit de la douche.

Une fois séchée, elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires et remarqua une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas prêté attention auparavant. Sa tenue n'était pas la même que celle de la veille. D'ailleurs, où était ses vêtements ? Elle remit ses affaires et parcourut rapidement le long couloir et entra dans la troisième pièce à droite. Elle regarda son hôte et lui demanda, le rouge montant déjà à ses joues :

_« - Qu'est-ce que je porte ?_

_- Eh bien... Une chemise de nuit..._

_- Et comment je suis entrée là-dedans ? »_

Son visage semblait furieux. Comment avait-il osé ? Elle l'avait remercié de son secours, certes, mais il aurait pu seulement la mettre dans un lit ! Elle était blessée à la tête pas à la poitrine à ce qu'elle en savait ! Avant de répondre, Kyoshiro leva haut les mains, pour prouver son innocence.

_« - Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai changée !_

_- Qui est-ce donc ?_

_- L'ami que j'allais chercher quand je t'ai trouvé, la personne derrière toi en somme. »_

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en entendant cette réponse. Elle se retourna alors, étant sûre et certaine qu'elle allait se trouver en face d'une femme, et se retrouva en face de la personne qu'elle désirait voir le moins dans ce bas monde.

_Kyo._

Instinctivement, elle se recula. Que faisait-il ici, surtout après l'horrible après-midi qu'elle avait passé par sa faute ? Elle repensa à l'accident qui ne serait jamais arrivé s'il n'avait pas été là. S'il n'était pas venu vers sa table. S'il avait dit quelque chose. Était-ce pour cela qu'au fond, elle avait été le plus choquée, le plus meurtrie ? Peut-être.

Néanmoins, elle ne hurla pas, ne dit absolument rien, son regard plongé dans celui du démon. Elle y voyait des sentiments étranges, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir dans ce regard rouge sang. Kyo avait un air sérieux qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

Yuya, après un long moment sans bruit, se tourna vers son hôte, se pencha légèrement en avant, s'excusant à nouveau et s'en alla dans la chambre d'où elle était venue, Kyo la laissant passer tout en la suivant du regard. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle poussa un long soupir. C'était encore pire que Kyoshiro en fin de compte...

Elle s'assit sur le lit, dos à la porte. Elle avait dit vouloir partir, mais elle ne savait même pas où était ses vêtements... Quelle vie... Elle en avait marre. Et cette douleur dans la jambe qui revenait... Elle ramena ses genoux contre son torse et posa sa tête sur eux. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et, sans se retourner, dit :

_« - Vas-y ne te gène pas, de toute façon, ce serait pas la première fois... »_

Sa voix était triste, fatiguée et lasse comme si tous les maux du monde s'étaient retrouvés sur ses épaules. Elle vit ses vêtements, lancés par Kyo, atterrir sur son lit et se releva. Elle attendit qu'il parte mais il resta adossé au mur les bras croisés. Elle alla dans la salle de bain, non sans lui dire un mot sur sa perversité, ce qui lui valut un sourire en coin.

Elle prit soin de faire attention à sa blessure lorsqu'elle mit son T-shirt mais la douleur commençait à lui vriller la tête. Il lui fallait un doliprane, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir à la maison... Elle posa un gant humide sur celle-ci et sortit de la salle de bain. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il était toujours là. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle entendit :

_« - Ça te fait mal Planche à Pain ? »_

Elle se souvint alors du gant et le retira brusquement, essayant de viser sa tête, en donnant une réponse négative. Elle n'aimait pas la pitié des autres. Surtout quand c'était pour elle. Elle rejoignit Kyoshiro dans le salon, qui n'avait pas bougé et le remercia de sa bienveillance et de son hospitalité. Sur ce, elle fit demi-tour et vit Kyo, debout près de la porte d'entrée qu'il avait préalablement ouverte. Elle lui passa devant sans un mot et commença à descendre les marches.

Au début, elle les avait dévalées mais la douleur sourde de sa jambe l'en empêcha et elle alla plus lentement. Kyo la rattrapa bien vite et descendit à la même vitesse. Elle soupira. Il n'était pas obligé de l'accompagner... Les premiers instants se passèrent silencieusement mais bien vite, la voix du démon s'éleva :

_« - Qu'est-ce que t'es lente Planche à Pain._

- _Ta gueule ! Personne t'oblige à rester. Je te retiens pas surtout ! »_

Sur ce, elle fit une pause et s'assit sur une marche pour se masser la jambe gauche où la douleur était la plus violente. Elle détestait les ascenseurs et c'est pourquoi elle avait pris l'escalier mais elle commençait à le regretter... Kyo, ne cessant de soupirer, attendit qu'elle se relève et la jeta alors sur son épaule. La jeune femme se débattit, assénant des coups de poings sur le dos de son porteur et des coups de pieds sur son torse. Seulement, elle avait l'impression d'être impuissante face à ce démon. Elle arrêta donc de bouger et se laissa ballotter pendant un long moment, sans briser le silence qui s'était installé. Une fois dehors, il la posa par terre et subit son regard noir avec un sourire malicieux.

_« - Bon comme t'habite à Marchombres Planche à Pain, je vais appeler un taxi._

_-Je peux très bien rentrer toute seule crétin !_

_-Alors que tu arrives à peine à descendre trois marches ? » _

Kyo avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur et elle ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Elle croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air boudeur qui fit ricaner le démon. Ils ne dirent rien durant tout le temps d'attente, alors que des pensées en grand nombre se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la jeune femme blonde, notamment sur le jeune éphèbe à ses côtés.

Étant resté trop longtemps debout, elle se pencha en avant, s'étirant d'abord les bras, puis les jambes. Kyo la regarda faire d'un œil neutre. Il ne comprenait l'intérêt qu'on pouvait avoir à maltraiter son corps ainsi, surtout pour une personne aussi faible et menue que cette fille. Le taxi arriva et ils montèrent, laissant entre eux un siège vide. Yuya tourna aussitôt la tête vers la fenêtre, gênée et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. C'est pourquoi elle ne vit pas les nombreux regards que Kyo jetait à son crâne. Bien sur, à cause des cheveux, il ne voyait rien, mais peut-être qu'il s'en voulait... un tout petit peu. Et puis non ! Elle avait qu'à être moins cruche aussi ! Et elle lui avait jeté un verre à la figure ! C'était bien fait pour elle après tout... Alors pourquoi ce sentiment bizarre ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il regarde tout le temps sa blessure ? Bref, il n'aimait pas réfléchir, il n'avait pas la tête à ça ! Il dit alors à sa voisine.

_« - Tu me dois une chemise, Planche à Pain._

_- Je suis PAS une planche à pain ! Eh non, je ne te dois rien du tout ! Crétin... »_

La voir se mettre en colère, regarder le rouge monter à son visage... il adorait, il jubilait même. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle réagissait au quart de tour. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de continuer ces moqueries car le taxi s'arrêta le chauffeur se retourna et annonça le prix ainsi que l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle regarda autour d'elle... elle n'avait pas son sac. Où pouvait-il être ? Elle retraça rapidement son parcours de la veille et la réponse lui vint : il était chez Oda, elle l'avait sûrement oublié en partant de chez lui...

Elle se tourna alors vers Kyo, et, détournant les yeux, lui demanda s'il pouvait l'avancer :

_« - J'ai oublié mon sac chez un ami... Je te rembourse après... _

_- Il me semble que tu as oublié quelque chose Planche à Pain. »_

Il avait un sourire narquois en la regardant. Yuya sembla réfléchir quelques instants et répondit :

_« - Euh... S'il-te plaît ? »_

Kyo éclata de rire, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce genre de réponse. Les filles qu'il fréquentait lui auraient aussitôt offert leurs corps... Cette jeune femme était vraiment marrante...

_« - J'accepte, mais il faudra payer les... intérêts. »_

Yuya crut voir le démon se lécher les lèvres en disant cette dernière phrase. Elle secoua la tête, ayant sûrement rêvée. Il tendit donc un billet au chauffeur qui avait pris un air ennuyé en entendant leur conversation et lui dit de garder la monnaie.

_« - Eh bien, à te voir comme ça, j'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais être un jour généreux..._

_- Je peux être généreux dans bien des domaines Planche à pain !_

_- Tss... Imbécile ! Je ne suis pas une Planche à pain ! Et puis c'est toi qui le dit... »_

Le démon allait répliquer mais elle était déjà rentrée dans l'immeuble sans l'avoir attendu. Quelle petite peste ! Mais bon, il aimait les femmes avec du caractère. Elles étaient tellement plus... excitantes. Il rentra à son tour, suivant la blonde. Il marchait légèrement en retrait par rapport à elle, paré à toute éventualité. Il avait une idée d'où il était, mais pas précisément. Il savait néanmoins être à un endroit où il n'avait rien à y faire. Il y aurait peut-être du grabuge. Cette idée le fit sourire. Il aimait la violence. Pouvoir évacuer tout ce qui ne pouvait sortir autrement. Pouvoir frapper jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'engourdissent et deviennent luisants du sang de sa proie. Il laissait toujours ses victimes au bord du coma, leur cassant de nombreux os, les torturant inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'ils le supplient d'arrêter...

Ils arrivèrent sur le troisième palier et elle se retourna pour lui parler.

_« - J'habite au cinquième étage, attends moi là-haut, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »_

Ne le voyant pas bouger, elle haussa les épaules et frappa à la porte de son voisin. Personne ne lui répondit, elle toqua alors une seconde fois et dit :

_« -Oda ? Vous êtes là ? »_

Kyo tiqua à ce nom. Oda... Il était donc dans l'immeuble de son pire ennemi, devant sa porte. Il avait beau être le plus fort, il ne voulait pas avoir à faire à l'élite de la bande des « Half-burning men », et encore moins en protégeant cette fille. Il l'attrapa alors par le bras et la fit redescendre, la forçant presque à courir dans les escaliers.

_« - Kyo ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais arrêtes ! Je dois récupérer mon sac ! Lâches-moi crétin ! KYO ! Tu m'écoutes un peu ? »_

Il ne la relâcha pas une fois dehors, l'entraînant encore plus loin. Elle s'était tue, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, tout du moins pas maintenant. Lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, il s'arrêta et, prise dans son élan, Yuya le percuta. Il ne frémit même pas et se retourna, ses yeux plus vermeilles que jamais. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

_« -As-tu conscience d'où tu habites ? Que ton voisin est un dangereux criminel ? Qu'il pourrait te faire tuer ? Tu n'aurais même pas le temps de réagir que tu serais déjà morte !_

_- Euh... Tu veux parler d'Oda ? Oda Nobunaga ? Tu délires complètement... Tu es pire que Mahiro ! Chef de gang et maintenant criminel ? Vous en faîtes pas un peu trop ? Il a été très gentil avec moi, c'est pas la peine de raconter n'importe quoi sur lui..._

_- Pauvre gourde ! N'as-tu donc aucun instinct pour ne pas ressentir l'atmosphère pesante dans cet immeuble ? Es-tu à ce point idiote que..._

_- Je t'interdis de me parler comme çà ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de moi de toute façon ? C'est parce que j'ai eu un accident ? Mais t'es vraiment qu'un hypocrite. Tu ne vaux certainement pas plus que ton soi-disant criminel dans mon immeuble ! Sale idiot ! Pervers ! ALCOOLIQUE ! Ne viens plus me voir tu entends ? Restes avec tes traînées et lâches-moi la grappe ! Peut-être que Môsieur a plusieurs endroits où dormir, mais saches que moi je n'ai que cet appartement et qu'il me convient parfaitement ! Maintenant, si tu veux m'en acheter un autre, libre à toi ! … J'en ai assez, je rentre chez moi. »_

Yuya se tourna donc sur elle-même, furieuse et repartit de là où Kyo l'avait traînée. Elle monta jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et... n'avait pas les clés sur elle. N'ayant pas son sac et son voisin ne répondant pas, elle s'assit contre le mur, la tête entre les genoux. Elle avait mal à la tête... elle n'aurait pas du crier ainsi, car son mal de tête s'était intensifié, tout comme ses pas furieux avaient ravivé sa douleur aux jambes. Et elle n'avait même pas de cachets... Elle resta plusieurs minutes comme cela avant de se souvenir de Kotaro, son voisin. Elle frappa donc à sa porte et vit la poignée bouger. Quelques secondes après, il la fit entrer dans son appartement après quelques paroles.


	9. Tu dois te marier

Yuya demanda poliment s'il n'avait pas de séquelles depuis son retour de l'hôpital mais il lui fit savoir que non. Ils restèrent quelques instants dans un silence gêné avant que Kotaro ne se ressaisisse, sorte de sa léthargie et ne lui demande ce qu'elle voulait boire. Il lui prépara alors son verre d'eau et s'assit en face de son invitée. Le silence revint encore, pesant. Yuya se triturait les mains, elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle était venue et se sentait maintenant de trop. Ils déblatéraient tous deux des banalités sans importance. C'est alors qu'une douleur à la jambe lui donna une idée.

_« - Excusez-moi... Vous pourriez... me prêter votre téléphone ? Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi car j'ai oublié mes clés chez Monsieur Nobunaga... »_

Le jeune homme tiqua à ce nom mais hocha la tête. Il alla donc chercher son téléphone et le donna à sa voisine. Elle tapa un numéro qu'elle connaissait, malheureusement pour elle, par cœur. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avec d'avoir une personne au bout du fil :

_« - Allô ?_

_- Oui, Monsieur Miroku ? C'est Yuya Shiina, je..._

_- Ah oui Yuya ! Je voulais vous voir ! Écoutez, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je ne pourrais malheureusement plus vous ausculter._

_- Pardon ? Mais... Pourquoi ?_

_- Voyez-vous, je pars en retraite. Mais j'ai déjà arrangé votre dossier avec un médecin très compétent qui se trouve actuellement dans votre ville !_

_- Mais non ! Vous m'avez suivie durant toute ma maladie, je n'ai pas envie de changer !_

_- Je n'ai pas le choix Mlle Shiina. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est un vieil ami il vous fera un prix. _

_- Vous êtes sûr ? Je... »_

Elle soupira, que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait manifestement pas le choix bien que ce choix imposé ne l'enchantait guère.

_« - Très bien Monsieur. Merci pour tout. _

_- De rien Yuya. Au revoir. Oh ! J'oubliais ! J'espère que vous avez sérieusement réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit la dernière fois..._

_- Oui Monsieur mais je reste sur ma décision première._

_- Très bien, au revoir._

_- Au revoir. »_

Yuya raccrocha en soupirant, remercia son voisin et n'ayant plus le courage et la force de rester, prit congé de ce dernier. Elle descendit les escaliers et toqua à la porte de son voisin pour récupérer ses clés. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que son voisin ne lui ouvre. Il la regarda froidement et elle ne put réprimer un frisson. Il leva simplement le menton, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'elle voulait.

_« - Excusez-moi... Je... je, j'ai oublié mon sac chez vous avec mes clés... je voudrais pou... »_

Elle ne put même pas finir, il se retourna, sans écouter la suite et ferma un peu la porte, qu'elle comprenne qu'elle l'avait dérangée, revint quelques instants plus tard et lui jeta littéralement son sac au visage puis claqua la porte, la manquant de seulement quelques centimètres. La jeune femme resta abasourdie, mais, optimiste de nature, se dit qu'il ne devait pas être dans un bon jour, après tout, il y a quelques heures à peine, elle n'allait pas bien non plus.

Yuya descendit dans les escaliers et n'alla pas à son appartement. Grâce à ses clés maintenant retrouvées, elle ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres, et constata, outre les factures, qu'elle avait effectivement une lettre de Monsieur Miroku. Elle l'ouvrit et put constater que son nouveau docteur habitait dans le quartier Cendres. Regardant sa montre et voyant que l'heure n'était pas trop avancée, elle se décida à aller repérer l'endroit où elle irait désormais pour ses douleurs à la jambe. Elle prit donc le bus puis le métro où elle s'endormit presque. Son corps était comme engourdi, ses jambes lui semblaient lourdes et elle aurait aimé pouvoir être dans son lit.

Après quelques minutes de marche, la future patiente avait trouvé. Elle regarda la plaque, la fixant comme si sa vie en dépendait et tout à coup, sentit son corps se dérober sous elle et cogna violemment la porte avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur une table d'auscultation, une perfusion dans le bras gauche. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour atténuer l'agressivité de la lumière. Elle les rouvrit lorsqu'une ombre passa devant ses paupières closes, vit alors une masse informe de cheveux roses et dit d'une voix pâteuse :

_« - Qu'est-ce que... ?_

_- Ah ! Tu es enfin réveillée ! Quelle idée de venir s'écraser sur ma porte ! Tu aurais pu seulement frapper à la porte comme tout le monde tu sais !_

_- … Euh oui... Je... Je suis où ?_

_- Ah oui ! Je suis Akari, une médecin, tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur une personne aussi gentille que moi, surtout que j'étais pressée._

_- Oh désolée, et... merci. Je... Akari ! Mais vous êtes le médecin conseillé par Mr. Miroku !_

_- Oui c'est moi, je crois qu'il m'a parlé de toi... Yuya Shiina c'est cela ?_

_- Exact. Je voulais voir où était votre cabinet et si possible laisser un mot dans votre boîte aux lettres pour avoir un rendez-vous..._

_- Bon, et bien, si tu veux, je peux étudier ton dossier maintenant, mais avant tu vas me dire pour quelle raison tu t'es évanouie comme cela !_

_- Euh oui... Et bien j'ai eu un léger accident hier et j'ai été … contrariée alors je n'ai pas mangé depuis... hier matin. Je pense que les deux accumulés ont dû me faire faiblir..._

_- Tu t'es blessée quelque part ?_

_- Hmm... Oui à la tête. »_

Akari se leva de la chaise où elle s'était posée quelques instant plus tôt et vint l'inspecter. Elle conclut que ce n'était rien de grave mais lui fit tout de même une ordonnance pour lui donner des anti-douleurs. Elle lui enleva sa perfusion hydratante et prit un dossier parmi les nombreux autres. Elle l'ouvrit, le parcourut des yeux, et au bout de quelques pages s'arrêta de stupeur. Yuya, la regardant, lui demanda :

_« - Il y a un problème ? »_

L'extravagante médecin ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard que ce n'était rien tout en secouant la tête. Elle s'approcha de sa jeune patiente et sourit innocemment avant de lui faire savoir qu'elle voulait lui faire quelques examens rapides à sa jambe malade.

**Ω**

Tout juste après avoir reposé sa jambe, le portable d'Akari sonna. Elle décrocha aussitôt après avoir vu le nom de l'appelant, sans plus se soucier de la jeune femme blonde et se mit à hurler :

_« - KYÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔÔ !_

_- Calme-toi Akari c'est Yukimura !_

_- … Yuki... Yukimura ?_

_- Oui ! Je savais bien que tu n'allais pas décrocher si je ne t'appelais pas avec le portable de notre cher Kyô !_

_- Grrr ! Yukimura je te jure si je t'attrape je … !_

_- Ça te dit de venir au Tenrô maintenant ? Notre petit démon est là !_

_- Bien sur ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »_

La médecin raccrocha, le rouge aux joues et un énorme sourire béat collé aux lèvres. Elle comprit son erreur lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit Yuya. Elle l'avait totalement oubliée ! Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la jeune femme lui demande de l'emmener avec elle. Elle la regarda mais ne semblait pas être une menace pour Kyo. Elle ne se posa pas plus de questions : elle allait voir l'homme de sa vie ! Ses yeux s'emplirent d'étoiles et elle ne ménagea pas sa patiente pour se préparer.

Elles arrivèrent donc au Tenrô vers la fin d'après-midi où Yukimura les accueillit, un peu éméché accompagné d'un large sourire. Cependant, Akari ne fit pas attention à lui et courut vers son amour non partagé. Yuya prit le temps de saluer le patron, et fit même ses excuses pour être parti précipitamment et avoir lancé un verre.

_« - C'est à moi que tu devrais t'excuser Planche à Pain. »_

La jeune femme se retourna lentement, la colère montant progressivement. Cependant, cette fois-ci, au lieu de l'insulter, elle sourit d'un petit sourire crispé et dit :

_« - Mais bien sûr, je m'excuse d'avoir renversé _accidentellement_ un verre sur ta chemise... crétin ! »_

Cela eut le mérite de le faire rire. Il aimait les femmes avec du caractère. Il entendit un murmure :

_« - T'as vraiment de la chance que je te dois de l'argent, crétin, ou je t'aurais déjà mis mon poing au travers de la figure ! »_

Il rit de nouveau, mais s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit une petite liasse de billets s'agitait devant lui. Il renifla et tourna la tête sur le côté.

_« - Tss, j'ai pas besoin de ton fric gamine. Par contre... »_

Il regarda la jeune femme et fit glisser son regard sur son jeune corps.

_« - … tu peux me rembourser d'une tout autre manière._

_- Crétin ! Je n'ai pas envie de me taper un mauvais coup, merci, je sais choisir mes partenaires. »_

Tout le groupe réunit autour du leader se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le jeune homme se faisait repousser et en plus qu'il se fasse traiter de mauvais partenaire. Cela ne lui plaisait apparemment pas car il se mit à grogner, mais la jeune femme ne se souciait déjà plus de lui. En effet, elle s'était tournée vers Tigre Rouge pour le saluer. Il n'était pas accompagnée de Mahiro et lui demanda où elle était mais elle avait apparemment un rendez vous. Yuya se figea. Avait-elle rendez-vous pour son mariage avec Chinmei ? Tellement prise par les événements de cette semaine, elle avait oublié... Un sentiment de profond malaise s'installa au fond de sa poitrine et son teint vira au blanc. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Tigre Rouge et lui demanda précipitamment s'il pouvait lui prêter son portable pour qu'elle appelle son amie. Pendant ce temps, Kyo n'avait pas arrêté de la fixer, s'étonnant de ses différentes émotions.

Elle chercha dans le répertoire téléphonique et trouva rapidement le numéro de Mahiro. Elle entendit une, puis deux, puis trois sonneries, mais elle ne décrochait pas. Elle rappela encore une fois mais à chaque fois elle tombait sur son répondeur. Yuya se mit à haleter, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La douleur dans son crâne était partie grâce aux soins d'Akari et aux médicaments mais elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette pour prendre aussi tragiquement un événement qui n'était peut-être pas en train de se produire.

Elle se tourna vers Yukimura et se pencha en avant, s'excusant d'une voix affolée qu'elle ne pourrait rester et qu'elle devait régler une affaire urgente. Elle eut à peine fini de se justifier qu'elle fit demi-tour et se mit à courir dans la direction du métro. Elle allait tellement vite qu'elle ne pourrait s'arrêter net si une personne se présentait devant elle. Ses pas étaient lourds et elle sentait leurs résonances remontaient le long de ses jambes, cependant, elle s'en moquait. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

Elle arriva enfin à la station de métro et fit les cent pas en attendant qu'il arrive. Quand enfin les portes arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle s'y engouffra rapidement et s'installa sur un siège, trépignant. Elle ne mit pas son mp3 en route, car elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir prêter à la musique toute son attention dans l'état d'affolement où elle se trouvait. Elle suivit le cours de ses pensées et remarqua qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose de très important avant de partir. Où était Mahiro ? Elle réfléchit autant qu'elle put et se remémora des événements précédents. Son mari, Chinmei, était un Mibu... Cela ne lui apportait pas grand chose.

C'est alors qu'un souvenir revint dans sa mémoire. La première rencontre avec Kyoshiro. Elle était alors à Mibunathan. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence si les deux noms se ressemblaient autant, et la richesse tant connue et jalousée des Mibu avec le faste du quartier avait forcément un lien. Il fallait qu'elle aille à Mibunathan ! Il trouverait bien quelqu'un pour lui indiquer le chemin...

Elle sortit du métro aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée et courut dans une direction qu'elle connaissait depuis peu. Elle avait plus de chances en allant là-bas...

Infatigable, elle courut pendant quelques minutes avant de ralentir en arrivant devant l'immeuble qu'elle voulait atteindre. Même si la taille de ce bâtiment n'indiquait pas forcément que l'on pouvait trouver ici de simples appartements... Elle chercha un nom bien précis parmi les étiquettes de l'interphone et trouve enfin : _Kyoshiro Mibu._ Voilà pourquoi il habitait dans ce quartier... C'était lui aussi un Mibu. Elle aurait dû y penser... Yuya secoua la tête, il fallait se dépêcher ! Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone, et n'attendit que quelques secondes avant qu'une voix métallique ne lui demande :

_« - Allô ?_

_- Kyoshiro ? C'est Yuya !_

_- Yuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu as oublié quelque chose ce matin ?_

_- Non, il faudrait que tu me rendes un service, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander alors que l'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais … s'il-te-plaît !_

_- Euh... Oui... Je... Attends, je te fais monter._

_- Non, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ! Il faut absolument que j'aille voir les Mibu, je t'en supplie, dis moi où ils habitent !_

_- Chez... les Mibu ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur veux ? Tu sais, ils..._

_- Kyoshiro ! Je t'en supplie, je suis vraiment pressée ! Dis moi juste où il faut aller !_

_- … Okay, attends moi j'arrive._

_- D'accord. »_

Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant d'entendre des pas précipités dans l'escalier. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme essoufflé. Il vit alors la jeune femme, le souffle rapide et court, les jambes tremblantes, les joues rouges et visiblement en nage. Il l'entraîna aussitôt vers sa voiture, et démarra en trombe, la jeune femme assise à côté de lui.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du trajet, Kyoshiro comprenant bien que cela ne servirait à rien de lui poser des questions. Il fallait attendre qu'elle se calme, après il saurait sûrement.Ils n'eurent pas énormément de trajet à faire avant d'atteindre l'immense demeure des dirigeants les plus riches de tout le pays. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire qu'ils étaient arrivés, que la jeune femme se précipita dehors dès que la voiture se fut arrêtée. Elle courut jusqu'au portail et appuya sur l'interphone munie d'une caméra. Elle appuya brutalement dessus, espérant qu'on lui réponde et qu'on daigne la fasse entrer.

Cependant, il y avait peu de chances. Elle entendit un grésillement, suivie d'une voix qui lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Yuya allait s'énervait quand la personne de l'accueil remarqua que cette pauvresse des bas quartiers était accompagné de son maître : Kyoshiro-sama. Elle appuya donc sur un bouton et un _bip_ caractéristique de l'ouverture du portail retentit. Le jeune homme retint Yuya par le bras, lui évitant l'exclusion qu'une course folle lui aurait valu. Il sentait l'impatience et l'inquiétude de la jeune femme et ne cessait de se demander qu'est-ce que les Mibu avaient bien pu faire pour la mettre dans un tel état.

L'allée était interminable. Yuya avait l'impression que la porte devant elle était à des kilomètres de là et qu'elle n'y arriverait que dans des jours. Elle aurait aimé courir, courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait et crier de toutes ses forces pour retrouver son amie. Il n'y avait pas de place au doute dans le cœur de la danseuse. Mahiro était ici.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la porte qu'un serviteur vint leur ouvrir. La sœur de Nozomu n'était pas habituée à tout ce luxe et répugnait à être dans cette maison, cependant elle n'avait pas le choix. Pour son amie. Le serviteur leur demanda quelle était la venue de leur visite et Yuya ne répondit que lorsque Kyoshiro lui pressa le bras qu'il gardait enfermé dans sa main droite. Elle tourna alors la tête et sourit en demandant de voir Mahiro pour une affaire urgente.Le vieil homme en face d'elle ne daigna pas lui donner l'honneur de lui sourire à son tour, et réfléchit quelques instants s'il devait ou non emmener cette étrangère auprès de la promise de Chinmei. La présence de Kyoshiro ainsi qu'un regard appuyé de sa part le décida. Il eut un sourire crispé, se courba et leur demanda s'ils voulaient bien les suivre. La jeune femme avait donc raison. Mahiro se trouvait bien dans cette immense demeure.

Il les emmena devant une grande porte marron décorée d'arabesques d'or sertie de diamants, toqua et leur demanda de bien vouloir attendre afin qu'il puisse les annoncer. Yuya se demandait comment il pouvait la présenter sachant qu'il ne connaissait même pas son nom, mais préféra se taire, impatiente à l'idée de revoir Mahiro et de pouvoir l'aider. Même si elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider, elle savait qu'une présence réconfortante pouvait tout de même lui faire plaisir. Elle trouverait bien sur place, une excuse pour pouvoir la sortir des griffes de ces riches abrutis.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kyoshiro la poussa doucement dans la grande salle où Yuya put faire face à l'élite des Mibu en grand apparat. Elle fut éblouie par la lumière et ne put rien remarquer. Quand, enfin, elle s'habitua à la lumière, elle put remarquer que son amie était en face d'elle, dans une magnifique robe et la regardait avec des yeux surpris. La jeune femme, en la voyant, ne put réprimer son cri :

_« - MAHIRO ! »_


	10. Entre deux mondes

Le silence s'installa, pesant. La jeune femme se précipita sur son amie et la serra de toutes ses forces contre elle. Mahiro ne savait pas quoi faire, trop surprise pour réagir. Après quelques instants, elle réussit à balbutier :

_« - Yuya... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis venue pour éviter qu'on t'oblige à faire la plus grosse bêtise de ta vie ! »_

La jeune femme brune sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle était tellement heureuse de la venue de son amie, même si elle ne savait pas comment Yuya allait faire pour la sortir de là, elle avait confiance en elle et se sentait mieux.

La danseuse blonde tourna sur elle-même et remarqua que tous les visages étaient tournés vers elle, la faisant rougir. Elle regarda où était Kyoshiro mais il était en conversation avec Muramasa. Quand il eut fini, il regarda sa jeune amie avec un regard mi-horrifié mi-surpris. Elle voulait arrêter une réunion concernant un mariage arrangé pour voir une amie ? Était-elle folle ou bien n'avait-elle pas conscience de contre qui elle se dressait ? Il accrocha le regard de son amie, mais elle ne semblait pas inquiète. Peut-être savait-elle ce qu'elle faisait...

La jeune femme en question prit la main de son amie et se pencha en avant, bien bas, quand elle se redressa, elle prit une tête fière et hautaine, comme si elle avait une quelconque importance dans ce milieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas, enfin, elle dit :

_« - Je m'excuse de vous interrompre, mais je dois emmener cette jeune femme avec moi. Une affaire urgente qui ne permet pas que nous restions un instant de plus ici. »_

Kyoshiro était consterné. C'était CA son excuse ? N'importe quoi... Cependant, il trouva cette excuse extrêmement drôle et ne put retenir un sourire. Il vit Yuya suivie de Mahiro se diriger vers la porte quand une voix sèche et arrogante s'éleva :

_« - Et peut-on savoir quelle est cette affaire si urgente qu'elle nous enlève notre future belle-fille ? »_

Aïe. Yuya n'avait pas prévu de répondre à cette question et se tourna vers l'endroit où elle avait cru entendre une voix, un sourire aimable accroché aux lèvres. Elle cherchait à gagner du temps pour trouver une excuse valable, mais ne trouvait rien jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque le directeur de Nelya.

_« - Et bien, nous avons un travail d'une extrême importance à faire à Nelya, car nous venons d'avoir la confirmation d'un stage chez l'ex-Roi Rouge. »_

Sa réponse eut l'effet d'une bombe. Le nom de ce célèbre danseur Mibu n'y était pas pour rien. Yuya se retourna et accéléra le pas, en lançant un regard d'excuse à Kyoshiro et Muramasa, qui devait tout deux savoir qu'elle avait menti éhontément. Elle traîna à moitié Mahiro derrière elle, et s'empressa de retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit sans attendre le serviteur. Elle fit de même au portail et alla moins vite quand, enfin, elles se furent éloignées du bâtiment, et quand Yuya fut sûre qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies.

Mahiro la prit dans ses bras, et, cette fois, ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour remercier la jeune femme de son « enlèvement ». Yuya la consola, tapotant son dos et souriant victorieusement. Elle se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir menti et d'avoir laissé Kyoshiro là-bas, mais elle le remercierait plus tard.

_« - Allez viens, on va au Tenrô, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un là-bas qui n'attends que toi ! »_

Mahiro rougit à ces paroles mais acquiesça, pressée de voir son petit ami. Elles prirent le métro et Yuya fit le trajet en sens inverse, mais à un rythme moins soutenu. Enfin, elles arrivèrent devant le Tenrô, mais Yuya retint son amie pour lui demander :

_« - Tigre Rouge est-il au courant pour toi et Chinmei ?_

_- ...Non._

_- D'accord ! Au moins, je ne ferais pas de bourde comme ça !_

_- Merci Yuya ! »_

La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil complice et ouvrit la porte. Elle soupira de joie : le groupe était encore là, il y avait tout le monde et surtout Tigre Rouge. Elle se décala alors d'un pas et permit ainsi à celui-ci de voir sa bien-aimée. C'est à peine s'ils ne se jetèrent pas l'un sur l'autre. Yuya sourit à cette vision et se tourna vers le groupe. Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une table, avec plusieurs verres devant eux. Yukimura lui présenta Akira, un jeune homme visiblement aveugle, Bontenmaru, plutôt imposant, Sasuke, le « fils » de Yukimura, Akari, qu'elle connaissait en fait déjà, et... Luciole, le jeune homme qu'elle avait rencontré dans le métro !

_« - Je te connais ! Tu es l'homme que j'ai rencontré dans le métro il y a une semaine ! »_

Le jeune homme la regarda quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux. Elle n'en dit pas plus, comprenant à son regard qu'il n'avait pas toutes les lumières allumées au plafond. Elle prit un tabouret et s'assit en face de Kyô. Il n'y avait pas la place pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et elle n'en éprouvait de toute façon pas l'envie. Quand le couple eut fini de se dire bonjour, ils se trouvèrent une place et tout le monde commença à rire et à boire.

La conversation dura quelques dizaines de minutes avant que Tigre Rouge ne demande pourquoi Mahiro était habillée aussi joliment et avec une robe aussi belle et coûteuse. La jeune femme se figea mais Yuya s'écria bien vite :

_« - Oh ce n'est rien, j'avais oublié que nous devions faire les boutiques ensemble et je l'ai forcée à essayer cette magnifique robe et quand j'ai vu qu'elle lui allait si bien, j'ai refusé qu'elle l'enlève,_ _voilà tout. »_

La réponse sembla satisfaire Tigre Rouge, cependant, la voix du jeune Sasuke s'éleva :

_« - Les magasins ? Un dimanche ? »_

Yuya se tourna vers lui, un sourire hypocrite accroché à son visage :

_« - Bien sûr. A Mibunathan, ils sont ouverts tous les jours. »_

Le gamin détourna les yeux, tandis que Yuya priait intérieurement pour que les magasins de ce riche quartier soient vraiment ouvert tous les jours de la semaine. Kyo ne croyait un mot de ce que la jeune femme pouvait dire. Cependant, il n'y fit pas attention. Il regardait la jeune femme parler, rire... Et il la trouvait … belle.

Yuya se sentait bien ici, elle avait l'impression d'être là où il fallait qu'elle soit. Ses jambes balançaient doucement dans le vide quand elle sentit une vive douleur s'en emparer. Elle n'aurait pas du courir aussi vite et aussi puissamment. Elle se mit debout et ses jambes se mirent à trembler, elle se mit à haleter fortement et entendit vaguement qu'on l'appelait. Mais la douleur était trop forte pour qu'elle ne songe à quoi que ce soit d'autre que la torture dont elle souffrait. Son teint était livide, son souffle erratique et elle essayait vainement de se retenir au bar derrière elle. Cependant, ses jambes flanchèrent et elle se retrouva par terre, des larmes de douleur souillant son visage. Elle serra fort ses genoux de ses longs doigts blancs. Son genou gauche la brûlait presque tant il était chaud. Sur les conseils d'Akari qui s'était agenouillée auprès d'elle, la jeune femme se mit à souffler.

_« - Yuya, je vais te manipuler les jambes, ça risque de faire un peu mal. »_

Sur le coup, la jeune femme hurla de douleur et s'agrippa à la première chose qui lui vint sous la main. Elle sentit un tissu plutôt rugueux et le serra des minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. Enfin, elle sentit la douleur s'amenuiser. L'endorphine et les vagues de douleur restantes, elle sentit ses paupières devenir lourdes, et tout un coup, son corps entier devint mou et elle s'évanouit.

Néanmoins, sa main resta agrippée au T-shirt qu'elle avait précédemment attrapé. Son propriétaire la prit donc dans ses bras, la calant aussi confortablement que possible contre lui. Il regarda le petit corps endormi et dit :

_« - J'm'en occupe »._

Non sans s'être renseigné sur son état de santé, il l'emmena donc dans sa voiture et l'installa côté passager. Il ne savait pas quels avaient été ces sentiments lorsqu'il avait vu Yuya s'effondrer. Ce... pincement au cœur, cette inquiétude ? Tss n'importe quoi, c'était pas possible ! Lui ? Kyô aux yeux de démons éprouvait de la... compassion envers une créature aussi insignifiante ? Il claqua sa langue, énervé après lui-même pour avoir des pensées aussi débiles et faibles.

Kyô porta la jeune femme jusqu'à son appartement et la déposa sur son lit. A cette action, une idée sadique lui vint. Il déshabilla donc la jeune femme, appréciant du regard les formes généreuses qui s'offraient à lui, ne lui laissant que ses sous-vêtements. Il remonta la couverture sur elle et partit regarder un film d'action dans son canapé, non sans avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil sur le corps de la jeune femme.

**Ω**

Il alla se coucher quelques heures plus tard, quand son histoire fut finie. Il alla dans sa chambre où il y avait l'unique lit double et se déshabilla à son tour, un sourire sadique ne pouvant s'empêcher de venir s'emparer de ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait la jeune femme toujours endormie. Il se glissa ensuite aux côtés d'elle, et s'endormit non sans avoir pensé que c'était une première : Kyô dans un lit avec une femme qu'il n'avait pas encore touchée... Il se promit de régler ce problème sitôt la demoiselle réveillée...

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla difficilement. Un mal-être diffus la faisait se sentir pâteuse. Elle sentait un poids sur son corps et, de temps en temps, un point chaud sur sa nuque. Que... ? Un point chaud ? C'était un souffle ?! Ses yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et elle tenta tant bien que mal de se tourner pour se trouver face à Kyô, profondément endormi, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille, l'interdisant de partir.

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que... »_

Face à tant de remous, le démon grogna dans son sommeil, et attira à lui, le corps chaud de Yuya qui ne pu réprimer un cri, pour enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux. La jeune femme se figea. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi dormait-elle dans le même lit que Kyô, et en sous-vêtements de surcroît ?! Elle arrêta de réfléchir et se mit à regarder l'homme à ses côtés. Quand il était réveillé, il émanait de lui tellement de force et de puissance alors que le voir lui faire un câlin dans son sommeil était risible. Elle ne put s'empêchait de pouffer. La jeune femme blonde décida de s'extraire de l'étreinte de Kyô pour s'habiller mais le démon n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de la lâcher car son emprise se resserra. La jeune femme était compressée contre l'homme endormi et elle pressa ses mains sur son torse pour tenter de se redresser.

_« - Kyô ! Pousses-toi, tu m'étouffes ! KYÔ ! »_

Le démon se réveilla, grognant d'avoir été ainsi réveillé. Cependant, il ne dit rien, appréciant les courbes généreuses de Yuya, redressée sur un coude. Suivant son regard, elle s'éloigna de lui tout en remontant le bras et criant à cet _imbécile, pervers, alcoolique _de ne pas regarder. Kyô ricana avant de s'adosser au lit et d'allumer une cigarette, nullement gêné d'être à demi-nu.

_« - Pas la peine de te cacher, Planche à Pain, tu m'as déjà tout montré cette nuit..._

_- Que... ? QUOI ?!_

_- Arrête de gueuler. T'es chiante. »_

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle avait... avec Kyô ? Et ne s'en souvenait même pas ? Le rire moqueur du jeune homme la sortit de ses pensées et, vexée, elle répliqua :

_« - Ça ne devait pas être si bien pour que je ne m'en rappelle même pas ! »_

Deux yeux rouges furieux se braquèrent sur la jeune femme qui jubilait, heureuse d'avoir réussi, pour une fois, à le mettre en colère.Le jeune homme la tira par le bras, l'amenant sous son corps et approcha ses lèvres de celles ouvertes sur une protestation silencieuse de la jeune femme. Il s'arrêta quelques millimètres avant qu'elles ne se touchent, sa respiration chaude agaçant les sens de la jeune femme.

_« - Tu veux recommencer peut-être ?_

_- Kyô... Je... Non... »_

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le réveil sur la table de chevet, étourdie, ne sachant plus ni quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle avait peur de faire une énorme bêtise si elle le regardait, cependant, sa raison allait la lâcher... Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle allait l'embrasser, elle allait... elle allait être en retard !

Yuya se redressa précipitamment, se dégageant de l'emprise de Kyô. Elle se rhabilla en vitesse, ne se souciant déjà plus du regard appréciateur du démon sur son corps à demi-nu. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être en retard alors qu'elle reprenait tous juste les cours après son exclusion.

Kyô la regardait s'affoler en riant, peu soucieux d'être en retard ou non. Pourtant il était toujours très ponctuel grâce à sa moto qui lui permettait de faire d'importants excès de vitesse et d'esquiver les files de bouchons. Il se leva après quelques minutes, s'habilla et rattrapa la jeune femme, un peu perdue dans cet appartement qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui passa devant et elle le suivit, comprenant qu'il allait lui aussi partir.

Le jeune homme claqua la porte sans oublier de la fermer à clé et descendit les escaliers, suivi par la petite blonde, silencieuse. Il alla dans le garage et alluma sa moto. Yuya le regardait, ne sachant pas si elle devait aller à Nelya par ses propres moyens ou s'il allait l'emmener. Elle eut un large sourire quand il lui tendit un équipement complet de motard et un casque. A sa grande surprise, le démon n'eut pas à lui expliquer comment fermer le casque ou le système des deux fermetures du blouson. Elle faisait parfaitement les gestes, même si les affaires étaient de la taille de Kyô. Tant mieux, il n'avait pas eu besoin de l'habiller. Les yeux de Yuya pétillaient de plaisir et elle trépignait presque d'impatience.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur la moto et elle s'appuya sur son épaule pour s'installer souplement. Elle enserra la taille du démon, se calant confortablement sur le siège passager. Kyô ne se donna pas la peine de suivre les panneaux d'indication de vitesse et de se demander si la demoiselle n'était pas effrayée par la vitesse affolante du compteur. Visiblement, elle allait très bien, enlevant ses mains par moments pour mieux savourer l'ivresse de l'instant.

Cependant, le trajet fut plutôt court et elle dut bientôt descendre, partagée entre l'envie de prolonger le moment avec cet homme si incroyable et l'impatience d'aller en cours. Elle enleva son casque, et secoua ses longs cheveux pour les dénouer un peu. Elle se tourna vers Kyô pour le remercier mais il était déjà entouré d'une horde de femmes cherchant à accaparer son attention, qui la regardèrent d'un œil mauvais et lui demandèrent :

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Kyô ?_

_- Pourquoi tu viens avec lui ?_

_- T'es qui toi d'abord ?_

_- De quel droit tu reviens après avoir été renvoyé ?_

_- Comment une femme aussi insignifiante que toi peut-elle croire intéresser Kyô ?_

_- Dégages, sale garce ! »_

La jeune femme s'énervait. Dès le lundi matin, après un week-end désastreux, il fallait que ces harpies viennent l'embêter ? C'était pas possible... Elle avait du être odieuse dans une vie antérieure pour être ainsi punie aujourd'hui. Elle prit une grande inspiration, jeta un regard fermé à Kyô et dit :

_« - Fermez là ! Si vous étiez un peu plus intelligente, vous verriez que j'ai pas forcé ce crétin à venir me parler. Qu'est-ce que je fais avec Kyô ? Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ? Parfait ! Je reviens de chez lui, j'y ai passé la nuit, c'était...hmm... tellement bon ! Dommage que vous ne puissiez en profiter vous aussi ! J'en tremble encore ! Je n'avais jamais connu autant d'orgasme en une seule nuit ! »_

Le ton de la jeune femme alternait entre l'ironie et la haine. Elle n'en pouvait plus des ses éternelles abruties qui venaient lui pourrir la vie et voir leurs visages décomposés au fur et à mesure de sa tirade avait été pour elle une jouissance personnelle. Elle n'attendit pas les commentaires et se tourna pour rentrer dans l'école, les joues rouges de ce qu'elle avait osé dire en présence de Kyô, car, malgré le fait qu'elle soit satisfaite de son discours, le regard plus rouge que jamais du démon l'avait tout de même fait rougir. Que pouvait-il bien penser après ça ?

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de cours quand elle se souvint de deux choses : de une, elle avait gardé les affaires et le casque de Kyô, et de deux, elle n'avait pas son sac contenant sa tenue et ses chaussons. Elle soupira, s'il fallait qu'elle retourne chez elle, elle allait avoir un sacré retard. Elle commençait à ressortir, non contente de devoir repartir sous les yeux de ces filles énamourées quand elle entendit Mahiro l'appeler. Elle eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'une masse de cheveux brune lui sauta dessus. Elle écarta prestement le casque pour ne pas lui donner un coup avec et enserra son amie de l'autre bras. Celle-ci s'écarta et la regarda d'un œil critique, trouvant assez original la tenue de la jeune femme.

_« - J'ai une surprise pour toi !_

_- Ah ?_

_- Oui, viens voir ! »_

La jeune femme la suivit docilement et ouvrit le sac que Mahiro lui tendit quelques secondes plus tard. Il y avait dedans des vêtements de rechange, et des chaussons. Elle releva précipitamment la tête, avec un grand sourire.

_« - J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas ton sac, alors je les ai apporté au cas où. Et puis c'est vraiment rien comparé à ce que tu as fait pour moi hier... »_

Yuya eut un grand sourire et la remercia bien qu'elle n'eut pas la peine de dire grand chose, se comprenant mutuellement du regard. Elles allèrent aux vestiaires et discutèrent le temps que Yuya se changeait.

_« - Il y a une nouvelle dans la section salsa, c'est assez rare d'être prise après la rentrée, elle doit être assez forte. Elle vient d'Illirea._

_- Illirea ? Tu es sûre ? C'est là d'où je viens aussi !_

_- Ah bon ? Tu la connais peut-être alors... Je ne connais pas son nom par contre, désolée. »_

Elles sortirent et suivirent leurs cours quand Yuya remarqua un attroupement et décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil discret avant d'aller en cours. Quand elle remarqua la cause de l'attroupement, elle se figea de surprise. Puis elle fendit la foule pour se trouver au côté de la jeune femme, centre d'attraction.

_« - Sakuya !_

_- … Yu... Yuya ? C'est bien toi ? »_

La jeune femme hocha la tête et elles s'étreignirent, heureuse de leurs retrouvailles.

_« - Ça fait tellement longtemps ! J'ai... j'ai appris pour la mort de ta famille, je suis désolée. Devoir s'installer à Marchombres en plus, ça n'a pas du être tous les jours faciles pour toi..._

_- Euh... Sakuya... »_

La jeune femme n'eut pas la peine de demander pourquoi Yuya était gênée quand elle entendit les murmures de stupeur provenir de l'assemblée qui ne s'était nullement gênée d'écouter leur conversation. Yuya ne s'offusqua pas pour autant des révélations de la jeune femme, sachant à quelle point Sakuya pouvait être maladroite, et puis, elle ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, mais au contraire avec beaucoup de sollicitude. Elle s'excusa néanmoins mais la jeune femme la rassura, ce n'était pas bien grave à ses yeux, même si cela la gênait quelque peu. La sonnerie les firent se séparer mais elles se promirent de se revoir.

Lorsque Yuya se retourna pour aller dans sa salle de cours au côté de Mahiro qui avait l'air choquée, elle remarqua une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu auparavant. Kyô la regardait d'un air énigmatique et elle se demandait s'il avait entendu les propos de Sakuya et ce qu'il en pensait... Elle secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées négatives, car aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin avoir ses nouveaux cours !


	11. We Dance On

Yuya trépigna d'impatience, de joie, de plaisir, d'extase ! Elle avait enfin son nouvel emploi du temps dans les mains, avec ses nouveaux cours, ses nouveaux professeurs, ses nouvelles techniques ! Certes, elle n'était pas sûre d'être heureuse de retrouver de nouveaux camarades s'ils avaient la même mentalité que les filles de tout à l'heure, mais l'excitation de l'instant la remplit d'une intense joie. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle pouvait ressentir pareil plaisir. Quoique se retrouver dans les bras d'un jeune et bel éphèbe le matin même l'avait bien émoustillée... La jeune femme secoua la tête et se tourna vers son amie Mahiro.

_« - Alors, tu as quoi toi ? Classique ou classique renforcé ? Tu vas faire une overdose du professeur Hishigi quand même ! Ou alors tu en es tombée amoureuse ? »_

La jeune fille ricana, joyeuse. Elle jubilait littéralement, excitée. Mahiro secoua la tête, un sourire en coin. Elle aimait bien voir son amie joyeuse, surtout après ce qui s'était passé ce week-end... Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à lui en parler... La jeune femme blonde commençait par un cours de danse moderne, et elle avait hâte de pouvoir faire la différence d'enseignement, de style, de mouvements... La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours et redoublant l'ardeur de la jeune femme, qui quitta son amie devant la salle de danse classique.

Elle entra dans l'aile de la danse moderne, pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de sa scolarité. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux modernes, ne représentant pas nécessairement des danseurs et des danseuses. Yuya en était d'ailleurs étonnée, elle n'aurait pas pensé que la décoration serait aussi moderne, dans des tons blancs et rouges avec quelques touches de noir. Elle était accompagnée d'une poignée d'élèves -une dizaine tout au plus-, et ils se dirigèrent lentement, admirant les murs décorés, vers leur salle de classe. Les vestiaires étaient à leur disposition dans n'importe quel bâtiment, mais Yuya s'étant déjà changée, elle n'eut pas à entrer dans cette pièce avec eux. Seuls les casiers étaient distribués pour l'année dans sa section principale.

La jeune femme poussa la porte la plus imposante, et entra timidement. Il n'y avait pas de barre au milieu de la place pour les pointes comme dans celle de Hishigi, mais un énorme vide. Les chaises étaient repoussées sur les bords de la classe, contre les murs, permettant un espace maximum. Elle avança, se plaçant au centre et tourna sur elle-même, appréciant la solitude et l'ivresse du moment. Sur un des murs se trouvait un énorme miroir, comme dans toutes les salles de danse de l'école, les autres murs étaient décorés d'affiches colorées, représentant des danseurs et danseuses, sauf celui du fond de la pièce qui comportait une barre. Elle s'y dirigea et commença ses étirements. Pas un seul moment, elle n'avait remarqué le professeur la regarder discrètement.

Les étirements et les assouplissements ne lui firent pas aussi mal que ce qu'elle aurait cru après sa crise de dimanche, et, faisant chauffer ses muscles meurtris, elle fit disparaître progressivement la douleur. Elle retrouva l'ivresse de danser à Nelya, non plus dans son appartement et devant son grand miroir, mais à Nelya, la plus prestigieuse école de danse du pays. Ce n'était plus de la danse, c'était plus particulier, plus intime... C'était de la _Danse_.

Elle s'arrêta net en entendant la porte grincer et s'assit prestement sur une chaise pendant l'arrivée de ses camarades. Elle souffla un peu et regarda les nouveaux venus, après tout, elle n'allait plus être avec Mahiro, il fallait tout de même qu'elle montre une preuve de sociabilité. Une jeune femme plantureuse l'interpella : c'était Saishi ! Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux ! Était-elle maudite ? En la détaillant mieux, elle s'aperçut de quelques différences... Mais qui était-ce ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander son nom qu'une personne s'assit à côté d'elle, détournant son attention.

_« - Salut, ça faisait longtemps !_

_- Kyoshiro ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Question ô combien stupide dans une école de danse... elle se tapa le front de sa main.

_« - Danser je suppose... »_

La jeune femme se sentit encore plus bête après ce rattrapage raté. Elle rougit et eut un petit rire gêné. Elle se rappela leur dernière rencontre et dit :

_« - Écoute... Je... je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça hier...J'aurais voulu m'excuser, j'ai pas été sympa de te laisser en plan comme ça. Enfin bref, je m'excuse vraiment beaucoup. Voilà. »_

Yuya se dandinai sur ses pieds, mal à l'aise et gênée d'avoir à faire une telle confession et excuse à un presqu'inconnu. Elle releva la tête qu'elle avait honteusement baissée pour voir son interlocuteur se mordant les lèvres, rouge de retenir son souffle et son rire. Mais celui-ci finit par éclater, laissant la jeune femme abasourdie. Il... il était en train de se moquer d'elle ! Alors qu'elle s'excusait franchement, sincèrement, il osait en rire ? La jeune femme, vexée au plus profond de son orgueil et de sa fierté, ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup. Cependant, elle n'arriva pas à se calmer totalement, et, ne voulant pas faire de grabuges dès le premier cours, elle partit d'un pas furieux s'asseoir sur une autre chaise.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de ruminer longtemps car le professeur vint se présenter. Il n'expliqua pas sa danse, comme elle avait déjà été présenté lors des mini-présentations de la deuxième journée. Il y a deux qualités à avoir pour réussir dans la danse moderne. Savoir se lâcher, et de la souplesse. Yuan eut un petit rire, bien sûr, tous les étudiants ici étaient souples. Simplement, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à tous se lâcher, à laisser leur corps bouger au rythme de la musique tout en restant concentré et sûr d'eux. Quand ils dansent, ils doivent exprimer quelque chose. Devenir ce quelque chose. Ne pas rester passif et se faire entraîner par la musique mais faire croire que la musique s'adapte aux mouvements compliqués qu'ils doivent enchaîner, étant parfois au bord de la chute, sur le point de tomber, mais se rattrapant toujours in extremis après ce vacillement intense, seconde infime, qui lie deux mouvements.

La jeune femme, écoutant attentivement Yuan, pensa furtivement qu'il devait être un peu excentrique pour tenir de tels propos. D'un autre côté, tout en lui évoquait l'excentricité. De son bandeau rouge à ses habits blancs immaculés froissés en passant par ses pieds dénués de chaussettes et de chaussures. Il n'avait pas du tout le profil-type d'un danseur. Cette pensée la fit doucement sourire car elle ne l'avait sûrement pas non plus et que si on lui posait la question, elle ne pourrait même pas décrire ce profil-type. Une jeune fille orpheline de toute sa famille la plus proche et venant des banlieues, ne se retrouvait que rarement dans une école de danse aussi prestigieuse...

La prise de parole du professeur fut courte, il n'aimait visiblement pas faire de grands discours sur sa danse. Il tapa dans ses mains, enthousiaste, pour clore son monologue.

_« - Pour commencer, amenez avec vous une tenue décontractée, elle peut être vague ou moulante, c'est votre choix. Pour le moment, nous n'utiliserons ni chaussons, ni chaussures, alors mettez vous pieds nus. Aujourd'hui, nous allons faire un mouvement très simple : la vague. Vous l'avez sûrement tous déjà vu ou essayé, mais par précaution, je vous le remontre. Regardez bien comment je fais : ce sera plus facile pour vous après. Le principal c'est d'être souple pour ne pas vous blesser. »_

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber en avant, se réceptionna sur ses mains, mais ne resta que quelques secondes avant de poser son torse par terre et d'onduler son corps. Il fit quelques fois le mouvement avant de se redresser uniquement grâce à la force de ses jambes et de ses abdos qu'on devinait saillants et musclés.

_« Allez ! A vous. »_

Yuya se sentit tout d'abord idiote à s'allonger sur le sol. Elle n'allait jamais y arriver. C'était simple en apparence, mais elle savait que c'était dur. Surtout pour elle qui était habituée à la danse classique. Mais elle était là pour apprendre ! Elle secoua la tête, et se ressaisit. Elle mit ses mains sur le sol pour s'en servir comme premier appui. Elle inspira profondément, voulant à tout prix y arriver. Elle poussa sur ses mains, ne se tenant que sur les mollets, et... s'écrasa par terre. La jeune femme resta un moment au sol il fallait qu'elle se relève grâce à la force de ses mollets : ça n'allait pas être simple !

Elle recommença, encore et encore, et, au bout d'une petite dizaine d'essais, elle parvint à faire le mouvement plutôt correctement. Elle s'assit en tailleur et regarda les autres. Apparemment, elle avait de l'avance sur les autres qui n'y arrivait globalement pas. Elle se tourna pour regarder Kyoshiro : il ne se débrouillait pas mal et avait un air concentré qui était mignon. A côté de lui, elle vit la jeune femme ressemblant tant à Saishi. Elle était très douée, et visiblement très souple aussi.

Le professeur vint s'accroupir à ses côtés et lui dit de lui montrer ce qu'elle savait faire. Elle fit du mieux qu'elle put et guetta une réaction. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et lui dit de se mettre en position de départ. Elle s'exécuta et il lui appuya sur le dos :

_« - Tu dois te cambrer davantage et être plus souple quand tu te relèves. Réessayes. »_

Yuya refit encore une fois le mouvement, plus souplement et plusieurs fois d'affilée. Le professeur apprécia et partit voir un autre élève. La jeune femme fut fière d'elle. La lueur d'approbation et de surprise dans le regard de Yuan ne lui avait pas échappé et cela la rendait heureuse.

Durant tout la matinée, les mouvements s'enchaînèrent, de plus en plus complexes et demandant toujours plus d'efforts et de concentration aux élèves, qui se révélèrent, bien sûr, de très bons danseurs. La pause de midi sonna, faisant soupirer les étudiants de soulagement. Ils avaient hâte de se laver, de manger et de se reposer.

Yuya alla chercher le sac que Mahiro lui avait prêté sur les chaises en bordure de la salle. Finalement elle n'avait pas eu besoin des chaussons. Tant mieux, elle n'aurait pas pu les rembourser si elle les avait abîmés. A côté d'elle se trouvait la « fausse-Saishi », elle la regardait du coin de l'œil préparer ses affaires. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle dit :

_« - Euh... On se connaît ? »_

La jeune femme à côté d'elle fut plutôt surprise qu'on lui adresse la parole, mais sitôt ces quelques secondes de stupeur passées, elle sourit et répondit :

_« - Je ne crois pas non. Mais tu as sûrement du voir ma sœur jumelle, Saishi. Moi je m'appelle Saisei. »_

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de la jeune femme blonde. Une jumelle ? Voilà donc d'où venait la ressemblance ! Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé. Yuya se mit à rire doucement et tendit la main devant elle :

_« - Ravie de te rencontrer Saisei. Moi c'est Yuya_

_- Moi de même. C'est donc toi Yuya, celle qui s'est battue avec Saishi ? »_

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme se raidit : allait-elle lui faire des reproches ? Apparemment non, vu le sourire joueur et espiègle que sa camarade arborait. Saisei reprit la parole :

_« - Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne sommes pas spécialement proches, mais j'avoue être étonnée de ton courage. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la famille Satô se voit ainsi rabaisser ! »_

Sur ce, elle se mit à éclater de rire. Yuya la trouvait vraiment gentille en plus d'être incroyablement belle. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs qui encadraient un visage volontaire aux yeux dorés brillant de malice et d'intelligence. Décidément, elle était vraiment l'opposé de sa sœur. Yuya, en réponse au rire de la jeune femme eut une moue dubitative.

_« - Si Kyoshiro n'avait pas été là, je crois que je ne me serais jamais arrêtée..._

_- On parle de moi à ce que je vois ? »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, surprises. Kyoshiro les regardait, souriant et elles le lui rendirent.

_« - La prochaine fois, évite de nous faire peur !_

_- Désolé. »_

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné de les avoir dérangés Yuya et Saisei rirent devant sa mine déconfite.

_« - On mange ensemble ou vous avez des projets ? »_

Les jeunes gens se décidèrent à manger ensemble et firent un détour par le bâtiment des danseurs de classique pour trouver Mahiro. Ils étaient à mi-chemin quand ils rencontrèrent Sakuya qui semblait un peu perdue. Yuya l'interpella et, de surprise, la jeune femme se retourna, et, s'emmêlant les pieds, tomba par terre. Aussitôt, Kyoshiro se précipita pour l'aider à se relever tandis qu'elle se confondait en excuses. Le jeune homme resta bouche bée devant la beauté angélique de la jeune femme et il se mit à bégayer, lui demandant difficilement si elle allait bien. La jeune femme, tout juste remise sur pieds, n'était pas dans un meilleur état de locution.

Yuya les regardait, amusée. Il se passait visiblement quelque chose entre eux. Elle fit les présentations, mais ils ne l'écoutaient sûrement pas, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre. Elle secoua la tête et se remit en route : il fallait toujours chercher Mahiro. Ils la trouvèrent enfin et partirent tous au self où ils s'installèrent après s'être servis.

Le repas se passa bien, on parlait danse, on riait, sans oublier de déguster un repas plein d'énergie pour l'après-midi de danse intensive qu'ils leur restaient à affronter. Cependant, Yuya sentait comme une piqûre insistante sur sa nuque. Elle remuait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Elle ressentait une sensation désagréable, comme si elle était observée, épiée. Oui, c'était ça, cette piqûre brûlante sur sa nuque, c'était le regard de quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

Elle posa ses couverts avant de se retourner, regardant partout autour d'elle si une personne la regardait avec insistance, mais elle ne vit rien. Elle se trémoussait, incapable de manger quoique ce soit. Elle posa ses couverts et repoussa son plateau, essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation et d'oublier son malaise, chose apparemment impossible. Kyoshiro, le remarquant, lui demanda :

_« - Ça ne va pas Yuya ?_

_- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Ça me met mal à l'aise._

_- Je pense savoir qui c'est._

_- Ah bon ? Où est-elle ?_

_- Regarde près de la fenêtre, derrière toi, au fond à gauche. »_

Peut-être n'aurait jamais-t-elle du obéir à Kyoshiro, car en se tournant, elle vit enfin la personne qui la regardait depuis tout à l'heure. La puissance de la sensation de brûlure sur sa nuque était dûe à l'intensité du regard rouge sang de Kyo qui ne la quittait pas des yeux pour une obscure raison. Pourquoi donc la regardait-il avec ces yeux-là ? Elle soupira, énervée. Que lui voulait-il encore ?

Elle prit son plateau et s'excusa auprès de ses amis. Sans se presser, elle alla le poser sur le tapis roulant qui l'emmenait en cuisine pour être débarrassé par les cuisinières. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les portes de sortie, se doutant que Kyo la suivrait. En effet, elle entendit rapidement des bruits de pas derrière elle. La jeune femme se retourna, les yeux plissés par son agacement :

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?_

_- Calme toi Planche à Pain, je vais pas te sauter dessus... Même si je suis sûr que tu adorerais ça..._

_- J'ai un prénom crétin ! Et si tu es là uniquement pour m'insulter, tu peux aller te faire foutre ! »_

Yuya rougit à la phrase de Kyo, lui rappelant son discours de ce matin.

_« - Ne me tentes pas... »_

La jeune femme rougit violemment tandis que la proximité de cet homme si beau enflammait son corps. Il se rapprochait doucement d'elle, approchant ses lèvres de son visage tandis qu'elle restait interdite, figée par la vision sensuelle. Elle put sentir son souffle chaud se déplaçait de son visage à sa nuque alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres de son oreille pour lui murmurer :

_« - Chez moi, ce soir. Tu pourras me rendre mes affaires et voir par toi même mes... performances. »_

Yuya le regarda s'éloigner, un sourire en coin, tandis qu'elle restait pantelante du désir et des émotions intenses que lui avait prodigués ce court échange.


	12. We Are Broken

La jeune femme s'affala plus qu'elle ne s'assit dans son canapé. Sa journée avait été plus que bouleversante et remplie d'émotions. Et qui plus est, elle avait rendez-vous avec Kyo. Elle n'avait même pas hésité quant à sa réponse. Elle savait ce qui se passerait si elle y allait, mais elle n'était plus une enfant. Bien sûr qu'elle aurait préféré que Kyo lui fasse une déclaration, lui dise qu'il l'aimait, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Elle savait lire ses gestes, ses yeux et ses humeurs et c'était amplement suffisant même si elle n'était pas sûre, ni de ses sentiments à lui, ni des siens.

Elle mit sa tête en arrière, reposant sur le dossier du canapé, et se remémora son après-midi. Après que Kyo fut parti, elle se dirigea vers les casiers pour ne pas avoir à raconter ce qui s'était passé. Surtout qu'elle devait encore être en train de rougir... Quand Yuya eut récupéré ses affaires, elle était allée prendre une douche. Elle avait eut le temps de se ressaisir avant l'arrivée de Sakuya, Mahiro et Saisei. Elles avaient ensuite parlé de choses plutôt superficielles, comme du maquillage, de beaux acteurs... Cela leur avait permis de décompresser un peu avant la reprise des cours.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, elles ressortirent, et Sakuya l'entraîna à l'écart. Elle était visiblement gênée, car elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant ses pieds. Elle releva enfin les yeux vers la jeune femme blonde et lui dit :

_« - Yuya, je... J'aurais aimé savoir... Enfin... Tu... Est-cequet'aslenumérodeKyoshiros'il-te-plait ? »_

La jeune femme se mit à rire, n'ayant rien compris. Sakuya se tordait les mains : c'était déjà difficile, mais le fait de devoir le redire rendait la chose plus dure encore. Elle inspira à fond, regarda son amie dans les yeux et répétât :

_« - Est-ce que tu as le numéro de Kyoshiro ? »_

La jeune femme en face écarquilla les yeux : Sakuya, la jeune femme d'une timidité maladive lui demandait un numéro de téléphone ? Et d'un homme qui plus est ? Il avait vraiment dû lui taper dans l'œil.

_« - Je n'ai pas son numéro mais je pourrais le lui demander si tu veux, on est dans le même cours._

_- Je veux bien. Enfin seulement si ça ne te dérange pas surtout ! »_

Yuya rigola, bien sûr que non ça ne la dérangeait pas. Sakuya était son amie après tout.

La jeune femme soupira. Elle avait vraiment passé une drôle de journée. Elle donnerait le numéro de Kyoshiro à Sakuya dès le lendemain. Elle se leva car elle devait se préparer pour aller chez Kyo. A cette simple pensée, elle fut toute excitée. Mais avant de partir, il fallait qu'elle s'exerce et qu'elle s'étire, comme tous les soirs depuis qu'elle s'était mise à la danse.

La danseuse se plaça devant son miroir et commença à refaire les mouvements qu'elle avait appris aujourd'hui, sans toutefois oublier de refaire les pas basiques de la danse classique. Il ne fallait pas la négliger même si elle avait découvert de nouvelles pratiques. Cela lui prenait évidemment plus de temps puisqu'elle devait concilier les deux mais pour elle, ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait choisi ses cours, ils ne le lui avaient pas été imposés.

Quand, enfin, elle s'arrêta, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Elle n'avait pas d'heure précise mais elle ne voulait pas arriver trop tard non plus. Elle fila sous la douche et se lava en quatrième vitesse. Elle avait une petite course à faire avant de partir et elle ne voulait pas que ce soit fermé. Elle prit son sac à main, mit une petite bouteille d'eau dedans, prit les affaires de moto de Kyo et sortit précipitamment. Elle alla à la pharmacie et déposa son ordonnance sur le comptoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, un sachet plastique contenant tout ce dont elle avait besoin s'y trouvait. Elle paya, remercia la pharmacienne et prit la direction du métro.

Elle trouva par miracle une place assise où elle s'installa en essayant de prendre le moins de place possible car elle était encombrée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de manger mais ce n'était pas très grave, elle avait l'habitude de sauter des repas de temps en temps. Elle aurait dû être fatiguée après une telle journée, pourtant l'adrénaline de savoir qu'elle allait revoir Kyo chez lui l'empêchait de la ressentir.

Elle arriva enfin dans le quartier Cendres et retrouva plus ou moins rapidement l'appartement du jeune éphèbe. Elle monta les escaliers lentement en raison de son encombrant chargement. Elle aurait eu un portable, elle l'aurait appelé pour qu'il vienne l'aider... Quoiqu'il aurait bien été capable de ne pas venir et de la laisser moisir en bas. Elle sourit à cette perspective : elle aimait leurs disputes malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Bien qu'il était particulièrement énervant et que c'était dur pour ses nerfs de l'entendre la railler à longueur de journée, elle ne pouvait qu'apprécier sa marque d'affection. Car, effectivement, Yuya pensait que c'était une marque d'affection -peut-être même d'amour?- de l'embêter ainsi.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte en posant son paquetage plutôt lourd. Elle remit ses cheveux en place et se mit à sourire en frappant à la porte. Comme personne ne lui répondait, elle toqua plus fort. Elle se dit qu'il était peut-être parti, mais elle entendit une voix à l'intérieur. Elle frappa de nouveau, mais, comme Kyo ne venait pas, elle ouvrit la porte doucement et posa son paquetage dans la première pièce. Elle y jeta un œil, mais elle avait oublié les gants. Merde ! Elle dit, tout en se dirigeant vers le salon :

_« - Kyo ! J'ai oublié de te rendre tes... gants. »_

Le dernier mot fut murmuré, happé par le hoquet de surprise de la jeune femme. Kyo était assis sur son canapé avec à son bras une plantureuse jeune femme que Yuya reconnut : c'était la personne sur le poster dans l'aile de danse classique, celle dont Hishigi avait dit qu'elle était une déserteuse. Celle-ci la regardait d'un air insignifiant, comme si elle ne représentait rien d'autre qu'un dérangement. Elle la fixa droit dans les yeux et se colla plus encore à Kyo, mettant une main sur son torse.

Le démon avait la même expression que le jour où il était venu au bar avec deux de ces « fans ». Il la fixait, entièrement neutre, comme s'il guettait une réaction. Qui ne tarda pas à venir. Le cerveau de Yuya s'était mis en pilote automatique et, contre toute attente, elle se mit à sourire tandis que l'éclat de ces yeux se durcissait sous l'effet de la colère. Colère qui n'était d'ailleurs pas dirigée contre Kyo, mais contre elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu croire une seule seconde que ce coureur de jupons invétéré lui laisserait l'exclusivité ? La rendrait heureuse ? L'aimerait même ? A cette pensée, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussi sec. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle lui parle. La jeune femme tourna alors les talons, et partit, ses yeux commençant à la piquer, noyés de larmes.

Malgré leur abondance, aucune ne s'échappa de sa prison de jade. Elle ne pensait plus, mais l'image de Kyo et de cette... fille lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire. Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, Yuya se retrouva devant son immeuble. Elle entra comme un automate, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle avait sorti ses clés. La jeune femme monta lentement les marches et arriva devant l'appartement d'Oda. Elle allait continuer son ascension lorsqu'elle sembla qu'on l'appelait. Sortant de son brouillard, elle se tourna vers lui.

**Ω**

Il l'avait remarqué depuis le début et il avait toujours voulu posséder ses courbes gracieuses. Elle semblait naïve et ne savait même pas aux côtés de quel grand tueur et chef de gang elle vivait. Elle semblait mal à l'aise quand il posait son regard sur elle mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il aimait avoir le contrôle.

Ce soir là, il était sorti pour se trouver une fille, et il l'avait trouvé là, devant sa porte, le regard dans le vague, l'esprit ailleurs et les yeux humides. Elle lui semblait absente et il en profita pour l'aborder. Il l'avait appelé d'une voix chaude, presque réconfortante pour elle qui était dans la brume.

Il la sentait blessée, en proie à la détresse même. Il allait devoir la... « consoler ». A cette pensée, il eut un sourire carnassier. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer, mais, une chance pour lui, elle ne le vit pas. Son rictus s'agrandit encore plus quand elle murmura, perdue, le nom de celui qui l'avait probablement éconduit. Ainsi elle était la propriété de Kyo, le chef du gang rival. Cela serait encore plus agréable de la lui prendre.

Oda la fit entrer dans son appartement, la fit asseoir. Il lui apporta un verre mais elle ne le toucha pas. Il décida alors, lassé d'être aux petits soins, de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il releva le menton de sa proie grâce à son index et son majeur et la fixa. Il approcha ses lèvres et elle se laissa faire, même quand il força la barrière d'émail pour l'explorer plus intimement.

**Ω**

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle sentait juste des lèvres posées sur les siennes et, bien vite, une langue contre la sienne. Au début, elle voulut le repousser, puis une idée la traversa. Peut-être pourrait-elle _l_'oublier dans ses bras. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas été attirée dès le départ par son étrange voisin ? Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

La jeune femme tressaillit au contact des doigts froids sur sa peau. Néanmoins, elle se laissa entraîner jusque dans la chambre. Ses yeux reflétaient le désespoir et elle avait besoin d'un remède pour oublier cette fin de journée affreuse. Et il avait été là au bon moment. Peut-être était-ce son destin ? Quand il commença à la déshabiller, elle ne pensa plus, se donnant à corps perdu, malgré la brutalité des gestes d'Oda.

**Ω**

Le jeune homme était adossé au lit, regardant la jeune femme blonde dormir. A la vue des quelques bleus sur ses bras, il sourit. La posséder avait été très exaltant. Il avait imposé sa marque sur une propriété ennemie. Jamais encore il n'avait gardé une fille plus d'une nuit, mais pour elle, il allait faire une exception. Son sourire devint plus mauvais encore. Elle aurait mieux fait de se renseigner avant d'acheter un appartement ici. Oh oui. Il se leva de son lit et partit dans la salle de bain, plus que satisfait de ce début de journée.

**Ω**

Quand la jeune femme émergea difficilement, elle ne comprit pas de suite où elle était. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant que l'implacable réalité ne lui revienne. Néanmoins, elle ne pleura pas. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de se lamenter plus que de raison sur son sort, et, de plus, elle n'allait pas montrer son chagrin pour un autre alors qu'elle se trouvait chez un autre homme. Elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler et prit conscience qu'elle devait se préparer pour aller à Nelya.

Elle se rhabilla et partit à son appartement. Son esprit était un peu plus vif qu'hier mais elle était tout de même toujours sous le choc d'avoir vu la jeune femme avec Kyo et d'avoir passé la nuit dans le lit de son voisin qu'elle connaissait à peine... Pourtant, durant ce temps passé avec lui, elle n'avait pas pensé à cet homme qu'elle aimait.

Yuya secoua la tête : il fallait qu'elle arrête de penser à lui ! Elle prit alors la résolution de ne plus le voir, de ne plus lui parler et de s'investir encore plus dans la danse pour pouvoir l'oublier. Oui elle allait faire ça. Et tant pis si cela signifiait se tourner vers un autre, après tout, il ne le saurait jamais...

Elle avait encore le temps et n'était pas en retard. C'est pourquoi la jeune femme se trouvait devant son miroir, se demandant si elle devait trouver un mensonge ou mettre des manches longues pour cacher ses bleus situés aux bras principalement et un ou deux au niveau des ses cuisses. Elle ne les sentaient presque pas mais elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à devoir raconter une histoire à ses amis. Elle opta donc pour le manche longue et un baggy. Elle prit aussi un pantalon plus fin pour la danse classique de l'après-midi.

La jeune femme arriva rapidement à l'école et fut accueilli par un fou rire. Elle se retourna et vit Mahiro, les larmes aux yeux :

_« - Yuya ! Il fait 25°C et toi tu mets un manche longue ! Tu vas crever de chaud. »_

Un instant, elle resta sans voix, avec l'unique envie de faire demi-tour mais elle était une battante et se mit elle aussi à rire, même si l'on percevait un éclat de tristesse au fond de sa voix. Après s'être calmées, Yuya dit qu'elle avait eu un problème de lave-linge et qu'il ne lui restait plus que ça. Mahiro, comme à son habitude, n'insista pas plus. Puis, elle dit :

_« - Oh tiens, regarde qui est là ! »_

La jeune danseuse blonde se figea. Non... Faîtes que ce ne soit pas lui. Par pitié n'importe qui mais pas...

_« - Kyoshiro ! On est là ! »_

Toute la pression accumulée pendant ce court instant partit en même temps que le profond soupir de soulagement qu'elle laissa s'échapper. Elle se mit à parler avec Kyoshiro et Mahiro quand Sakuya arriva. Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers un coin pour discuter tranquillement. Si Yuya avait regardé au loin, elle aurait pu voir deux yeux rouges la fixer intensément mais elle n'en fit rien.

Le début des cours sonna et Yuya dit à Mahiro et Kyoshiro de partir devant. Elle remit à Sakuya le papier avec le précieux numéro de Kyoshiro et celle-ci la remercia d'un sourire avant de dire :

_« - C'est bizarre, mais j'ai une mauvaise impression Yuya. Je sens que tu vas avoir de gros ennuis... »_

La concernée rit doucement et lui dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle et de se dépêcher d'aller en cours si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Elle fit de même et, quand elle crut voir de long cheveux bruns à l'angle du couloir, se dépêcha plus que de raison. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Surtout pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas encore assez forte pour pouvoir le supporter.

La matinée était uniquement de la danse moderne et Yuya fut surprise quand le professeur annonça qu'on commençait déjà les figures à deux. A peine eut-il fini que Kyoshiro apparaissait derrière elle pour lui demander d'être son partenaire. La jeune femme accepta de bon cœur, malgré qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, son esprit essayait de l'imaginer avec des cheveux longs et des yeux rouges...

**Ω**

Kyoshiro était épuisé. La pause de midi venait de sonner et Yuya n'avait pas arrêté une seule seconde, ne le laissant se reposer que quand il était au bord de l'épuisement. Pendant qu'il soufflait sur un banc, elle enchaînait les figures en solitaire. Son visage était plus fermé que d'habitude mais on ressentait quand même bien sa joie de danser. Elle allait devenir une grande danseuse, il en était certain. Elle avait déjà eu l'audace de choisir le moderne et le classique et il était sûr que la jeune femme blonde était du genre à s'entraîner tous les soirs chez elle. Il fallait voir son corps fin et musclé, taillé pour l'endurance, mais ne négligeant pas de belles formes. Puis, d'un coup, il ne la vit plus et sentit une vive douleur sur son crâne.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes pervers ?! »_

Le jeune homme se redressa en riant. Le matin lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le hall de Nelya, il avait cru la voir plus éteinte. Comme si un drame s'était passé. Il avait probablement eu tort. De toute façon, il n'avait plus eu le temps d'y penser puisque Yuya l'entraînait dans un rythme impitoyable de danse jusqu'à la pause du déjeuner...

**Ω**

Les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel étaient réunis dans leur planque, autour du chef. Personne n'osait souffler mot car il était d'une humeur massacrante. Il avait envie de cogner. Raaah cette Planche à Pain était vraiment chiante. Il se leva, prit sa veste et sortit, ne regardant personne et ne disant rien. Il allait se saouler, d'après son expérience, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour passer son énervement, sauf peut-être buter cet infâme Nobunaga mais il n'allait pas prendre le risque d'aller directement sur son territoire. Il entra au Tenrô et s'assit à sa table habituelle. Il repéra aussitôt une blondinette aux yeux verts qui dansait et roulait des hanches pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Il lui fit un signe et elle accourut aussitôt. Il savait ce qu'il ferait de sa nuit, maintenant.


	13. Fallen

Pendant une semaine entière, Yuya fit ce qu'elle put pour ne pas avoir à croiser ou ne serait-ce qu'à percevoir le démon aux yeux rouges qui avait brisé son cœur. Les semblants de morceaux restants semblaient tenir grâce à l'« amour » qu'Oda lui apportait quelques nuits. La plupart du temps, c'était elle qui venait frapper à sa porte, et, dans ces moments là, quelque fois seulement, elle se mettait à penser qu'elle devait être bien pitoyable pour en être réduite à ça. Mais bien vite, ce sentiment fugace disparaissait, tout comme l'image de deux yeux rouges, quand Oda prenait possession d'elle.

Puis, un jour, peut-être après une semaine, ou bien quelques jours, Yuya ne s'en rappelait plus, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu le démon ou qu'elle n'avait pas fait de détour pour ne pas avoir à le croiser. En fait, elle n'y avait pas fait attention mais l'attroupement journalier des groupies de Kyo devant la porte d'entrée n'avait plus eu lieu depuis longtemps. Il ne viendrait plus... ? Cela voulait donc dire... que ces travaux d'intérêts généraux seraient finis ? Qu'elle ne le verrait plus jamais ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée... qu'elle refoula aussitôt. Elle était avec Oda, elle ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer le sort d'un homme qui ne serait jamais sien. La jeune femme secoua la tête et se promit qu'aujourd'hui, Kyoshiro allait encore plus s'entraîner que d'habitude. Heureusement pour lui, Yuya avait danse classique et il pourrait avoir quelques heures de repos bien méritées !

**Ω**

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, le temps défilant rapidement pour certains, lentement pour d'autres, notamment pour la jeune femme blonde qui avait du mal à laisser s'échapper de son esprit l'image de deux yeux vermeilles. Les vacances arrivèrent, pour le plus grand malheur de Yuya. Qu'allait-elle faire pendant ces deux longues semaines ? Elle ne pouvait pas être chez Oda pendant une si longue période, et puis elle n'en éprouvait pas particulièrement l'envie... La jeune femme soupira. On était vendredi, et la jeune femme déprimait. La danse était son seul moyen de rester à la surface, de pouvoir ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à sa passion, son métier, son avenir.

Bien sûr, au contraire de son envie, la journée passa extrêmement vite. Il était environ trois heures de l'après-midi et la jeune femme pratiquait des pointes extrêmement complexes quand une annonce retentit où les noms de plusieurs étudiants retentirent dont ceux de Yuya et de Mahiro, les invitant à rejoindre le bureau du directeur au plus vite. La jeune femme se tourna vers son amie, et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lieu demandé.

Bientôt, un groupe restreint arriva devant la porte du directeur. La jeune femme remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun Mibu, sûrement pour ne pas faire de favoritisme. Quelqu'un frappa et ouvrit la porte sur autorisation du directeur. Il y eut alors un léger temps d'arrêt et de silence avant qu'un son d'étonnement ne brise le mutisme général. Pourquoi le Roi Rouge était ici ? Cette question s'imposa dans tous les esprits avant que la réponse ne vienne d'un murmure chuchoté à droite de Yuya.

_« - Il est là pour les stages... »_

Bien sûr ! Les stages ! Ils étaient là pour les stages. Les visages des jeunes femmes et hommes présents s'illuminèrent : ils avaient été choisis ! Muramasa et le Roi Rouge s'amusèrent de voir les différentes réactions des jeunes gens en face d'eux. Le directeur fut surpris de voir passer un intense soulagement sur le visage de Yuya Shiina. Avait-elle eu des doutes sur le fait qu'elle ne fusse choisi ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison pour qu'elle ne soit pas en haut du classement. Elle était combative, résistance, avait travaillé plus que n'importe qui et avait donc acquis un niveau incroyablement élevé pour une étudiante de première année.

Mahiro et Yuya s'étreignirent fortement. Elles avaient été prises ensemble et en éprouvaient une grande fierté et une grande joie. Quoi de plus normal quand on savait que le danseur le plus célèbre du monde venait dans notre école nous annoncer qu'il allait nous apprendre la danse pendant deux semaines ? Bien sûr, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il n'y aurait pas de vacances pour les élus mais cela ne dérangeait évidemment personne et encore moins la blonde qui en éprouvait une immense satisfaction en ayant une réponse à son problème d'il y a quelques heures. Mahiro semblait extrêmement heureuse et Yuya lui sourit avant de lui dire :

_« - C'est génial hein ?_

_- Oh oui ! J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! C'est vraiment super ! Ahlala je suis heureuse !_

_- Il y a autre chose ? J'ai l'impression que tu es plus excitée, je me trompe ?_

_- Eh bien... _La jeune femme rougit. Ça_ va repousser encore plus mes fiançailles avec Chinmei... »_

Yuya ne sut que dire. C'est vrai que, dans son malheur, elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire de mariage ! Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, un mariage arrangé était si loin de sa réalité... Pour la consoler, la jeune femme prit son amie dans ses bras. L'étreinte fut chaleureuse et réconfortante.

Muramasa dit à tout le monde de sortir mais fit un signe pour que Yuya reste. La jeune femme attendit qu'elle soit uniquement en face de l'ex-Roi Rouge et de Muramasa pour demander dans quel but elle avait été convoqué.

_« - Eh bien, nous aimerions que vous vous procuriez un téléphone, pour que l'on puisse vous joindre. L'ex-Roi-Rouge ici présent s'intéresse particulièrement à nos élèves les plus prometteurs et nous souhaitons pouvoir vous appeler quand vous n'êtes plus dans nos locaux. Si vous n'avez pas les moyens financiers, l'école peut vous en procurer un. »_

La jeune femme refusa tout net la proposition. Elle n'aimait pas la pitié et voulait se montrer forte. Surtout que si cela se savait, à Nelya, on lui aurait fait la peau, en l'humiliant régulièrement pour sa pauvreté, surtout connaissant Saishi... Elle remercia le directeur et se retourna, partant de la pièce en sentant le regard insistant de l'ex-Roi-Rouge sur sa nuque.

Mahiro se jeta sur elle pour savoir ce qui se passait. Pourquoi donc avait-elle été convoquée ? La jeune femme rigola et lui expliqua en quelques mots. Elle n'avait pas à se cacher de Mahiro sur ce sujet là, bien sûr, elle avait des secrets mais cela concernait sa vie intime, notamment avec Kyo et Oda...

Lorsque les « élus » reprirent les cours, la plupart des autres étudiants les regardèrent avec des yeux noirs. La nouvelle des stages s'était vite répandu, tout comme la jalousie. Les autres se demandaient pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été choisi et jugeaient que les décisions avaient été mal choisies.

La journée fila pour certains tandis qu'elle était pesante pour les autres, jaloux ; les Mibu, quant à eux, étaient indifférents car ils ne pouvaient être choisis. Malgré qu'elle le sache, Yuya se sentait tout de même un peu fière d'être choisie contrairement à des filles comme Saishi... Par contre, elle était sincèrement désolée pour sa sœur, Saisei.

Yuya et Mahiro se souhaitèrent un bon week-end avant de se retrouver lundi pour les stages. Cependant, quand Mahiro serra son amie, elle la trouva plus mince qu'auparavant. Elle n'avait pas fait attention sous l'émotion. Enfin, avec toute la danse qu'elles avaient faite, cela lui paru normal et elle n'y pensa plus , se souciant uniquement de dire la nouvelle à son petit-ami, Tigre Rouge.

Yuya quant à elle, soupira. Elle avait voulu faire la fière et la forte devant Muramasa mais elle n'avait décidément pas les moyens de s'offrir un téléphone portable... Comme elle avait un peu de temps pour elle, et n'avais pas forcément l'envie de retrouver Oda, la danseuse décida de passer à la banque pour avoir de l'argent pour ce fameux téléphone.

Une demi-heure plus tard environ, la jeune femme se trouvait face au directeur de la banque, embarrassé.

_« - Mademoiselle, je suis désolé, je ne peux vous fournir l'argent demandé..._

_- Mais.. Pourquoi ? Mon frère, en ...partant, m'a laissé une somme conséquente sur un compte. J'ai refusé d'y toucher sauf pour des achats importants ou des urgences comme maintenant, et je n'ai jamais eu aucun problème dans ces cas-là. Je ne demande pas grand chose, juste de pouvoir acheter un téléphone avec un forfait mensualisé... Pourquoi n'aurais-je plus accès à l'argent de mon frère ?_

_- Eh bien... Il y a eu des... changements Mademoiselle. Écoutez, ce n'est pourtant pas à moi de vous dire cela, mais je suppose que vous désirez avoir une réponse immédiate ? Vous ne voulez pas attendre quelques jours ?_

_- Non. Je veux savoir. Maintenant. »_

La voix de la jeune femme avait grimpé dans les aigus, inquiète. Que se passait-il donc ? Pourquoi ce n'était pas au directeur de la banque de lui dire pourquoi elle ne pouvait plus avoir accès à l'argent de Nozomu ?!

_« - Eh bien, nous avons reçu un courrier important de la part d'un notaire, récemment. Celui-ci disait que... vous n'êtes pas la sœur de sang de Mr Shiina Nozomu. Comme celui-ci ne vous a pas officiellement adopté, ne vous donnant que son nom de famille par une démarche appelé adoption simple, vous n'avez pas accès à ses comptes. Ne le sachant pas nous-mêmes, nous vous avons laissé toucher cet argent, seulement ce n'est plus possible Mademoiselle. D'ailleurs, il faudrait..._

_- Mais... Pourquoi maintenant ? Je... Pour..._

_- Eh bien, la sœur de sang est revenue il y a peu de temps et sa famille nous a fait savoir ses origines, voulant récupérer au plus vite le capital de son frère décédé. »_

La jeune femme était dévastée. Pas tant le fait que ce n'était pas son argent que par le fait que Nozomu n'était pas son frère. C'est vrai qu'il avait les yeux et les cheveux foncés au contraire d'elle mais elle pensait qu'il avait pris ces gènes sur un de leur grand-parents. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas adopté officiellement ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête que la jeune femme crut défaillir. Elle se leva prestement et n'écoutant déjà plus le directeur qui lui criait des phrases inaccessibles, partit.

Sur le chemin, elle ne vit ni n'entendit personne et les salutations de Sasuke ne lui firent même pas tourner la tête. Celui-ci, ne la connaissant pas énormément, la laissa partir sans plus de cérémonies.

Pour la soirée, Yuya fut intérieurement morte. Ses pensées et ses questionnements avaient court-circuité son cerveau. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre que rentrer chez elle et pleurer tout son saoul sur le canapé. Pas de danse. Pas de bruits. Personne. Juste elle et ses sanglots qui lui vrillaient la poitrine, la faisant se recroqueviller, espérant vainement que la douleur atroce de la trahison s'en aille. Oh ! Combien elle détestait son frère en ce moment-même pour lui avoir caché ne pas être son vrai frère. Maintenant, qui serait encore capable de lui dire qui était sa famille ? La jeune femme resta plusieurs longues heures, sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'apaisent et que sa poitrine prennent le rythme d'une respiration normale, quelque fois perturbée par des hoquets ou par le fantôme d'une des mille questions qui avaient traversés son esprit un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Enfin, la raison prit le pas sur l'émotionnel. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas son frère qu'il ne l'avait pas aimé. Loin de là. Sa famille véritable, si elle ne la connaissait pas, ne pouvait lui manquer. Elle avait eu de la chance d'avoir Nozomu, il avait été -et il resterait à tout jamais pour Yuya- un grand frère formidable. La jeune femme refoula la trahison de son frère, peut-être …. sûrement... avait-il fait cela pour son bien.

Finalement, Yuya ne serait pas Yuya si sa raison ne venait pas reprendre dessus. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse aux conséquences de ce que le directeur lui avait dit. La jeune femme poussa un long soupir las. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour entamer cette longue réflexion qui allait sûrement lui réserver des mauvaises surprises, pourtant il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Pour ne pas commencer tout de suite, la jeune femme alla chercher son courrier. Elle avait des courriers de son médecin et de son banquier, ce qui la fit soupirer derechef. Elle regarda d'un œil distrait les autres courriers. De la pub et quelques factures. Bon, cette fin de journée était vraiment horrible. Dire qu'elle avait pensé mourir de joie à l'annonce de l'ex-roi Rouge...

La jeune femme monta les escaliers menant à son appartement sans un regard pour la porte de son petit ami Oda. Ce n'était pas sa préoccupation pour le moment. Elle s'affala plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur la chaise devant son bureau, qui lui servait, lors des repas, de table. Elle ouvrit les factures mais ne s'étonna pas des montants qu'elle avait prévu dans son budget. Elle choisit ensuite d'ouvrir le courrier médical et vit que c'était us ne des nombreuses ordonnances qu'Akari lui fournissait par lettre pour aller chercher ses antidouleurs. Depuis son accident en motos quelques semaines plus tôt, la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'endormir si elle ne prenait pas ces cachets miracles. Akari l'avait prévenu que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle prenait ces médicaments que ça la dispensait de venir la voir, mais la jeune femme évitait autant que possible ces rendez-vous qu'elle jugeait trop coûteux et énervants à cause des sermons du médecin.

Vint enfin le courrier du banquier. La jeune femme frôla le désespoir. Il fallait qu'elle rembourse tout ce qu'elle avait pris sur le capital de son frère dans les plus brefs délais. Les intérêts auraient dû être plus élevés car placés sur un compte plus rentables, mais la banque dans « sa grande mansuétude », prend à sa charge ce problème d'intérêts car, selon le courrier porté par les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme, c'est de la faute de la banque si cet argent s'est trouvé dans les mains de Mlle Shiina et non pas sur le compte en banque de la sœur de sang de Nozomu.

Yuya s'allongea. Comment allait-elle faire ? C'était marqué qu'ils allaient se servir sur sa bourse, de petits montants, certes, mais fatals pour la jeune fille. Elle n'aurait jamais les moyens de continuer à payer ses dépenses quotidiennes, le prix du loyer, de l'école, en plus d'un forfait téléphonique et de ces prélèvements. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve un emploi... Ce qu'elle avait redouté pendant une courte période de sa vie allait se réaliser. Bon, il fallait qu'elle choisisse un emploi qui allait cadrer avec son emploi du temps. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos. Son cerveau réfléchit aux options qui s'offraient à elle. Il n'y en avait pas des masses malheureusement pour elle. Dès lors, son esprit vagabonda jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Oda, avant même qu'ils sortent ensemble. Il lui avait demandé si elle pouvait danser pour lui.

La voilà la solution ! Ainsi, elle pourrait pallier l'absence d'entraînement chez elle avec un métier où elle danserait ! Mais où allait-elle trouver un métier pareil ? Qui lui offrirait entraînement, salaire et horaires tardifs ? Son esprit la ramena à un autre souvenir, quand, le premier jour, elle était allée au Tenrô avec Mahiro. Peut-être pourrait-elle travailler là-bas ? Même si cela signifiait sûrement voir des goujats et... Kyo. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de revenir devant le directeur de l'école en disant qu'elle voulait bien que son portable soit payé tout compte fait... Sa fierté l'empêchait de faire une telle chose.

Yuya regarda sa montre : il était assez tard, mais une boîte de nuit n'ouvrait-elle pas en fin de soirée ? La jeune femme se décida sur l'instant, ne voulant pas changer sa décision si elle attendait le lendemain. C'est ainsi que la jeune femme se retrouva devant la porte du Tenrô à environ une heure du matin. Elle fit face à Tigre Rouge qui la laissa rentrer et, à sa demande, la conduisit même devant la porte du bureau de Yukimura, directeur de l'établissement.

La jeune femme expira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit quand elle entendit la voix chantante du responsable lui dire d'entrer.


	14. Forget It

La jeune femme abaissa la poignée et entra d'un pas décidé, qui devint hésitant face au sourire éclatant et confiant du directeur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui que la confiance que Yuya avait en élaborant ses plans et en décidant de les mettre aussitôt à exécution, fondait comme neige au soleil. Peut-être était-ce aussi simplement le fait de devoir lui demander du travail et de comprendre l'ampleur de son problème, des chamboulements dans sa vie, qui avaient fait casser la voix de la jeune femme quand elle voulut le saluer. Elle toussota et sa voix redevint plus ferme.

_« - Bonsoir. »_

Le jeune directeur en face d'elle eut un sourire charmeur qui ne fit même pas réagir la jeune femme : elle venait pour affaire et non pour une promotion canapé. Le regard de Yukimura se fit plus sérieux et son sourire s'effaça à moitié. Après les courtoisies échangées, il dit :

_« - Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_

La jeune femme tiqua face au tutoiement mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur, il fallait faire profil bas si elle voulait devenir une de ces danseuses.

_« - Je veux travailler pour vous. »_

C'était simple, précis et on ne peut plus clair néanmoins, Yukimura ne dit rien pendant de longues minutes pour enfin s'exprimer, toujours en gardant son sourire :

_« - Et pourquoi je te prendrais toi plutôt qu'une autre ? _

_- Je viens de Neliia. Je peux vous montrer de quoi je suis capable._

_- Bien. »_

Le directeur se leva et lui demanda de la suivre. Il se dirigea alors vers une salle ronde comportant une estrade en son centre et une barre de pole dance. Il s'assit sur une chaise et lui dit :

_« - Montres moi ce que tu vaux. »_

La jeune femme sentait ses joues devenir de feu. C'était autre chose de danser en classe ou devant ses proches et de danser pour _séduire_, et avoir un job. Néanmoins, il fallait que la jeune femme ne montre rien de son embarras et elle posa ses affaires sur une chaise. Elle monta sur l'estrade et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira profondément et se lança.

**Ω**

Yuya tint plusieurs secondes sur le même mouvement, avant de se remettre en position normale, fixant Yukimura dans les yeux. Elle était plutôt confiante sur sa performance mais indécise quant à la décision qu'allait prendre le directeur du Tenrô. Après tout, elle n'avait jamais travaillé dans une boîte, encore moins pour du monde qui demandait de la sensualité, des formes plantureuses et de la séduction... Sa confiance allait s'amoindrissant quand elle s'aperçut que Yukimura avait perdu son éternel sourire. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Elle n'aurait su le dire...

Après quelques instants qui parurent une éternité à la jeune femme, il se leva, faisant se tendre par la même occasion la jeune femme en face de lui. Il se remit à sourire et déclara :

_« - Bienvenue parmi nous, Yuya ! »_

La concernée mit un temps à comprendre qu'elle était admise. Quand l'information remonta jusqu'à son cerveau, elle eut un large sourire et remercia chaleureusement son nouvel employeur.

_« - Tu peux rentrer chez toi, on s'occupera des papiers demain. Viens à 15h._

_- Merci Monsieur ! A demain ! »_

La jeune femme partit, guillerette. Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Sitôt la porte fermée, Sasuke, qui s'était tenu à l'écart, demanda :

_« - Tu es sûre de vouloir la prendre ? Elle est douée mais il lui manque l'expérience._

_- Il faut lui donner sa chance mon p'tit Sasuke. Elle apprendra. Effectivement, elle n'est pas aussi lascive et séduisante que mes autres danseuses, mais cela viendra. Et puis, même si je n'avais pas voulu, je n'aurais pas pu ne pas la prendre. »_

A cette phrase, Sasuke leva un sourcil interrogateur ? Qu'entendait-il par là ? Son mentor lui répondit en gloussant :

_« - Avec la réaction de Kyo pendant sa danse... »_

Sasuke se retourna suite aux pas lourds qu'il entendit derrière lui. Kyo, comme à son habitude quand il voulait s'isoler, s'était réfugié dans un des balcons à l'étage, ainsi, il avait pu observer la danseuse, sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien. Kyo s'avançait, un regard malveillant fixé sur Yukimura, il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié la remarque de ce dernier. Le directeur ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de titiller l'orgueil et la fierté du démon, enchaîna :

_« - Il faut dire qu'elle a des formes généreuses !_

_- Tss, ce n'est qu'une planche à pain..._

_- Tu aurais vu tes yeux, rivés sur elle, je suis sûre que, si tu avais pu, tu lui aurais sauté dessus et... »_

Le directeur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car le démon avait lancé son poing en direction de son visage. Yukimura l'avait facilement évité et était sorti avec un petit rire moqueur. Le démon émit un petit claquement de langue irrité : il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui et encore moins aussi ouvertement. Néanmoins, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, la danse de la jeune femme blonde ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il partit donc aller chercher du saké en attendant les premières clientes qu'il était sûr de mettre dans son lit pour calmer son ardeur...

**Ω**

La jeune femme partit se coucher tôt cette nuit-là, après un repas frugal et une douche rapide, par souci d'économie d'eau. Elle n'avait plus besoin d'entraînement, son travail en faisait fi. Avant d'aller dormir, elle prit tout de même un cachet de doliprane pour atténuer la douleur qui, elle en était sûre, ne tarderait pas à la faire souffrir dans la nuit.

**Ω**

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bi..._ La sonnerie du réveil fut brutalement stoppée par une jeune femme rageuse de s'être fait réveillée aussi tôt. Sept heures ce n'était décemment pas une heure pour se lever, même si cette journée s'annonçait bien car elle avait trouvé un travail, ce qui lui permettrait une stabilité -plus ou moins durable- financière. Elle avait beaucoup à faire en ce samedi pluvieux.

La jeune femme s'habilla, prenant son temps, et sortit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de son voisin, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment, mais elle demeura close. Cela ne l'étonna pas à cette heure de la matinée. Elle arriva devant la porte de son amant-petit-ami-voisin ? Et hésita, quand une pensée s'imposa. Elle avait été folle de s'être abandonnée à lui, elle le savait. Surtout que dorénavant, elle n'aurait pas le temps pour des futilités telles que les maux de tête qu'elle avait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de Kyo ou Oda. Même si elle devait l'avouer, dans les bras de son voisin, elle pouvait oublier les yeux vermeilles de son ex ? Futur-ex petit-ami ? Comment qualifier un homme tel que Kyo ? Et voilà qu'elle divaguait à nouveau... Elle entendait du bruit dans l'appartement d'Oda mais n'osait pas frapper, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris sa décision. Devait-elle rompre ? Couper les ponts ? Garder un contact en cas de pensée intempestive de Kyo ? Raaah ! Elle devait prendre sa décision tout de suite ou bien...

La poignée de la porte s'abaissa la tira aussitôt de ses pensées. Elle commença à bafouiller avant de se taire devant la moue amusée de son voisin, moue qui, bien malgré elle, lui donna des frissons.

_« - Tu comptes rester devant ma porte ou tu préfères entrer ? »_

La jeune femme baissa la tête et grogna une réponse affirmative. Il s'écarta pour la laisser passer, se délectant de son trouble. Elle s'assit dans le canapé, et il remarqua qu'elle était un peu ailleurs. En effet, la jeune femme avait la tête emplie de pensées qui n'aurait jamais dû refaire surface, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher en ruminant devant la porte tout à l'heure. Il faut dire que son imagination s'emballait quand elle pensait seulement aux yeux rouges du démon qui hantait ses pensées.

Les pensées de son voisin étaient toutes autres. Au souvenir de leurs ébats, qui, il fallait l'avouer, avaient été plutôt violent, il se sentait excité. Il se remémora les fins bleus autour de ses poignets, sur ses bras, ses jambes... et son excitation atteint son paroxysme. Il ne demanda pas l'avis de la jeune femme. Il s'avança, et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Elle réagit avec un temps de retard, si bien qu'il avait déjà posé une main sur sa poitrine, et qu'il la poussait pour qu'elle s'allonge.

La jeune femme résista quelque peu avant de se laisser faire. Elle avait affectivement besoin d'un moment de détente et surtout elle devait impérativement oublier Kyo. Et quoi de mieux que les bras d'un autre homme pour cela ? Bien sûr il y avait l'alcool, mais elle n'avait ni l'envie, ni les moyens. Alors elle se laissait aller dans les bras de son voisin, même s'il était un peu brusque, même si elle rêvait d'un autre, même si elle ne savait pas si se laisser aller comme ça était bon ou mauvais...

**Ω**

Il avait été plus brusque encore, comme s'il avait compris qu'elle ne désirait que _lui_. Comme s'il avait compris qu'il n'était qu'un substitut, qu'un deuxième choix. Elle ressassait cette pensée, allongée à côté de lui, encore essoufflée de leurs ébats. Elle avait mal aux bras et aux poignets qu'il lui avait maintenu au-dessus de sa tête, dans ses pulsions dominatrices.

Après plusieurs minutes de respirations haletantes, la jeune femme se releva et commença à se rhabiller quand une main l'arrêta, aussitôt suivi d'une voix glacée :

_« - Tu fais quoi ? »_

La jeune femme le regarda, avec un petit air apeuré par le ton qui lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

_« - Je... euh, j'ai des courses à faire et un rendez-vous..._

_- Tu vas acheter quoi ?_

_- Un téléphone portable... »_

Oda n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle veuille s'en aller, normalement, toutes les femmes avec qui il couchait en redemander. Pourquoi fuyait-elle comme ça ? Il refoula la rage folle qui le submergea et qui l'excita à la fois, voulant prendre la jeune femme, violemment, sauvagement, pour lui montrer qui commandait ici. Il se détourna et ouvrit un tiroir à côté du lit, il prit un objet qu'il lança à la jeune femme. Celle-ci le rattrapa au vol et baissa les yeux.

Elle regardait le portable avec un air entre l'énervement et l'étonnement. Était-elle à ce point misérable qu'il se sentait obligé de lui faire la charité ? Ou voulait-il simplement l'aider ? Les deux cas la rendaient, malgré elle, furieuse. Elle n'avait peut-être pas les moyens de s'en offrir un aussi beau que le smartphone qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, mais tout de même ! L'orgueil de la jeune femme grandit, laissant la colère prendre le pas sur la raison. Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme finit de se rhabiller, en serrant le portable dans ses mains. Enfin, elle regarda son amant-petit-ami-voisin dans les yeux et dit :

_« - Je n'ai pas besoin de ta charité. Tu peux le garder, je suis pas une mendiante et encore moins une prostituée. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me payes. »_

Elle n'attendit ni réponse, ni contestation, balança le téléphone sur le lit et claqua la porte. Pour qui se prenait-il ? La jeune femme était dans une rage folle même si une part d'elle se demandait si ce n'était pas simplement de la gentillesse venant de son voisin. Mais elle avait un besoin inconscient de trouver une raison, un motif pour s'éloigner un tant soit peu de lui, et, à travers lui, de sa dépendance à Kyo qu'elle n'arrivait qu'à réduire en s'abandonnant dans les bras de son voisin. Ce n'était décidément pas une solution et elle le savait.

Yuya soupira et s'assit dans le métro qui la conduirait au centre-ville. Elle allait avoir un mal de tête, elle en était sûre... La jeune femme chercha dans son sac à main son mp3 et …. rien. Elle fouilla dans toutes les poches, tous les recoins, en vain. Cela l'énerva encore plus et elle s'affala un peu plus contre la vitre. Vivement ce soir qu'elle puisse se défouler à la danse !

**Ω**

La jeune femme soupira une énième fois en quelques minutes. Décidément, ce vendeur était coriace !

_« - Pour la je ne sais combien de fois, NON je ne veux pas d'un abonnement, seulement d'un portable à carte. Le moins cher, sans option et fioriture. Merci. _

_- Mais vous savez nous avons..._

_- Bon, je vais être plus claire, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée, et si vous ne voulez pas que la votre le devienne également, vous allez me donner ce portable dans les minutes qui suivent. Je peux aussi partir à la concurrence si c'est ce que vous souhaitez..._

_- Tout de suite Madame._

_- Merci. »_

Dans quelle société de consommation vivons nous pour qu'un vendeur veuille à ce point lui vendre un smartphone dernier cri au point de ne pas lui laisser le temps de parler, ni de répondre à ses attentes, pourtant simples et claires ? Elle n'avait clairement pas les moyens de s'offrir autre chose que le portable le plus simple et le plus moche du magasin. Mais elle n'était pas dans le paraître et cela ne la dérangeait pas. De toute façon, elle avait passé tellement de temps sans téléphone qu'elle n'allait pas s'en servir aussi souvent que la génération « high-tech. ».

De retour dans le métro avec la poche plus lourde et le portefeuille drôlement plus léger, Yuya se mit en route pour aller voir son médecin, Akari. Elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous, mais, avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait tout de même être reçue.

La jeune femme entra donc la salle d'attente, qui était vide. Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'Akari arrive et ne lui souhaite un bonjour enthousiaste :

_« - Yuya ! Ça fait longtemps ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Désolée, je finissais des recherches. Viens, on va s'installer dans le cabinet. »_

La vigueur de son médecin atténua quelque peu sa mauvaise humeur et elle la suivit d'un pas un peu plus enthousiaste.

_« - Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ou bien c'est une visite de courtoisie ?_

_- En fait, je viens voir le médecin aujourd'hui. Je n'ai plus de doliprane, je suis souvent sujette à des maux de têtes et ma jambe me lance. » _

Akari se crispa légèrement à la mention des douleurs de la jeune femme, mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

_« - Hmm, je vois. Tu as mal à la tête depuis longtemps ?_

_- Ca va. C'est assez régulier depuis mon accident._

_- Bien je vois, viens par là, je vais te faire passer un micro-scanner. » _

Yuya vint donc se placer sous un casque, avec quelques fils qui effleuraient sa tête et qui étaient reliés à un ordinateur. C'était courant de nos jours d'avoir une technologie de pointe associée à la médecine. En un quart d'heure, la danseuse se retrouva devant l'écran d'ordinateur à observer une image interne de son cerveau. Elle dut avouer que cette expérience était troublante. Akari lui montra une petite tâche sombre.

_« - Tu la vois ? C'est un petit hématome, il a du apparaître quelques jours après l'accident, c'est fréquent mais pas dangereux rassures-toi. Je vais te donner des médicaments. Tends le bras que je prenne ta tension et après fais un tour sur la balance, j'ai l'impression que tu as perdu du poids ces temps-ci. »_

La jeune femme s'exécuta, soulagée à l'idée que ces douleurs disparaîtraient bientôt. Encore quelques minutes à discuter et la jeune femme se vit contrainte de partir, surtout qu'Akari commençait à lui faire des reproches sur sa perte de poids, son activité sportive trop intense... Elle n'oublia pas de donner son numéro de téléphone pour qu'Akari puisse la joindre et sortit, une ordonnance dans la main. Elle regarda sa montre : plus qu'une heure et demi avant de rejoindre Yukimura pour les papiers. Yuya alla donc à la pharmacie la plus proche et tendit son ordonnance à la pharmacienne. Celle-ci déposa deux grosses boîtes d'un médicament qu'elle ne connaissait pas et plusieurs autres, plus petites, de doliprane.

_« - Respectez bien la posologie, mademoiselle. Ces comprimés là sont assez puissants, il ne faut surtout pas en abuser. Vous en avez pour plusieurs mois, mais vous ne serez très certainement pas obligée de tout utiliser. »_

Yuya leva un sourcil, curieuse. Ils étaient si forts que ça ? Bah, elle avait confiance en Akari après tout. Elle prit les médicaments, remercia la pharmacienne et sortit, le portefeuille plus vide que jamais. Bien sûr, elle allait se faire rembourser, mais avec ses problèmes de banque, de compte et les délais de remboursement... Cette pensée la fit soupirer. Elle décida tout de fois de s'acheter un sandwich et une petite bouteille d'eau pour faire passer le médicament et faciliter son ingestion. Elle était assise sur un banc, en train de manger, quand une question s'imposa à elle : avait-elle besoin de vêtements spécifiques pour son travail ? D'une tenue ? Ou était-elle fournie par le bar ? Elle fit un rapide calcul mental. Elle n'avait pas les moyens si elle devait s'en acheter une, voir plusieurs... Et la jeune femme se voyait mal demander dès le premier jour une avance sur salaire.

La danseuse se creusait les méninges, incapable de répondre à sa propre question, quand une douce chaleur l'envahit. Un instant, elle se demanda d'où provenait cette sensation quand elle en déduit que les médicaments faisaient effet. Sa journée s'annonçait de mieux en mieux. Elle mit les médicaments dans sa poche et se dirigea vers le Tenrô, sans plus qu'aucune pensée ne vienne troubler la toute nouvelle tranquillité de son esprit, un peu embrumée tout de même. Elle allait vite devenir accro s'il lui apportait autant de bien-être...


	15. Elle Danse pour Oublier

La jeune femme sourit et signa, satisfaite du contrat. Elle travaillait tous les jours de la semaine et un week-end sur deux. C'était parfait ! Cela lui permettrait d'allier études, travail et vie privée. De plus, le salaire était supérieur à ce qu'elle s'attendait, ce qui embellissait durablement sa journée, et pour clore, les costumes étaient à la charge de la maison. Yukimura lui avait par contre expliqué qu'elle n'aurait aucune objection à faire sur ses choix vestimentaires, même si elle les jugeait indécents, de la mauvaise couleur ou autres... Yuya n'avait rien trouvé à y redire car cela lui évitait des dépenses inutiles en costumes.

Sasuke l'accompagna au vestiaire et lui montra quelques tenues qu'elle pourrait sûrement mettre, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas sa taille, et l'endroit où elle et les autres danseuses devaient se déshabiller. Il était déjà 18 heures passées alors Sasuke lui conseilla de rester ici, de se familiariser avec les lieux, la musique et d'essayer de trouver une chorégraphie. Elle commençait sa prestation vers 22h, mais il fallait qu'elle vienne avant pour être briefer, se faire maquiller etc...

La jeune femme déambula alors dans le bâtiment, marchant au grès de ses envies. Elle avait l'esprit léger, ne sentait plus son corps comme si elle ne pesait presque rien et ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'en ce moment depuis des semaines ! Tellement bien qu'elle ne remarqua pas le regard rouge qui la suivit pendant plusieurs minutes pendant qu'elle flânait.

Elle alla ensuite au bar où elle se posa un instant, appréciant le silence uniquement troublé par le frottement du chiffon de Jipanchi qui essuyait des verres. Son regard se perdit dans les nombreuses bouteilles et elle sursauta au bruit que fît le verre de Jipanchi lorsqu'il le posa devant elle avec un claquement sec. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur :

_« - Cadeau de la maison ! Tu es nouvelle après tout, il faut bien fêter cela !_

_- Oh ! Merci ! »_

Ce n'était pas de l'alcool fort, mais son goût était frais et fruité. C'était vraiment bon. La jeune femme le remercia d'un grand sourire. Aujourd'hui était vraiment une bonne journée. La jeune femme finit son verre, remercia Jipanchi et alla vers la loge commune pour connaître le costume qu'elle allait mettre. Elle chercha plusieurs minutes la responsable des costumes, mais comme elle ne savait pas qui elle était, c'était plus dur de la trouver. Enfin, elle aperçut Yukimura et l'apostropha. Seulement, ce n'était pas Yukimura. Pas tout à fait. Son visage était plus fin, son corps plus mince et une poitrine prouvait son appartenance à la gente féminine. La jeune femme qui se tenait en face de Yuya se mit à rire avant de dire :

_« - Désolée, je suis Kozuke, la sœur jumelle de Yukimura. Tu le cherches ?_

_- Non. En fait, je suis nouvelle et je cherche la responsable des costumes pour avoir ma tenue de ce soir._

_- Oh ! C'est donc toi Yuya ? Bienvenue au Tenrô ! C'est moi la responsable des costumes ici. Suis-moi._

_- Merci. »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent donc vers les nombreux portants de costumes. Kosuke la jugea du regard, estimant sa taille et sa corpulence. Elle regarda plusieurs costumes qu'elle rejeta pour des raisons qui semblaient invraisemblables pour Yuya. La responsable des costumes semblait en furie, et était impitoyable quant au choix du costume. Il lui fallait la perle rare pour sa première apparition. Enfin la jeune femme trouva LA tenue parfaite pour une première fois sur scène. La jeune femme déglutit : il y avait vraiment peu de tissu dans les mains de Kosuke. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre que cette dernière l'incita à la suivre :

_« - Allez dépêche toi ! Je dois aller chercher les bijoux que je dois assortir !_

_- ...Très bien. »_

**Ω**

Yuya avait oublié. Oublié qu'elle était peu vêtue. Oublié les marques d'une récente possession de son corps. Oublié qu'elle dansait pour pouvoir manger, payer ses dettes. Oublié tout ses soucis. Oublié que les hommes présents la regarder avec le secret espoir de pouvoir la mettre dans leur lit. Elle avait oublié pour une unique raison. La danse. Et pratiquement rien n'aurait pu la rendre plus heureuse.

La jeune femme attrapa la barre et se laissa lentement pencher en arrière, les pans de sa courte jupe glissant sur ses cuisses, laissant entrapercevoir encore plus de peau. Elle savait donner envie à son public, c'était certain. Il y avait encore quelques maladresses dans sa chorégraphie, elle manquait encore de déhanchement et n'osait pas mettre franchement son corps en avant, mais le nombre de billets posés sur le devant de la scène montrait à quel point sa volupté plaisait. Des serveuses en petite tenue ramassait discrètement l'argent pour ensuite le déposer dans une boîte verte. Il n'y avait pas de nom dessus car la danseuse n'avait pas encore décidé de son nom de scène. Elle devait le trouver avant la fin de sa danse, car il fallait qu'elle se présente. Seulement, elle n'en avait aucune idée...

**Ω**

Après quelques heures de danse coupées de plusieurs pauses, Sasuke vint lui parler. Yukimura voulait la voir. La jeune femme déglutit, peu rassurée. En quelques minutes, elle se trouvait face à son supérieur, gênée de sa tenue et ne sachant pas si elle était là pour une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Le patron laissa s'écouler plusieurs secondes de silence avant de relever la tête et de donner son impression sur la performance.

_« - Pour une première fois, c'était vraiment bien. Il te manque encore de l'assurance et le charisme de nos danseuses plus expérimentées mais je suis fier de ce que tu as offert au public ce soir. En revanche, la prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas montrer que tu appartiens à quelqu'un. Tu te rends bien compte que tu dois charmer le public et que ces nombreuses marques ne vont pas t'y aider, loin de là. Débrouilles toi pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Jamais. »_

Yukimura avait gardé son sourire, mais le ton était on ne peut plus clair. Il avait une réputation à tenir et les marques qu'Oda avait laissé sur son corps ne lui avaient pas plu. Elle sentait son agacement pointer dans son discours. Yuya sursauta quand son patron frappa dans ses mains et dit, la chaleur revenue dans sa voix :

_« - Bien, j'ai une proposition à te faire. Une serveuse s'est blessée et n'a pas pu venir. Si cela te convient, entre tes danses, tu prendras sa place. Bien sûr, ce sera provisoire et tu auras le salaire en conséquence._

_- Oui, bien sûr ! Je le ferais volontiers._

_- Bien, alors vois avec Kosuke pour l'uniforme. Sasuke, accompagnes la et dis lui les modalités du travail. »_

Sur ce, il replongea dans ses papiers, coupant court à la discussion. La jeune femme soupira en sortant, ne sachant pas si elle devait être contente ou attristée. Partagée, elle secoua la tête pour écouter les paroles de Sasuke :

_« - Tu dois respecter le client. Toujours sourire, même s'il change plusieurs fois d'avis. Ne pas prendre la commande d'une table qui n'est pas dans ton secteur. Toujours servir le client dans un minimum de temps. Faire attention à ne pas cacher la scène aux clients quand tu passes devant. Débarrasser dès que le verre est vide et ne pas te tromper dans les commandes. Voilà, tu peux aller voir Kosuke maintenant. Ah si j'oubliais. Si un client devient trop... insistant, va voir Tigre Rouge, il s'en occupera._

_- Merci Sasuke. »_

Le jeune homme repartit vers le bureau de son père tandis que la jeune femme avançait vers Kosuke qui sourit quand elle la vit arriver :

_« - Yuya ! Comment s'est passé ta première apparition ? Tu as déjà trouvé ton nom de scène ? Il y a un problème avec le costume ? »_

La concernée rit devant le flot de questions avant de répondre :

_« - Bien merci. Je n'ai pas encore d'idée précise malheureusement … Et non, il n'y a aucun problème avec le costume mais je voudrais avoir un costume de serveuse s'il-te-plaît, je vais remplacer une personne blessée._

_- Très bien, attends un instant, je vais te chercher ça !_

_- Merci. »_

Yuya ne patienta que quelques secondes avant que la costumière ne lui balance sous le nez son futur uniforme composé d'une jupe courte à carreaux noirs et gris, d'une veste blanche décolletée, d'une cravate reprenant les motifs de la jupe, et un petit tablier blanc liseré noire pour mettre son carnet de commandes et son stylo. Dans un sac se trouvaient différents accessoires, tels que des bracelets blancs, noirs et gris, une jarretelle en dentelle noire, des boucles d'oreilles grises et des accessoires blancs pour cheveux. La jeune femme avait intérêt à s'habituer tout de suite au costume, car elle allait devoir être rapide pour se changer entre son costume de scène et celui de serveuse... Tout en s'habillant, la jeune femme réfléchit, il lui semblait avoir déjà entraperçu Kosuke ... Enfin, la réponse s'imposa dans son esprit : les serveurs de jour devenaient les responsables quand la nuit tombait. Elle l'avait déjà vu quand elle était venu ici avec Mahiro. Le flot de ses pensées s'arrêta quand elle remarqua la difficulté à mettre rapidement ce genre de vêtement...

Après plusieurs minutes et quelques jurons, la jeune femme sortit de derrière le paravent, habillée et coiffée. Elle se sentait plus que mal à l'aise dans ce costume. Entre être peu vêtue sur scène ou peu vêtue pour servir des clients, il y avait tout de même une marge. Savoir que toutes ces personnes pourraient regarder autant de parties de son anatomie lui donnait le frisson.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir puisque Kosuke la poussa vers la salle, l'enjoignant à commencer le service tout de suite. La jeune femme aurait voulu lui demander quelque chose pour cacher ses bleus, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps et se consola en se disant que la lumière tamisée cacherait en partie ses marques. Avant de la laisser seule, elle lui expliqua où était les verres, les boissons, les plateaux, la répartition des secteurs et lui dit qu'elle était affectée au numéro trois. Aussitôt, toutes les serveuses à proximité la regardèrent jalousement, murmurant que ce n'était pas juste qu'une serveuse aussi peu expérimentée doive servir le secteur trois. Yuya était perplexe : qu'est-ce qu'il y avait donc au secteur trois pour que tout le monde veuille à ce point prendre sa place ? Elle ne put demander à Kosuke car celle-ci se mit à dire, avec une pointe de sarcasme et d'ironie :

_« - Si vous n'êtes pas contentes, allez vous en plaindre à Yukimura... »_

Le silence revint aussitôt et les serveuses repartirent servir les clients de leur secteur. Décidément, cette soirée était pleine de questions sans réponses. Le patron était-il si effrayant que cela ? Une bourrade dans l'épaule de la part de Kosuke la fit émerger de ses pensées et elle se dirigea vers son secteur.

**Ω**

Ce soir là, quand elle y repensait, Yuya ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait eu autant de self-control... Tant d'hommes avait posé sur elle une main mal placée, l'avait fixé d'un regard lubrique ou encore lui avait lancé une parole indécente. Elle les avait gentiment repoussé, gardant son sourire comme le lui avait dit Yukimura. De temps en temps, quand elle allait chercher un nouveau plateau, elle soupirait et se demandait pourquoi elle était tombée aussi bas... Son frère n'aurait pas été fière d'elle, eux qui avaient élaboré tant de projets pour qu'elle devienne la Reine des Cygnes dans le magnifique ballet de Tchaïkovski... Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, à cette époque bénie mais révolue, qu'elle manquerait tellement d'argent, au point de devoir jouer les tentatrices dans un bar de charme...

La jeune danseuse s'était baissée pour prendre des verres vides sur son plateau quand elle remarqua un changement dans l'atmosphère. Il y avait une pesanteur dans l'air. Il y avait toujours du bruit, mais les conversations paraissaient plus... étouffées. Comme si on n'osait plus hurler sous le coup de l'ivresse et des nombreuses serveuses pulpeuses. Cependant, c'était une toute autre ivresse qui avait l'air d'avoir pris part de la salle. La jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de questions et alla mettre les verres en cuisine. Elle remarqua que, ici aussi, l'excitation pouvait se ressentir. Quand elle ressortit de la cuisine, elle comprit. Elle n'aurait pu faire autrement. Car comment ignorer la brûlure des deux magnifiques yeux rouges qui balayaient la salle ?

Yuya ne put que se rappeler le jour où elle l'avait vu ici pour la première fois... Ce fameux jour où elle lui avait balancé un verre au visage car il avait été trop insolent alors qu'elle était en compagnie de Mahiro pour se détendre... La jeune femme laissa ses souvenirs refluer quand une vérité s'imposa à elle : il ne s'était pas assis n'importe où. Il était assis dans un canapé confortable, tranquillement adossé, son regard balayant tranquillement la salle notant chaque information. Il était assis dans le secteur trois.

**Ω**

Comment la jeune femme avait-elle pu penser que cette journée commençait bien ? Était-ce l'ironie du sort de lui faire croire que tout se déroulait bien avant de l'enfoncer à nouveau ? Comment avait-elle donc fait pour croire qu'une journée dans sa vie pouvait être agréable, sans rebondissements ni malheurs ?

La jeune femme se décida après plusieurs minutes à aller servir les clients. Ils étaient dans son secteur et, malgré son aversion pour le démon, elle avait cruellement besoin de l'argent de ce boulot. Elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas se permettre qu'on se plaigne d'elle dès le premier soir.

Elle sentit la brûlure de son regard bien avant d'avoir atteint sa table. Elle fit croire que cela n'avait pas d'importance et continua son chemin, son plateau sous le bras. Il était accompagné, comme toujours, par trois hommes, Akira aux yeux fermés et au sourire glacial, Bontenmaru aussi grand qu'un ours et le dernier était retourné, cherchant visiblement à ramasser quelque chose de tombé, ne montrant rien de son visage. Yuya avait beau cherché, elle ne savait plus qui c'était... La quatrième et dernière personne était… son médecin ? Que faisait donc Akari avec Kyo dans un bar de charme !? Qu'il soit accompagné par des hommes ne la choquait pas, seulement, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son docteur était adepte de ce genre debar... Décidément le monde était bien petit...

Quand elle fut face à lui, elle esquissa un semblant de sourire, essayant de ne pas paraître gênée par la brûlure des yeux vermeilles posés sur elle. Il lui sembla que Kyo remarquait la moindre de ses marques, qu'aucun bleu ne lui échappait et elle se sentait, si c'était possible, encore plus nue que quand elle avait enfilé son costume.

_« - Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »_

La jeune femme eut un soupir de soulagement silencieux : sa voix n'avait ni tremblé, ni déraillé. Quelle chance... Elle nota rapidement les réponses de l'aveugle, de l'ours et du médecin avant d'attendre patiemment que le jeune homme se remette en place. Quand elle le reconnut enfin, elle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds : il avait complètement changé de style. Le jeune homme du métro ! Yuya eut beau se creuser la cervelle, elle ne se rappela pas de son prénom. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire et ses compagnons le regardèrent bizarrement, comme s'il avait eu un troisième œil au milieu du front. La blonde lui rendit son sourire avant de dire :

_« - Ravie de vous revoir. Que désirez-vous ?_

_- Madame chenille ! … du jus de... »_

La jeune femme attendit une réponse, en vain. Il était reparti ailleurs. Elle lui récita tous les noms de jus qu'elle avait retenu depuis qu'elle en avait servi, mais, heureusement pour elle, Akari vola à son secours et commanda pour lui un jus de tomate saupoudré de citron vert, non sans un éclat malveillant dans le regard. Yuya se tourna alors vers Kyo, le fixant dans les yeux, ce qui lui valut un sourire en coin et un battement de cœur en moins. Comme elle l'avait deviné, elle n'arrivait pas à le faire sortir de son cœur... Des secondes aussi longues que l'éternité passèrent avant que Yuya ne détourne le regard et lui demande :

_« - Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

Son manque soudain de courtoisie amusa le démon qui décida de la pousser à bout : jusqu'où irait le contrôle de la jeune femme face à lui ?

_« - Saké. »_

La jeune femme, aussitôt les quatre lettres inscrites, tourna les talons et alla chercher la commande. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et déposa silencieusement les cinq verres sur la table. Elle n'eut pas fait quelques pas pour aller servir d'autres clients que la voix de Kyo s'éleva, impérieuse :

_« - J'ai pas demandé un verre. »_

La jeune femme, toujours silencieuse, mais une barre au front en plus, fit demi-tour, prit le verre et partit d'un pas plus rapide vers les cuisines. Elle alla chercher une bouteille de Saké au bar et se dépêcha de servir le démon, il n'était pas le seul client ! A nouveau, quand elle eut fait quelques pas vers une autre table, elle l'entendit se plaindre :

_« - Il est mauvais. »_

Yuya resta quelques secondes plantée au même endroit, poussa un soupir pour calmer ses nerfs et se retourna, avec son plus beau sourire :

_« - Peut-être que si vous me disiez quel saké vous désirez, je pourrais effectivement vous en donner un meilleur..._

_- Du saké. »_

Son sourire se figea. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Elle ramassa la bouteille et partit, prenant une commande au passage parmi les nombreuses personnes dont le verre était vide. A faire autant d'allers-retours, elle allait finir par ne plus servir aucun autre client et être renvoyée ! Une fois dans la cuisine, elle prit un plateau, mit toutes les bouteilles de saké qu'elle put sur son plateau et retourna d'un pas rapide, mais sûr, vers la table maudite. Elle posa violemment le plateau sur la table, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de la part de l'aveugle et un éclat de rire vite réprimé de la part de l'ours.

_« - J'espère que vous pourrez faire votre choix et vous décider cette fois-ci. »_

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que la réponse fusa :

_« - Et c'est qui qui va payer ? J'ai commandé une simple bouteille il me semble. »_

Yuya réprima difficilement le hurlement de rage entre ses lèvres serrées, reprit le plateau et retourna en cuisine. Elle choisit de servir d'autres clients. Après tout, si elle devait retourner une seule fois resservir ce bougre, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle serait capable. Elle servit une table et prit la commande de trois autres avant qu'un nouveau problème ne surgisse. Un homme, manifestement ivre, avait posé une main sur sa taille, l'empêchant de partir et une autre courait le long de sa jarretelle. Il se vantait de tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire si elle lui donnait son numéro de téléphone portable, et malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle n'arriva pas à s'en défaire. Elle chercha Tigre Rouge du regard mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle approcha alors son visage de celui de l'homme, comme si elle allait céder à ses avances, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille tandis que son genou se plaçait près d'un endroit sensible de son anatomie. Au lieu des paroles coquines auxquelles s'attendait l'homme, il entendit la menace que la jeune femme proféra, appuyant ses propos d'une pression du genou bien placé :

_« - Tu poses encore une seconde de plus ta main sur moi et je te fais bouffer tes bijoux de famille, sale porc. »_

L'homme, bien que ivre, comprit le message et la lâcha enfin. Pendant ce temps, Kyo avait suivi l'échange, prêt à intervenir dans n'importe quel cas. A côté de lui, l'aveugle paraissait troublé : depuis quand Kyo aux yeux de démons se souciait des problèmes d'une simple serveuse ?

La jeune femme prit une pause qu'elle jugeait bien méritée, en s'adossant au bar. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction du bruit ambiant. Quelques minutes seulement s'était passées quand le barman lui reprocha qu'elle avait encore des clients à servir et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle néglige un invité aussi important que Kyo.

Décidément, cette journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Malheureusement, Yuya n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Après avoir demandé conseil au barman pour prendre la meilleure bouteille de saké et l'avoir déposé sur la table, elle reçut un appel du portable qu'elle avait mis dans sa poche. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses clients et coupa la communication, ainsi que son téléphone. En une soirée, elle avait enfreint toutes les règles pour être une bonne serveuse.

La jeune femme ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa lors de ce coup de téléphone, mais elle craqua. Elle en avait marre. C'était la limite à ne pas franchir et il ne manquait plus que l'étincelle pour allumer le brasier qu'était Yuya Shiina quand elle était, comme en ce moment même, fatiguée, à cran, énervée... Étincelle que Kyo ne manqua pas de jeter...


	16. Je te Retrouve un Peu

_« - Alors comme ça on allume les clients maintenant ? »_

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes. Elle regarda les yeux, moqueurs et espiègles, ce menton légèrement relevé et hautain et cet air supérieur qu'avait pris Kyo pour la dévisager. En temps normal, Yuya aurait fait demi-tour. En temps normal, elle aurait dû hausser les épaules. En temps normal, peut-être aurait-elle répondu. En temps normal, cela ne l'aurait pas autant affecté. En temps normal, Yuya aurait été fidèle à elle-même, joyeuse et pleine de vie. Mais on était tout sauf en temps normal. Depuis plusieurs mois, sa vie ne tournait pas rond et ça allait de mal en pis. C'est pourquoi la réaction de Yuya était, elle aussi, tout sauf normale... La jeune femme prit le plateau qu'elle avait remis sous son bras et l'envoya de toutes ses forces sur le démon...

Qui aurait pu se douter d'une telle réaction de la jeune femme ? Sûrement pas les compagnons de Kyo qui regardaient les verres se fracasser au sol tandis que le plateau finissait sa course sur la table. Dans un mouvement synchrone, tous tournèrent la tête vers Kyo, qui avait porté une main à sa joue où une marque rouge commençait à se profiler. La jeune femme n'avait pas un seul instant détourné le regard des yeux vermeilles qui la fixaient avec intensité. Elle avait le visage crispé par la rage, les dents serrés pour contenir un hurlement de frustration, tout son corps était tendu, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une riposte pour lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors.

Dans un éclair de lucidité, la jeune femme tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur, soufflant méthodiquement pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se dirigea vers les loges communes et enleva son costume non sans avoir dit d'un ton sec à Kosuke qu'elle retournait sur scène. Elle avait les jambes flageolantes et tremblantes de fureur. Elle essaya de se calmer. Sans succès. Fébrilement, elle prit sa boîte de médicaments et en goba un, attendant nerveusement qu'il fasse effet tout en enfilant son costume de danseuse.

Quand la jeune femme sentit une douce chaleur envahir ses membres, elle était à deux minutes de sa montée sur scène et avait déployé des efforts prodigieux pour éviter à tout prix d'avoir à traverser la salle et plus particulièrement le secteur trois et pour avoir à croiser Kyo ou Yukimura. C'était sûrement sa première et sa dernière soirée de travail et, consciencieuse, elle voulait la finir comme il le fallait. Elle avait encore deux séries de danse à faire tandis que son travail de serveuse était fini, pour qu'elle puisse se reposer après de trop nombreuses heures à rester debout et à travailler. Heureusement, Yukimura ne lui avait attribué qu'une partie du travail de serveuse, sinon elle aurait travaillé bien plus longtemps et cela lui aurait été fatal. Heureusement qu'Akari lui avait donné ces médicaments miracles !

Yuya regardait distraitement ses bras, dénués de toute trace de coups car recouverts par du fond de teint, quand une question lui vint : pourquoi Akari n'avait-elle rien dit sur ses marques quand elle était venue à son cabinet ? La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ou de chercher une réponse à sa question qu'une des nombreuses personnes qui composaient le service lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle monte sur scène. Yuya soupira : c'était reparti !

**Ω**

La jeune femme commença par se balancer doucement, le corps penché en arrière, se retenant d'une main à la barre. Un déhanchement et elle retrouva le sourire. Une descente lascive et elle retrouva sa fluidité. Une main ébouriffant ses cheveux et elle retrouva sa malice. Un tour de la barre et elle retrouva son regard pétillant. Un regard sur l'assistance et elle retrouva son assurance. Yuya enflamma la piste ce soir là. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, alors à quoi bon ne pas se lâcher ?

La danseuse se laissa glisser le long du poteau, tout en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son corps. Sa peau s'échauffait en même temps que l'assemblée. Ses jambes fuselées s'enroulèrent autour de la barre et elle déroula son corps, appréciant le galbe que lui procurait ses talons. Elle mit sa main entre ses jambes de part et d'autre de la barre pour attraper celle-ci et fit voler ses chaussures. Elle se laissa glisser lentement le long de la barre pour arriver à quatre pattes. Pendant plusieurs longues secondes, elle ne dansa plus, mais prit des poses suggestives. Souplement, elle se releva, se déhancha jusqu'à la barre et reprit sa danse sensuelle, un air aguicheur accroché au visage. La jeune femme entendit la fin de la musique et, sur une impulsion, défit son haut, cachant sa poitrine de son bras tandis que la lumière s'éteignait. Elle entendit des sifflements et toutes autres sortes de bruits salaces tandis qu'elle remettait son haut et qu'elle partait dans les coulisses.

Elle avait été provocante ce soir et, paradoxalement, elle avait... aimé cela. Avoir le contrôle pour une fois, pour un court moment, dans sa vie lui avait procuré un vif sentiment de plaisir. Pour une fois, elle avait surfé sur la vague au lieu d'être simplement ballottée par elle. Maintenant, elle allait devoir subir la tempête. Son visage se ferma à cette pensée et elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Yukimura, sans s'être rhabillée au préalable. Après son passage en scène, elle se sentait anormalement plus forte dans ces petits morceaux de tissus.

**Ω**

Cela faisait plusieurs secondes que la jeune femme avait la main bloqué à quelques centimètres de la porte, hésitant à toquer à celle-ci pour entrer et avoir la confrontation, qu'elle redoutait tant, avec son patron. Finalement, elle se consola en se disant que c'était une bonne expérience et que, malgré un job de serveuse chaotique, elle avait apprécié ses quelques heures de danseuse dans ce bar. Quand elle toqua, une voix joyeuse lui répondit :

_« - Entre Yuya, je t'attendais !_

_- Oh. Vous êtes donc... au courant pour mon... débordement. »_

Comment qualifier autrement cette accès de rage et de fureur qui lui avait fait perdre toute raison sans s'enfoncer encore plus devant le gérant du Tenrô ? Celui-ci eut un sourire en coin avant de lui répondre :

_« - Bien sûr. Et j'avoue que je n'avais pas eu autant d'animation dans mon établissement depuis un bon bout de temps. Je me suis régalé, j'ai eu raison de t'administrer le secteur trois ! »_

Yuya ne dit rien tandis qu'elle digérait l'information. Voulait-il lui dire qu'il avait fait exprès de la mettre au secteur où était Kyo parce qu'il désirait qu'elle se dispute avec lui et qu'ainsi, il s'en distrait ?

_« - Je... crois que je n'ai pas tout saisi..._

_- Je suis sûr que si, voyons. »_

Yukimura affichait un sourire franchement jovial et avait l'œil pétillant de malice.

_« - Est-ce que cela veut dire que... je garde mon travail ?_

_- C'est cela. Ta pause va d'ailleurs être bientôt finie. Elle t'aurait paru plus longue si tu n'étais pas restée plantée devant ma porte. »_

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Décidément, elle se sentait vulnérable et tellement idiote face à cet homme qui semblait tout savoir et contrôler.

_« - Tu peux y aller maintenant, je vais aller m'occuper. N'oublies pas de communiquer ton nom de scène à Kosuke qu'elle puisse t'annoncer officiellement._

_- Oh... je... oui... merci ! »_

Yukimura plongea le nez dans ses papiers, closant ainsi la conversation. La jeune femme sortit, le pas ainsi que le cœur beaucoup plus léger. Elle avait désobéi, enfreint une règle, malmené un client (même si, selon elle, il le méritait largement) et elle avait malgré tout gardé son travail. Quelle joie ! Décidément, il pouvait y avoir des bonnes nouvelles dans sa sombre vie. Elle se dirigea donc vers les loges et croisa Kosuke qui, après lui avoir avoué avoir eu son premier fou rire depuis bien longtemps, lui demanda son nom de scène. Yuya ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais... aucune idée ne lui vint. Elle n'avait que quelques minutes pour se décider, pourtant, elle n'avait vraiment aucune idée... Kosuke lui suggéra alors de se souvenir d'un événement particulièrement marquant et de choisir un nom de scène en conséquence. Aussitôt, Yuya revint en arrière, quand elle était petite fille, face, pour la première fois, à la scène, à la danse et à cette incroyable danseuse qui avait incarné la Reine des Cygnes. Elle se souvint de son surnom. Et elle sut qu'elle prendrait le même. Oui, elle avait trouvé. Elle se tourna alors vers Kosuke et lui dit son nom :

_Aya._

Ce serait un hommage pour cette superbe danseuse qui avait radicalement changé sa vie. Dès lors, dès qu'elle danserait au Tenrô, elle se souviendrait de cette soirée magique, de cette femme qui lui avait donné un but, du courage, et de la force.

**Ω**

La danseuse se dirigea vers la scène pour sa dernière représentation de la nuit. Elle avait un travail, un nom et le sourire. Elle avait tout pour plaire avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient dans son dos et sur sa poitrine, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire enjôleur. La foule l'avait acceptée. Ils réclamaient son nom. Ils réclamaient sa danse. Ils aimaient à croire qu'elle dansait pour lui en particulier. C'est ce qu'elle se plaisait à leur faire croire. Ce soir, la danseuse avait gravi un nouveau palier : sa danse était plus profonde, plus ouverte, moins centrée sur elle-même. Elle prenait en compte son environnement.

**Ω**

Yuya frissonna. Après une telle suée, elle avait froid. Et puis, peut-être avait-elle effectivement un peu peur de traverser la ville dans ce noir. Il était plus de 5 heures du matin et les lampadaires avaient été arrêtés depuis un moment déjà. Il n'y avait plus de métro non plus, mais elle n'avait pas les moyens de prendre un taxi. Par conséquent, malgré les élancements dans sa jambe gauche, la jeune femme décida de rentrer à pied, malgré la longue distance.

La jeune femme marchait depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit le rugissement d'un moteur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main l'attrapa et la mit derrière, à la place passager d'une moto rutilante, et fut emmener au loin. Elle hurla et se mit à frapper le conducteur mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit un ricanement familier. Était-ce … Kyo ? Yuya regarda la moto, le blouson et le casque familier... Oui, c'était bien lui... La danseuse soupira. Que lui voulait-il encore ? Allait-il se venger ? Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent quand Kyo fit une brusque embardée et qu'elle dut, pour ne pas tomber, l'entourer de ses bras et caler solidement ses jambes. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais elle décida de profiter de la balade. Après tout, elle adorait la moto. Elle posa donc sa tête sur le dos du conducteur, essayant de se reposer un peu, tout en gardant les yeux ouverts pour voir défiler à une vitesse folle le paysage environnant.

**Ω**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouva face à un immeuble familier : celui de Kyo. La jeune femme soupira, c'était bien le dernier endroit où elle avait envie d'être. Le démon coupa le moteur et elle enjamba souplement la moto, pour descendre sur le sol. Aussitôt, elle tourna les talons et partit approximativement vers ce qu'elle croyait être chez elle. Elle n'eut pas fait trois pas qu'une voix retentit, sans pour autant qu'elle s'arrête :

_« - Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Planche à Pain ?_

_- Je rentre chez moi, crétin._

_- ... »_

La jeune femme ne s'était pas retournée, mais se doutait bien qu'il n'allait pas la laisser comme cela. Effectivement, elle sentit un bras puissant entourer sa taille et la poser rudement sur son épaule, lui coupant la respiration pour plusieurs longues secondes. Quand elle l'eut récupéré, elle battit des pieds et martela son dos de ses poings, criant qu'il était odieux, qu'elle lui ordonnait de le reposer. Yuya ne pouvait supporter la proximité physique qui lui était imposé. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait vu Oda il y a peu, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir en cet instant : elle l'aimait et le désirait de tout son corps. A cette pensée, elle rua de plus belle, espérant désespérément de fuir cette étreinte. La jeune femme sentit alors une douleur sur le haut de la cuisse, juste en-dessous la fesse. Elle tourna brusquement la tête :

_« - Tu m'as... mordu ? Mais t'es complètement malade !_

_- Ferme-la ou je recommence ! »_

Yuya voulut répliquer, mais s'abstint, ne désirant pas sentir de nouveau les lèvres de l'homme de tous ses fantasmes sur sa peau. Il ne lui avait pas fait tant mal que frissonner de plaisir. Elle avait tellement de fois fantasmé sur tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec cet homme qu'un simple contact comme celui-ci amenait à son cerveau des scénarios tous plus indécents les uns que les autres. La danseuse arrêta de se débattre et se laisse ballotter jusqu'à l'appartement de Kyo. Celui-ci ne la lâcha qu'une fois dans sa chambre, la balançant sans ménagement sur le matelas. La jeune femme eut le souffle coupé par le regard intense que Kyo avait posé sur elle, les deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Elle rougit et ne put s'empêcher de poser son regard sur les lèvres du démon. Elle avait tellement envie de lui...

A cette pensée, la jeune femme détourna le regard en se mordant les lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir le regard intense du jeune homme scruter le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser ni quoi faire. Elle regarda le visage du bel éphèbe et vit la marque rouge qu'elle lui avait infligé, lui donnant l'idée de faire la seule chose qu'elle savait si bien faire quand Kyo était concerné : s'énerver.

_« - T'en as pas marre de surgir dans ma vie seulement quand ça t'arranges ? Tu peux des fois prendre un peu en considération ce que je pense ? D'abord, tu me fais courir à droite à gauche pour ton saké, après tu m'emmènes dans ta chambre... Une fois tu me fais croire des choses et l'instant d'après, tu es aux bras d'une autre... je... je ne te comprends pas ! Tu m'énerves tellement ! Je... je... »_

La jeune femme, sentant que sa voix allait se briser, s'arrêta de parler et cacha son visage de ses mains. Kyo les emprisonna dans les siennes pour les écartant et releva son menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il y vit de la colère, du ressentiment, de l'incompréhension, du manque, du soulagement, de la frustration et surtout... du désir. Face à cette émotion, il lâcha son menton, releva sa tête en agrippant sa nuque et écrasa sa bouche de ses lèvres.

Les neurones de la jeune femme grillèrent instantanément. Elle ne put plus réfléchir et répondit, collant son corps contre le torse du brun, plongeant ses doigts dans sa longue chevelure pour approfondir le baiser. Elle sentit sa langue contre sa barrière d'émail, qu'elle ouvrit et étouffa un gémissement quand il explora chaque recoin, comme s'il voulait chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses mains étaient partout, brûlantes, traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau. Son souffle devint erratique et chaque respiration était un supplice. Elle se cambra pour offrir un meilleur accès à sa gorge, parcourue à la fois par la langue et les lèvres de Kyo. Ses pensées s'éclaircirent quelques secondes quand une question vint traverser le brouillard voluptueux dans lequel elle se trouvait : _Était-ce comme cela que Kyo avait fait pareil avec la jeune femme brune qu'elle avait entraperçu le soir où elle avait cru son amour réciproque ?_

Le démon, sentant qu'il n'avait pas toute l'attention de sa victime, entoura la pointe de son sein de sa langue pour connaître son goût, électrisant ses sens, la faisant frissonner de plaisir et de volupté et inapte à penser. Il se pressa contre elle, et elle sut alors à quel point il la désirait. Elle se frotta contre lui, le faisant grogner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait prendre soin d'elle, la faire monter au septième ciel, la faire atteindre des sommets de plaisir vertigineux. Pas comme toutes les autres filles dont il s'occupait à peine, qui voulaient toutes le chevaucher, lui évitant ainsi le moindre effort. Alors pourquoi enfouissait-il son visage contre son cou, dans le creux de son épaule pour y laisser sa marque ? Pourquoi avait-il un besoin irrépressible de la posséder à chaque fois que son regard croisait une des trop nombreuses marques qui ornaient le corps de sa belle ?

Un soupir lascif l'arracha de ses pensées et il plongea son regard dans celui de la danseuse. Le voile qui recouvrait ses yeux l'excita davantage, il s'impatienta et lui enleva tous ses vêtements, la laissant étendue, nue face à son regard appréciateur. Elle se frotta contre son érection et il retint son souffle, comme s'il se retenait de toutes ses forces de ne pas la prendre, là, maintenant. Il lui écarta les jambes et lécha son repli de chair, la faisant vibrer. Il accentua la pression jusqu'à la sentir au bord de la falaise et se pressa à son entrée. Quand s'était-il déshabillé ? La jeune femme n'aurait pu le dire. Il entra en elle d'un puissant coup de rein, la faisant rejeter sa tête en arrière et stopper son souffle. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui, l'emmenant encore plus loin. Elle se sentait terriblement bien en cet instant précis, comme si, de corps comme d'esprit, il comblait un vide que personne encore n'avait réussi à emplir.

A chaque coup de rein, la jeune femme se sentait un peu plus partir dans le brouillard où Kyo l'emmenait avec énergie. Elle mordit sa main pour essayer de faire taire les irrépressibles gémissements qui menaçaient de déborder. Kyo l'écarta, voulant entendre le moindre de ses bruits. Elle se sentit un instant gênée, et il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire narquois.

Quand, après de longues minutes, ils sentirent l'extase s'approcher, Kyo la serra contre lui, dans un moment de pure communion, mêlant leurs souffles tandis que la jeune femme s'accrochait à lui comme une naufragée à sa bouée. Elle planta ses ongles dans son dos et ne put s'empêcher de mordre son épaule quand un éclair de plaisir la traversa, la faisant jouir tandis que Kyo la rejoint quelques secondes après.

Ils s'allongèrent tous les deux sur le lit, essayant de retrouver un semblant de souffle tandis que le plaisir les quitta doucement. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Kyo, qui la fixait déjà, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se retint. Elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer tout ce qu'elle voyait dans le regard de son amant. Yuya étira les bras devant elle et s'arrêta au beau milieu de son geste. Elle remarqua que, sur toutes les marques de violence faîtes par Oda, il y avait un suçon fait par Kyo, en plus du premier dans son cou. Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres et le sourcil interrogateur. Celui détourna le regard, et grogna, irrité. Ou peut-être était-il gêné ? La jeune femme rigola doucement à cette pensée.

Cependant, son sourire s'étrangla quand elle remarqua que le regard de Kyo n'arrêtait pas de fixer les trop nombreuses marques qui ornaient son corps. Elle mordit ses lèvres, n'osant imaginer la réaction de son amant. Dans le feu de l'action, la question était passée à la trappe, mais, une fois le plaisir retombé, qu'allait-il dire ? Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit la bouche de Kyo s'ouvrir et elle sut d'instinct qu'elle allait avoir la réponse à cette question :

_« - Oda ? »._

La jeune femme ne put que baisser la tête, honteuse. Quand elle la releva, elle put voir une lueur de rage pure traverser le regard de son partenaire...


	17. The One

Cette rage ne fit que raviver la colère que Yuya avait si longtemps contenue. Pour qui se prenait-il pour juger ses choix ? Si elle était partie dans les bras d'Oda, n'était-ce pas sa faute ? Pourquoi aurait-il le droit de batifoler avec cette brune, qui lui disait bizarrement quelque chose, tandis qu'elle n'aurait que l'obligation d'attendre son bon vouloir ? Ses lèvres ne formèrent plus qu'une ligne tandis qu'elle essayait de contenir un tant soit peu sa colère.

_« - Toujours aussi mauvais goût, Planche à Pain. »_

Ces sept petits mots eurent le don de desserrer les lèvres de la danseuse. Cependant, aucun son n'en sortit. Elle resta bouche bée, ne voulant pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait entendu. Entre le fait de voir un éclat de rage dans son regard et celui de l'entendre lui faire un reproche aussi cuisant pour son honneur que pour elle-même, il y a avait une grande différence. Néanmoins, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la compréhension atteigne son cerveau, tandis que sa rage culminait à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'atteindre. La jeune femme rejeta les draps qui les recouvraient tout deux et se dressa, nue et tremblante de fureur.

_« - Comment oses-tu ? Ça t'amuse de jouer avec moi ? Déjà tout à l'heure au Tenrô, tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Non, mais tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais attendre gentiment que tu finisses de baiser avec ta traînée pour me jeter dans tes bras ? Que j'allais me contenter de vulgaires restes ? Bien sûr, le grand Kyo fait tomber toutes les filles donc pourquoi devrait-il se soucier de moi ? »_

Yuya, avait pris des coussins sur le lit, qu'elle lui lançait au visage, ponctuant chaque phrase d'un lancer toujours plus puissant. Des larmes de colère, et de tristesse dévalaient ses joues, preuve de la douleur que lui avait infligé la trahison de Kyo. Pour la énième fois, la jeune femme leva le bras, avant de le rabaisser, doucement. Elle avait hurlé les premières phrases, avant que le ton ne redescende pour qu'enfin, elle murmure :

_« - Après tout c'est pas toi qui était désespéré, vu comment tu roucoulais au bras d'une autre alors que tu m'as fait miroiter des rêves... Je croyais que j'étais... Que nous pouvions... Quand je pense que je t'... » _

La jeune femme poussa un long soupir, un peu résigné. Elle prit le ton le plus glacial qu'elle put pour dire :

_« - Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi aveugle ! T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! Ouais c'est ça, un pauvre type. Tu sais quoi ? Tu vaux pas mieux qu'Oda, que ce soit en tant qu'homme ou en tant qu'amant... »_

Tout en parlant, la jeune femme avait commencé à se rhabiller. Elle n'allait certes pas rester la nuit ici, il n'en était pas question ! Elle avait réussi à mettre son jean quand elle sentit que Kyo la poussait brusquement contre un mur. Lui n'avait aucun vêtement, mais, contrairement à quelques instants plus tôt, il ne semblait pas aussi… chaleureux. Visiblement, la comparaison ne lui avait pas plu. Il la regarda, ses yeux ne reflétant plus rien, la dominant de toute sa hauteur. Le regard ancré dans ses yeux émeraudes, il approcha son visage de celui de sa prisonnière et lui dit, d'une voix rauque et ténébreuse qui la fit frissonner :

_« - Tu le penses vraiment ? »_

La danseuse ne sut que répondre, se noyant dans l'intense regard de son compagnon. Elle comprit que sa réponse allait impulser ou avorter leur relation. Un instant, elle fut tenter de continuer leur dispute, de lui mentir rien que pour avoir le dernier mot, pour être arrogante. Mais, elle se ravisa. Yuya ne savait pas si c'était un éclat d'avertissement dans le regard de son amant ou tout simplement une envie que leur relation passe un cap, mais elle baissa la tête, tout en la hochant, pour confirmer sa négation.

Après quelques instants, elle releva la tête, soucieuse de connaître la réaction de son amant, et elle le vit approcher ses lèvres des siennes, laissant quelques millimètres les séparer le souffle chaud qui s'en échappait caressaient les siennes, excitant ses sens. Son regard papillonna entre les yeux rubis de son amant et ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas l'embrasser mais désirait que Kyo continue son geste ou ne fasse rien. Elle saurait alors si leur relation est fondée ou non. S'ils pouvaient aller de l'avant et arrêter de se tourner plus autour... Il fallait qu'elle sache...

**Ω**

La jeune femme s'étira, tard dans la matinée, alors qu'un rayon du soleil réchauffait délicieusement son corps fatigué. Elle se figea quand elle sentit une main se poser sur sa taille. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été chez Oda pourtant. Prudemment, elle tourna la tête avant de se figer. Elle fronça les sourcils essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé après son service. Elle se souvint du plateau qu'elle avait lancé, d'être allé voir Yukimura, d'avoir repris son service et d'être sortie. Elle avait entendu une moto avant d'être emmené au loin et d'avoir...

Yuya écarquilla les yeux, des images plus qu'explicites lui revenant en mémoire. Elle fixa le visage endormi de son amant, et caressa du bout du doigt la marque qu'elle lui avait faite avec le plateau. Un sourire moqueur vint se coller à ses lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer face à son geste. Elle secoua la tête, se remémorant la suite des événements. Elle se rappelait leur dispute...

**Ω**

Après avoir avoué son mensonge, Yuya avait regardé le jeune homme s'approcher. Il avait murmuré contre ses lèvres une phrase qui l'avait bouleversé, entraînant à sa suite une foule de questions que le baiser de son amant fit taire. Ce n'était pourtant que quelques mots, mais la jeune femme avait su lire entre eux et avait compris tout ce qu'ils impliquaient :

_« - Il n'y a eu que toi. » _

La danseuse, le sourire aux lèvres, après sa remontée de souvenir, s'était réinstallée confortablement dans les bras de Kyo, pour reprendre son sommeil là où elle l'avait laissé. Elle avait compris derrière ces petits mots tout ce que cela impliquait.

**Ω**

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, désormais bien entamée, la jeune femme se réveilla, à la différence près que, cette fois-ci Kyo l'était lui aussi. Il était adossé à la fenêtre, fumant une cigarette. L'odeur du tabac fit froncer le nez de la jeune femme. Elle n'aimait pas tellement l'odeur piquante que dégageait cette petite chose hautement toxique pour sa capacité de respiration. A cette mimique, le fumeur eut un sourire narquois. Yuya, faussement indignée, lui tira la langue avant de rouler sur le dos.

Après son étirement matinal, elle se leva, mit ses sous-vêtements et regarda ses affaires qui traînaient un peu partout. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait rien d'assez confortable pour faire ses exercices de danse, et elle aurait eu trop froid à danser en petite tenue. Bien qu'elle avait dansé une bonne partie de la nuit, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais la meilleure sans un entraînement quotidien. Elle demanda à Kyo s'il n'avait pas un T-shirt assez large pour la recouvrir et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de désigner de la tête son armoire.

Sans répondre à sa question implicite, Yuya se dirigea vers la-dite armoire et prit un T-shirt rouge sang. Elle l'enfila prestement avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Elle assouplit chacune de ses articulations avant de faire quelques pointes. Elle se laissa de nouveau glisser au sol, mais, cette fois, en faisant le grand écart. La jeune femme se releva souplement et regarda autour d'elle : la chambre était assez grande pour faire plusieurs mouvements. Elle enchaîna une pirouette fouettée, puis une arabesque simple avant de faire un dégagé pour finir avec un saut de l'ange. Elle se laissa gracieusement choir au sol pour enchaîner quelques mouvements de danse moderne. Pendant plus d'une cinquantaine de minutes, la jeune femme enchaîna différents mouvements sans se soucier aucunement de son compagnon.

Quand, enfin, elle fut satisfaite, elle s'étira et se tourna, assise en tailleur face à Kyo. Il avait une étrange lueur au fond des yeux et elle lui sourit. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait vraiment bien, il ne lui manquait qu'une douche pour que ce dimanche soit vraiment parfait. Elle lui demanda où se trouvait la salle de bain et comprit, quand le démon la suivit, un sourire explicite aux lèvres, que sa douche n'allait pas être de tout repos.

**Ω**

La soirée arriva bien rapidement et la jeune femme se dit qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle pour aller chercher des vêtements et ses affaires de danse. Cependant, elle se figea quand elle pensa à son voisin. Tout à son bonheur, elle n'avait pas du tout pensé à Oda. Si elle le croisait, elle devrait lui dire que c'était fini, qu'il n'était qu'un substitut, bref, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de cette confrontation maintenant, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait malheureusement pas y échapper. Yuya, allongée sur le lit, soupira en laissant tomber sa tête au milieu des coussins. Elle sentit le regard interrogateur de son amant sur sa nuque mais ne dit rien. Elle réfléchit, ne voulant pas parler à Kyo de son voisin, vu la réaction qu'il avait eu la nuit dernière...

Une idée lui vint et elle saisit son portable. Elle chercha un moyen d'aller sur internet, mais soupira de nouveau. Elle avait pris un téléphone qui téléphonait simplement. Elle se tourna alors vers Kyo et lui demanda si elle pouvait avoir son portable. Il le lui lança et elle n'eut aucun doute : vu la finesse et la qualité du portable, elle allait pouvoir surfer sur internet. Elle chercha donc le numéro de son amie Mahiro et, une fois trouvé, reprit son téléphone pour composer le numéro. Après quelques sonneries, elle entendit la voix de son amie :

_« - Allô ?_

_- Mahiro ? C'est Yuya !_

_- Yuya ? Comment ça va ?_

_- Ça va. Dis moi, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service s'il te plaît._

_- Oui bien sûr, tu as besoin de quoi ?_

_- Tu pourrais m'apporter des affaires pour, disons, une semaine ? »_

Tout en posant la question, la jeune femme avait levé un sourcil interrogateur et, devant l'absence de réponse de Kyo, prit la décision que cela ne le dérangerait pas.

_« - Oui bien sûr, mais tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as des problèmes ?_

_- Non, t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Je t'expliquerai demain d'accord ?_

_- D'accord, pas de problème. Je suis tellement excitée d'avoir été prise en stage par le Roi Rouge ! Tu te rends compte ? Ça va être incroyable ! _

_- Oui, j'ai vraiment hâte ! Je suis sûre qu'on va faire d'énormes progrès ! Bon allez Mahiro, je te laisse. A demain ! Et merci encore !_

_- De rien. A demain ! Tu auras intérêt à tout me raconter... »_

Yuya eut pour réponse un petit rire. Bien sûr qu'elle allait tout lui dire ! Elle raccrocha et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Elle ouvrit les placards un à un pour essayer de trouver quelque chose, mais, elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'ils étaient tous vides. Elle se tourna vers Kyo et lui demanda :

_« - T'as pas fait les courses depuis quand ? T'as même pas un paquet de pâtes ! Me dit pas que tu commandes tous les jours quand même... ?! »_

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme haussa les épaules. Yuya soupira. C'était pas possible. Qui, de nos jours, ne cuisinait jamais ? Ou n'avait pas un simple paquet de féculents ? Il était bien trop tard pour qu'un magasin ne soit ouvert, encore moins un dimanche... La jeune femme soupira et demanda, résignée :

_« - Pizza ? »_

Le jeune homme eut un sourire un peu victorieux et narquois. Il atteint son téléphone et, quelques instants plus tard, deux pizzas fumantes trônaient sur la table. Ils mangèrent avec appétit, sans un mot, le silence ne les dérangeant pas plus que cela. Les pensées de la jeune femme dérivaient tranquillement quand elle repensa avec horreur à un événement. Le mariage arrangé de Mahiro... Elle avait complètement oublié alors qu'elle lui avait pourtant promis de l'aider.

_« - Arrête de réfléchir Planche à Pain, ça te va pas. »_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_« - Je t'emmerde abruti. S'il y en a un ici qui ne sait pas utiliser sa cervelle, c'est certainement pas moi ! »_

Yuya le regardait avec défi. Ses yeux semblaient dire : Ose répondre ! Décidément, la semaine allait être survoltée... Il était sûr de ne pas s'ennuyer avec la sulfureuse jeune femme.

**Ω**

La danseuse se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit strident lui déchirant les tympans. Elle mit quelques instants avant de comprendre où elle était. Elle regarda l'heure et soupira. Si elle voulait survivre à cette semaine, il fallait que Kyo se montre moins gourmand jamais elle n'aurait assez de sommeil pour son stage.

La jeune femme se leva et commença à se préparer, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Kyo, qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Elle sortit de la chambre mais se figea sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de locomotion et pas quoi se payer le bus et encire moins un taxi... Priant pour ne pas se faire tuer, Yuya s'approcha de l'endormi. Elle le poussa d'abord doucement, puis, n'ayant aucune réponse, y alla franchement. Elle lui sauta finalement dessus. Aussitôt, elle se fit plaquer sur le matelas, les poignets ramenés au-dessus de sa tête tandis qu'un genou entravait tout mouvement au niveau de ses membres inférieurs. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, et relâcha quelque peu la pression. Jamais encore il n'avait dormi aussi profondément. Il avait été vulnérable et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui demanda sèchement :

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

La jeune femme s'était figé(e) pendant quelques instants avant de sourire puis de rire franchement :

_« - Tu as eu... peur de moi ? »_

Kyo la lâcha subitement avant de s'éloigner. Il grogna un vague _« abrutie »_ et lui jeta un regard noir. Yuya était pliée en deux, le souffle court et le corps secoués de spasmes dû au fou rire qu'elle avait du mal à contenir. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire peur ? Il pouvait la tuer en moins d'un geste. Après plusieurs minutes, la jeune femme prit de grandes inspirations et se calma progressivement. Elle se plaça devant le démon et dit :

_« - J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes à l'école. »_

Voyant qu'il la regarda d'un air qui disait _« causes toujours tu m'intéresses » _et qu'elle n'allait sûrement pas avoir ce qu'elle désirait, elle rajouta, non sans un soupir :

_« - S'il-te-plaît ? »_

De mauvaise grâce, celui-ci se dirigea vers les affaires de moto et lui balança un casque. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié sa crise de fou rire. Depuis quand le chef d'un des plus puissants gang de la ville pouvait être ainsi ridiculisé par une femme ? Et en plus, il l'emmenait quand même et ne la jetait même pas de son appartement. Décidément, elle devait vraiment être spéciale... Kyo secoua la tête, chassant les pensées qui le dérangeaient tant.

**Ω**

Après quelques minutes de trajet à vitesse grand V, la jeune femme était devant Nelya. Elle descendit de moto, enleva son casque et le redonna à Kyo. Elle vit un petit attroupement non loin de là, les dévisageant. Elle soupira avant de faire un pas vers l'école. Elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention du groupe des mégères. Même si elle avait eu la paix pendant quelques temps, elle n'était pas certaine que ces filles allaient la laisser tranquille... Néanmoins, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Kyo, avec son éternel sourire narquois, l'avait attrapé par la taille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Il la relâcha, eut un petit rire moqueur et repartit sur sa moto, laissant la jeune femme, rouge de gêne. Yuya, après un instant, secoua la tête et chercha du regard Mahiro.

Quand elle passa devant le groupe de jeunes femmes, la danseuse se douta que son stage n'allait pas aussi bien se passer que ce qu'elle aurait cru... Surtout que Saishi était parmi elle, s'étant jurée de se venger.


	18. Every Breath You Take

La jeune femme se jeta dans les bras de son amie Mahiro, trop heureuse de la retrouver, malgré qu'elle s'était vu il y a peu de temps. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de beaucoup se confier l'une à l'autre, les hauts-parleurs invitant les « élu(e)s » à se rendre dans la salle de cours la plus grande prévue pour le stage. Un brouhaha envahit aussitôt le hall, chacun ayant hâte de rencontrer la star de la danse qu'était l'ex-Roi Rouge. Au fur et à mesure que les danseurs et les danseuses entraient dans la salle, le silence s'installait. La présence du danseur mythique avait clos les bouches et lié les lèvres entre elles. Plus un son ne venait troubler le silence admirateur qui s'était installé.

Quand Yuya posa les yeux pour la première fois sur l'ex-Roi Rouge, des émotions contradictoires se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, elle fut émue d'être en sa présence. Ensuite, du respect vint prendre le dessus, pourtant, quand elle croisa le regard sanguin de son mentor, son respect se teinta d'une crainte irrationnelle. Un long frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et elle le chassa en secouant les épaules. Elle se tourna vers son amie et crut voir la même émotion parcourir son regard. Un éclat certes furtif, mais présent.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit nulle trace de peur ou de crainte chez les autres étudiants. Elle devait sûrement se faire des films. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela cette étrange sensation qu'elle ressentait parfois au contact d'Oda. Étrangement, elle se mit à se rappeler les avertissements des différentes personnes sur son voisin, qualifié de gangster, meurtrier chef de gang... La jeune femme soupira en secouant la tête. Elle avait été sélectionné parmi l'élite des danseurs pour avoir des cours exclusifs avec l'ex-Roi Rouge, danseur mythique, et elle divaguait, ne pensant même pas à l'instant présent.

Yuya tourna la tête vers sa voisine, Mahiro, qui lui fit un sourire franc, sincère et enjoué, montrant toute la joie qu'elle pouvait retirer de cet instant. La jeune femme lui répondit, calquant son comportement sur le sien. Elle vida son esprit de toutes ses préoccupations, tous ses problèmes, ne pensant plus qu'au plaisir et à la joie de pouvoir danser sous les directives d'un illustre danseur. Celui-ci avait fini son speech et incitait les étudiants à se préparer. Ceux-ci commencèrent donc l'échauffement classique, tous ayant en tête la question de savoir ce que leur professeur allait leur faire faire comme exercices. Ils l'apprirent quelques minutes plus tard :

_« - Bien, maintenant, vous allez danser, en duoet avec chacun l'espace suffisant, la danse des Marquises de la Belle au Bois Dormant. » _

La nouvelle eut le mérite de faire taire tous les étudiants. C'était une danse compliquée, qui demandait une haute maîtrise des techniques de danse, surtout qu'il fallait un partenaire... Heureusement pour eux, l'ex-Roi Rouge n'avait pas imposé la version. Ils choisissaient donc tous la moins dure, plus ou moins abordable.

Yuya chercha Kyoshiro des yeux. Elle le trouva plutôt facilement et lui demanda s'il était libre pour danser avec elle. Ayant déjà danser ensemble, ils auraient un avantage certain sur les autres. Celui-ci accepta aussitôt :

_« - Tu n'es pas avec Sakuya ?_

_- Non, elle n'a pas pu venir au stage comme elle est arrivée en cours d'année. Il lui reste à faire ses preuves selon l'ex-Roi Rouge._

_- Oh ! Je suis désolée pour elle._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, elle n'est pas déçue, le plus important pour elle est d'avoir été prise à Nelya. »_

La jeune femme acquiesça. C'était le rêve de tout danseur de pouvoir fréquenter les bancs de cette prestigieuse école. Les couples fait, chacun délimita son espace et se mit en place quand la voix de leur mentor résonna de nouveau :

_« - Bien sûr, je veux la danse des Marquises de Ren Edo Fulvoriu. »_

Aussitôt, les dents grincèrent. C'était la version la plus dure, la plus complexe, qu'une poignée de personnes dans le monde savait danser correctement de A à Z. Qu'allait leur apporter cet exercice éprouvant autant physiquement que psychiquement ? Cependant, consciencieux, ils s'exécutèrent avec plus ou moins de réticence selon les groupes.

Pendant quinze minutes, les groupes ne furent interrompus que par les différents jurons qu'ils proféraient quand les pas étaient trop durs, ce qui arrivait trop souvent à leur goût. De plus, la musique ne leur permettait pas de recommencer indéfiniment les pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent mais à continuer, inlassablement, qu'ils réussissent ou qu'ils échouent.

Au bout de ces quinze longues minutes, un homme inconnu entra dans la pièce, se dirigea vers l'ex-Roi Rouge, le salua respectueusement et discuta à voix basse quelques minutes avec lui. Puis, il déambula parmi les groupes, notant des informations sur un calepin. Il ne restait jamais à côté d'un groupe, marchant toujours entre les groupes et regardant tantôt le garçon, tantôt la fille. Yuya l'épia discrètement et fut frappée par ses cheveux blanc qui faisaient ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il était plutôt jeune et elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire ici.

Kyoshiro la serina quelque peu, lui demandant de se concentrer. Ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, même si Yuya aurait voulu faire mieux. Cependant, elle avait ses limites et même si, comme tout danseur, elle rêvait de faire partie de la poignée de personnes capable de danser cette version de la danse des Marquises, elle ne s'illusionnait pas. Il lui faudrait encore des années pour y arriver. Toutefois, elle pensait en être capable un jour.

Après trente minutes de danse ininterrompues, l'ex-Roi Rouge accorda une pause. Yuya s'installa sur un banc et respira profondément pour essayer de détendre ces muscles rudement mis à l'épreuve. Elle ferma les yeux mais ne put se reposer car la voix grinçante de Saishi n'arrêtait pas de geindre. La danseuse grimaça, décidément, elle ne pouvait pas supporter cette petite peste ! Elle fouilla dans son sac et prit un comprimé avant de boire un long moment à sa bouteille. Mahiro et Saisei s'assirent à côté d'elle en soufflant, montrant leur épuisement. Elles ne purent se dire que quelques mots avant que le cours ne recommence, se disant qu'elles se retrouvaient pour manger ensemble ce midi.

**Ω**

Les jeunes femmes, après une bonne douche chaude se retrouvèrent devant un bon plateau équilibré, qui leur assurait, selon les cuisiniers, le nombre suffisant de protéines, vitamines et énergie dont ils avaient besoin pour danser le reste de la journée. Toutefois, le plateau n'avait pas l'air aussi bon que les promesses dîtes plus tôt. Un trio de purée aux couleurs aussi moches que variées fumait tranquillement dans un jus à l'aspect peu ragoutant. Les trois filles parlèrent durant tout le déjeuner :

_« - Oh mon dieu ! Mais tu as vu comment c'était trop dur ? J'ai jamais eu une matinée aussi éprouvante que celle-ci depuis le début des cours. _

_- J'ai l'impression d'être plus épuisée qu'après une journée de cours alors que ça ne fait que quelques heures que l'on a commencé..._

_- Et puis nous demander la version de Ren Edo Fulvoriu c'était vraiment exagéré. Je ne suis plus aussi sûre d'être ravie d'avoir été choisie parmi l'élite... »_

Les trois jeunes femmes se mirent à pouffer. Elles savaient que, malgré les difficultés, elles étaient vraiment ravies d'être en stage. Yuya eut une pensée pour son travail du soir... Elle allait vraiment avoir du mal à tenir le rythme... Sur cette pensée, elle attrapa un médicament dans son sac qu'elle avala. Elle restavague face aux question de ses amis et grommela une possible tendinite. Elle esquiva la nouvelle volée de questions en parlant de l'inconnu :

_« - Vous avez vu le type aux cheveux blancs là ? Vous savez qui c'est ?_

_- Non je sais pas du tout et toi Saisei ?_

_- Non plus, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il est super mignon en tout cas..._

_- Aurais-tu eu un coup de foudre ma chère ?_

_- Pff t'es bête ! Seulement si je pouvais en faire mon 4h, je n'hésiterais pas un instant... »_

Les danseuses se mirent à chambrer leur amie. Toutefois, il était vrai que le jeune homme était agréable à regarder... Quand les rires furent calmés, Yuya s'agita, mal à l'aise de vouloir aborder un sujet difficile pour son amie :

_« - Mahiro, tu sais... j'aurais voulu des nouvelles pour... enfin... tu vois... Chinmei... »_

La jeune femme soupira et haussa les épaules, résignée :

_« - Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ils préparent le mariage, et essayent de fixer une date. Je ne peux rien faire..._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racon... »_

La jeune femme fut interrompue par Saisei qui s'exclama :

_« - C'est toi qui va te marier avec Chinmei... ?! On en parle partout à Mibunathan !_

_- Oui..._

_- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? Tu appartiens au clan Mibu non ? Ne pourrais-tu pas invalider ce mariage ? Faire en sorte qu'il soit annulé ?_

_- Malheureusement, je peux rien faire... Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur quoique ce soit. C'est Saishi qui peut faire ce qu'elle veut, pas moi... »_

La jeune femme avait dit tout cela d'une traite et d'un ton qui montrait à quel point elle était désolée. La cloche sonna, closant leur discussion sur cette note fort peu réjouissante.

**Ω**

L'après-midi fut fort éprouvante, autant, voir plus que le matin. Ils s'étirèrent longuement et étaient sûrs que le lendemain allait être horrible, les courbatures s'ajoutant aux exercices intenses imposés par leur mentor.

Après une douche longue et brûlante, les trois jeunes femmes se rejoignirent devant l'école. Elles étaient en train de s'échanger leur numéro de téléphone quand Mahiro devint livide et se raidit. Yuya se tourna dans la direction que fixait son amie et vit un homme qu'elle avait entraperçu le jour où elle était parti kidnapper son amie des bras des Mibu. Vu la réaction de celle-ci et le costume du jeune homme l'autre jour, Yuya ne put que supposer que c'était Chinmei. Elle en eut confirmation quelques instants plus tard :

_« - Mesdemoiselles, _ma chérie,_ je vous salue. »_

Saisei le salua tandis que Yuya gardait ses lèvres aussi serrées que ses poings. Elle dardait sur cet homme qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà classé dans la catégorie des pauvres types, un regard noir, montrant toute la colère et l'incompréhension qu'elle éprouvait envers lui. Peut-être était-il vexé car il se tourna vers Mahiro pour lui dire :

_« - Tu devrais mieux choisir tes fréquentations, après tout tu vas devenir une Mibu sous peu. »_

La jeune femme brune tiqua au fait de savoir que, bientôt, elle allait porter le nom de Mibu. Elle avait beau paraître détachée, ce n'était pas aussi simple dans sa tête. Elle pria pour que son amie ne réponde pas à la pique lancée par son... fiancé. Peine perdue.

_« - T'as un problème ? »_

La jeune femme ricana méchamment avant de continuer :

_« - Bien sûr que t'as un problème. Faut être taré pour vouloir épouser une fille qui n'a rien demandé. Tu t'es déjà posé la question de savoir si ça allait lui faire plaisir de voir ta gueule tous les matins quand elle se réveillera ? »_

Yuya sentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue avant même de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle sentit deux mains imposantes se poser sans douceur aucune sur ses épaules, appuyant sur celles-ci. Elle sentit la pesanteur comme jamais auparavant, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes s'enfonçaient dans le sol sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire que souffrir. Les ongles de Chinmei s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, la meurtrissant un peu plus. Pourtant, toute cette souffrance, Yuya ne s'en souciait pas, terrorisée par le regard mauvais qui la transperçait de part en part derrière de petites lunettes rondes.

Il ouvrit la bouche, comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma, plissa encore plus ses yeux et se détourna d'un grognement rageur pour partir d'un pas rapide. La jeune femme secoua la tête et respira un grand coup pour rependre ses esprits quand elle entendit -enfin- le rugissement d'un moteur de moto. Elle se tourna vers le bruit et reconnut l'engin de Kyo. Était-ce lui qui avait fait fuir cet imbécile ? Elle se massa une épaule. Elle allait encore avoir des marques... Yukimura n'allait pas être content.

La jeune femme tourna sur elle-même pour voir où était Mahiro quand elle se rendit compte que Chinmei la traînait devant lui. Le jeune homme marchait d'un pas rapide mais Yuya, sans réfléchir, le poursuivit et agrippa le bras de son amie, l'obligeant à s'arrêter. Elle prit le regard le plus noir qu'elle put faire, et, prenant son courage à deux mains, feula :

_« - Elle reste avec moi. »_

Le fiancé parut vouloir répliquer mais reprit son chemin, laissant Mahiro avec la danseuse. Celle-ci soupira, soulagée. Elle avait tellement eu peur lors de sa confrontation que jamais elle pourrait laisser un seul instant son amie aux bras de ce … monstre. Les jeunes femmes s'étreignirent et retournèrent devant l'école, devant lequel un attroupement s'était formé. Yuya soupira, elle avait encore fait une bourde. Heureusement pour elle, les jeunes pimbêches de l'établissement étaient toutes agglutinées autour de Kyo, gardant cependant une distance respectable car il se dégageait de lui, une aura de colère et de rage qui faisait maintenir éloignées les plus téméraires de son fan club.

Il bougea enfin de sa moto quand il vit Yuya. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas décidé, qui pensa qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade. Cela n'allait pas arranger l'opinion des jeunes femmes envers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la regarda méchamment, la toisant de toute sa hauteur avant de dire :

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Planche à Pain ? Tu as le don pour t'empêtrer dans des situations dont tu ne comprends pas la portée. As-tu au moins conscience de qui tu as insulté ? De ce qu'il aurait pu te faire ? »_

La jeune femme se sentit fortement humiliée, d'être ainsi rabrouée devant tant de personnes. Surtout qu'il avait utilisé ce sobriquet ridicule qu'elle détestait tant. De quoi se plaignait-il ? Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il en était même plutôt content...

_« - Je t'emmerde d'accord ?! Je t'ai rien demandé, ni ton aide, ni que tu viennes ici. Je ne suis pas une enfant et encore moins ta chose. J'aiderais Mahiro quoiqu'il puisse m'arriver car c'est ce que j'aurais décidé et pas autrement. Maintenant, laisses moi tranquille ! »_

La jeune femme partit d'un pas rageur. Marcher lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle sortit son Mp3 et mit sa musique préférée. Elle se détendit quelque peu.

**Ω**

Saishi jubila. Elle avait profité au mieux de cet instant d'humiliation. Surtout venant de la part de Kyo pour cette peste de danseuse blonde ! Yuya, faute d'avoir eu un mot gentil de la part de son amant, avait gagné quelques instant de répit par les pestes de Nelya, trop occupées par le fait de se délecter de ce bref mais intense moment de querelle entre la danseuse et le démon.

**Ω**

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle crut entendre son prénom et ralentit le pas. Elle inspira profondément et se retourna, s'attendant à une nouvelle joute verbale. Elle ravala alors le commentaire désobligeant qui lui brûlait les lèvres pour demander à Mahiro ce qu'elle faisait là :

_« - Chacun son tour d'aider son amie n'est-ce pas ? Je vais au Tenrô, tu m'accompagnes ?_

_- J'y allais aussi justement. Allons-y. »_

**Ω**

Quand la danseuse blonde se dirigea naturellement vers les vestiaires, son amie l'arrêta d'un bras :

_« - Yuya mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Je vais à mon travail voy..._

_- Tu... travailles ici ?_

_- Oui..._

_- Mais tu sais que c'est déconseillé ? Tu pourrais avoir des ennuis si ça s'apprenait ! Et puis pourquoi travailler dans un bar de charme ? Ne me dis pas que tu utilises tes capacités pour allumer des mecs quand même ?! »_

Yuya, sur cette tirade, explosa :

_« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Mahiro ? Que tout le monde a de l'argent ? J'en ai BESOIN ! Tout le monde n'est pas la fille de son père ! Je ne suis pas née avec une petite cuillère en argent dans la bouche ! J'ai d'autres problèmes qu'un mariage arrangé avec un Mibu moi ! »_

Une voix grave, s'éleva, tremblante, avec un soupçon d'espoir que la tirade qu'il avait entendu malgré lui ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague :

_« - Mahiro, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai... Tu ne vas pas te marier... »_

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent, synchrones pour apercevoir la silhouette de Tigre Rouge se dessiner dans l'encadrement de la porte...


	19. Je Te Veux pour Moi

Le silence de Mahiro était éloquent.

_« - Notre histoire n'a donc aucune valeur à tes yeux ? Je n'étais qu'un échappatoire le temps que tu profites de la vie avant de te marier ? Un jouet ? Tu m'as trahie ! Tu es venue me narguer c'est cela ? Moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais... »_

Le jeune homme avait craché ses paroles, essayant le plus possible de blesser Mahiro comme elle venait de le faire. Celle-ci avait baissé la tête et de nombreuses larmes roulaient sur ses joues elle avait conscience que sa rage était méritée et que ses reproches étaient justifiés. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en rajouter car il reçut une gifle magistrale de la part de Yuya. Les yeux de celle-ci lançaient encore plus d'éclairs que ceux du videur et son visage reflétait une partie de sa fureur tout comme le ton sur lequel elle lança sa tirade :

_« - C'est TOI qui n'a aucune idée de la valeur de votre histoire ! Après tant de temps passé ensemble, tu doutes à la moindre phrase que tu entends sans même avoir demandé d'explications, et sans avoir compris la moindre signification ! Tu te prends pour qui ? T'as pas entendu le mot _arrangé _après mariage ? Tu sais même pas le calvaire que passe Mahiro. Elle t'a rien dit pour pas t'inquiéter et parce qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction. Eh bien maintenant, je comprends pourquoi ! T'as vraiment aucune jugeote mon pauvre. Peut-être qu'elle a de la chance d'être obligée de finir avec un autre finalement ! »_

La jeune femme avait volontairement été cruelle pour faire réagir son ami. Elle voulait les forcer à se confronter, verbalement bien sûr, pour qu'ils se rendent compte à quel point leur amour pouvait être fort face aux Mibu. Yuya était sûre que Mahiro n'allait pas finir avec cet ignoble Chinmei, elle ne _pouvait_ pas finir avec lui !

**Ω**

Quelques minutes plus tard, la danseuse était sur scène, toutes marques camouflées par le maquillage. Du coin de l'œil, elle put apercevoir le couple se parler et se réconcilier, vu les nombreux baisers échangés. Elle vit aussi Kyo, assis à sa table, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Bizarrement, il n'avait aucun verre devant lui. La jeune femme, après quelques instants de réflexion, compris qu'il l'attendait elle. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait hâte de finir son tour de danse pour faire le service...

**Ω**

Une fois enfilé le costume de serveuse, Yuya prit un médicament pour ne pas flancher et alla directement à la table de Kyo. Ayant une grande fierté, elle soutint tout d'abord son regard, la tête relevée, et le dos droit. Puis, elle soupira et s'affaissa quelque peu sur elle-même avant de murmurer :

_« - Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure et … merci. »_

Le démon, pour toute réponse, eut un sourire provocant, signifiant, sans ambiguïté possible, qu'il avait gagné. Yuya, piquée au vif, réagit aussitôt :

_« - Tu veux jouer ? Très bien ! Mais saches que ce n'est pas forcément toi qui vais perdre... »_

Ensuite, elle partit chercher la commande de son amant et repartit, sans un mot, un étrange sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Kyo se demanda ce qu'elle avait en tête, toutefois, il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps car il comprit tout de suite.

Yuya avait ouvert deux boutons en plus de sa chemise, et remonté un peu sa jupe. Au lieu, comme d'habitude, de prendre ses distances avec les clients, elle se penchait plus que de raison pour prendre leur commande et les servir. Elle laissait souvent traîner une main amicale sur une épaule ou alors effleurer un bras, un coude etc... Elle souriait chaleureusement et rigolait volontiers, même aux blagues les moins drôles.

Pendant ce temps là, les tables autour du démon s'étaient vidées, ne voulant pas subir l'écrasante aura de rage qu'il dégageait. Plusieurs fois, le jeune homme avait voulu se lever, mais, gardant le contrôle, il ne bougea pas d'un iota. Lui aussi avait une fierté et refusait de perdre. Il savait que s'il faisait un quelconque mouvement dans sa direction, il ne pourrait pas se retenir et massacrerait les hommes qui la regardaient de trop près avant de prendre Yuya et de lui montrer de quel bois il était fait... Le démon soupira et secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, il lui fallait un verre. Malheureusement, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'appeler la serveuse... avec elle à proximité, jamais il ne pourrait se contrôler. Jamais une femme ne l'avait rendu comme ça... Jamais...

**Ω**

Mahiro pleurait au creux de l'épaule de son amant, lui demandant entre deux sanglots de lui pardonner son demi-mensonge. Elle avait voulu l'écarter pour le préserver, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était une erreur. Sans Tigre Rouge, elle était moins forte. Celui-ci la serrait désespérément contre lui, son regard dur contrastant avec la douceur de ses gestes. Il lui caressait doucement la tête, espérant la calmer quelque peu, lui murmurant des paroles de réconforts et de pardon pour toute la méchanceté dont il avait fait preuve en début de soirée. Comment allait-il faire pour l'aider ? Il n'en savait rien mais il se devait d'annuler ce mariage arrangé. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans elle. Il souleva son menton, et planta son regard dans celui de sa moitié :

_« - Partons. »_

La jeune femme, loin d'avoir la réaction emballée qu'il avait escompté, se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Il attendit de nouveau quelques instants avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer, fuyant son regard :

_« - Je ne peux pas... Où irions-nous ? Et puis, je ne sais rien faire... Je n'ai que la danse... Je... je ne peux pas abandonner Nelya et toute ma famille. Malgré ce qu'ils font, ils restent une partie de moi... »_

Un silence tendu accueillit sa tirade. De longues minutes angoissantes s'étirèrent, le temps que Tigre Rouge digère ses paroles et réfléchisse. Enfin, il brisa le mutisme dans lequel il était plongé pour soupirer. La serrant plus encore contre lui il déclara, simplement :

_« - Je comprends. »_

Mahiro, de nouveau, pleura, seulement, cette fois, un soulagement était nettement visible dans ses sanglots. Elle savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, Tigre Rouge serait toujours là pour elle.

**Ω**

Yuya, dans les vestiaires, reprit de nouveau un cachet. Se déhancher autant n'était pas bon pour sa hanche. Toutefois, le plaisir de voir Kyo fulminer dans son coin était largement suffisant pour la douleur qu'elle éprouvait. Le voir aussi furieux, bien que cela était puéril, la remplissait de joie. Kyo ne pouvait que l'aimer pour avoir une telle réaction... La danseuse fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une conversation. Elle interrompit ses deux collègues qui parlaient pour leur demander :

_« - Excusez-moi, quand est-ce que vous avez dit que la serveuse allait revenir ?_

_- Elle devrait reprendre à partir de la semaine prochaine. Peut-être un peu avant. Les informations ne sont pas officielles alors on ne peut pas savoir précisément. »_

Pour Yuya, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle car, moins de travail signifiait aussi moins de salaire...

**Ω**

Ce soir là, la jeune femme avait fini par son service de danseuse. Elle s'étira, dans les vestiaires, espérant éviter de douloureuses courbatures pour le lendemain et enfila une jupe longue et un pull fin. Pressée de rentrer dormir et peu désireuse de faire attendre son amant après l'avoir embêté toute la soirée, la jeune femme pressa le pas. Toutefois, elle ne put pas atteindre la rue où était garée la moto, car deux grandes mains l'attrapèrent pour l'entraîner dans une petite ruelle. Elle fut plaquée au mur et deux lèvres se plaquèrent immédiatement contre les siennes.

La jeune femme ne se débattit pas, ayant reconnu la douce brutalité de son amant. Elle le sentait insistant, comme s'il réclamait ce que seul un lit pouvait satisfaire. Il força la barrière d'émail pour remplir la bouche de la danseuse de sa langue. Il exacerba ses sens, et elle sentit plus fort que de coutume son parfum, elle ressentit plus intensément les caresses impérieuses de ses mains. Toutes les sensations étaient décuplées par le simple fait que Kyo la désirait ardemment.

Yuya se dégagea quelque peu et intima au démon d'attendre. Elle ne désirait pas _le_ faire dans une ruelle, plaquée contre un mur... Cependant, emportée par la fièvre ardente qui l'étreignait, elle n'arrivait pas à formuler un non véritable, ferme et sans concession. Sa jupe, retroussée sur sa taille et son pull, délaissé dans un coin, n'avait pas fait long feu. Kyo ne lui laissait aucun répit. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée.

Kyo, bien vite, la souleva par les hanches et plaqua son bassin contre celui de sa compagne. Il se frotta à elle, augmentant son désir et ses gémissements. La fine couche de coton qui recouvrait son mont de vénus était devenue gênante et elle partit rejoindre les autres vêtements, non sans avoir été préalablement déchirée. Kyo la pénétra bien vite, n'arrivant pas à se contenir. Il avait un désir, un besoin impérieux de la posséder, de lui montrer que c'était à lui qu'elle appartenait et que jamais elle ne devrait appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais.

Après que la brume lascive qui les enveloppait eut disparu, ils montèrent sur la moto et retournèrent à l'appartement du démon où Kyo lui montra, cette fois, à quel point il pouvait aussi être tendre...

**Ω**

Le lendemain matin, la jeune femme fut bien matinale. Elle avait très mal dormi parce qu'elle n'avait pas pris de cachets. Malgré en avoir pris un au matin, elle avait toujours une douleur sourde et continue qui pulsait dans sa jambe. Yuya avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir à la danse et au mariage arrangé de Mahiro et Chinmei... Malheureusement, si elle avait eu une idée pour sa carrière à Nelya, elle n'en avait aucune pour son amie.

**Ω**

Arrivée à l'école, Yuya demanda aussitôt un entretien avec Muramasa, le directeur de son école de danse. Après, elle attendit quelques instants avant de voir Mahiro arriver. Visiblement, elle avait passé, elle aussi, la nuit avec son amant et venait fraîchement de se réveiller. La danseuse blonde demanda à son amie de nouvelles de Tigre Rouge. Apparemment, malgré le fait de ne pas savoir comment régler leur problème, leur couple était plus fort que jamais.

La jeune femme, par le biais du micro, fut convoquée au bureau du directeur. Mahiro s'inquiéta mais Yuya la rassura d'un geste avant de se diriger à son rendez-vous. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme s'assit face au directeur souriant :

_« - Eh bien Mademoiselle Shiina, que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel rendez-vous ?_

_- J'aimerais savoir si c'était possible d'alléger mon emploi du temps en classique._

_- Il faut étudier le cas et passer en commission en plus d'avoir de nombreux arguments et motivations bien sûr. Puis-je savoir pourquoi cette envie soudaine ? _

_- J'aimerais pouvoir m'inscrire au cours de Mademoiselle Tokito sur les créneaux libérés par la danse classique. Je sais que j'ai un niveau disons, plutôt élevé et que je peux me permettre de travailler trois danses différentes._

_- Hmm, effectivement c'est possible. Après validation de votre dossier, et avec une petite accélération du comité, peut-être que vous pourriez avoir un nouvel emploi du temps d'ici la fin des vacances. Seulement, il ne faut pas que votre excellent niveau ne baisse. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre à nouveau un élément aussi prometteur que vous Mademoiselle Shiina._

_- Bien Monsieur. Merci beaucoup. »_

Après les salutations d'usage, la jeune femme partit rejoindre sa classe. Bien évidemment, elle avait du retard, mais l'annonce ayant été diffusé dans toute l'école, le Roi Rouge ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Toutefois, les regards noirs de la part de Saishi et ses camarades lui donna des frissons. Elle vit dans leurs yeux des promesses de souffrance qu'elle allait sûrement bientôt devoir payer...

Mahiro lui dit discrètement qu'ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi car leur mentor devait s'occuper de détails pour un quelconque projet artistique. Leurs consignes étaient à nouveau une un duo et Yuya se remit donc à danser avec Kyoshiro. La danse étant bien moins fatigante et difficile que la veille, ils se mirent à discuter. Le danseur l'invita chez lui pour l'après-midi et elle accepta.

**Ω**

La matinée passa à une allure folle, comme toujours quand Yuya dansait. A la pause, la jeune femme prit de nouveau un cachet et envoya un texto à son amant pour la prévenir qu'elle irait chez Kyoshiro l'après-midi. Elle n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un nom de famille : « Mibu ? ». Elle répondit donc affirmativement avant de reprendre sa danse en duo.

**Ω**

A la fin des cours, comme promis, Yuya suivit Kyoshiro pour aller chez lui. La jeune femme eut une surprise en découvrant Sakuya préparant le déjeuner. Elle lui sauta dans les bras avant de demander des explications :

_« - Sakuya ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Oh... Ne me dis pas que... Vous habitez ensemble ?! »_

La façon dont la jeune femme rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux était sans équivoque sur la réponse. Yuya les félicita tout deux, non sans les avoir chambrer, les faisant rivaliser de couleur avec le vermeille des yeux de Kyo.

Ils se mirent à table et Sakuya leur servit une sorte de soupe étrange, qui faisait des bulles, assorties à une odeur très épicée. La danseuse remua sur sa chaise : elle ne voulait pas paraître méchante mais elle n'était pas sûre que ce qu'elle avait dans sa cuillère était véritablement comestible. Pourtant, quand elle vit Kyoshiro goûter sans hésitation, elle trempa très lentement sa cuillère dans son récipient. Elle la porta, toujours aussi peu rapidement à sa bouche et fit une moue un peu anxieuse avant d'écarquiller les yeux de surprise. C'était drôlement bon ! Sakuya, au vu de sa réaction, se mit à rire doucement, faisant à son tour rougir son invitée :

_« - Désolée, je n'aurais pas cru que ce soit si bon au vu de son aspect. »_

Tout à coup, elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et rougit encore plus, avant de balbutier :

_« - Enfin, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je trouve que c'est très bon... je..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude de voir mes repas avoir un aspect plutôt étrange. »_

Yuya ne répondit rien mais elle plongea le nez dans sa soupe pour ne pas montrer son visage rougi. La conversation reprit naturellement autour de la danse et ils se mirent rapidement à parler de Nelya. Après plusieurs heures de conversation, Sakuya insista pour demander à voir une danse classique en duo de son amant et son amie. Les deux personnes acceptèrent, toutefois, Yuya prit un cachet avant.

Ils commençaient tout juste à danser quand on frappa à la porte. Sakuya alla ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise Kyo. Celui-ci entra sans saluer et s'installer à la fenêtre, cigarette allumée. Sakuya, Kyoshiro et Yuya haussèrent les épaules, habitués aux frasques du démon. Ils se remirent en place et continuèrent leur danse, sous les yeux attentifs de Sakuya et Kyo. Si encore, l'œil de la première était admiratif devant leur performance, celui du deuxième était plus critique. Décidément, il n'aimait pas que sa compagne soit approchée par quelqu'un d'autre.

La nervosité le rendait tendu et il fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Sakuya lui apporta du thé, qu'elle posa à côté de lui, se pencha à son oreille pour lui glisser quelques mots qu'elle ne put entendre. Toutefois, il n'y toucha pas, ni ne répondit. Toutefois, Yuya, qui avait gardé un œil sur son amant, n'avait pas loupé un détail de la scène et, déconcentrée par l'intimité qu'elle croyait voir entre eux, fit un faux pas et tomba et entraîna son partenaire dans sa chute.

Ils se relevèrent, la jeune femme riant aux éclats et s'excusant. La danseuse s'installa près de Kyo, désireuse de souffler un peu. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci éteignit sa cigarette et posa une main, furtive mais ferme, sur son épaule.

Ils discutèrent tous ensemble pendant un moment avant que Sakuya ne propose à Yuya de découvrir quelques pas de salsa. Celle-ci accepta avec joie, trop heureuse de découvrir des nouveautés sur un domaine qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Son amie la conduisit dans une pièce attenant au salon et ce que la danseuse blonde vit la stupéfia, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux...


	20. Vengeance

La salle était tout bonnement immense. Plusieurs barres à différents niveaux permettaient de nombreux exercices variés. La pièce était entourée de miroirs, si bien qu'on pouvait voir tout le détail des mouvements. Elle n'était, bien sûr, pas aussi grande qu'une salle de danse à Nelya, toutefois, il y avait suffisamment d'espace pour danser à plusieurs, seul ou en duo. Yuya tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même, impressionnée. Elle savait depuis toute petite que son amie avait des moyens plutôt conséquents, malgré tout, elle n'aurait pas pensé que ça puisse être autant. Qui aurait cru qu'un appartement en ville recelait une aussi belle pièce ? La jeune femme avait toujours secrètement rêvé d'une salle de danse personnelle, cependant, faute de moyens, ce n'était resté qu'un fantasme qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir combler avant de nombreuses années.

L'émerveillement que la danseuse éprouvait se reflétait dans ses yeux émeraudes, brillants de joie et dans tous ses gestes. Elle était véritablement envieuse et son comportement amusait les trois personnes dans son dos. Quand elle eut fini de tout inspecter, elle se tourna vers Sakuya et lui demanda de lui montrer les bases.

La jeune femme s'installa à une barre et montra quelques pas. Yuya essaya tant bien que mal de les reproduire, toutefois, elle n'y arrivait pas. Fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda à ce que son amie décompose les mouvements. Une fois cela fait, la jeune femme réussit mieux que la dernière fois, seulement, elle n'ay rrivait pas quand il fallait tourner sa jambe, après avoir fait de rapides rotations de chevilles et de talons, mouvement typique de la salsa qu'on ne retrouvait nulle part ailleurs.

Après quelques minutes de concentration et de décortication, la jeune femme réessaya une énième fois et, tournant la jambe, tomba lourdement sur le parquet. Toutefois, personne, au vu de son visage livide, ne se moqua d'elle. Yuya s'empressa de ramener sa jambe près d'elle et appuya son front contre son genou, fermant les yeux. Elle inspira et expira longuement et lentement, essayant de maîtriser sa douleur. Après plusieurs minutes, elle se releva, le regard fuyant et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gênée :

_« - J'ai dû un peu trop travailler ces derniers temps... »_

Son ton était penaud, malgré tout, personne ne fit de commentaires. Quelques secondes gênées plus tard, Kyo la prenait par le bras avant de grommeler :

_« - Amènes toi, on y va. »_

Yuya n'eut que le temps de faire un vague signe de la main avant qu'on lui mette un équipement complet de moto dans les bras. Quelques instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait sur la route, à vive allure. Le vent lui fit du bien et la vitesse permettait à son esprit de se vider des nombreuses questions qui le traversaient. Elle se cala contre le dos de son amant, y posant le devant de son casque. Elle l'étreignit plus fortement quelques instants dans un remerciement muet puis leva la tête, profitant au maximum du paysage à travers la visière fumée de sa protection.

Profitant d'une route longue pour les ramener chez lui, Kyo accéléra énormément, au point de brouiller le paysage, de plaquer les poumons contre la colonne vertébrale et de donner le sourire à sa passagère. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquèrent la voiture jaune canari faire le chemin en sens inverse. Oda, tranquillement installé derrière son volant, souriant mesquinement, fier de ce qu'il avait ordonné à ses subordonnés.

Yuya et Kyo, dans un vrombissement assourdissant, rentrèrent la moto dans le garage. La jeune femme sauta souplement par-dessus le siège pour atterrir par terre, pliant toutefois plus ses genoux que d'habitude pour amortir le choc tandis que le démon coupait le moteur. Elle avait le sourire et le moral. Elle avait toujours aimé la moto qui lui rappelait son défunt frère. A cette pensée, elle eut un choc et son cœur rata un battement. Ce n'était pas son frère... Son sourire devint plus un rictus et ses yeux se voilèrent, preuve que son esprit s'égarait. Kyo, ayant remarqué son brusque changement d'état, lui donna une bourrade :

_« - Dépêches toi Planche à Pain ou je t'attends pas. »_

L'insulte eut le mérite de la faire réagir et elle lui donna un coup dans son blouson, se faisant plus mal que lui, tout en lui tirant la langue. Ils montèrent dans le silence l'escalier et, mettant la serrure dans la clé Kyo dit, après avoir longuement tourné et retourné cette pensée dans sa tête :

_« - Écoutes Planche à Pain, va falloir que tu me... »_

Cependant, la vue que lui donnait la porte ouverte coupa court à son envie de parler : tous les meubles étaient par terre, renversés, leur contenu éparpillé au sol. Lorsque Yuya fit mine d'avancer, le bras de Kyo l'en empêcha. D'une voix dure, qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue(-e), il lui intima de rester là et de ne surtout pas bouger. Trop inquiétée pour désobéir, c'est ce qu'elle fit pendant que son amant regardait chaque pièce d'un œil professionnel. Ce faisant, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se demanda quel pouvait être le métier de la personne qui partageait désormais son existence.

Le suivant du regard autant qu'elle put sans oser bouger, elle attendit qu'il lui explique son attitude, mais il prit son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro. Déambulant dans les pièces, elle ne put saisir que quelques mots et elle crut entendre « la Bête », « Oda », « Akira », toutefois elle n'en était vraiment pas sûre. Enfin, quand il raccrocha, elle s'approcha de lui, un sourcil levé en signe d'interrogation. Il ne lui répondit pas, mais son regard s'adoucit quelque peu.

Déblayant rapidement un passage, il s'affala dans le canapé tandis que la jeune femme débarrassait un fauteuil pour s'installer en face de lui. Elle laissa passer quelques instants, mais, le silence ne se brisant point, elle posa une question :

_« - Tu travailles dans quoi ? »_

La question eut le mérite de faire rire le démon, qui n'aurait pas pensé à autant de crédulité de la part de son serviteur n°1. Quand son ricanement prit fin, il répondit évasivement :

_« - Sécurité._

_- Et il y a quoi de drôle dans cette réponse ? Crétin... … Bon, on attend quoi là ? Tu ne devrais pas appeler la police ?_

_- Je règle mes problèmes moi-même. Et maintenant, fermes la Planche à Pain, tu me saoules. Va plutôt me chercher du saké. »_

L'intéressée soupira simplement, s'obligeant au calme et se leva. Toutefois, en voulant saisir un des rares verres encore intacts, elle marcha sur un morceau d'un de ses confrères brisés, s'entaillant le pied. Un juron fusa et elle reposa violemment la bouteille intacte, qu'elle avait réussi à dénicher, sur le comptoir en criant :

_« - Mais c'est pas possible ! Eh bien démerdes toi avec ton saké ! »_

D'un pas rageur, la jeune femme traversa le couloir, faisant attention, cette fois de ne marcher sur rien et se dirigea vers la chambre. A son grand soulagement, le lit était intact. Elle secoua la couette des quelques débris et poussières et retira ses vêtements en regardant néanmoins si sa blessure au pied n'était pas trop profonde. La jugeant sans gravité, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et elle se faufila sous les draps et s'endormit très vite, la fatigue et les ennuis qui la taraudaient, l'aidant grandement.

**Ω**

Yuya émergea du sommeil par un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur. En effet, ayant ouvert les yeux, elle avait vu un visage qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu, penché au-dessus d'elle. Quand, enfin, elle reconnut Luciole, elle se calma et il dit, de sa voix habituellement morne :

_« - Je ne pouvais pas voir tes yeux chenilles. »_

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir et, avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur Bontenmaru qui demandait d'une voix inquiète ce qui se passait. Quand il comprit, il s'excusa de son idiot de collègue et la salua. Elle avait remonté les draps sur elle, pour se cacher. Kyo était apparu dans l'encadrement et, nonchalamment appuyé contre le battant, avait dit :

_« - Pas la peine de te cacher Planche à Pain, il y a rien à voir. »_

Aussitôt la phrase finie, la concernée jeta un oreiller dans sa direction en hurlant à tout le monde de sortir. Quelques instants plus tard, elle s'était rafraîchie et avait changé de vêtements. Les différentes pièces avaient été partiellement rangées et nettoyées et Luciole, Akira, Kyo et Bontenmaru étaient tous assis devant la table basse, un verre posé devant eux, parlant d'un air grave. Toutefois, dès que Yuya entra, ils se turent tous. Soupirant, la jeune femme dit :

_« - Okay, okay, je dérange j'ai compris. Je vais faire un tour. »_

Cependant, elle ne put même pas faire un pas que la voix grave de Kyo s'éleva :

_« - Tu restes ici Planche à Pain. Ramène nous plutôt du saké._

_- Très drôle. Je ne suis pas ta servante je te signale. Et de toute façon il n'y a plus de saké, donc si t'en veux, va bien falloir que l'un de nous deux sorte. »_

Tout en parlant, elle avait mis son manteau et posé sa main sur la poignée de porte. Kyo, quant à lui, s'était légèrement redressé, preuve qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, toutefois, une étincelle de défi dans le regard de la blonde l'avait dissuadé de continuer. Une fois la porte claquée, Bontenmaru n'eut même pas le temps de faire une blague sur les paroles de Yuya qu'Akira disait, d'une voix sèche et cassante :

_« - Bon débarras. Tu vois, je t'avais dit que c'était pas la peine. On va pas s'emmerder avec une fille qui ne veut même pas rester ici. Je suis pas là pour être un garde du corps et je refuse de la protéger !_

_- Oh attention, le petit frère se rebelle ! Ou alors serait-ce parce que tu as peur de vivre sous le même toit d'une femme ? »_

Aussitôt, il se mit à rougir, de colère mais aussi un peu de gêne.

_« - N'importe quoi ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une fillette de 20 ans me fait peur ? J'en ai rien à f..._

_- Ta gueule. »_

La réponse fusa, le faisant directement taire. Les ordres de Kyo n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère et il ne chercha pas à protester, ni à répliquer.

_« - Vous resterez vivre ici le temps que je règle tout ça. »_

Des hochements de têtes silencieux accueillirent cette déclaration. Enfin, Kyo soupira et se réinstalla plus confortablement dans son siège, montrant que la conversation était close.

**Ω**

Pendant ce temps là, Yuya était partie se promener, marchant, au début, d'un pas rapide, puis, se calmant au fur et à mesure, il se fit plus lent. Elle regardait le paysage, profitant du vent frais. Passant devant une librairie, elle se permit une folie et s'acheta un livre fantastique pour s'échapper un peu de la réalité : « Le Petit Chaperon Rouge » de Clémantine. L'illustration et la quatrième de couverture lui avait affreusement donné envie : un monde de meurtres, de gang et de soif de pouvoir. Elle marcha encore sur quelques rues et arriva devant un parc où un banc baignait au soleil. La jeune femme s'y installa et ouvrit son livre.

**Ω**

Après plusieurs heures, la jeune femme frissonna car un petit vent s'était levé. Elle regarda autour d'elle et cligna des yeux. Le soleil était descendu bien bas et il devait sûrement être tard. Quelques secondes après, elle réalisa que sa poche vibrait désagréablement. Elle comprit enfin, un peu désorientée et l'esprit encore embrumé des multiples aventures qu'elle avait lues, que c'était son téléphone portable. Après plusieurs longues sonneries, elle décrocha et recula aussitôt le combiné de son oreille. Visiblement, elle était partie depuis longtemps et on cherchait à la joindre. Quand, enfin, le flot de paroles -d'injures?- se tarit, elle put comprendre une question, posée d'une voix excédée et agressive :

_« -T'es où ? »_

Yuya regarda autour d'elle mais, ne voyant aucun panneau indiquant le nom de la rue dit simplement :

_« - Je ne sais pas. Dans un parc. »_

Le silence se prolongea à l'autre bout du fil et elle put sentir l'exaspération de son interlocuteur. Ne voulant pas l'énerver encore plus, elle eut l'idée de regarder le nom du sac en papier dans lequel le libraire lui avait mis son livre. Heureusement pour elle, le nom de la librairie y était inscrite et elle put le lui dire. Pour toute réponse, Kyo dit :

_« - Ne bouge surtout pas. J'arrive »._

Tout de suite après, il raccrocha et la jeune femme s'affala sur le banc, profitant d'un ultime rayon de soleil. Les mots de son amant l'avait un peu effrayé, comme si une menace pesait sur elle sans qu'elle ne le sache. Elle jeta des regards nerveux aux alentours mais ne vit rien. Toutefois, elle ne se sentait pas rassurée. Rejetant la tête en arrière, elle essaya de fuir de nouveau la réalité en s'immergeant dans la vie du protagoniste du livre qu'elle venait à peine de quitter. Malheureusement, elle n'y arrivait pas, constamment intriguée par des bruits. Son attention s'était focalisée sur des petits sons qui, avant le coup de fil de Kyo, ne la dérangeait nullement.

Elle ramena alors ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa son front. Cette position la calmait d'ordinaire, toutefois, le ton qu'avait employé Kyo et les mots qu'il avait utilisé tournait en boucle dans sa tête, la rendant plus paranoïaque à chaque minute qui passait. Sans en comprendre la raison, elle se remémora une conversation d'avec Mahiro qui parlait de gang et de voisin odieux. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de chaque mot et ne voyait pas le rapport avec la peur irrationnelle qui lui créait une douleur à la poitrine. Elle se mit à fredonner son air préféré, néanmoins, elle ne se calma pas et se mit même à hurler quand elle sentit un souffle tout près de son oreille. Elle en sentait la chaleur contre sa nuque.

Sans se retourner, elle se mit à courir comme une folle, aussi vite qu'elle le put. Droit devant, elle vit Kyo, l'air furieux et un casque sous le bras, arrivé vers l'entrée du parc. Sa vue lui donna des ailes et elle courut plus vite encore pour le heurter de plein fouet. L'hystérie qui la gagnait le calma aussitôt et, enroulant un bras protecteur autour d'elle, il regarda aux alentours mais ne vit rien. Il prit son menton entre ses mains et lui releva le visage, ancrant ses yeux dans les siens. D'une voix douce, contrastant fortement avec celle qu'il avait utilisé, il lui demanda :

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

Yuya se colla un peu plus contre elle et dit, entre deux inspirations erratiques :

_« - Il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi dans le parc. »_

Elle n'en dit pas plus car, en disant cette simple phrase, elle se rendit compte du ridicule de la situation. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle... Ceci dit, c'était peut-être simplement son imagination, ou un chat. Quand bien même se fut une personne, elle n'aurait pas du avoir tant peur. Posant ses deux mains sur le torse de son amant et secouant la tête, elle dit :

_« - Je crois que je me suis emballée pour rien. Je n'ai même pas vu si c'était quelqu'un ou un animal. Je l'ai peut-être même rêvé à cause de mon livre... »_

A cette mention, le jeune homme souleva un sourcil interrogateur et elle lui montra, penaude, la raison de son retard et de ses non-réponses répétées au téléphone. Il sourit d'un air désespéré, mi-furieux, mi-rassuré. Il fit demi-tour et ils rentrèrent dans un silence verbal que Yuya trouva pesant. Elle regarda Kyo plusieurs fois furtivement mais son visage était fermé et n'exprimait aucune émotion. Elle ne saurait probablement jamais ce qui pourrait se passer dans la tête de cet énergumène...

**Ω**

Kotaro, caché derrière un fourré, regardait sa voisine s'éloigner en compagnie du pire ennemi de son patron. Il avait essayé de la prévenir du plan que celui-ci était en train de mettre en place mais elle l'avait fui, effrayée. Peut-être pourrait-il contacter un de ses anciens amis, Sasuke. Toutefois, voulait-il réellement reprendre contact avec lui, au point de briser la fragile confiance qu'Oda placer en lui ? Valait-elle vraiment le coup ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il avait besoin de réfléchir...


	21. D'une Blessure à l'Autre

Lorsque Yuya rentra chez Kyo, elle alla se coucher directement, avançant dans le noir, épuisée par sa journée et ne regardant rien. Elle avait bien travaillé au Tenrô, toutefois, dure avec elle-même, elle trouvait qu'elle manquait toujours de souplesse et de volupté dans ses mouvements. Elle était presque endormie lorsque les mains baladeuses de Kyo, qui l'avait ramené, commencèrent à la caresser. Elle se tourna sur le côté, dos à lui, avec un grognement fatigué, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas. Néanmoins, il continua son manège et elle se tourna face à lui, le regardant dans les yeux pour lui dire fermement son refus. Elle se mit donc sur le ventre et soupira, exaspéré par le comportement vicieux de son amant.

La jeune femme, après quelques secondes s'endormit directement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce rythme infernal. Cependant, elle ne put dormir le temps escompté car Kyo voulait absolument la posséder. Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de ce sentiment intense alors que le soir même elle dansait avec provocation devant de nombreux autres mâles qui la convoitaient... La jeune femme fut donc de nouveau dérangée par le démon. Seulement, elle avait excessivement besoin de sommeil. Elle se leva donc, se relevant sur ses coudes avant d'insulter copieusement cet imbécile :

_« - Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire NON ? Démerdes toi tout seul, moi j'ai pas envie ! Je veux juste dormir ! Tu fous peut-être rien de tes journées toi, mais moi je bosse alors tu me lâches maintenant ! » _

L'éclat rieur dans les yeux de Kyo et son petit sourire victorieux suffirent à énerver suffisamment la danseuse pour qu'elle prenne son oreiller et parte de la chambre. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide et énervé dans le salon pour aller dormir sur le canapé. Arrivée devant celui-ci, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir déjà quelqu'un endormi ! La jeune femme tourna alors sur elle-même et put voir Bontenmaru monter la garde dans un coin du salon tandis que Luciole et Akira dormait, le premier roulé en boule sur le tapis et le deuxième sur le canapé.

Yuya inspira à fond, énervée et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle mit à chauffer de l'eau, se sentant bien incapable de dormir : après ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle se posait de nombreuses questions. Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours là ? Que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi Bonten montait-il la garde ? Elle alla ensuite dans la salle de bain de quoi prendre des somnifères, suivi de son médicament. Heureusement pour elle, Kyo avait, pour une raison inconnue, de nombreux médicaments de toutes sortes dans une petite armoire à pharmacie. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où dormir mais ne savait vraiment pas que choisir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas retourner auprès de Kyo, fierté de femme oblige ! Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, en soupirant quand, justement, une idée lui vint. Après tout, elle n'était pas si petite que ça la baignoire... Décidée, la jeune femme installa son oreiller le plus confortablement possible et prit une grande serviette dans laquelle elle se drapa en guise de couverture.

**Ω**

Quelques heures plus tard, le réveil fut mouvementé. En effet, la jeune femme, profondément endormie dans une position plus ou moins confortable, reçut de l'eau glacée, la réveillant brusquement. Aussitôt elle sortit de la baignoire, non sans se heurter la jambe contre le rebord et en jurant pendant tout ce temps. Elle coupa alors l'eau et regarda autour d'elle, les cheveux dégoulinant dans son dos, la faisant frissonner. Elle vit alors Akira, un sourire mesquin digne de Kyo, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté et sa main retenant son menton comme s'il la questionnait.

_« - C'est toi qui a allumé l'eau ? Non mais ça va pas ?! Tu pouvais pas me réveiller normalement, comme tout le monde ? T'es débile ou quoi ?_

_- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Qui, de nos jours, ne sait pas qu'une baignoire est fait pour prendre un bain et non pas pour dormir ?_

_- Mais de quoi je me mêle ? T'habite pas ici il me semble ! Et même si t'es aveugle, t'as bien du voir qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la baignoire ! »_

Le visage d'Akira passa de froid à glacial et il cracha d'une voix polaire :

_« - J'avais bien raison, quelle idée d'héberger une conne pareille ! On aurait mieux fait de te laisser crever avec Oda ! »_

C'est sur ces paroles, que Yuya comprit plus ou moins, qu'Akira tourna les talons, laissant la jeune femme debout et dégoulinante d'eau glacée. Elle claqua violemment la porte et ferma à clé pour ne plus être dérangée quand une idée lui vint. Elle arrêta donc de se sécher, ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle savait qu'il était très tôt, mais l'idée était bien trop tentante et incrustée dans sa tête pour qu'elle décide de l'abandonner maintenant. La danseuse ouvrit donc la porte tout doucement, et se jeta sur Kyo, en espérant le mouiller le plus possible.

Bien sûr, cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait dos contre le matelas, des cheveux noirs de jais encadrant son fin visage, un regard vermeille ancré profondément dans le sien. Pour une fois, ce fut elle qui arborait un grand sourire moqueur et elle frottait ses pieds mouillés et glacés contre le dos de son amant. Ses pupilles devinrent deux minces fentes lui signifiant d'arrêter tout de suite et elle entendit la voix de Kyo :

_« - Tu veux mourir ? »_

La jeune femme continua quelques instants encore, eut un sourire triomphant et lui répondit :

_« - Alors tu vois ? C'est chiant hein quand on dit stop et que la personne continue ? Tu m'obéiras plus la prochaine fois comme ça ! »_

Le regard de Kyo fut plus intense et elle put y distinguer dedans un instant fugace de surprise et de fierté mêlées, dissimulé bien vite par un sourire moqueur. La danseuse était fière d'elle et son visage l'exprimait bien. Après quelques moments intenses, elle releva la tête et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son amant qui, pour une fois, n'hésita pas à franchir la distance qui séparait les deux. Après un baiser passionné, la jeune femme dut se défaire de l'étreinte pour aller assister au stage du Roi Rouge. Avant de sortir de la chambre, une main posée négligemment sur le chambranle de la porte, la jeune femme se retourna et dit :

_« - Au fait, tu diras à ton pote que la prochaine fois qu'il me fait un coup pareil, je le tue ! »_

C'est avec le sourire et l'interrogation de ce qu'avait bien pu lui avoir fait un de ses invités, Akira sûrement, que Kyo se rendormit, frissonnant tout de même un peu dans ses draps humides.

La jeune femme était retournée dans la salle, avait jeté un regard noir au débile qui l'avait réveillé, avant d'aller elle-même réveillé Bontenmaru, toutefois bien plus gentiment qu'elle ne l'avait elle-même été. Celui-ci, alerte dès le réveil, lui demanda :

_« - Et que me vaut l'honneur d'être réveillé par un si joli minois aussi tôt ? »_

Yuya eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

_« - Le fait que ce soit tôt, t'auras qu'à demander à ton abruti de copain, pour le reste, je t'apprends que tu as l'honneur de m'emmener à Nelya ! Après ce que je viens de lui faire, je suis certaine que Kyo ne voudra pas ! »_

Comme toujours, Bonten fut avenant et accepta directement, non sans avoir néanmoins ri aux propos de la blonde. Il enfila un manteau et emmena donc la jeune femme à son école. Une fois garé devant, elle ouvrit la portière en remerciant son chauffeur qui ne démarra pas tout de suite, préférant se rassurer en la regardant entrer dans le bâtiment.

Cependant, Saishi et sa bande avaient bien remarqué que ce matin, leur pire ennemie n'était pas avec Kyo. Elles décidèrent donc d'aller la voir, pour une fois qu'elle n'était plus sous aucune protection...

_« - Alors comme ça, on vient plus avec le grand Onime No Kyo ? Il t'a jeté quand il a enfin ouvert les yeux sur ta laideur, comment il t'appelle déjà... ? Ah oui ! Planche à Pain ! »_

Piquée au vif, la concernée ne tarda pas à répliquer, sans avoir nullement remarqué l'œil réprobateur de Bonten fixé sur le petit groupe :

_« - Hilarant en effet, non il me fait transmettre le message qu'il ne veut plus vous voir. Rien que votre vue l'insupporte au plus haut point... D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul ! »_

Les danseuses, énervées, se jurèrent de ne pas laisser cet acte odieux envers elles impuni et de se venger de cette garce qui avait envoûtée Kyo. Car comment expliquer sinon le soudain attrait de cet être parfait pour une bêcheuse mal foutue ? Elles l'épiaient donc, cherchant la faille. Elles ne laisseraient passer aucune erreur.

Yuya s'assit sur un banc à côté de Mahiro et, après les formalités d'usage, soupira avant de se pencher pour prendre un médicament. C'était devenu plus une habitude qu'un réel besoin. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle se persuadait, toutefois, elle sentait de plus en plus les tiraillements caractéristiques d'une crise. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il ne lui restait plus énormément de cachets et devrait bientôt retourner voir Akari. Au moment même où elle déglutit, une voix stridente, reconnaissable entre toute s'éleva :

_« - Monsieur ! Je croyais que c'était interdit de se doper !? »_

Le Roi Rouge n'était, comme à son habitude pas encore arrivé, laissant l'échauffement aux bons soins d'un autre professeur qui, ce jour, était Fubuki. Celui-ci, le visage interrogateur, se tourna vers Saishi pour lui demander de plus amples explications qu'elle ne tarda pas à donner d'une voix sûre et accusatrice :

_« - Je l'ai bien vu, ça fait plusieurs jours qu'elle en prend juste avant les cours. A chaque fois, elle se sent mieux et arrive même à faire des exercices que même les meilleurs d'entre nous, c'est-à-dire moi et mes filles bien entendu, sont impossibles à réaliser. Comment sinon expliquer le fait qu'elle ait réussi si vite à faire les pas de la danse des Marquises ? Et pas n'importe laquelle, celle de Ren Edo Fulvoriu ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle a été choisi avec l'élite. C'est si facile de se croire la meilleure quand, en réalité, notre corps ne pourrait même pas supporter des pointes sans prendre une quelconque substance ! »_

Fubuki ne l'avait pas arrêté dans sa tirade, il était vrai qu'une personne aussi jeune sachant danser la danse des Marquises, combiné au fait que ce n'était pas une Mibu était déjà très dérangeant. Néanmoins, il voulut écouter la demoiselle Shiina avant de prendre une décision :

_« - Eh bien ? Qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ? »_

La réponse fusa, piquante :

_« - Qu'il faudrait savoir faire la différence entre de la drogue et un médicament contre les tendinites ? »_

Mahiro, Kyoshiro et Saisei, les seuls à soutenir Yuya, ne purent retenir un rire qui fit monter le rouge aux joues de Saishi. Celle-ci, déjà passablement énervée, se mit presque à hurler pour dire :

_« - Monsieur ! Vous connaissez le protocole ! Il faut qu'elle aille voir le directeur ! Tout de suite ! »_

Fubuki hésita un instant, avant de choisir la solution de facilité :

_« - Mlle Shiina, allez voir Muramasa immédiatement, je vous rejoindrai quand le Roi Rouge sera arrivé._

_- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Ce sont de fausses accusations et je peux le pr..._

_- Il suffit ! C'est ma classe et vous devez m'obéir ! Dans le bureau du directeur ! »_

Ce n'est pas tant le ton de Fubuki qui énerva Yuya au plus haut point, mais le sourire impitoyable et condescendant de Saishi. Elle partit d'un pas furieux, non sans avoir préalablement remarqué les sourires désolés et contrits de ses amis qu'elle remercia intérieurement.

**Ω**

Cela faisait déjà 25 minutes que la jeune femme attendait dans le bureau de Muramasa, sans avoir décroché un mot. Elle n'avait rien contre cet homme, au contraire, elle l'adorait, toutefois, sa fierté lui disait de ne rien dire et d'attendre la venue de Fubuki. Elle pensait à tous les exercices et les conseils du Roi Rouge qu'elle loupait à cause de cette traînée. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter un sort pareil ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait ! Tout ça parce qu'elle sortait avec Kyo et pas elle. La jalousie... C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Après encore quelques longs instants d'attente, Fubuki se décida enfin à venir pour éclaircir la situation :

_« - Monsieur, je vous prie d'excuser ce désagrément, mais cette élève est accusé de … dopage. »_

Yuya ne put retenir un petit rire, à la fois nerveux et sarcastique, à l'entente du mot « dopage ». Dans la bouche de Fubuki, il sonnait pire que la mort. Muramasa, toujours avec son sourire bienveillant, se tourna vers la concernée, rouge de colère pour lui demander son avis :

_« - Comme je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois en cours, ce sont des médicaments contre la tendinite que j'ai attrapé il n'y a pas longtemps ! J'ai sur moi la boîte et l'ordonnance !_

_- Montrez là moi je vous prie. »_

Le ton calme et détendu du directeur eut raison de son énervement et elle était déjà plus sereine quand elle lui tendit l'ordonnance. Celui-ci l'étudia avant de lui rendre non sans l'avoir remercier pour sa coopération. Il se leva ensuite pour ajouter :

_« - Bien, je vois que cette affaire n'est qu'un malentendu. Fubuki, vous avez parfaitement suivi le protocole, je vous en suis reconnaissant. Vous pouvez nous laisser s'il-vous-plaît. »_

Une fois parti, il continua, à l'intention de la jeune femme exclusivement :

_« - Je ne connais pas ce médicament, toutefois, Akari est une très bonne médecin et j'ai une grande confiance en son jugement. Maintenant, je voudrais vous parler de votre proposition de la dernière fois. J'ai rassemblé le comité et ils sont d'accord pour alléger votre emploi du temps en classique pour accorder vos trois types de danse, moderne avec Yuan, classique avec Hishigi et celles de nuit avec Tokito. Toutefois, comme je vous l'avait préalablement dit, il faudra voir à ce que votre niveau ne baisse pas et que vous correspondiez aux exigences de Tokito. »_

Aussitôt, la colère de la jeune femme fut dissipée et un immense sourire lui éclaira la visage. Elle avait vraiment envie de se diversifier et elle savait que c'était primordial pour une personne comme elle, sans connaissance dans le monde artistique et sans la famille Mibu pour la soutenir. Elle remercia chaleureusement le directeur avant de lui promettre de faire du mieux qu'elle pourrait et de passer dans le courant de la semaine pour chercher son nouvel emploi du temps.

Quand elle rentra dans la salle, son moral redescendit aussitôt qu'il était monté, face aux regards haineux et des moqueries pas très discrètes :

_« - T'as vu ? Elle oses revenir !_

_- Après avoir déshonoré Nelya..._

_- Elle devrait avoir honte !_

_- Ce n'est certainement pas une vraie danseuse !_

_- Moi qui l'enviait pour ses prouesses... »_

Ces moqueries, Yuya les balaya, la tête haute. En apparence seulement. Chaque phrase, chaque mot prononcé était comme une plaie ouverte et le regard satisfait de Saishi était le sel qu'on versait à vif sur ces blessures. Seulement, jamais elle ne leur montrerait à quel point elle avait été blessée. Jamais. Encore plus depuis qu'elle était avec Kyo, la fierté était quelque chose de très important pour elle, l'empêchant d'être aller se prostituer quand elle avait eu cruellement besoin d'argent. Elle commença donc ses échauffements sous le regard sévère de son mentor.

**Ω**

Le soir, la jeune femme descendit les marches de Nelya en ignorant la pique lancée par la garce suprême qu'était Saishi :

_« - J'espère que c'est la dernière fois que tu foules ses marches sale droguée ! »_

Un chauffeur de taxi lui faisait signe et quand elle monta dans le taxi, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue en voyant que l'autre passager était Akira. Celui-ci était au moins aussi énervé qu'elle par la situation et la moitié du trajet se passa dans un silence glacial avant qu'Akira ne lance un juron au chauffeur pour avoir pilé suite à un refus de priorité. A voix basse, Yuya ne put s'empêcher de dire :

_« - Toujours aussi aimable... »_

Le jeune homme fit s'arrêter le taxi en hurlant, dans un crissement de pneus avant de tourner la tête vers la danseuse :

_« - J'en étais sûr que j'aurais pas du venir ! Mais pourquoi t'es aussi désagréable ? On est là pour te protéger et tu fais que nous gueuler dessus, t'es tout le temps en train de hurler ! Pas étonnant que Kyo t'ait toujours en tête avec tes hurlements à gogo ! Même quand tu n'es pas là, je n'arrive pas à te faire sortir de mes pensées ! Et quand je viens te chercher parce qu'on me l'a ordonné, tu oses en plus de ça m'emmerder ? T'es franchement pas croyable comme fille. Tu vaux rien de plus que toutes celles qu'il avait avant. Te leurres pas ! Maintenant, vu que t'es pas contente, barre toi d'ici et démerde toi pour rentrer ! »_

Yuya avait furieusement rougi de colère face à ces paroles mais ne dit rien. Elle se contint jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit descendue et que le taxi soit à une bonne distance devant elle. Arrivée à ce moment, la jeune femme hurla, se fichant ouvertement des passants qui la regardait comme une folle. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver pire jour. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle croyait quand la pluie se mit à tomber et que l'orage gronda, menaçant.

**Ω**

La danseuse était trempée, furieuse et avait mal aux jambes. Elle avait parcouru des kilomètres pour retourner à l'appartement de Kyo situé dans le quartier Cendres. Akira aurait été en face d'elle qu'elle l'aurait volontiers étripé. Elle passa devant la boîte aux lettres et prit le courrier qu'elle regarda directement sur place, histoire de se calmer un peu les nerfs avant de voir trop de monde. Une enveloppe attira son attention et elle l'ouvrit en montant les marches. Loin de la calmer, l'intitulé de l'invitation la fit entrer dans une rage folle. Jamais elle n'oserait laisser faire ça ! Sous ses doigts crispés, le papier plia dans un froissement, déformant les lettres qui indiquaient en grand : _« Vous êtes l'heureuse invitée du dîner de répétition du mariage de Mlle IGA Mahiro et de Mr MIBU Chinmei. »_


	22. Silent Jealousy

Ignorant sa douleur, la jeune femme monta quatre à quatre les marches restantes avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle allait téléphoner à Mahiro, se changer et la rejoindre immédiatement. Elle allait l'enlever s'il le fallait mais jamais elle ne laisserait un tel mariage se faire ! Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre son nom prononcé d'un air inquiet qu'elle fermait la porte de la salle de bain, mettait son portable en haut parleur et composait pour la troisième fois le numéro de son amie. Comme à chaque fois, elle laissait un court message sur le répondeur : _« Rappelle moi ! »_. On frappa à la porte mais elle ne sembla pas l'entendre. Se rendant -enfin- compte qu'elle n'avait pas pris d'affaires, elle ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Akira.

_« - C'est vraiment pas le moment, pousse toi ! »_

Néanmoins, il ne se poussa pas, baissant honteusement la tête avant de dire :

_« - Écoutes Yuya je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir laissé. Je me suis rendu compte que... Enfin... J'étais inquiet pour toi. Je suis chargé de ta protection. Mais c'est que... T'arrêtes pas de... Raah. »_

Suivant, pour une fois, plus ses pulsions que sa raison, Akira se pencha et embrassa la danseuse, rapidement, fougueusement et ardemment. Rougissant, il se justifia aussitôt :

_« - T'es tout le temps dans ma tête. J'arrive pas à t'oublier ! Dis moi pourquoi ? En quoi tu es différente de toutes les autres ? »_

La réponse fusa, courte mais catégorique et bien qu'elle ne fut composée que de quatre petits mots, elle souleva de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit de l'aveugle :

_« - Je suis à Kyo. »_

La jeune femme était dans un état trop proche de l'hystérie pour qu'elle prenne en compte la portée du geste d'Akira, qui plus est sous le toit de l'homme qu'il respectait le plus. Celui-ci réfléchit au double sens de la phrase de Yuya. Premièrement, il n'aurait aucune chance. Deuxièmement, l'aimait-il elle tout spécialement car elle était la femme de Kyo ? Son mentor ? Troublé et pensif, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé tandis que la jeune femme partait en trombe dans la chambre non sans regarder du coin de l'œil si son amant n'était pas dans les parages. Comme elle ne le voyait pas, tout en s'habillant, elle l'appela. Après quelques instants, celui-ci arriva, un air agacé sur le visage :

_« - Qu'est-ce que t'as à gueuler comme ça ? T'es chiante ! »_

Toutefois, il reprit très vite un air sérieux quand il vit ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, ses vêtements et ses cheveux trempés ainsi que son air complètement affolé, son visage devint aussitôt sérieux. Elle était assise sur le lit et il se mit à sa hauteur avant de lever un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne dirait rien tant qu'elle ne se serait pas confiée d'elle-même. Quand, après quelques instants, elle releva la tête, ce ne fut pas pour se confier, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait mais pour lui ordonner :

_« - J'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes au Tenrô. Tout de suite. »_

Toujours silencieux et interrogateur, il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, en une question silencieuse. Elle eut alors une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde : elle se mit à rougir furieusement en détournant la tête. Elle ne vit donc pas la contracture passagère du visage de Kyo. Il se releva, alluma une cigarette avant de lui dire :

_« - Amène toi, on y va. »_

Elle le suivit donc au salon pour qu'il aille récupérer sa veste et elle croisa le regard d'Akira. Ils rougirent tout deux, lui de honte et elle de gêne, sans que cela n'ait échappé au démon. Possessif, il prit le bras de sa belle pour l'entraîner vers la porte. Il ne la lâcha qu'une fois arrivé en bas des marches et la jeune femme, trop soucieuse par le cas de Mahiro et les brumes du souvenir du baiser volé, ne se rebiffa pas. Au contraire, elle se laissa même faire jusqu'à ce que Kyo lui fourre un casque et une veste de moto dans les bras. Quand les avait-il pris ? Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'en souvenait même pas...

Kyo démarra en trombe, slaloma entre les voitures et ne s'arrêta presque jamais. Il savait à quel point Yuya pouvait tenir à Mahiro : son air affolé quand elle était entrée le prouvait. Toutefois, il fallait l'avouer, il roulait aussi vite pour évacuer la frustration de ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Akira. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il aurait le dernier mot de l'histoire. Il le fallait.

Derrière Kyo, Yuya ne vit pas ces prunelles s'allumer dangereusement suite aux dernières pensées de son amant. Elle avait évacué toute autre pensée et n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : aider Mahiro. Elle lui avait promis de l'aider, d'annuler son mariage, s'étant même déjà faite frapper pour cela.

**Ω**

Yuya n'attendit pas que la moto fut arrêtée pour descendre et sauta, n'enlevant ni son casque, ni sa veste et se précipita à l'intérieur. Néanmoins, un bras ferme l'arrêta et elle reconnut Tigre Rouge. Elle enleva son casque et il se déplaça pour la laisser passer. Toutefois, elle se planta devant lui pour lui demander :

_« - T'es au courant pour Mahiro ? »_

Aussitôt, la tête du videur devint vermeille, ses jointures blanchirent sous l'action de ses poings fermés et ses dents grincèrent d'être frottées l'une sur l'autre. Visiblement, la réponse à sa question était positive. Yuya le regarda d'un air interrogateur, que faisait-il là à travailler au lieu d'aller voir Mahiro ? Il détourna les yeux et dit en réponse à sa question muette :

_« - Elle m'a dit qu'on devait la laisser tranquille. Qu'elle allait se débrouiller. Elle a éteint son portable et refuse de me voir. Je peux rien faire pour elle. J'ai été averti seulement par un client qui en parlait. Elle n'a même pas assez confiance en moi pour m'en parler. Elle préfère se marier avec ce... Chinmei que de partir avec moi ou au moins de croire en moi. Comment veut-elle que je l'aide si elle ne me parle pas ? RAAAAH ! Elle va se marier et ça la laisse indifférente ! »_

Se tournant à demi, Tigre Rouge donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Yuya baissa la tête. Que répondre à ça ? Après tout, si Kyo l'abandonnait et n'avait plus confiance en elle, ne réagirait-elle pas de la même manière ?Ne serait-elle pas déçue ? La jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Que faire maintenant ? Convaincre Tigre Rouge ? Faire comme lui ? Aller ou non au dîner ? Yuya se tourna quelque peu pour voir Kyo adossé à la moto. Que lui dirait-il ? Sûrement qu'elle se prenait trop la tête pour rien et de faire comme elle en avait envie.

Décidée, la jeune femme partit vers le bureau de Yukimura et entra sans frapper. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y avait que le directeur, plongé dans des papiers. Il releva la tête à l'entrée de son employée et la dévisagea d'un air interrogateur. Celle-ci, d'une voix précipitée, lui dit :

_« - Yukimura, je ne pourrais pas venir ce soir. J'ai une urgence..._

_- Ça ne m'arrange pas tellement. »_

Le jeune homme fit semblant de réfléchir deux minutes avant de demander :

_« - Et si je te menace de te virer ? »_

La réponse fusa, sans appel :

_« - Je partirais quand même. »_

Yukimura sourit et lui fit un signe de tête pour lui dire son assentiment. Yuya, déjà dans le couloir, le remercia même si elle ne fut pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie quand elle entendit de nombreuses voix féminines en direction de la scène. Elle jeta un œil pour être sure que personne ne se faisait agresser. Après tout, ça pourrait bien lui arriver un jour. Enfin, seulement si Kyo n'est pas là...

La danseuse soupira en voyant l'exaspérant spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : en effet, un attroupement de groupies et de serveuses s'étaient réunies autour de Kyo, profitant sûrement du fait que Yuya ne soit pas là et que personne ne la reconnaisse sans son uniforme et son maquillage de serveuse. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : cela avait été tout le temps comme ça lorsqu'elle n'était pas encore serveuse ? Cette question lui fit monter une bouffée de jalousie et elle se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers son amant. Toutefois, personne ne la laissa passer et quand elle se mit à pousser pour traverser cet attroupement plusieurs filles se retournèrent pour dire :

_« - Mais attends ton tour ! Il y en a pour tout le monde ! Tu débarques ou quoi ? »_

Loin de la calmer, cette remarque l'énerva au plus haut point. Kyo ne pouvait-il pas dire à ces groupies enragées de partir ? Et puis pourquoi était-il rentré ? Il n'était pas obligé de la suivre non plus ! Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme essaya de lui parler, sans succès, étant bien trop loin de lui. De plus, sa voix était étouffée par les cris des groupies ainsi que par la musique de la boîte. Elle pourrait peut-être en assommer quelques unes avec son casque de moto, mais elle perdrait trop de temps. Et cet imbécile qui se laissait courtiser sans penser à l'urgence de la situation !

Elle mit son casque et sa veste et partit d'un pas furieux dehors. Il allait le payer ! Mais comment ? En voyant sa moto, elle sut. Il ne prenait jamais la peine d'enlever ses clés, sachant pertinemment que personne ne viendrait la voler sur son propre territoire. Eh bien il avait tort. Aujourd'hui, il assisterait au vol de sa moto par sa propre femme ! Yuya rougit légèrement d'avoir pensé être sa femme mais marcha vers la moto d'un pas décidé. Son frère lui avait déjà donné quelques notions et elle avait réalisé quelques stages et quelques autres essais avec des copains de lycée. On allait tout de suite savoir si elle s'en souvenait.

Quelques instants plus tard, le moteur rugit, faisant sourire la jolie blonde. Elle fit rugir le moteur plusieurs fois, pour bien attirer l'attention et partit en trombe tandis que Kyo apparaissait à la porte. Son expression resta indéchiffrable tandis qu'il s'apercevait du vol de son engin.

Elle savait à peu près où habitait Mahiro et se souvenait de l'adresse sur le carton d'invitation. Un jour, Mahiro l'avait invité chez elle et avait mentionné le quartier Shibusen, mais Chinmei étant un Mibu, il ne pouvait vivre qu'à Mibunathan. Elle n'avait donc plus qu'à demander à un passant une fois arrivé au quartier approprié où se situait précisément la maison...

**Ω**

La jeune femme avait du effrayer la personne, moto rugissante et casque noir car celle-ci tremblait lorsqu'elle lui avait indiqué le chemin. Cette fois-ci , le trajet ne lui parut plus aussi divertissant et agréable que les autres jours, le but de sa visite étant plus ancré encore dans son esprit. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'elle aide son amie, quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Arrivée devant la maison, elle sonna, gardant son casque. Elle se doutait que si les membres de la famille de Mahiro la voyait sans, il ne la laisserait pas entrer. Dans un milieu tel que le leur, les gardes avaient sûrement du recevoir l'ordre de ne pas la faire entrer, surtout qu'elle avait frappé le futur époux...

Après de nombreux bruits indiquant que l'on avait bien aperçu, elle eut la surprise d'apercevoir Mahiro ouvrir la porte et faire signe aux gardes de s'éloigner. Yuya enleva donc son casque et fixa cette dernière. Un petit sourire triste venait compléter les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux. Elle avait l'air résigné. Toutefois, Yuya ne lui jeta pas la pierre, même si elle condamnait son comportement et ne se serait jamais laissé faire. Elle préférait serrer son amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci, après un instant de surprise, répondit à son étreinte. Après quelques instants, elles se séparèrent et avant même que la danseuse blonde ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, la future mariée prit la parole:

_« - Tu viendras demain n'est-ce pas ? Je t'ai envoyé une invitation. Je sais que ça ne plaît pas trop à mes parents mais ils me doivent bien ça... »_

Aucune larme, aucune hésitation. Simplement de la résignation. Troublée, l'intéressée ne put que hocher la tête. Comme son amie s'éloignait, Yuya réagit enfin :

_« - Mahiro ! »_

Celle-ci s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

_« - Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! Où est passée la Mahiro qui pleurait dans mes bras pour ne pas se marier ?Celle qui aime Tig... »_

A l'entente du prénom que Mahiro essayait de bannir de son cœur, elle dit, furieuse :

_« - Ne te mêles pas de ma vie privée ! C'est mon choix d'épouser Chinmei. Pas le tien. Si cela ne te convient pas, personne ne t'obliges à venir à mon mariage ! Maintenant, laisses moi tranquille, j'ai des préparatifs à organiser. »_

Yuya ne savait que faire. Pourquoi Mahiro lui demandait-elle de la laisser tranquille ?Pourquoi ne pas lui demander de l'aide ? Serait-ce parce qu'elle avait échoué la première fois ? Ou cachait-elle quelque chose ? Avait-elle réagi par ses paroles précédentes ou parce qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas entendre le nom de son amant ? Yuya n'avait aucune réponse à toutes ses questions et n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir comme elle entendait des pas lourds devant elle. En effet, Mahiro étant rentrée, les gardes du corps allaient se charger de lui faire quitter la demeure. Ne voulant pas être brutalisée, elle choisit de partir elle-même en se promettant que, cette fois-ci, elle démêlerait le fin fond de l'histoire.

Pour une fois, ce ne fut pas Kyo qui conduit, néanmoins, la moto fut lancée à vitesse égale, voire supérieure. La jeune femme mettait autant de vitesse qu'elle avait de ressentiment. Cette confrontation lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle retourna au Tenrô en moins de temps qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle alla voir Yukimura et expliqua le strict minimum de la situation, et s'excusant de ce bouleversement. Son amie n'ayant en fait pas besoin d'elle, elle allait pouvoir travailler. Elle n'oublia pas de demander son repos pour le lendemain soir, en montrant le carton d'invitation froissé, qu'elle avait laissé dans sa poche, en guise de preuve.

Yukimura, ayant remarqué l'air mi-déprimée mi-furieuse de son employée préféra ne pas lui parler du changement de son affectation. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait l'apprendre bien assez tôt et laissa Kosuke s'en charger pour lui.

Yuya se dirigeait vers les cabines quand une personne vint lui couper le passage. Elle leva la tête pour une voir une plantureuse brune la regarder d'un air farouche. Sa tête lui disait vaguement quelque chose, toutefois elle n'arrivait pas à se remémorer qui. Celle-ci l'apostropha négligemment, une pointe de mépris dans la voix :

_« - C'est bien toi Yuya Shiina ?_

_- Oui. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_- Tss. Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ? Et tu es sensé étudier à Nelya en plus de travailler ici ? Sache que je suis Okuni. C'est moi que tu as si piètrement remplacée ces derniers temps. Je reviens prendre mon poste et... mon secteur. »_

Yuya ne releva pas la pique. Elle avait très bien saisi la menace sous-entendue. Cependant, elle avait confiance. En elle, mais aussi en Kyo. De toute manière, la jeune femme était autrement bien plus préoccupée par le mariage de son amie que par une brune à forte poitrine qui proférait des menaces en l'air. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi le fait d'avoir étudié à Nelya devait l'aider à la connaître... Enfin, elle saisit. C'était bien sûr, celle qu'Hishigi, son professeur de danse classique, avait insulté de déserteuse et qu'elle avait vu en poster dans une des ailes de Nelya lors de la visite. Celle-ci, voyant que la blonde ne pipait mot, lança une ultime pique, simplement par méchanceté avant de s'éloigner :

_« - Tu ne vaux vraiment rien. Je me demande bien pourquoi Yukimura t'a embauchée. Il a sûrement eu pitié de toi... »_

Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, la danseuse répondit :

_« - Venant d'une personne qui n'a même pas été capable de rester à Nelya, cela ne me touche pas le moins du monde... »_

Furieuse, la concernée se retourna, les traits déformées par la colère quand une voix l'appela, lui disant de prendre son tour. Son regard oscilla entre Yuya et la personne l'ayant appelé, avant de se détourner. Elle prit soin de se recomposer un visage aguicheur avant de partir travailler, non sans avoir lancer une œillade mauvaise à la jeune femme. Cette dernière soupira. Elle avait échappé à la confrontation. Bien sûr, elle aurait voulu pouvoir la rabaisser et passer ses nerfs sur cette pimbêche mais elle savait que ce n'était pas la solution. Toutefois, elle ne savait pas encore que celle-ci allait tout faire pour attiser sa jalousie...


	23. Le Pouvoir

Yuya se dirigea donc vers les vestiaires et chercha Kosuke, sachant qu'elle avait encore un peu d'avance avant de prendre son tour. Elle l'aperçut bien vite en train de choisir une tenue pour une serveuse et attendit patiemment son tour. Quand enfin, elle fut libre, celle-ci la prit à part pour lui dire :

_« - Écoutes Yuya, j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant que tu ne l'apprennes malencontreusement... »_

Celle-ci l'arrêta, ayant compris où elle voulait en venir :

_« - Tu parles d'Okuni ? Cherches pas, je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure dans le couloir... »_

Kosuke prit une mine attristée avant de souffler :

_« - Bon, tu es déjà au courant alors..._

_- Oui, j'arrête le service. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue te voir._

_- Ah bon ?_

_- Non, j'ai besoin que tu me rendes un immense service._

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Je suis invitée à un dîner de répétition chez les Mibu demain soir. Seulement si je ne suis pas parfaitement habillée, ils vont me tourner en ridicule et peut-être même ne pas m'accepter. J'ai _vraiment_ besoin d'y aller, mais... _»

Yuya ne put finir, une main compatissante s'étant posée sur son bras. Kosuke avait compris et acceptait cela. Elle lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants avant d'aller fouiller dans une réserve. Elle ressortit avec une magnifique robe qu'elle lui intima d'essayer pour voir s'il y avait des retouches à faire. Quelques instants après, ce fut chose faite et Yuya était resplendissante. Toutefois, Kosuke la lui fit enlever après avoir mesuré quelques longueurs et lui assura qu'elle serait prête une fois la fin de son service, le lendemain. Selon elle, il fallait des retouches, des détails, des breloques. Et on ne discutait pas les avis de Kosuke en matière de robe ! Yuya la remercia chaleureusement et lui promis d'y faire extrêmement attention.

**Ω**

Yuya fulminait. Cette peste d'Okuni cherchait à se venger en se collant le plus possible à Kyo. Elle l'allumait et celui-ci ne la repoussait pas, préférant fixer la danseuse. Heureusement pour elle, elle savait se maîtriser et sa danse n'en souffrait pas mais elle serait bien descendue de l'estrade pour l'arracher à lui. De plus, Kyo avait un petit sourire en coin qui la faisait entrer dans une rage folle et, plus sa fureur montait, plus celui-ci paraissait s'en réjouir. Toutefois, cela n'eut pas l'air de lui suffire car, pendant la dernière danse de Yuya, de plus en plus sauvage au fur et à mesure de la montée de sa colère, il partit, Okuni trottinant derrière lui.

Une fois sa danse finie, Yuya se changea, récupéra ses affaires et la robe de Kosuke, la remercia de nouveau et partit dehors. Elle ne vit pas la moto de Kyo. Elle partit un peu plus loin mais toujours rien. Il serait parti sans elle ? Ou plutôt avec _l'autre_ ?! Serait-ce sa punition pour lui avoir volé sa moto ? Rageusement, elle tira son portable de sa poche et appela Kyo. Elle tomba directement sur son répondeur. Encore plus énervée, si cela fut possible, elle fouilla son répertoire car elle avait récemment remarqué que de nouveaux numéro avait été enregistré dedans. Elle appela donc Bonten, mais il ne répondit pas. Luciole non plus. Il ne lui restait plus que Akira. Peut-être la personne qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir en cet instant. Elle décida donc de partir à pied.

Au bout de 15 minutes, la jeune femme s'arrêta et avala deux cachets. Elle n'en avait pas pris depuis un moment et ses jambes souffraient trop de sa cavalcade en moto, de ses nombreuses danses et des trop nombreuses rues qu'elle avait parcouru à son goût. Elle reprit donc son téléphone, refit les numéros de Kyo, Bonten et Luciole mais personne ne répondit. Elle choisit donc la dernière possibilité qui s'offrait à elle, priant intérieurement pour qu'il ne décroche pas et pour que Bonten la rappelle, tandis que ses jambes semblaient dire que, peu importe qui venait la chercher, du moment que ce soit rapide. Deux sonneries plus tard, une voix grave disait :

_« - Allô ? »_

Yuya respira profondément avant de répondre :

_« - Akira ? C'est Yuya... »_

Aussitôt, la jeune femme sentit le brusque arrêt de respiration de son interlocuteur. En effet, étant aveugle, il ne savait jamais qui l'appelait. Sa nervosité s'accentua quand elle poursuivit d'une petite voix fautive :

_« - J'ai besoin que quelqu'un vienne me chercher... Je peux plus bouger et Kyo est... parti. »_

Akira fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu le sanglot étouffé lorsqu'elle avait prononcé le dernier mot. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Akira se sentit en colère contre Kyo. Comment pouvait-il avoir fait pleurer Yuya ? Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres femmes sinon pourquoi serait-elle venue habiter avec lui ? Alors à quoi rimait son départ ? Après lui avoir demandé où elle était, il ne lui dit que deux petits mots :

_« - J'arrive. »_

**Ω**

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voiture conduite par un homme taciturne se gara devant la danseuse. Yuya ravalait alors difficilement ses larmes, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant Akira, qui n'était même pas sorti de la voiture, laissant à son chauffeur le soin d'ouvrir la porte. Il avait le regard fixé à l'opposé de la danseuse et paraissait visiblement contrarié.

Le silence fut le maître mot du trajet. Les lèvres de Yuya se desserrèrent uniquement pour remercier le chauffeur lorsque celui-ci les amena devant l'appartement de Kyo. Une boule d'angoisse, de tristesse et de désespoir mélangés monta progressivement dans la poitrine de la danseuse rien qu'à la vue du bâtiment. Où était-il en ce moment ? Avec elle ?

Ils montèrent les marches tout aussi silencieusement que le trajet en voiture. Toutefois, une fois arrivé devant la porte, avant de clencher la porte, Yuya brisa de nouveau le silence pour, cette fois, remercier Akira. Elle n'eut pas de réponse et n'en attendit aucune car elle pénétra directement dans l'appartement. Elle ne salua personne et se dirigea directement vers la chambre où elle s'écroula sur le lit, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de retenir ses larmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre toute. _Sa_ voix. Elle n'écouta pas mais plongea plus profondément son visage dans son oreiller. Elle était sûre qu'il souriait encore plus. Il devait être fier de l'avoir trompé. Elle émit un petit rire étranglé. Elle n'était rien pour lui, ni sa femme, ni sa petite amie n'est-ce pas ? Alors il ne l'avait pas trompé, dans les faits... Pourtant, elle avait vraiment très mal.

_« - Qu'est-ce que t'es chiante ! »_

A ces mots, la danseuse enfonça plus encore sa tête dans l'oreiller avant de se relever vivement et de se diriger vers Kyo en hurlant et en lui jetant son oreiller à la figure :

_« - Je t'emmerde d'accord ! De quel droit tu viens me juger alors que tu pars sauter la première venue ? Du moment qu'il y a des gros seins tu sautes sur l'occasion c'est ça ? Moi je ne suis que ta misérable servante n°1, tout juste bonne à t'apporter du saké et te satisfaire quand aucune autre pouffiasse n'est disponible c'est ça ? Tu sais quoi Kyo ? Mais va te faire foutre ! A cause de toi, je serais encore dehors si Akira n'était pas venu me chercher ! » _

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et laissa tomber ses poings qui martelaient le torse de... qui était-il pour elle maintenant ? Son amant ? Un plan de secours ? Son maître ? Yuya baissa la tête et souffla doucement :

_« - Kyo, si seulement tu savais à quel point je te... »_

Elle émit un rire sans joie et releva la tête pour fixer ses yeux brillants de larmes dans le regard impénétrable de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'exprimer ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Elle savait mieux que quiconque lire dans ses prunelles vermeilles mais s'il ne laissait aucune émotion s'exprimer, comment pourrait-elle comprendre ?

Soupirant de nouveau, la jeune femme alla dans le couloir, contournant Kyo qui était resté devant la porte. Elle fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter net. Une porte qui avait alors toujours été close auparavant était maintenant ouverte, sur une salle de danse. Interdite, la danseuse explora le lieu du regard. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que celle de Sakuya bien sûr, n'avait pas autant de barre, ni de miroirs. Toutefois, des miroirs recouvraient chaque mur, une barre centrale était installée ainsi que des barres sur les côtés à différentes hauteurs.

Yuya tourna la tête vers Kyo qui la regardait maintenant d'un air amusé. Se pourrait-il qu'il n'avait pas ramené Okuni ici mais qu'il avait juste débarrassé la pièce pour elle ? Ou alors il l'aurait amené et une fois l'affaire finie, rangée ? Ou la pièce était déjà rangée depuis un moment ? Elle baissa la tête et soupira encore. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle était en colère et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

La danseuse se dirigea vers la cuisine, saluant Luciole et Bontenmaru au passage, et remarqua du coin de l'œil, l'humeur toujours maussade et changeante d'Akira. Elle prit une bouteille d'eau, ses cachets et une jupe qui traînait dans un coin. Sans un regard pour Kyo, sans une parole de plus, elle alla dans la pièce nouvellement faîte et s'y enferma à clé. Elle allait danser. S'entraîner jusqu'à ce que son corps la supplie d'arrêter. Elle retira sa montre, et éteignit son portable pour ne plus avoir de lien avec le monde extérieur. N'ayant pas de fenêtre, elle n'eut pas à fermer les volets. Elle n'alluma qu'une lumière sur deux pour n'avoir que le minimum de clarté possible. Elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait un poste de musique et des enceintes installés plus loin. Elle mit le volume à un niveau satisfaisant et commença à se déhancher, s'imprégnant du rythme.

Elle dansa avec l'énergie du désespoir, la fureur, l'espoir, et toutes les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle dire ? Devait-elle rester ? Partir ? L'obliger à parler ? Se taire ?

**Ω**

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, que la jeune femme sortit, les jambes chancelantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre et le souffle court. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle avait le corps perclus de douleurs. Elle était visiblement restée plus longtemps que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Elle regarda la porte de la salle de bain d'un œil morne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'énergie de se doucher... Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, elle alluma le jet d'eau chaude et s'assit dessous dans la douche. Une fois à peu près propre, elle opta pour un T-shirt extra-large et une culotte en guise de pyjama. Elle s'approcha de sa chambre, naturellement quand elle se demanda où devait-elle dormir... Elle était trop furieuse contre Kyo, le canapé était déjà pris et la baignoire ne lui disait vraiment rien.

Pour une fois, sa raison capitula et son corps fatigué prit le dessus. Elle rentra dans la chambre et se coucha aux côtés de Kyo, lui tournant quand même le dos. A peine sentit-elle un léger remous qu'elle s'endormit, soulagée d'être allongée. Ou bien d'être aux côtés de Kyo, elle ne le savait pas elle-même...

**Ω**

Le lendemain, quand la jeune femme se réveilla, elle ne songea ni à Kyo, ni à Akira qui l'avait raccompagné sans un mot. Elle pensa uniquement à la douleur lancinante qui traversait ses jambes de part en part, la clouant au lit. Aussitôt, quand elle eut prit conscience de cela, son souffle devint erratique, ses bras se crispèrent, tout comme ses doigts. Elle ne savait pas que faire quand une idée lui vint. Elle rampa par terre, grimaçant courageusement quand ses jambes lourdes rencontrèrent brutalement le sol. Elle atteignit son sac et prit 4 cachets d'un coup, qu'elle avala sans un seul trait d'eau.

Yuya attendit et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la sensation familière de bien-être qui effaçait toute douleur de ses jambes percluses de courbatures se diffusa doucement. Quand la douleur s'estompa, elle remarqua alors l'absence de Kyo. Quand bien même il était absent, pourquoi n'était-il pas venu quand elle s'était laissé tomber du lit ? Se pourrait-il qu'il soit parti ? Qu'il était trop fâché pour se soucier d'elle ? Après tout, elle avait cru qu'il l'avait trompée. En voyant la salle de danse, elle avait compris qu'elle s'était leurré sur toute la ligne...

C'est la mort dans l'âme, la douleur dans les jambes et après une bonne douche que Yuya vit sa journée défiler à vitesse grand V. Le soir, déprimée comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, épuisée aussi et douloureuse, elle alla chercher sa robe tout en prenant des cachets supplémentaires. Elle n'oublia pas de remercier une fois de plus chaleureusement Kosuke et retourna chez Kyo pour se préparer.

**Ω**

Yuya était bouche bée : la salle de réception était somptueuse. Les tables rondes étaient disposées en forme de M, preuve incontestée de l'égocentrisme des Mibu. Chaque table était recouverte d'une nappe immaculée avec une bordure cousue d'or et les initiales CM entrelacées. Yuya, en les voyant, ne put retenir une grimace. C'était la preuve flagrante qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à aider son amie Mahiro et qu'elle allait se marier avec cet abruti de Chinmei !

Elle continua à observer la salle. Les rideaux étaient noués d'une corde doré qui permettait de voir l'emblème des Mibu. Il représentait une croix de l'ancien ordre des chevalier, l'intérieur étant en rubis et le reste en or. Les extrémités représentaient des flèches acérées tandis que les contours de la croix étaient irrégulier, dessinant de nombreux pics. Les tringles de rideaux étaient rouges vifs pour s'accorder au chemin de table. Les verres étaient certainement en cristal, bordé d'un lisière d'or pur incrusté de rubis. Yuya aurait facilement pu payer son loyer pendant 4 mois avec un seul de ces verres. Les couverts, en argent massif, étaient gravés de carmin des initiales du futur couple. Les chaises quant à elle, recouvertes de tulle blanche, étaient nouées avec un ruban vermeille. Les portes-noms avaient été fabriqués dans une matière que la danseuse n'avait jamais vu, et sûrement qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais après, et chaque nom était calligraphié à la main. Un tapis rouge traversait la salle, allant de l'entrée jusqu'à la table d'honneur. Sur chaque table, des paillettes d'or et des morceaux de rubis venaient illuminer la blancheur immaculée des nappes. Tout ce luxe seulement pour un dîner de répétition. Yuya n'en revenait pas. Il y avait tellement de démonstration de la richesse et de la puissance des Mibu... que ça en était étouffant voire écœurant !

Toutefois, elle n'admira pas la salle plus longtemps car Mahiro fit son apparition. Elle éclipsait toute la décoration et tous les invités dans sa sublime robe rouge carmin qui fit monter le souvenir des yeux de Kyo à la jeune femme. Le tissu était recouvert d'une résille légère d'or, faisant briller la tenue sous les nombreuses lumières présentes. Des gants or et rouge ornaient ses mains qui arboraient la bague de fiançailles. Yuya ne l'avait jamais vu, Mahiro ne l'ayant jamais mise. C'était un rubis monté en solitaire sur un anneau d'or. Ses cheveux, soyeux, avaient été laissés libres, néanmoins, on voyait des boucles savamment travaillées où étaient entrelacées des fils or et carmin. A ses oreilles pendaient des rubis enfermés dans une cage d'or, finement ouvragée. Un collier assorti venait compléter la tenue de la belle, tout comme des chaussures or, liseré de rouge. Sa peau, légèrement poudrée, brillait comme si elle était dorée et ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un vermillon profond..

Une main vint effleurer son bras et arrêter sa contemplation. C'était Saisei, vêtue d'une robe bleue et rose, magnifique elle aussi, toute ornée de fleurs. Avant d'avoir pu la saluer, la jeune femme s'exclama :

_« - Mon Dieu Yuya tu es sublime ! Ou as-tu trouvé cette robe ? C'est du cousue main ? Elle te va vraiment comme un gant ! »_

La robe de Yuya était verte, faisant ressortir ses yeux magnifiques. Elle était décemment décolletée et ouverte sur les côtés, au niveau des hanches, faisant ressortir sa taille fine. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu d'ailleurs croire, Yuya ne détonait pas du tout et s'accordait parfaitement au thème de la soirée. Des traits vert foncé fondus dans la couleur de la robe soulignaient les courbes de la jeune femme. Des talons vertigineux allongés les longues jambes de la danseuse, toutefois, cela ne la gênait nullement, entraînée à garder son équilibre. Des bijoux discrets, une pierre verte montée sur une longue chaîne d'or ainsi que des boucles d'oreilles assortis, venaient ajouter encore plus de classe à sa tenue, tout comme le chignon ébouriffé qu'elle s'était faîte elle-même.. Sa pochette, contenant son portable, était elle aussi d'un beau vert foncé, nuancée de motifs vert clair. Habituée à faire son maquillage elle-même, il était magnifique très léger, il soulignait ses yeux et faisaient ressortir les nuances de son iris. Après avoir remercié son amie, celle-ci lui demanda :

_« - Tu veux que je te présente les invités ?_

_- De loin seulement. »_

Saisei ne put retenir une grimace. Elle non plus n'aimait pas tellement les Mibu, mais elle avait vécu dans le milieu. Elle ne lui présenta donc que les plus influents et importants Mibu que Yuya ne devait jamais dénigrer ou encore moins insulter. Tout d'abord, il y avait Chiff Mibu, un oncle du marié, Mala Mibu, la mère de Chinmei, veuve depuis déjà un moment, mais aussi Sochi Mibu, la plus riche et acariâtre personne présente dans la pièce. Yuya demanda, suite à cette remarque :

_« -Et Muramasa dans tout ça ? Il est où dans la hiérarchie ? »_

Saisei haussa les épaules avant de dire :

_« - Dans la hiérarchie … émotionnelle dirons nous, très bas. Il n'a visiblement pas les mêmes mœurs que le reste de la famille... Dans la hiérarchie sociale, du fait de son argent, de sa notoriété due à Nelya et de ses relations, il est plutôt très bien placé. Aucun Mibu, sauf peut-être Sochi, ne voudrait se le mettre à dos et perdre la notoriété de Nelya. C'est ce qui compte le plus pour eux. »_

Cette tirade fit germer une idée lumineuse pour sauver Mahiro des griffes de cette famille Mibu. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas la mettre en œuvre maintenant mais se promit de le faire demain. La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par un regard furieux dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle se retourna et vit Mala arriver vers elle, Yuya se crispa et dit à Saisei de partir, ne voulant pas qu'elle aussi ait des ennuis. La danseuse se tendit encore plus quand Mala, arrivée à sa hauteur, lui dit, un sourire faux plaqué sur son visage :

_« - Eh bien ma chère, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre... charmante... présence en ces lieux ? »_


	24. Come What May

_« - Sachez, Madame, que j'ai été invité. Me feriez-vous l'insulte de devoir vous montrer l'invitation ou faîtes vous aussi peu confiance dans les amis de votre future belle-fille ?_

_- Ma belle-fille... Mmh. Ce mariage arrangé est certes une réussite, mais pas sur tous les plans à ce que je vois. J'aurais dû mieux surveiller le nombre de personnes invitées. Voulez-vous que je vous montre où est votre place ?_

_- Merci très chère mais là d'où je viens on apprend aux enfants à lire. Étonnant n'est-il pas ? »_

Mala ne put retenir un petit sourire crispé suite à la pique de la danseuse, à laquelle elle répondit :

_« - Alors je vous laisse prendre place. Mais oh ! J'allais oublier... je vais appeler un serviteur pour vous expliquer comment utiliser les couverts. Il serait... fâcheux qu'une personne de si basse naissance se ridiculise en utilisant un couteau à fromage pour couper sa viande. »_

Quelques personnes aux alentours, qui suivaient discrètement la conversation, ne purent retenir un petit rire, faisant rougir de honte et de colère la jeune femme.

_« - Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Chez moi, on mange avec les mains c'est bien plus pratique et ça fait moins de vaisselle. Mais oh ! J'allais oublier... Peut-être que vous ne savez pas faire la vaisselle, vous qui n'êtes pas de si basse naissance ? »_

Plusieurs ricanements retentirent et, outragée, la vieille dame décida de ne pas en rester là et partit, d'un pas rageur, se promettant vengeance. Saisei soupira. Il n'y avait pas dix minutes que Yuya était arrivée et elle s'était déjà vraisemblablement mis une des personnes les plus influentes du clan à dos... Saisei posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la danseuse. A voir ses poings serrés, quelqu'un allait forcément repartir avec un œil au beurre noir avant la fin de la soirée...

Yuya secoua la tête et sourit, en desserrant les poings. Elle n'avait pas envie que Mahiro éprouve de la honte à cause d'elle, toutefois, il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour être aussi énervée. Elle avait eu envie de lui planter un de ces chers couteaux à fromage dans la main pour lui apprendre la politesse. Mais cette violence ne lui ressemblait pas, à croire que Kyo l'influençait plus que ce qu'elle n'aurait cru !

Kyo... Elle allait sûrement encore se disputer avec lui en rentrant. En effet, elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle partait chez les Mibu et, protecteur comme il était, il devait follement s'inquiéter, sans le montrer bien sûr. La danseuse ricana. Jamais il ne lui avouerait clairement qu'il l'aimait. Ni qu'il était de toute évidence surprotecteur. Yuya ne voulait pas faire d'histoires et connaissant Kyo, cela aurait été difficilement réalisable. La danseuse soupira. Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure ! Enfin, c'était une bien piètre vengeance face à ce qu'il lui avait fait avec cette sale peste d'Okuni ! Elle savait désormais qu'il avait fait exprès de partir du Tenrô au bras de cette danseuse de bas étage et qu'il l'avait lâché ensuite pour vider la salle et lui préparer une salle de danse, lui faisant ainsi regretter le vol de sa moto. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'il l'avait trompé. C'était sûrement la seule fois où elle n'avait pas eu totalement confiance en lui... La jeune femme eut une bouffée de haine et la jalousie qui s'était emparée d'elle remonta en force lorsqu'elle se remémora avoir vu Okuni au bras de Kyo... Kyoshiro la tira de ses sombres réflexions en la saluant amicalement. En rigolant, la jeune femme lui dit, sur le ton de la confidence :

_« - Mais n'as-tu donc pas peur que l'on te voie en présence d'une personne de si basse naissance ? »_

Kyoshiro, ne comprenant pas, souleva un sourcil interrogateur mais Yuya ne répondit pas. Celui-ci se tourna vers Saisei qui lui raconta d'un air peiné les malheurs de la danseuse. La laissant finir, elle dit :

_« - Mais comment vous faîtes pour vivre dans un monde pareil ? »_

Kyoshiro haussa les épaules avant de dire, approuvée par Saisei :

_« - L'habitude sûrement._

_- Heureusement, vous n'êtes pas comme eux ! Ils sont vraiment... ignobles. Et ils ont l'air de se complaire en plus... Pitoyable !_

_- Tu sais... »_

La danseuse le coupa d'un geste et partit pour « féliciter » la jeune mariée, ne voulant aucunement que Kyoshiro trouve des excuses à tous ces abrutis. Toutefois, elle ne put atteindre Mahiro car Chinmei lui bloqua le passage. Elle le toisa, parcourant son corps vêtu d'or et de carmin. Somptueux. Toutefois, la jeune femme ne lui en montra rien et attendit qu'il se pousse, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Celui-ci, après quelques minutes, siffla :

_« - Que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu n'es pas digne de t'asseoir à ma table ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Mahiro a eu la stupidité de te prendre en pitié et de t'inviter... Je te préviens si tu... »_

Yuya le stoppa d'un geste pour répondre :

_« - Je t'arrête tout de suite, ta mère m'a déjà fait le sermon. Je te rassure, je sais utiliser un couteau à fromage ! Et maintenant pousse toi. Je vais raisonner mon amie pour qu'elle annule ce mariage bidon ! »_

Rouge de colère, Chinmei la menaça :

_« - Je te préviens si tu essayes de faire quoique ce soit je..._

_- Tu quoi Chinmei? Tu me frappes ? Mais ça a déjà été fait, tu ne t'en souviens donc pas ? Tu as si peu d'honneur que tu frappes une femme ? Quand tu en auras marre de Mahiro ou qu'elle te désobéira c'est ce que tu feras ? La frapper pour la rendre plus docile et soumise ? Ou encore vas-tu appeler ta peau de vache de mère pour qu'elle la menace comme elle l'a fait avec moi tout à l'heure ? Eh bien je te félicite Chinmei. Tu es descendu encore plus bas que ce que je croyais. Et maintenant, écartes toi ! »_

Celui-ci, à qui l'on n'avait jamais parlé ainsi, fut choqué et laissa Yuya le contourner pour rejoindre la fiancée. Lorsque Mahiro vit Yuya arriver d'un pas énergique, son sourire se crispa un peu plus. Les invités n'arrêtant pas de se bousculer pour féliciter la future mariée, la danseuse ne put pas prendre à part son amie. Elle lui dit néanmoins, d'un ton qui montrait clairement son énervement :

_« - Félicitations Mahiro. Tu dois vraiment être fière de te marier avec un abr... homme aussi charmant et poli. Je ne reste pas pour le dîner, j'ai des choses plus urgentes à faire. Au fait, j'ai rencontré ta belle-mère... Charmante perspective d'avenir. Je te souhaite autant de courage qu'il y a de richesse ici. Tu vas en avoir grand besoin. »_

C'est sur ces paroles que la jeune femme tourna les talons, fit un signe de tête à Muramasa, Kyoshiro et Saisei et claqua la porte. Un silence de quelques secondes s'ensuivit avant que l'on entende des rires gênés. En bonne maîtresse de maison, Mala claqua des mains et on servit de suite l'apéritif dans des coupes de cristal cerclé d'or.

Pendant ce temps là, la jeune femme partait d'un pas rapide et énervé le plus loin possible de tout le faste de cette fête absurde. Elle prit deux médicaments pour calmer la pulsation de ces jambes qui menaçaient de la faire tomber, oubliant au passage que la posologie était d'un seul comprimé, le moins souvent possible. Il fallait d'ailleurs qu'elle renouvelle son ordonnance... Elle prit son portable et composa le numéro de Kyo. Celui-ci décrocha aussitôt :

_« - T'es où ? »_

La jeune femme ne put réprimer un sourire avant de répondre :

_« - Viens me chercher. Et pas de commentaires, je suis pas d'humeur »._

Il y eut un silence avant qu'il n'acquiesce. Elle lui donna alors l'adresse et quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut sur sa moto, remontant disgracieusement sa robe. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ni quand Kyo lui tendit sa veste, ni quand il l'aida à monter. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir salué trois des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, elle était allongée dans le grand lit double, enlacée dans les bras forts de Kyo qui la berçait tranquillement. Doucement, elle se détendit, évacua la pression de la soirée, la peur intense qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de Chinmei, la déception de voir Mahiro se résigner et toutes les émotions négatives accumulées depuis un moment, rendant ses épaules et sa nuque raides. Quand, enfin, elle se calma, Kyo rompit le silence :

_« - T'étais où ? »_

A ces mots, la jeune femme se tendit un peu, anxieuse de la réaction de Kyo :

_« - Au dîner de répétition de Mahiro. Chez cette conne de Mala Mibu ! C'était... horrible. _

_- J'ai un truc qui peut te faire oublier ça... »_

Ne pouvant même pas répondre à la provocation lancée par son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa passionnément, forçant la barrière d'émail pour intensifier le baiser. Yuya rapprocha son corps de celui de son amant, montrant ainsi son accord tacite pour quelque chose de bien plus intense qu'un simple baiser...

**Ω**

Après plusieurs longues minutes, Yuya était dans la salle, plus sereine avec l'aide toutefois de deux médicaments, et parlait à Bontenmaru de sa soirée tandis que Kyo fumait une cigarette à la fenêtre. Akira était dans la salle annexe, porte fermée pour passer un coup de téléphone. Toutefois, en entendant certains mots, il coupa court à la discussion et écouta, derrière la porte épaisse où ne filtrait que quelques mots seulement :

_« - Une robe somptueuse... une table sublime... beaucoup d'argent... mariage... très bientôt »_

Aussitôt, la pensée que Kyo et Yuya allait se marier révulsa Akira. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Alors qu'il était tant attiré par elle. Qu'il ne cessait de penser à elle. C'était avec lui qu'elle devait vivre et non pas avec Kyo ! Ses pensées bloquèrent sa raison dans un coin de sa tête et il ouvrit la porte à la volée pour crier :

_« - NON ! Tu ne dois pas te marier avec Kyo ! »_

Un silence effaré s'ensuivit, Yuya allait ouvrir la bouche quand Kyo se leva brusquement, faisant tomber sa cigarette et empoigna Akira pour l'emmener dans le couloir. Quand Yuya voulut les suivre Bontenmaru l'en empêcha et feignit l'enthousiasme pour qu'elle finisse son récit. Celle-ci s'exécuta, essayant vainement de paraître enjouée malgré les coups et les cris de souffrance qu'elle entendait étouffés par les murs et les portes qui les séparaient.

Yuya sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, claqua contre le mur et que Kyo entra, un regard intense fixé sur elle. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui, puissamment, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur. En moins de cinq minutes, elle était sur sa moto, derrière lui, l'enserrant fort pour calmer les battements de cœur forts et irréguliers de son amant.

**Ω**

La danseuse ferma les yeux. Elle avait peur. Très peur. Baissant la tête, elle s'accrocha plus fort encore au conducteur. Elle avait confiance en lui mais quand même ! Griller des feux rouges, faire un délit de fuite, faire hurler le moteur et des dérapages plus ou moins contrôlés et roulant à des vitesses vertigineuses, c'était beaucoup trop pour elle !

**Ω**

Quand, enfin, elle posa le pied au sol, elle tangua un instant avant que Kyo ne la stabilise pour ensuite l'attraper et l'emmener, rapidement, aussi rapidement que toutes les pensées qui virevoltaient dans sa tête à l'intérieur d'un grand établissement...

… une boîte de nuit ! Kyo l'avait emmené dans une boîte de nuit ?! Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter sur la piste qu'il l'emmenait dans un studio VIP où il tira les rideaux, les laissant seuls au monde. Ce ne fut qu'après un instant qu'elle compris que c'était à son tour de le calmer. Apparemment, corriger Akira ne lui avait pas suffit, il fallait qu'elle lui montre combien il comptait pour elle. Alors, langoureusement, elle commença à danser. Pour lui. Uniquement pour lui. Après tout, Kyo était et resterait toujours son seul vrai public.

**Ω**

De longues heures après, Kyo regretta presque d'avoir une moto et non pas une voiture pour continuer leurs activités de l'après-midi... Devant lui, de nombreux verres vides jonchaient la table tandis que Yuya s'était assise le temps de se reposer et de prendre un cachet. Elle s'étendit un instant quand elle entendit la sonnerie du portable de Kyo :

_« - Salut, c'est Bonten. Écoutes, tu l'as pas mal amoché... Akari s'occupe de lui en ce moment. Elle a même pesté contre toi tellement ça lui prend du temps de lui faire les bandages. C'est pour dire ! Bientôt, elle nous révélera ton secret... Plus sérieusement, je sais qu'il a merdé mais dans l'état actuel de nos... relations avec les membres d'Oda, il faudrait mieux qu'il reste chez toi. Qu'il y ait tout le temps quelqu'un pour la surveiller. »_

Un silence suivi d'un grognement fut sa seule réponse avec qu'il ne raccroche et qu'il se tourne vers Yuya, endormie d'épuisement sur le divan. Il la couva un instant du regard avant de la prendre dans ses bras. En confiance, elle se recroquevilla dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans son torse. Personne ne pouvant le voir, il lui sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il l'aimait ! Cet abruti d'Akira avait finalement peut-être servi à quelque chose... Il avait adoré leur danse langoureuse, la manière si particulière qu'elle avait de se serrer contre lui, de le faire se sentir aimé. Bien sûr, ils se disputaient régulièrement, mais qui aime bien châtie bien n'est-ce pas ? Il fut obligé de la réveiller pour la ramener sur la moto, éveillant de même sa mauvaise humeur :

_« - Rooh t'aurais pas pu trouver un moyen de me laisser dormir sur la moto ? »_

Voyant le sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-défieur de Kyo, Yuya marmonna :

_« - C'est bon, je rigole, donne moi mon casque ! »_

La balade de moto avait réveillé Yuya qui n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle se tournait et se retournait dans le lit, ne cessant de penser aux trois problèmes auxquels elle devrait bientôt faire face : le mariage de Mahiro, Akira et enfin... Oda. C'était si facile de l'oublier dans les bras protecteur de Kyo, mais après tout, elle ne l'avait même pas largué, ni donné d'explications alors qu'il avait été plutôt gentil avec elle...

Ne faisant pas de bruit, elle se leva et, une douleur à la jambe commençant à poindre, elle reprit deux cachets. Les deux derniers... Un problème de plus à rajouter à sa liste ! Elle se força au calme. Elle irait en chercher demain et n'en aurait sûrement pas besoin avant un moment... Les paroles de la pharmacienne lui revinrent en mémoire. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle en aurait plus que ce qu'elle avait besoin ? Et qu'il fallait faire attention au dosage ? Yuya secoua la tête. Elle savait mieux qu'elle son besoin de soulager sa douleur. Il fallait juste la convaincre...

Mettant une veste, elle sortit dehors. L'air frais lui fit du bien. Elle s'étira paresseusement quelques instants avant de faire quelque pas. Un bruit attira son attention. Sûrement un chat, comme la dernière fois. Elle rit doucement à ce souvenir. Toutefois, son rire s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand elle crut entendre le bruit d'un cran d'arrêt dont on sortait la lame. Elle se figea et, tout doucement, pour ne pas effrayer le potentiel agresseur, elle se retourna. La danseuse retint un gémissement de désespoir. Elle aurait préféré penser que le son si caractéristique de cette arme ne soit que le fruit de son imagination.. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas.

D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle évalua la distance entre la porte de l'immeuble et l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle avait de bonnes jambes, ça devrait le faire... Ne réfléchissant plus, la peur lui donnant des ailes et avant que son agresseur ne soit trop près d'elle, Yuya se rua vers la porte qu'elle arriva à ouvrir et à claquer derrière elle. Rapidement, toutefois, elle entendit le souffle rauque de son assaillant derrière elle. La panique monta brutalement, comme une flèche. Elle n'arrivait pas à hurler, sa voix restant coincée dans sa gorge. Cependant, elle revint quand la blonde sentit une douleur cuisante au mollet, la faisant hurler de douleur. Les larmes roulaient, nombreuses, sur son visage. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que cette immense angoisse qui lui serrait la poitrine et lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se mit alors à hurler le nom de la personne qu'elle désirait le plus voir au monde en cet instant :

_« - KYOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »_

Tout se passa très vite : elle trébucha, tombant lourdement sur le palier devant la porte. Aussitôt, il fut sur elle, lui coupant le souffle. Elle avait réussi à lever les bras au-dessus de sa tête, essayant désespérément de se protéger. Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur quand la pointe de la lame rentra très légèrement dans son ventre. Il se rapprocha de son oreille et dit :

_« - Tu vas revenir. Il t'attend. »_

Il la regarda, visiblement satisfait des réactions qu'il provoquait en elle. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle pour lui dire autre chose quand la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit à la volée, une trentaine de secondes après qu'elle ait trébuché, laissant apercevoir Kyo, dont la fureur et la rage déformaient ses traits.


	25. Je Tiens à Toi

Yuya n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi la légère pression de la lame sur son ventre disparut qu'elle entendit un hurlement de rage suivi presque aussitôt d'un hurlement de douleur. La danseuse se sentit traîner en arrière et fixa le combat qui faisait rage dans le couloir. Elle ne se plaignit pas de sa douleur à la jambe, ni de sa légère coupure au ventre, ni de sa peur, ni de son inquiétude en voyant Kyo se battre. Elle ne faisait que regarder Kyo frapper encore et encore. Ses jointures étaient vermeilles, recouvertes du sang de l'homme qu'il punissait de ses poings. Acculé dans un coin, ce dernier cherchait tant bien que mal à se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Voyant que les coups ne cessaient de pleuvoir et sentant qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus tenir longtemps sous cette cascade ininterrompue, il attrapa le couteau qu'il avait déjà utilisé pour blesser Yuya et, d'un vif mouvement, l'enfonça dans l'avant bras droit de Kyo. Celui-ci, stoppé net dans ces mouvements, se mit à sourire et l'éclat sauvage de son regard se renforça. A le voir ainsi, Yuya aurait presque pu dire qu'il était... heureux ?! Comment se prendre un couteau dans le bras pouvait-il l'amuser à ce point ?

Un peu écœurée, elle le regarda extraire l'arme de sa blessure avant d'en passer le fil coupant sur la joue de sa victime, traçant un sillon profond. En prenait-il un plaisir sadique ? Non... il le marquait. Il voulait faire passer un message. Et même si Yuya ne savait pas lequel, elle savait que Kyo ne ferait pas de mal volontairement à une personne sans défense. Alors pourquoi ce minuscule doute qui s'insinuait dans son esprit quand elle regardait son regard devenu à moitié fou ? Allait-il laisser exploser sa rage sans qu'aucune pensée ne puisse le raisonner ? Allait-il le... tuer ? Yuya secoua énergiquement la tête, ce n'était pas possible ! Alors pourquoi levait-il le couteau aussi haut ? Oubliant sa douleur, elle se releva vite et attrapa le bras de son amant en criant son nom.

_« - Ne fais pas ça Kyo ! »_

Yuya suspendue à son bras de toutes ses maigres forces, tentait de le retenir. Bien sur, s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu abaisser sa main et continuer son geste mortel. Mais les larmes dans les yeux de la danseuse et la peur qui transparaissaient dans le cri de Yuya lui firent baisser la main. Il posa le couteau au sol, délogea la main de son bras et donna un ultime coup de poing, assommant définitivement son « adversaire », s'il pouvait être qualifié ainsi. Il se releva et ordonna :

_« - Bonten, Luciole, occupez vous-en. »_

Le premier traîna aussitôt le corps dans les escaliers, sans ménagement, mais sans violence non plus, suivi par Luciole. Un instant de flottement puis Akari brisa le silence :

_« - Kyo amène Yuya dans le salon, près d'Akira. Je vais vous soigner. »_

Quasi-aussitôt, deux bras puissants l'enserrèrent et Yuya se sentit transporter. Le ballottement réveilla une légère douleur au niveau de ses coudes, blessures qu'elles s'étaient faîtes en tombant, et une autre, beaucoup plus vive au niveau du mollet droit. Elle profita de ce trop court voyage pour presser sa tête contre le torse de Kyo, essayant de lui transmettre toute la peur, le soulagement, la douleur et toutes les autres émotions complexes qui l'assaillaient.

**Ω**

Yuya aurait voulu ne pas pleurer. Vraiment. Mais avec Akari qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tripoter sa blessure au mollet, elle n'y arrivait pas. La tête contre ses bras, elle laissait les larmes traîtresses s'échappaient de son corps en crispant ses poings dès qu'une douleur trop forte la traversait. Enfin, après ce qu'il lui parut des heures, Akari lui dit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de points de sutures et qu'un pansement suffirait. Dans quelques jours, elle serait sur pied. Grâce au pansement, quand elle posait le pied par terre, elle ne ressentait qu'un vague tiraillement. La danseuse fit quelques gestes pour voir à quel point sa blessure la gênait, quand elle entendit un mot dans ce que disait Akari qui la fit tilter :

_« - Ça devrait être suffisant. Après, je vais..._

_- Attends, répètes ce que tu as dit. J'avoue ne pas t'avoir écoutée..._

_- Les médicaments que je t'ai donné la dernière fois devraient suffire comme antidouleur, et comme je t'en avais prescrit plus, pas besoin d'ordonnan..._

_- En fait... Je les ai perdus._

_- Tu les as quoi ?_

_- J'étais très en retard pour aller en cours, du coup j'ai tout balancé dans mon sac à main sans le fermer et une fois arrivé là-bas, je me suis rendu compte que je les avais perdus. Je les ai sûrement fait tomber à ce moment là._

_- Bon, très bien, je vais te refaire une ordonnance. Je t'en mets trois boîtes, une pour toi et deux pour Akira. Kyo ne l'a pas loupé et ça m'évitera de réécrire deux fois la même chose. »_

Tendant l'ordonnance, Yuya sourit et la remercia, nullement culpabilisée par le mensonge éhonté qu'elle venait de commettre. Elle en avait besoin, du coup, ce n'était alors plus vraiment mal n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'Akari allait partir, Yuya la retint. Elle avait une ultime question à lui poser. Penchant la tête, baissant la voix et se tordant les mains, la danseuse dit, extrêmement gênée :

_« - Tu sais... la dernière fois que je suis venu te voir. J'avais des marques... Tu les avais vues lors de mon auscultation. J'aurais voulu savoir si tu en avais parlé à Kyo... ?_

_- Non, je ne lui en avais pas parlé. Je me doutais qui t'avait fait ces marques. C'était Oda n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui... mais surtout ne lui dis pas ! Quand je vois comment il a réagi aujourd'hui, j'ai peur que s'il découvre que c'était Oda, il aille se battre. C'est du passé maintenant... Tu veux bien ?_

_- Bien sûr. Je ne lui dirais rien compte sur moi ! En entendant, va te reposer, je vais aller voir comment se porte Akira._

**Ω**

La fin de la nuit passa vite, sans que Yuya ne put se rendormir. D'une part, parce que tout le choc et le traumatisme de ce qu'elle venait de subir la frappaient de plein fouet, d'autre part,parce que Kyo, dans le lit, l'enserrait comme s'il allait la perdre, l'étouffant presque.

Le lendemain matin, elle retrouva un mot au pied de la porte de la chambre. C'était un certificat d'arrêt de travail jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, soit deux jours si on ne comptait pas sa journée de repos. Une petite note écrit main, en bas, disait que Yuya avait intérêt à suivre cet arrêt si elle ne voulait pas qu'Akari révèle tous ses secrets...

**Ω**

C'est ainsi que la pire fin de semaine de sa vie commença pour Yuya. Chaque pas, chaque geste qu'elle faisait, était épié par les Sacrés du Ciel présents dans l'appartement, c'est-à-dire Luciole, Bontenmaru, et Akira qui, malgré les bleus apparents sur ses bras et son œil au beurre noir, faisait bien son travail. Il avait visiblement compris la leçon. Yuya était chasse gardée et personne ne devait l'approcher. Sauf, bien sûr, si c'était pour la surveiller. Comme maintenant. Énervée, elle se retourna face à Bontenmaru qui la fixait :

_« - C'est un vulgaire sachet de patates !Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de croire que dans n'importe quel geste que je fais, je pourrais me blesser ? Ou tu crois peut-être qu'il y a une pomme de terre piégée dedans et que je vais bientôt sauter ? NON ! Alors arrêtez de me fixer ainsi ! KYOOOO ! D'ailleurs il est parti où lui ? »_

Toute la journée, malgré les innombrables remontrances que Yuya leur faisait subir, les Sacrés du Ciel n'arrêtaient jamais de la fixer, de la suivre quand elle partait trop loin et elle ne pouvait sortir que pour aller en cours ou travailler, ce qui, vu son arrêt de travail, la confinait à l'appartement de Kyo. Après une journée de ce « traitement », Yuya explosa :

_« - Je suis en repos et je ne peux même pas sortir ? Dites moi que je rêves ! Et cet abruti est encore parti ! J'ai besoin de m'acheter des vêtements ! Laissez moi au moins aller faire du shopping ! »_

Aucune réponse, comme d'habitude, toutefois, Bontenmaru mit un manteau et sortit, seul. Elle n'avait même pas le droit de téléphoner ! Elle ne pouvait donc donner aucune nouvelle à Mahiro, ni lui demander de la sortir de ce cauchemar ! Hurlant de rage, la jeune femme partit dans la salle de danse où elle ne put, comme à son habitude, s'enfermer à double tour. Toutefois, elle n'autorisa pas Akira à entrer et il dut rester sur le pas de la porte, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle. Elle mit le son de la musique à fond et se mit à danser pour tout oublier. La blessure à sa jambe l'handicapait quelque peu, toutefois, elle n'y fit pas attention.

**Ω**

Après plusieurs heures, elle s'allongea au sol, épuisée et un peu plus détendue. Elle prit deux cachets d'un coup, pour être sûre de ne pas avoir mal. La veille, Luciole avait ramené les trois boîtes et elle en avait pris deux et donné une à Akira. Toutefois, celui-ci n'aimant pas les médicaments, il lui avait laissé. Heureusement pour elle, vu le rythme à laquelle elle vidait les boîtes. Pas une journée ne se passait désormais sans qu'elle prenne des cachets pour calmer sa douleur familière à la jambe. Elle se leva finalement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Voyant qu'Akira lui emboîtait le pas, elle se retourna et dit, d'un air narquois :

_« - Tu veux peut-être m'accompagner jusque sous la douche ? »_

Rougissant aussitôt, il s'enfuit vers le salon, la laissant enfin seule. Elle se fit alors couler un bain bien chaud et se laissa plonger dedans, trop heureuse de sentir son corps se détendre après toutes ses contrariétés. Elle dut s'endormir car quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit Kyo la fixer intensément. Elle haussa négligemment les épaules avant de dire :

_« - Tu n'est pas le seul à me regarder comme ça alors vas-y continues, je m'en fiches complètement. Mais si tu pouvais remettre le verrou de la salle de bains, ça me plairait grandement ! »_

Comme à son habitude, le démon ne dit rien. Yuya soupira doucement et détourna le regard. Regard qui se reposa bien vite sur lui quand elle entendit le bruit singulier des vêtements qu'on enlève. Elle regarda Kyo, déjà presque nu avant de dire :

_« - Ah non ! Ne vas pas croire qu'après m'avoir laissée toute la journée seule avec tes chiens de garde qui surveillent le moindre de mes faits et gestes, tu vas passer du bon temps avec moi ! Tu peux rêver ! »_

Un sourire narquois et un boxer enlevé plus tard, Kyo s'était confortablement installé dans le bain. Yuya grognon, était malgré tout contente qu'il soit venue la voir. Il lui avait manqué... Mais cela n'atténuait en rien la colère qu'elle éprouvait face à lui ! Et puis d'ailleurs, où était-il passé ?

_« - Tu étais où cet après-midi ?_

_- …_

_- Raah tu m'énerves ! Tu ne peux pas tout me cacher, à chaque fois. Et puis pourquoi tu m'emprisonnes ici ? J'ai peut-être au moins le droit de récupérer mon portable non ? Ou t'as peur que j'appelle les flics pour qu'ils me sortent de là ? »_

Kyo, amusé, ne répondit, comme d'habitude rien. Toutefois, elle marquait un point. A défaut de la laisser sortir, il pouvait peut-être lui rendre son téléphone... De plus en plus fulminante, Yuya explosa. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce silence et toutes ces cachotteries ! Elle se leva, éclaboussant les murs et le sol d'eau et sortit de la baignoire comme une furie. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre une serviette que la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Bontenmaru avec des sacs pleins les mains qui se mit à rougir furieusement au vu de la danseuse, ruisselante d'eau. Celle-ci rouge de honte, s'enroula prestement une serviette autour du corps avant de se tourner vers Kyo et de dire :

_« - Remets ce PUTAIN DE VERROU. »_

Au passage, elle prit les sacs des mains de Bontenmaru et se dirigea vers la chambre. Après un instant de flottement, il dit à Kyo, avant de sortir :

_« - On a bien remis le « paquet » à Oda. »_

Kyo s'alluma une cigarette et se détendit, attendant patiemment que Yuya se calme. Celle-ci, dans la chambre, enrageait toujours contre cet imbécile de démon. Elle fouilla dans les sacs pour voir les affaires que lui avait acheté Bontenmaru quand elle remarqua quelque chose qui la mit un petit peu plus hors d'elle. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain, l'objet du délit dans les mains avant de dire :

_« - Que je ne puisse pas être seule dans une pièce est un fait, que je ne puisse pas sortir passe encore... Que je sois obligée d'envoyer Bontenmaru pour m'acheter des vêtements me dérange déjà plus... MAIS QUE CE SOIT LUI QUI CHOISSISES MES SOUS-VÊTEMENTS? LA IL Y A UN PROBLEME ! »_

A la fin, elle avait balancé les dits sous-vêtements sur Kyo et ils flottaient maintenant dans le bain. Folle furieuse, rouge de gêne et de colère, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et prit une chaise. Ensuite, d'un pas rapide et vif, elle se dirigea vers sa salle de danse, et s'enferma du mieux qu'elle put avec la chaise. Puis, elle mit le volume à fond et appuya sur la touche play. Aussitôt, les hauts-parleurs se mirent à faire bruyamment entendre les premières notes du Lac des Cygnes de Tchaïkovsky.

Cependant, elle se rendit bien vite compte que la danse ne la calmait pas du tout. Pire, elle réveillait sa douleur à sa jambe et elle sentait pulser sa blessure. Elle ragea avant de recommencer un pas complexe et de tomber, n'étant pas concentrée et le pas n'étant pas réalisé correctement. Elle poussa un cri de frustration. Décidément, elle n'arrivait à rien aujourd'hui. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se mettre autant en colère pour de simples sous-vêtements mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il fallait que ça sorte. Elle se sentait au bord de l'implosion et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : que ça se calme, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Kyo, ayant plus ou moins deviné son état d'esprit, avait voulu ouvrir la porte qui, ayant fait retiré les verrous, savait qu'elle serait ouverte. Il fut donc étonné quand il rencontra une résistance. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle avait coincé la porte avec une chaise. Il n'entendait rien de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, sinon la musique assourdissante qu'elle affectionnait tant. Il poussa un peu plus fort et la chaise se décala légèrement. Puis, n'ayant pas la patience nécessaire, il donna un grand coup d'épaule, faisant voler la chaise au loin et ouvrir la porte.

Il découvrit Yuya, allongée par terre, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Il s'approcha d'elle, s'agenouilla et posa une main sur son bras, qu'elle écarta vivement. Elle ne supportait pas le moindre contact. Son souffle était erratique et elle avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu. Une peur dont elle ne saisissait pas l'origine lui tordait les entrailles, lui créant des nausées. Kyo, alors, prit l'initiative de la serrer dans ses bras, l'emprisonnant malgré les vaines tentatives qu'elle faisait pour se dégager. Quand, enfin, elle s'arrêta, se crispant au maximum à son contact, il effleura sa blessure avant de dire :

_« - J'ai une dette envers toi. »_

Ces mots lui firent comprendre la raison de sa crise de nerfs, outre le fait de devoir rester enfermée dans un appartement. C'était le contre-coup de l'agression. Elle n'avait pas pleuré, ne voulant pas se montrer faible face à son démon. Toutefois... le traumatisme était trop grand pour qu'elle puisse le refouler ainsi. Alors, face à ces mots, elle se mit à pleurer doucement, agrippant le T-shirt de Kyo et enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Quand elle se calma enfin, il lui releva le visage et lui essuya les larmes restantes du plat du pouce. Doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de celle de la danseuse et, suite à son acceptation silencieuse, il appuya doucement sur celles de Yuya. Il les lécha, demandant, pour une fois, l'autorisation d'approfondir le baiser. Elle le lui donna en ouvrant un peu les lèvres. N'y tenant plus, Kyo retrouva sa fougue et colla son corps contre celui de la danseuse. Son souffle redevint erratique mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que tout à l'heure. Il agrippa ses hanches et la souleva de terre, lui arrachant un petit cri de stupeur.

Leurs bassins collés ensemble, Kyo alla fermer la porte avant de se diriger vers une barre de soutien pour faire des pointes. En équilibre précaire, il la déposa dessus avant de donner des petits coups de bassin pour l'exciter davantage. Délaissant ses lèvres, il lui déposa de nombreux baisers dans le cou pendant que ses mains se perdaient sur les courbes appétissantes de la danseuse. Elle lui enleva son T-shirt et le jeta au loin, appréciant de son regard et de ses mains, la sculpture qu'était son torse. Puis, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant attendre davantage, ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement pour se montrer à quel point ils s'aimaient.

**Ω**

Pendant ce temps là, dans le repaire d'Oda Nobunaga, c'était loin d'être aussi rose. Mekira, le corps couverts de blessure et d'ecchymoses, était ligoté à une chaise, encadré par deux hommes aux muscles proéminents. Oda, fou furieux, hurlait de rage :

_« - Je t'avais dit de la SURVEILLER pas de l'attaquer espèce d'abruti ! Déjà la première fois, tu l'as poursuivi alors que je ne t'en avais pas donné l'ordre et maintenant tu l'attaques au couteau sur SON territoire. Je t'ai offert une deuxième chance, tout comme à Kotaro, et voilà comme tu me remercies. En me plantant un poignard dans le dos ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU ESPERAIS ? »_

D'un signe, les deux hommes se mirent à le frapper, ravivant les douleurs causées par Kyo. Mekira se mit à gémir, et bafouilla des excuses, rendues inaudible par tout le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, celui-ci cracha du sang avant de dire :

_« - Je pensais... **kof** vous être utile... En tuant la fille... **kof** j'aurais eu son point faible... _

_- MAIS JE NE TE L'AVAIS PAS DEMANDE. J'ai des projets pour elle. De grands projets. »_

Oda soupira avant de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Quel bande d'incapables !

_« - Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'ai embauché. »_

Il lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de continuer :

_« - Tu te prétends un Half-Bruning Men... et tu me désobéis ! »_

Le chef de gang lui asséna un redoutable coup de poings et continua :

« - Sur LEUR propre territoire. »

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un autre coup de poing :

_« - Crétin ! »_

Une insulte, un coup de poing :

_« Stupide ! »_

Un dernier coup porté au visage, un dernier cri :

_« - Abruti ! »_

Oda se calma uniquement lorsqu'il vit le sang de Mekira orner ses phalanges. Il soupira et dit, d'une voix presque indifférente mais dans laquelle on pouvait remarquer une énorme lassitude :

_« - Finissez en. »_

Les hurlements de protestation de Mekira s'élevèrent, bien vite étouffés par les bruits des coups de poings que les deux hommes lui infligèrent sans relâche. Oda, quant à lui, sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière, ni une once de pitié pour celui qui l'avait tant aidé auparavant.

Kotaro, en entendant des bruits de pas approchaient de la porte près de laquelle il s'était accroupi pour espionner Oda, se releva prestement et monta l'escalier quatre à quatre. Il était peut-être temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire pour aider sa voisine. Après tout, il avait une dette envers elle...


	26. Envers et Contre Tout

Enfin ! Le week-end était enfin fini ! Yuya allait pouvoir se détendre pendant la deuxième semaine de stage du Roi Rouge. Bien qu'elle souffrait encore de sa blessure, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne supportait plus l'ambiance à l'appartement de Kyo. C'était intolérable, toute cette protection. Que disait-elle ? Surprotection ! Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire sans sentir le regard inquisiteur d'un de ses « gardes du corps ». Tous les jours depuis son agression, dès le réveil, elle prenait son baladeur et écoutait sa musique préférée durant une grande partie de la journée, essayant vainement de rentrer dans son calme monde.

La jeune femme, son sac sur le dos, allait poser une main sur la poignée pour sortir, quand elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière. Elle leva la tête et vit, agacée, Bontenmaru. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et dit :

_« - Je t'amène. »_

La danseuse soupira. Elle était sûre que, le soir venu, il serait devant Nelya aussi, bien avant la fin des cours pour être sûre qu'elle ne partirait pas sans lui. Sans un mot, mais avec un regard qui en disait long, elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Pendant tout le trajet, Yuya ne dit pas un mot et garda son visage obstinément tourné vers la vitre. Elle regardait le paysage sans le voir, perdue dans ses fulminations intérieures. Quand elle vit enfin le bâtiment Nelya, elle sauta hors du véhicule et marcha d'un pas rapide vers celui-ci.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle pensa enfin au calme dont elle pourrait profiter. Tous les yeux ne seraient plus braqués sur elle, elle pourrait enfin danser à sa guise, suivre les cours prestigieux du stage... Le bonheur ! Mais alors pourquoi cette impression diffuse que rien n'avait changé ? Elle regarda un peu partout autour d'elle et remarqua que tout le monde la regardait, la montrant plus ou moins discrètement du doigt. Yuya soupira. Que lui arrivait-il encore ? Essayant le plus possible de leur paraître indifférente, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de cours avant d'être bloquée par un groupe de personne. Elle eut un désagréable pressentiment quand, comme en écho à ses pensées, une voix stridente qu'elle connaissait malheureusement trop bien arriva à ses oreilles pour essayer, lui semblait-il, de lui percer le tympan :

_« - Tu n'as vraiment pas honte ! Revenir ici après ce qui t'es arrivée. Tu n'as donc aucune notion de l'honneur... C'est vraiment navrant ! »_

Yuya regardait Saishi sans comprendre et sans rien dire, essayant au moins de se contenir. Celle dernière tourna la tête de part et d'autre de son groupe avec un regard navré et moqueur avant de poursuivre :

_« - Regardez la ! Elle n'en a même pas conscience... Elle est donc encore plus idiote que ce que je pensais ! Faut vraiment être... »_

Sentant qu'elle allait craquer, la blonde bouscula Saishi et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la salle de classe, espérant y trouver, enfin, une tête sympathique. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle trouva aussitôt Kyoshiro des yeux et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas énergique. Après l'avoir salué, elle lui demanda directement :

_« - Il se passe quoi encore ? »_

Kyoshiro, comme toujours, la regarda comme si elle débarquait. Que voulait-elle dire ? Déjà agacée, le fait que son partenaire de danse ne comprenait rien n'arrangeait pas les choses. D'un ton qui montrait à quel point sa bêtise l'agaçait, la danseuse répondit :

_« - Les rumeurs. Sur moi. Saishi. Je suis sûre que tu es déjà au courant ! »_

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur son visage, qui n'échappa pas à Yuya. Ainsi quand il lui dit ne pas savoir ce dont elle parlait, elle se pinça l'arête du nez et dit, d'un ton exaspéré :

_« - Je n'ai plus trois ans, Kyoshiro, alors dis moi maintenant. Au moins je serais au courant. Les rumeurs je m'en fiche, mais quand je ne sais pas sur quoi elles sont fondées, ça me met hors de moi ! »_

Face au ton sans appel de Yuya, il n'eut d'autre choix que de lui dire :

_« - En fait, Saishi était là aussi à la répétition de mariage de Mahiro, avec évidemment toute sa famille. Chez les Mibu, on ne peut pas organiser une réception sans les inviter tu sais. Et du coup, quand elle est arrivée ici, elle n'a pas arrêté de dire que tu as été virée du dîner car tu n'avais pas les capacités et le niveau sociale pour participer..._

_- Ah d'accord. Bah si ce n'est que ça. » _dit-elle en haussant les épaules_ « Merci de me l'avoir dit. »_

Kyoshiro regarda tristement sa partenaire. Elle était souvent la cible des moqueries et il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pour l'aider :

_« - Écoutes, si t'as besoin, je peux t'aider tu sais... »_

La blonde le regarda plus gentiment. Il pouvait être attentionné quand il le voulait ! Elle le remercia et, prenant ensuite un air plus sérieux lui demanda :

_« - Alors ? Prêt pour un entraînement avec moi ? »_

La tête dépité de son partenaire la fit quelque peu rire mais, bien vite, elle retrouva son sérieux et commença à s'échauffer. Puis, quand ils eurent fini, elle lui demanda de lui montrer ce qu'elle avait raté en fin de semaine dernière. En plein milieu d'une chorégraphie que Yuya essayait de mémoriser rapidement, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux danseurs se figèrent. Mahiro se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et elle paraissait plutôt gênée. Allait-elle rester seule ou se diriger vers eux ? Finalement, elle s'installa, comme à son habitude à leur endroit habituel et, malgré que leurs échanges furent un peu froids -un simple sourire et un hochement de tête- Yuya, comme Mahiro, se sentirent soulagées : elles restaient amies malgré tout. Une fois prête, elle les rejoignit et ils répétèrent tous les trois une danse.

Le Roi Rouge entra peu après, les obligeant à arrêter leur répétition. La danseuse blonde en profita pour prendre discrètement deux cachets. Cet échauffement lui faisait ressentir des élancements dans sa jambe à peine guérie et, pourtant, ils n'avaient pas forcé plus que de raison. A peine eut-elle avalé les cachets que le professeur dit à la classe :

_« - Commencez les échauffements. Mlle Shiina, dans mon bureau. »_

La jeune femme fut totalement surprise, sentiment bientôt remplacé par l'agacement quand elle entendit tous les chuchotis de la classe. Elle suivit docilement le Roi Rouge en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. S'il lui parlait du dîner de répétition, Yuya pressentait qu'elle allait craquer et probablement lui sauter dessus. Étant déjà sur les nerfs chez Kyo, si, en plus, elle devait subir les brimades des élèves ET des professeurs, elle n'allait pas tenir. Une fois arrivée dans le bureau, elle resta debout, les bras croisés, derrière le fauteuil, même après qu'il lui ait dit de s'asseoir. Il soupira et une étincelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Les coudes reposant sur le bureau et croisant les mains, il lui dit :

_« - Mlle Shiina. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le stage que je donne pendant ces deux semaines de vacances est ouvert aux plus doués d'entre vous. Vous formez l'élite des futurs danseurs et, celui ou celle qui obtiendra mon approbation, sera sûre de devenir une étoile pour le reste de sa carrière. »_

S'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, le corps en arrière, et un bras passé négligemment en travers de l'accoudoir, il continua :

_« - Je m'intéresse de plus en plus à votre personne. En matière de danse, on a rarement fait mieux depuis de nombreuses années. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Vous êtes loin d'être une femme insipide. Votre caractère vous jouera des tours, si ce n'est déjà fait si l'on considère ce qui s'est passé au dîner la semaine passée... Ce genre de caractère.. est très attrayant. J'aime la force qui émane de vous. »_

Le Roi Rouge se leva et Yuya eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Quelque chose en plus profond d'elle-même lui disait de fuir. Elle essaya de ne plus y penser et, extrêmement tendue, elle attendit. Il arriva, bien trop proche selon elle, et dit :

_« - Je pourrais faire beaucoup de choses pour vous... Vous avez une conception très moderne de la danse. Vous êtes l'avenir de la profession... Mmmh oui... beaucoup de choses... Si vous acceptez d'être mienne. »_

La blonde eut une grimace de dégoût et ne sut aussitôt comment réagir. C'est quand il fit glisser son doigts ( un dédoublement ! ) doucement le long de sa mâchoire qu'elle se dégagea d'un violent pas en arrière et dit, le menton levé :

_« - Merci mais non. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Comme vous l'avez dit vous-même, je suis l'avenir de la profession. L'élite. Je n'ai pas besoin et encore moins l'envie de dépendre de vous pour progresser. »_

Sans attendre une réponse, Yuya tourna les talons et rejoignit ses amis. Elle ne répondit rien à leur questionnement muet et les rejoignit dans leur échauffement, malgré les nombreux regards brûlants qu'elle sentait sur sa nuque.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Roi Rouge arriva, l'air plutôt amusé. Il tapa dans ses mains pour avoir l'attention et dit :

_« - Aujourd'hui, nous allons perfectionner votre technique de valse, en la mêlant à de la salsa, pour lui donner plus de dynamisme. Mlle Shiina, je vous en prie, venez avec moi, vous allez être ma partenaire de danse aujourd'hui. »_

La jeune femme soupira, le bruit rapidement supplanté par les nombreux grincement de dents que provoqua l'annonce. Elle allait encore en prendre pour son grade, elle en était sûre...

Tout le long de la danse, le professeur posait sa main plus bas qu'il n'aurait du, et pressait sa taille en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il essayait sûrement de la draguer, seulement ça ne faisait que la dégoûter. La pause déjeuner n'arriva pas assez vite pour elle mais heureusement, mêmes les pires choses ont une fin et elle entendit la sonnerie libératrice. Quand elle passa la porte, elle fut bousculé de maintes fois, entendit des rires et des moqueries sur sa « piètre condition ». Passant outre ces mots blessants, elle demanda à ses amis si elle pouvait ne manger qu'avec Mahiro. Ayant l'accord de tous, elles partirent en retrait et, prirent chacune un plateau dans un silence total. Aucune n'osait faire le premier pas jusqu'à ce que Yuya se retrouve devant une part de brie. Se jetant littéralement sur le fromage pour être sûre d'avoir un morceau, Mahiro ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Rougissant Yuya dit, sur le ton d'une gamine prise en faute :

_« - J'adore le brie._

_- J'avais remarqué ! Un peu comme moi avec les patates ! »_

S'asseyant à une table, les deux jeunes femmes finirent de rire avant que la blonde ne prenne un visage sérieux. Tripotant la nourriture dans son assiette du bout de sa fourchette, elle dit :

_« - Écoute Mahiro, je ne m'excuserais pas de mon comportement lors du dîner de répétition. Même si tu as trouvé mes propos déplacés, tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Tu t'es résignée trop vite. Tigre Rouge non plus ne comprend pas pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit..._

_- Sans vouloir te vexer Yuya, tu ne fais pas partie de mon monde. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. On ne se soustrait pas de l'influence de notre famille, et encore moins quand on est lié à la famille Mibu. Pour Tigre Rouge... ça... ne regarde que nous. Même si j'avoue avoir eu des torts._

_- Mais pourquoi te résigner aussi vite ? Tu as l'aide de beaucoup d'amis et pourtant, tu ne la demandes pas..._

_- Je ne veux pas vous mêler à tout ça. De toute façon, vous n'auriez rien pu faire... »_

Elles restèrent silencieuses, chacune plongée dans ses pensées. Yuya délaissa la conversation pour reprendre sur un ton plus léger, rattrapant tout ce qu'elles n'avaient pas pu se dire récemment. Le fossé qui les avait séparé lors de l'annonce du mariage était en train de rétrécir. La sonnerie sonna plutôt rapidement, et elles durent retourner danser. Yuya était moins enthousiaste que son amie, à cause du comportement du Roi Rouge vis-à-vis d'elle. Avant le début du cours, la jeune femme reprit deux cachets.

Lors d'une pause, les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises côté à côté, essayant vainement de reprendre leur souffle après l'entraînement intense, quand une pensée traversa l'esprit de la blonde :

_« - Au fait, je t'ai pas demandé, mais le mariage est programmé pour quand ? »_

Mahiro eut un air peiné avant de dire :

_« - Ce week-end. »_

Yuya eut le souffle coupé. Aussi vite ? Ce n'était pas normal si ? Ou était-ce du à son comportement lors du dîner qui avait précipité les choses ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que le Roi Rouge l'appela pour recommencer le cours. Décidément, elle préférait largement danser avec Kyoshiro...!

Yuya, plongée dans ses pensées, et choquée par la révélation de Mahiro, n'écouta que peu le cours du Roi Rouge et fit de nombreuses fautes que Saishi s'empressait de révéler à tout le monde. Énervée et au bord de la crise de nerfs, la jeune danseuse ne savait plus quoi faire. Quelles étaient les options possibles pour aider Mahiro ?

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Odieuse. Horrible. Impensable. Et pourtant, elle y pensa. L'approfondit. L'apprivoisa. Essaya de se faire à l'idée. Échoua. Recommença. Encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle prenne une décision. Elle allait le faire. Pour Mahiro. Son amie.

La fin du cours arriva bien trop vite au goût de Yuya. Quand, malheureusement, la sonnerie retentit, la jeune femme se tourna vers Kyoshiro et lui demanda de l'attendre quelques minutes dans le hall. Elle promit de ne pas être longue et se dirigea ensuite vers le professeur, soufflant un grand coup. Il fallait rester concentrée. Elle continua sa démarche, roulant des hanches, accrochant son regard dans celui de son professeur. Une fois arrivée face à lui, elle minauda et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se parler en privé. Il lui montra le bureau d'une main, un sourire victorieux accroché sur les lèvres.

Une fois tous les deux rentrés, pour éviter d'éventuels gêneurs, la danseuse blonde ferma le store de la vitre située sur la porte et ferma celle-ci à clé. Ensuite, elle se tourna avec un regard gourmand vers son mentor, s'approcha de lui et, d'une main, le repoussa dans le fauteuil. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui et lui dit, en approchant un peu plus son visage du sien :

_« - J'ai repensé à votre proposition. Elle me paraît... alléchante. »_

Il posa ses mains sur la taille de son élève et elle frissonna de dégoût. Heureusement pour elle, il le prit comme un frisson de plaisir. Elle retira ses mains avec force, les plaquant sur les accoudoirs, autant pour ne plus ressentir son contact que pour ponctuer sa phrase :

_« - Cependant... rien ne me prouve votre bonne foi... Et j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. »_

Le Roi Rouge leva un sourcil interrogateur. Décidément, il était charmé par les courbes et le caractère fougueux de son élève.

_« - Je veux... que vous fassiez annuler le mariage de Mahiro. »_

Le professeur se releva quelque peu et Yuya sut qu'il n'accepterait pas aussi facilement. S'étant déjà décidé à aller jusqu'au bout, elle continua :

_« - Je ne peux pas supporter qu'une fille d'un niveau inférieur au mien ait le droit au bonheur avant moi. »_

Laissant passer un temps d'assimilation, elle poursuivit :

_« - Je peux vous assurer que vous ne regretterez rien. »_

Mettant ses mains autour du visage de son mentor, elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui montrant une petite partie de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Elle se releva aussi promptement qu'elle l'avait embrassé, et se mordilla la lèvre, aguicheuse. La danseuse sortit, non sans lui avoir souri une dernière fois, et se pressa aux toilettes pour laver le contact odieux de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Essayant de l'oublier, elle se dirigea rapidement dans le hall et aperçut Kyoshiro, en grande discussion avec Bontenmaru. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

_« - Vous vous connaissez ?_

_- Oui, Kyo est mon cousin, et je fréquentais ses amis avant qu'il ne parte de la maison._

_- Okay. Merci de m'avoir attendue. On peut parler en privé ?_

_- Oui bien sûr, mais tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle._

_- Oui ne t'en fais pas. Viens. »_

La danseuse l'entraîna dans un coin à l'écart et lui demanda, de but en blanc :

_« - Tu as de l'influence au sein de ta famille n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Un peu oui... Pourquoi ?_

_- Je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins, je veux que tu influes sur les personnes que tu connais pour faire annuler le mariage de Mahiro._

_- Mais sans une personne avec une très forte influence, tu te rends bien compte que ce que tu dis est impossible ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas. Il y a déjà une personne qui est en train d'œuvrer pour ça. Je m'en suis occupée._

_- Comment tu..._

_- Ça ne te regarde pas. Tu le feras ? Pour Mahiro..._

_- Euh... Oui, oui je le ferais. »_

Kyoshiro paraissait un peu perdu, mais Yuya ne prit pas la peine de tout lui expliquer et, faisant un signe pour dire à Bontenmaru de l'attendre encore un peu, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Muramasa. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de compréhension et de courage face à la situation qui se profilait devant elle. Le plan qu'elle avait mis en œuvre était long et ardu mais elle allait persévérer jusqu'au bout, peu importe les moyens qu'elle devait mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir...


	27. Trahison

La jeune femme frappa à la porte et souffla, tête baissée, anxieuse à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Quand on l'autorisa à entrer, elle releva fièrement le tête et entra énergiquement. Muramasa avait le nez plongé dans des dossiers quand il releva la tête, il afficha une mine surprise :

_« - Mlle Shiina, bonjour, asseyez-vous, que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »_

La jeune femme prit le temps de s'asseoir, se tenant droite sur son siège et le fixa dans les yeux. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'exprimer quand une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans les yeux du directeur et qu'il dit :

_« - Vous venez pour votre nouvel emploi du temps, effectif la semaine prochaine. Attendez un instant, il est là. »_

Muramasa fouilla un instant dans ses papiers avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il lui tendit le papier et voyant qu'elle ne le prenait pas, un peu déstabilisée, il posa doucement la feuille sur le devant du bureau, près d'elle :

_« - Vous êtes venus pour autre chose ?_

_- Oui, effectivement. »_

La jeune femme fit une pause, histoire de se reprendre. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette tournure. Recentrant ses pensées sur son objectif premier, elle reprit :

_« - Vous êtes d'accord que seuls les meilleurs... l'élite peuvent accéder à la fois au cours de Tokito, Yuan et Hishigi ? » _

Muramasa hocha la tête, se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

_« - Il vous a ainsi fallu une dérogation pour me permettre d'accéder à ce trio de cours... »_

Le directeur de Nelya confirma cette fois d'une phrase :

_« - En effet, vous faites partie de l'élite de cette école et vous êtes parmi les meilleurs. Tous vos professeurs le disent et je me fis à leurs commentaires ainsi qu'à ceux du Roi Rouge. »_

Ses paroles firent un peu rougir la jeune femme qui se redressa fièrement, croisa les mains sur ses genoux et dit d'une voix sûre :

_« - En effet, et après le scandale d'une étoile montante partie danser dans une boîte de nuit, il serait... fâcheux que cet incident recommence, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Mlle Shiina..._

_- Eh bien, j'ai la connaissance d'Okuni... sur notre... lieu de travail commun. Il serait fâcheux que deux personnes de Nelya soient plus attirés par les danses de la nuit du Tenrô que celles de Tokito, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Le menton posé sur ses mains jointes, Muramasa hocha la tête, un pli soucieux commençant à se former sur son front. Il avait déjà dû subir nombres de brimades et d'attaques de la part de sa propre famille Mibu pour rester à la tête de son institution, car il était trop permissif selon eux. Il était presque certain qu'il ne pourrait pas le refaire une deuxième fois. Qu'allait-elle lui demander ? Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer Yuya avec une telle convoitise...

_« - Ma présence à Nelya est donc nécessaire. Néanmoins... elle n'est pas certaine. Pour le moment._

_- Que voulez-vous ? »_

Yuya se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur son siège, croisa les jambes et se pencha un peu en avant :

_« - Je vais être direct. L'annulation du mariage de Mlle IGA. »_

A ces mots, le directeur partit d'un grand rire. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça : argent, notoriété, privilèges... mais l'annulation d'un mariage, pas le moins du monde. Yuya était donc tout sauf égoïste. Elle avait bien mené son jeu. Était-elle sérieuse lorsqu'elle parlait de quitter Nelya ou n'était-ce que du bluff ? Valait-il mieux prendre le risque de ne rien faire, qu'elle parte, entraînant une nouvelle polémique et donc son probable renvoi de son poste ? Ou devait-il user de son influence, subir quelques brimades et annuler un mariage qui, selon lui, n'était pas désiré par la principale intéressée et allait gâcher la vie de plusieurs personnes ? Il connaissait Chinmei, et il était loin d'être aimant et attentionné avec ses femmes... Finissant ses réflexions et prenant sa décision, il releva la tête et sourit doucement avant de dire :

_« - Bien. J'accepte. »_

Yuya se sentit aussitôt soulagée et se décrispa, s'affalant un peu sur son siège. Elle ne serait complètement satisfaite qu'une fois sûre de la nouvelle. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Le sort de Mahiro n'était plus entre ses mains. Elle se leva, salua le directeur, prit la feuille indiquant son nouvel emploi du temps et sortit. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, le stress et l'adrénaline des derniers instants, augmentant son rythme cardiaque.

Quand elle sortit, Kyoshiro l'attendait, visiblement inquiet pour elle. La danseuse se força au calme et lui sourit en brandissant sa feuille :

_« - Mon nouvel emploi du temps. »_

Rassuré, il lui fit un signe de la main et partit sûrement rejoindre Sakuya. La jeune femme soupira, n'ayant pas le moins du monde envie de subir un interrogatoire de la part de Kyoshiro pour savoir pourquoi elle était allée voir Muramasa... Elle se tourna vers Bontenmaru qui la regardait curieusement. Haussant les épaules, elle le dépassa et, aussitôt, en bon petit garde du corps, il lui emboîta le pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent devant l'appartement, découvrant avec horreur du sang sur la porte. Bontenmaru la fit reculer et lui intima de ne plus bouger. Après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de danger, il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Néanmoins, la mine grave de Bontenmaru, d'habitude d'un naturel joyeux, fit presser le pas à la danseuse. Ce qu'elle découvrit la pétrifia et lui fit envoler toutes ses craintes sur ce qui s'était passé plus tôt.

Kyo était aux mains d'Akari, la tempe saignant abondamment, de multiples bleus, contusions et coupures parcourant son torse. A ses côtés, la jeune médecin s'affairait et préparait une aiguille stérile pour recoudre sa tempe. Yuya eut un temps d'arrêt où ses paroles d'angoisse et d'effroi restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge. Puis, le regard de Kyo, impassible, vint se planter dans son propre regard paniqué. Ce fut un déclencheur et son cri d'effroi franchit ses lèvres. Puis, l'hystérie la gagna peu à peu et elle se mit à crier :

_« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_

L'absence de réponse ne l'aida vraiment pas à se calmer et elle se dirigea vers son amant. Toutefois, Bontenmaru l'en empêcha pour ne pas qu'elle perturbe les soins. Il lui parla d'une voix aussi douce que possible, lui demanda de se calmer et lui intima de s'asseoir. Sous le choc, elle obtempéra. Cependant, le verre d'eau froide qu'il lui apporta fut un déclencheur. Elle se leva d'un coup, bousculant le Quatre Sacré du Ciel qui fit tomber le verre, explosant en mille morceaux et cria :

_« - Je n'ai PAS besoin d'un verre d'eau ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, TOUT DE SUITE ! » _

Kyo, daignant enfin expliquer, se cala mieux dans le canapé, grimaça quelque peu quand Akari tira sur le fil et, haussant les épaules, finit par dire :

_« - Une petite bagarre. _

_- Une petite ba... Non mais tu te fous de moi ? T'as le crâne défoncé, tu pisses le sang, t'es couvert de blessures et t'appelles ça une petite bagarre ? Laisse moi deviner, quand ils t'ont roué de coups, ils ont du percuter les deux pauvres neurones survivants et tu les as perdus c'est ça ? »_

La danseuse s'attendait à tout sauf à l'énorme rire qui secoua Kyo. C'était donc la preuve qu'il était bien fou ! Toutefois, cela eut le mérite de calmer sa colère. Elle comprit que s'il ne voulait pas en dire plus, elle n'en saurait rien, quand bien même elle utiliserait de nombreuses méthodes. Elle s'affala donc sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Décidément, trop de choses venait bouleverser sa vie en ce moment. Elle attendit qu'Akari finisse ses soins pour se jeter dans les bras de son amant qui ne broncha pas, malgré qu'elle appuyait à de nombreux endroits douloureux. Pour une fois, et en présence de témoins, Kyo répondit à son étreinte et posa une main affectueuse sur la tête de la danseuse qui commença vraiment à se calmer.

**Ω**

Plus tard dans la nuit, après une soirée placée sous le signe de la colère de la jeune blonde, quand celle-ci se retrouva allongée au côté de son amant, elle lui fit retirer son T-shirt, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude. Silencieusement, elle retraça les contours de ses bleus d'un doigt aérien, de peur de lui faire mal. Kyo se laissa faire, silencieux lui aussi, car il savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour apaiser son angoisse.

Yuya ne pensa pas une seule seconde à la trahison qu'elle avait commise l'après-midi pour sauver son amie. La pensée qu'elle devrait peut-être continuer si le Roi Rouge n'avait pas fait le nécessaire dans la soirée lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle la repoussa loin dans son inconscient, avec un énorme frisson.

**Ω**

Le lendemain, le fait de ne pas savoir si le mariage était annulé provoqua une frustration intense chez Yuya en plus de l'appréhension d'une aggravation pour l'état de Kyo. Pour une fois, chose rare depuis plusieurs jours, lorsque Yuya se réveilla, son démon était endormi à ses côtés. Elle regarda aussitôt la blessure à la tempe de son amant, cependant, couverte d'un bandage, la jeune fille ne vit rien. Elle se leva aussi discrètement que possible et se prépara, tout aussi silencieusement, pour aller en cours. Elle espérait secrètement que personne ne serait levé et qu'elle pourrait aller à Nelya seule. Malheureusement, à peine eut-elle fermé la porte de la chambre qu'elle entendit :

_« - Gentille chenille, viens là. »_

Luciole paraissait effectivement un peu dérangé, et elle avait essayé de lui fausser compagnie, pensant compter sur sa bêtise. Cependant, elle n'avait pas réussi à le semer une seule seconde, alors même qu'elle lui avait trouvé une cohorte de fourmis. A croire que Kyo était vraiment méchant quand il se mettait en colère...

Yuya prit donc son petit-déjeuner dans une morosité qui lui paraissait actuellement continuelle. La sensation que tous les jours se ressemblaient, englués dans une routine de stress, d'anxiété, d'angoisse et de surveillance continuelle, lui collait à la peau. Qu'avait-elle put bien faire pour mériter ça ?

Néanmoins, une bonne surprise l'attendait tout de même. Dans les poches de son manteau se trouvait son téléphone portable. Elle l'alluma et constata qu'il y avait de nombreux appels en absence et messages non lus. Elle s'installa confortablement dans la voiture du chauffeur personnel d'Akira, voiture que Luciole prenait souvent, malgré le refus catégorique de l'aveugle, et commença à les lire. Il y avait pas mal de demandes de nouvelles de Sakuya, auxquelles elle s'empressa de répondre. Les premiers appels manqués étaient des numéros inconnus -sûrement des démarcheurs- et décida donc de ne pas les rappeler. Toutefois, à peine eut-elle finit de lire les nouvelles, que son téléphone sonna. Le numéro de Mahiro s'afficha et la blonde s'empressa de décrocher :

_« - Allô ?_

_- Yuya, t'es où ? _

_- Dans la voiture, sur le chemin pourquoi ? Tu me parais toute excitée..._

_- Il faut absolument que je te dise...Oh mon dieu... Yuya fais vite ! »_

C'est sur cette phrase dont les sanglots dans la voix de son amie ne lui échappèrent pas, que la conversation fut close. Yuya demanda à Luciole d'aller plus vite et il écrasa aussitôt l'accélérateur, faisant faire des bons au cœur de la jolie blonde. En quelques minutes à peine, ils étaient arrivés. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle descendit, remerciant tout de même son chauffeur pour cette course plus que mouvementée. Fidèle à sa muette habitude, il ne répondit pas, sûrement absorbé par un papillon ou un autre insecte.

La jeune femme courut vers Nelya, sans se soucier des commentaires qui, pour une fois, ne lui étaient pas adressés. Elle remarqua seulement que de nombreux groupes parlaient ensemble, d'un air abasourdi, voir même affolé. Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec la chose dont voulait lui parler Mahiro avec tant d'empressement. Elle fut à peine entrée dans le hall qu'une furie brune lui sauta dessus et la fit tomber. Prenant ce qui semblait être Mahiro par les épaules, elle la força à reculer et vit que ses joues étaient inondées de larmes. Un peu paniquée, son amie la secoua quelque peu, tout en disant :

_« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mahiro ? Tu as un problème ? Tu as... »_

La danseuse brune coupa court à ses questions et dit, le regard noyé de larmes, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage :

_« - Le mariage a été annulé ! Je ne vais plus me marier ! Oh Yuya c'est merveilleux ! »_

Yuya resta interloquée quelques secondes avant de sauter partout, entraînant son amie avec elle dans une danse de la joie. Son plan avait donc marché ! Elle allait devoir remercier Kyoshiro, Muramasa et... elle s'arrêta net. Subir les conséquences de sa drague honteuse d'avec son mentor... Un frisson la parcourut. Penser qu'il allait encore la faire travailler des danses langoureuses devant toute la classe sans qu'elle ne puisse rien dire la déprimait déjà. Elle secoua la tête et força son sourire à réapparaître. Après tout, elle l'avait fait sciemment et savait qu'elle aurait à en subir les conséquences.

La sonnerie abrégea leur danse euphorique et elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de danse, bras dessus, bras dessous. La première rayonnait, trop heureuse de l'annulation de son mariage, la deuxième était légèrement crispée face à la confrontation prochaine d'avec le Roi Rouge. Quand elles passèrent la porte, de nombreuses danseuses de familles nobles se précipitèrent à la rencontre de la brune pour l'ensevelir sous les questions. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi son mariage avec Chinmei avait-il été annulé ? Elle devait être effondrée de ne pas appartenir à la grande famille Mibu...

Yuya se dégagea, peu désireuse de se mêler à la foule. Elle était en train de mettre ses chaussons quand elle sentit un regard insistant lui brûler la nuque. Elle releva la tête et vit le Roi Rouge, adossé au chambranle de la porte de son bureau. Il lui fit un signe et elle se leva. Il fallait bien qu'elle se confronte à lui un jour ou l'autre... Il ferma la porte derrière elle et dit :

_« - Maintenant que le mariage est annulé, j'ai le droit à ma... récompense. »_

Pour appuyer son dernier mot, le Roi Rouge appuya ses mains sur les épaules de la danseuse. Elle se dégagea aussitôt et eut un air dégoûté avant de répondre :

_« - Je ne crois pas non. »_

L'air d'incompréhension totale qui passa sur le visage de son mentor lui donna presque envie de rire, mais elle se contint avant d'expliquer :

_« - Je me suis simplement servie de vous. Mon but n'était pas d'être dans vos bonnes grâces, je n'en ai pas et n'en aurais jamais besoin, je cherchais juste à annuler un mariage qui aurait rendu Mahiro triste et malheureuse. Et pour cela, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un de haut placé chez les Mibu. »_

Lorsque le Roi Rouge comprit enfin, il avança d'un pas rageur mais s'arrêta net, car Yuya s'était placé face à la fenêtre de la porte pour que tout le monde voie ce qui se passait, couvrant ainsi ses arrières. Il feula, d'une voix d'où transpirait la rage :

_« - Tu me le paieras, soit en sûre... »_

La discussion semblant close, la jeune femme se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, où l'atmosphère était un peu trop lourde à son goût.

**Ω**

La matinée se passa sans trop d'incident, malgré les nombreux exercices trop difficiles que le Roi Rouge imposait à ses étudiants. Lors du déjeuner, Mahiro se servit une montagne de patates pour fêter l'annulation, se promettant d'inviter son amie dès que possible pour fêter ça. Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas que c'était grâce à la blonde qu'elle était désormais libre, mais celle-ci ne dit rien, évitant aussi le sujet « Tigre Rouge ». Elle ne désirait pas gâcher la bonne humeur de son amie.

L'après-midi, Shinrei, le mystérieux personnage aux cheveux blancs, était revenu. Le Roi Rouge obligea donc Yuya à faire de nombreux exercices trop durs pour elle, qu'elle s'efforçait malgré tout de faire du mieux qu'elle pouvait, sous les ricanements et commentaires désobligeants des élèves et du Roi Rouge. Elle ne dit malgré tout rien, sachant qu'il fallait qu'elle paye pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Elle prit deux cachets aussitôt le cours fini et essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le Roi Rouge, après avoir terminé une conversation avec Shinrei, aller dans son bureau, un sourire cruel collé à ses lèvres. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et continua de prendre de longues et lentes inspirations. Mahiro partit vite, lui promettant de l'appeler dans la soirée : elle avait pris la décision d'aller voir Tigre Rouge le soir même.

Quand elle releva la tête, Yuya se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule dans la classe, même le Roi Rouge était parti. Elle mit un pull pour ne pas attraper froid après avoir autant transpiré et partit rejoindre Luciole. Celui-ci l'attendait mais, contrairement à son habituelle indifférence lui tendit une enveloppe avec marqué dessus : « Pour le petit-ami de Yuya ». Elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture et haussa les épaules. Sûrement une groupie qui allait vanter ses mérites et dénigrer ceux de Yuya.

Le trajet se passa bien et elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, pressée de prendre un bon bain chaud. En arrivant, elle salua tout le monde, pour une fois, de meilleur humeur que d'habitude, donna la lettre à Kyo, après un baiser et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle le vit du coin de l'œil ouvrir l'enveloppe pendant qu'elle marchait. Cependant, elle eut à peine le temps de tirer de l'eau dans la baignoire que celui-ci arriva dans la salle de bain, l'air furieux :

_« - Tu m'expliques ? »_

Il brandissait une photo de Yuya, à califourchon sur le Roi Rouge, l'embrassant à pleine bouche...


	28. Faire Semblant

Yuya eut un temps de stupéfaction avant de répondre d'une petite voix, les cordes vocales serrées par l'angoisse :

_« - C'est pas ce que tu crois... »_

Voyant le regard de Kyo devenir plus furieux encore, Yuya comprit que c'était la phrase à ne pas dire. Elle vit ses yeux se rétrécirent et un rictus faussement moqueur tordre sa bouche :

_« - Ce n'est pas ce que je crois !? »_

Sa voix était d'une froideur impressionnante et il avait détaché chaque syllabe, rendant son ton encore plus effrayant :

_« - Bien sûr... Tu as sûrement du trébucher n'est-ce pas ? »_

Yuya se mordit la lèvre, indécise. Que devait-elle faire ? Le moindre mot qu'elle prononcerait le ferait entrer dans une rage folle et le fait de se taire lui ferait sûrement croire qu'elle l'avait vraiment trompé. Elle essaya une méthode douce, s'approchant doucement, comme si elle se trouvait face à un animal :

_« - Kyo, calme toi s'il-te plaît. Je vais t'expliquer, mais il faut que tu te calmes... »_

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot au moment où elle posa sa main sur son bras, d'un geste rassurant. Toutefois, ce n'eut pas l'effet escompté : il se dégagea rageusement, la faisant faire quelques pas en arrière avant qu'il ne se mette à hurler :

_« - Me calmer ? C'est la meilleure... Me calmer alors que tu me... trompes ?! »_

Ça y est, il l'avait enfin reconnu. Ce n'était certes pas le bon moment, mais il reconnaissait publiquement qu'il l'aimait. D'une manière détournée, mais il l'avouait quand même. Pour pouvoir le tromper, il lui fallait avouer qu'elle lui appartenait. Jamais il ne s'était aussi trahi, pas même quand Akira avait voulu lui prendre Yuya. Car il était sûr qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait toujours confiance en lui, qu'elle serait toujours à ses côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Et c'était elle qui s'éloignait... Il s'était assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, comme pour montrer qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une pensée lui traversa alors l'esprit. Il ne la rejeta pas, la laissa faire un bout de chemin et, quand il releva la tête, Yuya eut un choc. Ses traits étaient durcis, son regard d'habitude d'un beau rouge sang était devenu un vermeille sombre, mat. Visiblement, ses yeux reflétaient son état intérieur. Kyo se releva et la toisa, ce qui la fit frissonner. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé un jour se sentir autant en... _danger_ face à lui.

_« - Tu aurais préféré que je me fasse Okuni en fait c'est ça._

_- Mais non, n'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que tu..._

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne. »_

Yuya eut un hoquet de stupeur. Qu'était-il en train de faire exactement ?

_« - Et c'est pas une planche à pain elle. »_

D'habitude, ce mot l'énervait quelque peu, mais jamais il ne l'avait autant blessé. Kyo utilisait toujours ce mot pour la taquiner pas pour la torturer ainsi. Son souffle était coupé et le peu d'air qu'elle arrivait à prendre lui paraissait vicié et empoisonnait son organisme. Du poison. Comme les mots que Kyo lui disait en cet instant.

_« - Elle a du charme, ouais j'aurais dû me la faire. D'ailleurs, je peux encore. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche ? Après tout, on sera à égalité comme ça. »_

Il s'approcha d'elle, qui se soutenait au mur, la tête basse. Il abattit sa main à côté de sa tête et toute sa fureur resurgit quand il lui hurla :

_« - C'est ÇA que tu veux ? »_

Yuya fondit en larmes, cachant sa détresse de ses mains. Elle secoua la tête en prononçant un mot que Kyo ne comprit pas. Il serra le poing, avec une folle envie de détruire le mur et de montrer à cette planche à pain à qui elle appartenait. Au lieu de ça, il se retint et attendit qu'elle répète, malgré la rage qu'il sentait bouillonner en lui. Elle le redit, plus fort et cette fois il comprit le mot, mais pas le sens. Qu'est-ce que Mahiro venait faire dans cette histoire ? S'asseyant contre le mur pour essayer de se protéger de la violence que dégageait son amant, Yuya se recroquevilla avant d'expliquer :

_« - C'était pour le mariage de Mahiro. Elle... Elle avait abandonné tout espoir et je lui avais promis de l'aider. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser épouser Chinmei. Il est... violent... sans cœur et complètement fou. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour l'aider. Même Tigre Rouge avait l'air d'avoir abandonné... »_

Yuya se tut quelques instants, se remémorant sa discussion avec ce dernier. Consciente que Kyo attendait la suite, elle reprit :

_« - Au dîner de répétition, Saisei a fait les présentations et j'ai vu que les Mibu croulaient sous le pouvoir. Et j'ai eu une idée. J'ai donc demandé à Kyoshiro contre mon amitié, Muramasa contre ma démission et … le Roi Rouge contre... ça. »_

Yuya montra la photo par terre d'un signe de tête. Kyo contracta les mâchoires. Il comprenait mais il n'acceptait pas. Il desserra les dents pour poser une unique question :

_« - Alors ? »_

Il n'eut pas besoin d'expliquer, Yuya comprit tout de suite. Elle répondit qu'elle avait réussi et il partit sans un mot de plus, ni un regard. La danseuse se releva, hagard. Elle savait. Elle avait compris mais elle refusait de l'admettre. Elle prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Mahiro. Après quelques sonneries, elle tomba sur le répondeur. Elle était sûrement avec Tigre Rouge. Elle appela Sakuya mais eut le même résultat. Yuya mit donc son manteau, prit son sac à main, goba deux médicaments en espérant qu'ils atténueraient sa douleur psychique aussi bien qu'ils le faisaient avec sa douleur physique.

Et elle partit. Sans un mot, sans une explication. Elle suivit une route, puis une autre, bifurqua à un endroit, puis à un autre. Elle crut marcher longtemps mais elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Aucune douleur ne lui disait de s'arrêter, seuls les battements de son cœur rythmaient les claquements de ses pas, comme une invitation à aller toujours plus loin. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire que ce qu'elle avait deviné dans le silence, bien pire que des mots ? Elle était redevenue Yuya. Simple danseuse. Elle ne lui appartenait plus. Il l'avait rejeté et il en avait tous les droits.

Elle secoua la tête, désireuse de faire fuir ses horribles pensées. Elle ne voulait pas penser. Juste marcher. Pourtant, ses pas se firent plus hésitants, ses pensées plus concrètes, plus solides. Elle s'arrêta finalement au coin d'une rue, les jambes flageolantes, en écho à ses pensées. Elle s'assit, la tête sur les genoux et se mit à pleurer toute la détresse qu'elle avait accumulée depuis sa confrontation avec Kyo. Il l'avait quitté. Elle était seule. Désespérément seule. Même Mahiro, pour qui elle avait tout sacrifié, ne répondait pas. D'ailleurs... Cela avait-il vraiment valu le coup ? Mahiro valait-elle la peine qu'elle ressentait actuellement en pensant à son amour pour Kyo ? Yuya secoua la tête, elle n'allait pas se faire de telles réflexions. Elle avait fait un choix. Elle devait assumer ses conséquences et ne pas rejeter la faute sur les autres.

Soudain, une chose non identifiée apparut dans son champ de vision. Elle ne vit d'abord qu'une tâche jaune et brouillée par ses pleurs. Elle essuya ses larmes avec sa manche et reconnut une fleur. Puis, en relevant la tête, elle vit Luciole, le bras tendu vers elle, la regardant, pour une fois, dans les yeux. Elle saisit délicatement la fleur, une rose jaune. La couleur de la trahison. Son geste était-il bien ou malveillant ? Elle ne savait pas, mais elle sentit ses pleurs diminuer. Elle était tout de même un peu moins malheureuse de par ce geste.

**Ω**

Yuya retourna à l'appartement, les yeux dans le vague, gonflés et rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Quand elle remarqua que Kyo était sorti, elle ne sut si cette nouvelle l'attristait, ou la soulageait. Elle prit une douche et, malgré l'heure tardive, pratiqua de longues danses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Elle avait pris deux médicaments avant ses danses et venait d'en reprendre deux, avant de se laisser glisser contre une paroi.

Elle ne sentait plus rien. Ni ses jambes, ni la douleur dans ses bras qu'elle avait fait virevolter en tout sens, ni la douleur psychique. Absolument rien d'autre que le néant et une énorme fatigue. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, faisant reposer sa tête contre le mur. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Elle se réveilla à demi, restant à l'orée seulement de l'éveil, quand elle sentit deux bras puissants la soulever doucement. Elle s'agrippa instinctivement au T-shirt et reconnut son parfum. Elle sentit quelques cheveux la chatouiller mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne voulant pas rompre la magie de l'instant. Elle appuya sa tête contre son torse, essayant de prendre le maximum de chaleur et de réconfort qu'elle pouvait. Il pressa un peu sa main sur sa cuisse en retour. Ou peut-être la tenait-il plus fermement. Mais elle préférait croire à de la tendresse. Quelques instants plus tard, il la déposait doucement sur le lit, où elle fit toujours mine d'être endormie. Il repartit aussi silencieusement qu'il était venu, la laissant de nouveau seule, mais plus sereine.

Cet étrange rituel s'installa, comblant le fait que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se voyait. Yuya partant subir les brimades de sa classe et du Roi Rouge jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et donc, du stage pendant que Kyo partait on ne sait où pendant la journée, ne revenant qu'en fin de soirée, récupérant Yuya, qu(i) faisait souvent semblant de dormir, à divers endroits, souvent le plus éloigné de la chambre pour profiter au maximum du contact avec lui. ( la chasse à la Yuya endormie xD )

**Ω**

Le dernier jour de stage, Shinrei revint inspecter la classe, essayant visiblement de trouver quelqu'un via des critères précis que seul lui paraissait connaître. De temps à autre, il discutait avec le Roi Rouge. Yuya se doutait que cet homme aux cheveux blancs était un recruteur, mais avait perdu tout espoir quand elle l'avait vu discuter avec son mentor. Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas dépeindre une bonne image d'elle. Shinrei repartit aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il était venu.

**Ω**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la fin du stage et Kyo n'était toujours pas décidé à lui pardonner, ni à la voir, ni à lui parler. Elle était tout de même heureuse de pouvoir sentir sa chaleur le soir, même pour un si court instant. Rarement, il restait quelques instants à la contempler, allongée dans le lit, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de ne pas l'approcher.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne lui parle pas, elle avait toujours un garde du corps et quelqu'un qui la surveillait constamment. Elle devenait de plus en plus nerveuse, et irritée par ce manège qu'elle jugeait inutile. Elle s'était faite agressée une fois, certes, mais il n'y avait plus personne maintenant. De plus, elle retournait travailler tous les soirs au Tenrô et devait subir les moqueries d'Okuni, qui avait appris, on ne sait comment que Kyo ne lui parlait plus. Tous les soirs, elle disait être meilleure qu'elle et finirait par tomber dans ses bras où ils fileraient ensemble le parfait amour. Bien qu'elle se doutait que c'était faux, Yuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des pensées négatives de plus en plus régulièrement. D'ailleurs, pour elle, aucune raison ne justifiait qu'on épie ces moindres faits et gestes. Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Le début de la semaine venait tout juste d'être entamée quand Akari fit une surprise à l'appartement. Elle était venue voir Kyo, qui, en journée était chez lui. Elle s'étonna de ne pas voir Yuya. Bontenmaru lui répondit que, comme d'habitude, elle était à Nelya. Akari fit une moue incertaine, consciente qu'elle ne devait pas dire devant Kyo, ce qu'elle réservait à sa patiente et amie. Elle passa donc le reste de la journée à parler de choses et d'autres avec la bande, quand Bontenmaru se leva et mit son manteau. Akari lui demanda :

_« - Tu vas où ?_

_- Chercher Yuya._

_- Laisse ! J'y vais ! »_

Akari partit donc joyeusement, ses longs cheveux roses volant au vent, chercher Yuya. Sur le chemin du retour, qu'elle avait décidé de prendre en partie à pied, elles parlèrent de nombreuses choses futiles, mais Yuya sentait qu'Akari voulait lui dire quelque chose, toutefois, sans jamais oser aborder le sujet. Quand elle allait enfin lui poser la question, le portable du médecin sonna. Quand l'excentrique jeune femme aux cheveux roses vit le numéro affiché, elle prit un air grave, et ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Quand elle raccrocha, elle se tourna vers Yuya et dit précipitamment :

_« - Une urgence. Je ne peux pas rester. Désolée. »_

La danseuse n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Akari était déjà au loin, courant vers son prochain patient. Yuya mit son casque sur les oreilles, alluma son mp3, et un grand sourire s'épanouit sur son visage quand les premières notes du Lac des Cygnes résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Elle se sentit se détendre enfin, ses muscles toujours crispés se délièrent quelque peu. Elle n'était pas sous la constante surveillance de quelqu'un et cela lui plaisait énormément. Elle ne se rendait compte que maintenant du poids constant que ces gardes du corps lui infligeaient sur les épaules.

Tous ses soucis s'étaient évaporés. C'était magique ! La jeune femme tourna au coin d'une rue et se figea net quand elle reconnut la personne en face d'elle. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle habitait pourtant très loin de ce quartier. Yuya reprit constance, arrêta son mp3, déposant son casque sur ses épaules, et, relevant la tête, dit d'un ton glacial :

_« - Mala. » _

Celle-ci eut l'air outré qu'une simple... roturière puisse l'appeler par son prénom et son expression choquée arracha un sourire au masque impassible que la danseuse essayait de garder. La mère de Chinmei lui répondit :

_« - Je ne vous permets pas ! Comment osez-vous user de mon prénom quand bien même vous avez tout fait pour que le mariage de mon fils soit annulé ?_

_- Et vous ? Comment avez vous osé essayer de marier Mahiro de force ?_

_- De force ? Mais elle avait l'air très heureuse avant que vous n'apparaissiez à son dîner de répétition !_

_- Seulement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et vous le savez très bien ! Elle n'aurait jamais osé faire face à sa famille et abandonner ses rêves de danse à Nelya. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est contentée de votre fils._

_- Contenté ? Oseriez-vous insinuer que mon fils, descendant d'une illustre maison, serait moins à même de subvenir aux besoins de Mahiro que ce... rustre, travaillant dans une boîte de nuit ?_

_- Je ne l'insinue pas, je l'affirme. L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, ni le mariage. C'est l'amour. Et vous avez voulu marier Mahiro à votre fils pour une histoire d'argent !_

_- L'argent c'est le pouvoir, ma chère. Vous le comprendrez bien assez vite._

_- Ce sont des menaces ? Vous croyez vraiment me faire peur alors que j'ai été capable de faire annuler un mariage de votre _illustre_ famille ? »_

Mala demeura pensive un instant, comme si elle ne savait quoi répondre.

_« - Je me demande en effet comment vous avez fait pour abroger mes projets. Mais peu importe. Mahiro n'est pas la seule fille de bonne famille qui est prête à se marier._

_- Non mais vous vous entendez parler ? Si Mahiro n'était rien pour vous, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici au lieu de chercher une malheureuse pour la forcer à se marier ?_

_- Comme je vous l'ai dit, le pouvoir, c'est le pouvoir. Et vous avez voulu confronté le votre au mien. Vous méritez une bonne leçon._

_- Et je suppose que votre fils, qui n'a même pas eu la décence de venir, va me sauter dessus pour me trancher la gorge ? Laissez moi rire ! Je vous ai déjà dit que vous ne me faisiez pas... peur »_

Son dernier mot s'était étranglé dans sa gorge quand elle vit quatre hommes avançaient vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que contenait leurs poches remplies et ce qui brillait à leur doigts. Mala partit d'un rire presque hystérique, trop aiguë pour être réel et partit, sans un mot de plus, monter dans une voiture.

Ce n'était pas la peine de s'enfuir, elle savait qu'ils allaient la rattraper. Elle n'avait pas le choix : elle devait se battre. Cette idée la fit doucement rire. Elle était encore à deux rues de chez Kyo. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un remarquerait qu'elle avait mis trop de temps à rentrer et viendrait l'aider. La jeune femme respira un grand coup et essaya de se rappeler comment Kyo faisait quand il se battait. Elle ne l'avait pas vu souvent, mais c'était déjà un bon début...

Serrant les poings, elle attendit avec un calme olympique et inattendu que son adversaire le plus proche arrive. Il leva le bras, faisait miroiter son poing américain.


	29. Les Souvenirs

Yuya bougea à la dernière minute, espérant réussir à esquiver le coup, puissant mais assez lent. Sa pratique de danseuse avait grandement permis à améliorer sa vitesse. L'homme, ayant mis tout son poids, tituba en avant et elle en profita pour le frapper de toutes ses forces au visage. Il reçut son poing en pleine face, sa puissance étant légèrement accentuée du fait qu'il tombait en avant. Yuya se retint de ne pas sautiller sur place en hurlant de douleur. Elle aurait frapper un mur de béton qu'elle aurait obtenu le même effet. Elle se retourna vers les trois autres personnes quand elle vit un pied s'approcher dangereusement d'elle. Paniquant, elle eut pour seul réflexe de fermer les yeux. Ne ressentant aucune douleur après quelques secondes, elle les rouvrit.

L'image qu'elle vit la figea sur place. L'homme qui allait la frapper était à terre, le côté de sa mâchoire gauche semblant s'être enfoncé de quelques millimètres dans son visage, la bouche ruisselante de sang, crachant ce qui semblait être ses dents.

Face aux deux autres personnes dont le regard alternait entre le deuxième homme au sol et leur assaillant se trouvait Kyo, une rage comme Yuya n'en avait jamais vu tordant la moindre parcelle de son visage en un rictus effrayant. Son corps battit plus vite à cette vue. Chaque tendon, chaque nerf était crispé à l'extrême, saillant sous la peau. Ses poings serrés faisaient blanchir ses jointures, ne laissant pas une goutte de sang passer. Ses membres étirés tremblaient, au bord de la rupture. Le sourire qu'affichait Kyo en cet instant était démoniaque, laissant dépasser ses canines plus pointues que la normale. Mais ce qui choqua par dessus tout la danseuse fut le regard de folie et de haine, qui laissait voir à quelle intensité brûlait la flamme de sa colère. Il ne semblait plus pouvoir se maîtriser ni savoir qui il était. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement, à la manière d'une bête. Il ressemblait en tout point à un démon sorti tout droit des enfers.

Les deux autres assaillants se regardèrent, hésitant visiblement à continuer le combat. Toutefois, quand Kyo avança d'un pas, ils n'hésitèrent plus et partirent en courant sans demander leur reste. Ils laissèrent là les deux autres, toujours au sol. Lentement, Kyo se retourna et faisait visiblement des efforts pour se calmer. Yuya, inquiète, posa sa main sur son avant-bas, espérant qu'il se calme. Vu comment il lui paraissait énervé, elle était quasi sûre qu'il allait s'en prendre aux deux hommes à terre. Voyant qu'il ne se calmait pas vraiment, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand un gémissement provenant de sa droite fit contracter les muscle de Kyo qui s'avança vers le bruit, sûrement pour l'achever. La jeune femme ne se posa pas plus de questions, ne se demanda pas s'il lui en voulait toujours, si elle avait le droit, s'il était d'accord elle se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Cela eut le don de le faire revenir à la réalité. Pour Yuya, leur baiser avait un goût de rédemption, mais aussi de désespoir, comme s'il allait être le dernier. Des larmes vinrent picoter les paupières fermées de la danseuse. Celle-ci, sentant encore l'ombre du démon planant au-dessus d'eux, prit la main de Kyo pour l'amener plus loin. Elle parcourut des rues, le tirant par la main, les éloignant le plus possible de ses agresseurs. La lueur qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de son démon l'avait effrayé au plus haut point et elle ne voulait pas revoir une minute de plus cette fureur ravager son compagnon. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits, il l'amena à sa moto, comme si de rien n'était, connaissant parfaitement la route alors même que Yuya était perdue et repartirent en direction de l'appartement de celui-ci.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout deux à l'appartement, le démon semblait s'être calmé pour de bon. La danseuse posa calmement une main sur le bras de son amant et, accrochant son regard pour être sûre de pas revoir la folie apparaître, lui dit :

_« - Il faut qu'on parle. »_

Kyo se laissa entraîner dans la chambre, Yuya s'installant en tailleur sur le lit pendant qu'il se positionnait, cigarette à la main, au bord de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Sachant très bien qu'il n'allait rien dire, elle commença :

_« - Tu sais, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a longtemps. C'est mon frère qui m'a élevé. Enfin... j'ai appris récemment que ce n'était même pas mon frère de sang... Qu'il avait une famille avant nous, avant... moi. Il a même une sœur. Et ce n'est pas moi. Ça m'a fait un choc. »_

La jeune femme se tut et Kyo ne dit rien, néanmoins attentif, attendant qu'elle reprenne. Il la regarda un moment se tordre les mains, avoir des ébauches de sourire ou soupirer... Ce n'est qu'après avoir émergée de ses pensées douloureuses qu'elle continua :

_« - Et puis à Nelya, il y a eu... Saishi et toute sa clique. Apparemment ça ne leur plaît pas que je vienne de Marchombres et que je sois pauvre... Elles n'ont pas arrêté de me rabaisser, de trouver la moindre faille pour me narguer et j'ai craqué. J'ai eu un accident de moto, je me suis retrouvé chez Kyoshiro, j'ai été poursuivi plusieurs fois et je me suis même pris un coup de couteau dans la jambe... »_

A ces mots, le démon serra fortement les poings. Il savait qu'il avait de nombreuses dettes à payer à sa danseuse. Voyant son geste, Yuya sourit gentiment avant de dire :

_« - Je ne te reproche rien Kyo, bien au contraire. Je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre tu sais. Il ne m'est pas arrivé que des malheurs depuis que je suis ici. Bien au contraire. Je t'ai eu _toi_. Et tu vaux tous les malheurs du monde. Et c'est parce que j'ai une confiance en toi à toutes épreuves que j'ai pu aider Mahiro. Je savais que tu allais comprendre, même si tu allais m'en vouloir. Mais... je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. Elle ne pouvait pas se marier contre son gré... Mes parents et mon frère Nozomu m'ont toujours élevé dans le respect de l'amour des choses, mais aussi des personnes... »_

Un long silence ensuivit son monologue, pour changer. Yuya était incertaine sur la façon dont elle devait l'interpréter. Elle était certaine d'avoir été écoutée mais quelles réactions cela avait-il déclenché chez lui ? Elle se tourna vers lui, le dévisageant des pieds à la tête, pour savoir et comprendre. Elle leva les yeux et ce qu'elle vit dans son regard la fit sourire. Il n'avait dit aucun mot mais elle comprenait. Il n'était pas du genre bavard et si elle désirait des marques d'affections, elle avait frapper à la mauvaise porte. Toutefois, elle était certaine qu'il lui en donnerait, par des moyens détournés qu'elle devrait interpréter elle-même. La pensée qu'elle avait bien changé depuis qu'il lui avait fait payer le vol de sa moto, s'imposa dans son esprit. Ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement. Elle l'aimait tellement. Elle se leva pour se lover contre Kyo, maintenant adossé au mur. Enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule, elle dit, ses paroles atténués par le T-shirt de son démon :

_« - Je t'aime tu sais. »_

Pour toute réponse, Kyo la porta au lit, ferma la porte et lui montra son amour de la manière la plus sportive qui soit.

**Ω**

Yuya relit encore une fois son emploi du temps, pour être absolument certaine. A cette heure-ci, elle avait cours avec Tokito pour les danses de la nuit. Elle allait rencontrer une classe mais aussi une façon de danser totalement différente. Cela la stressait un peu. Bien qu'elle avait l'habitude d'essuyer les moqueries, la perspective de ne pas être à la hauteur l'inquiétait quelque peu. Lorsqu'elle entra dans l'aile réservée, elle remarqua aussitôt les lumières tamisées, une musique proche de celle du Tenrô résonnant doucement entre les murs. Elle entra dans la salle de danse, comportant de nombreuses barres mais cette fois-ci, non pas horizontales mais verticales. Tokito était au centre de la salle, surveillant le moindre mouvement de ces élèves. Étant au courant du régime particulier de sa nouvelle élève, elle ne dit rien sur son « retard ».

Durant ce cours, la danseuse se sentit plus femme, plus légère, plus souple et son déhanché était devenu bien plus gracieux. Paradoxalement, ses mouvements étaient plus posés que ceux qu'elle effectuait en danse classique faisant ressortir toute la sensualité des gestes. Toutefois, Yuya n'égalait pas le niveau de Tokito, qui, comme n'aurait jamais pu le laisser présager sa taille, était incroyablement souple et ses gestes étaient à la limite de l'érotisme. Tokito ne s'était pas une seule fois approchée de son élève pour lui faire une remontrance, lui glissant seulement quelques rares conseils de temps à autre. Elle jugeait son élève d'un excellent niveau, comme promis par le directeur de Nelya, Muramasa. Elle était d'ailleurs plus douée que la plupart de ses élèves, alors même qu'ils suivaient les cours depuis le début de l'année.

**Ω**

La matinée passa rapidement, Yuya s'améliorant d'heure en heure. A ses yeux pourtant, elle n'arrivait à rien, son corps ne se déhanchait pas comme celui des autres, il paraissait moins souple, moins fluide. Toutefois, ça n'était pas du tout l'avis de son professeur qui était drôlement impressionné par la capacité d'adaptation de sa nouvelle élève. Cette dernière pratiquant deux danses à la fois, elle mélangeait les deux, créant une danse unique, propre à elle-même et parfaitement incroyable.

Comme convenu, le midi venu, la danseuse rejoignit ses collègues au self où ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la vitalité et la bonne humeur. Quand Yuya fit savoir à Kyoshiro qu'elle allait passer l'après-midi en danse moderne, il s'étrangla avec sa boisson, provoquant le rire de Mahiro et la colère de la blonde. Sakuya, comme à son habitude, paraissait affolé. Quand tout le monde se fut calmé, Kyoshiro attaché au plafond par sa propre écharpe, Mahiro demanda :

_« - Tu n'étais pas en classique durant tout ce matin et tu vas en moderne cet après-midi... Comment ça se fait ?_

_- Je suis aussi le programme de Tokito en fait. »_

Un silence ébahi et respectueux s'installa.

_« - Tu es vraiment douée pour réussir à suivre trois cours différents... »_

Yuya rougit sous le compliment mais ne répondit rien, modeste, elle préférait changer de sujet :

_« - Mahiro, est-ce que ça s'est arrangé avec Tigre Rouge depuis l'autre fois ?_

_- Oui, j'ai eu une grande discussion avec lui, et même s'il reste un peu méfiant, on est sur la bonne voie. »_

Yuya la félicita, un peu amère tout de même après ce qu'elle-même avait du endurer pour retrouver Kyo et qu'il lui fasse de nouveau confiance. Après de nombreux bavardages insouciants, ils se séparèrent, Yuya, comme le matin même reprit des comprimés. Elle entra dans la salle de classe, heureuse de retrouver son professeur excentrique, suivi par Kyoshiro. Les mouvements étaient tellement différents les uns des autres ! La danse moderne était complètement étrangère à la jeune femme qui n'en avait ni vu, ni pratiqué avant de venir à Nelya.

Aujourd'hui, heureusement pour Kyoshiro, les chorégraphies étaient en solo. Yuan montra plusieurs fois quelques chorégraphies, le temps que ses élèves les apprennent et les reprennent. Elles semblaient incroyablement facile à faire quand on regardait Yuan, toutefois, il fallait balancer son corps dans tellement de directions différentes, qu'il fallait une maîtrise parfaite de ses membres, une souplesse digne de ce nom et une coordination à toutes épreuves. Comme Tokito le matin même, il passait dans les rangs et fit la même constatation que sa collègue. Yuya était une excellente élève, qui, en alliant ses connaissances dans les trois danses, réunissaient un grand nombre de qualité l'amenant aux portes de la perfection

A la fin de la journée, Yuya était épuisée, mais de cette fatigue non pas éreintante qui faisait marcher avec des muscles en marshmallows, qui rendait la conscience lointaine elle était épuisée de la façon qui laissait le corps sain, purgée, remplie d'une douce force tranquille. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'entrée, quand elle entendit une phrase, qu'elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever :

_« - Ça nous a fait un bien fou de pas t'avoir en cours toute la journée, tu devrais faire ça plus souvent... »_

C'était Saishi encore. Saisei, un peu plus loin, parut désolée pour elle, mais la blonde lui fit un petit signe de la main pour signifier que tout allait bien. Après tout, elle n'était pas responsable des méchancetés et moqueries de sa sœur. De nouveau, ce fut Kyo qui l'attendit aux portes de Nelya, sur sa moto. La seule différence était l'absence de filles autour de lui. La danseuse eut un sourire en coin quand elle imagina ce qu'il avait pu leur dire pour qu'elles s'en aillent. Elle était presque déçue : après tout, elle aussi aurait voulu assister à leur rabaissement,pour une fois que ça allait dans son sens. Surtout de la part de Kyo, cela avait dû être quelque chose !

**Ω**

Le surlendemain, après deux soirées de travail au Tenrô, une agréable nuit et de nouvelles danses, Yuya eut la surprise de voir pour la deuxième fois l'homme aux cheveux blancs, venu au cours de la semaine de stage. Yuya frissonna en se remémorant le Roi Rouge. En continuant le flux de sa mémoire, une question lui vint. Elle se tourna donc vers Mahiro et lui demanda :

_« - On m'avait dit que les Mibu ne pouvaient pas participer au stage, mais pourtant, il y en avait bien... Comment ça se fait ?_

_- C'est pas qu'ils ne peuvent pas participer, en fait ils sont présélectionnés dès le départ, après les premières semaines de cours._

_- C'est pas juste... Mais bon, je suppose que c'est normal quand on a tout cet argent... Enfin bref, tu sais qui c'est l'homme là-bas ?_

_- Non, mais il me semble l'avoir déjà vu. On devrait avoir rapidement des nouvelles »_

Mahiro avait raison car à la fin de la semaine, tous les danseurs furent réunis dans l'immense hall de Nelya où une petite estrade et un grand panneau d'affichage avaient été provisoirement installés. On sentait une profonde agitation dans l'assistance, qui se trouvait face à l'inconnu aux cheveux couleur de neige. Après une dizaine de minutes, où il finit de parler avec Muramasa, il se dirigea vers le bord de l'estrade et n'eut pas besoin de demander le silence, ce dernier s'installant de lui-même :

_« - Chers élèves de Nelya, je me présente, je m'appelle Shinrei et je suis producteur. Je cherche actuellement des danseurs pour mon gala. Pourquoi ne pas chercher parmi les professionnels me direz-vous ? Eh bien, pour déjà vous donner une chance d'avoir un pied dans le monde professionnel à la sortie de vos études, pour montrer à tous, les capacités incroyables des danseurs de Nelya, mais aussi, il me faut vous l'avouer, je n'ai pas un budget me permettant d'allier à la fois qualité et quantité étant au début de ma carrière de producteur. »_

Quelques rires parcoururent l'assistance, surtout parmi les Mibu qui se demandaient bien pourquoi Muramasa avait autorisé un aussi jeune et pauvre réalisateur à recruter parmi leurs rangs. Ne s'en préoccupant pas, il continua :

_« - J'ai donc décidé de faire appel à vous, c'est pourquoi durant quelques jours, je suis passé dans les classes, jugeant anonymement de vos niveaux, pour ensuite me réunir avec l'équipe pédagogique pour comparer mes notes ainsi que les commentaires de vos professeurs. J'ai préféré me baser sur mes propres notes et mes capacités à juger moi-même de votre niveau. Non pas que je ne juge pas qualifiés vos professeurs, mais je me tiens ainsi à l'écart de toute tentative, consciente ou non, de favorisation d'un élève. Je vais donc afficher les résultats de mes demandes participatives à mon projet. Toute personne ne souhaitant pas y participer doit bien sûr m'en faire part que je puisse trouver une autre personne pour la remplacer. »_

Il s'approcha des panneaux d'affichages, prit sur une table deux grands rouleaux et les déplia sur le panneau, les accrochant grâce à quatre punaises, une à chaque angle. Avant que la foule d'étudiant, plus ou moins pressée, ne l'étouffe littéralement contre le panneau, Shinrei s'éloigna prestement, regardant les réactions de chacun.

Yuya, se doutant que tout le monde se jetterait sur les affiches, se mit dans un coin en attendant que la foule se dissipe quelque peu. Elle se plongea dans des pensées fantasques avant que quelques regards noirs ne lui soient adressés et que plusieurs personnes ne soufflent son prénom. Intriguée, elle se redressa et se dirigea pour voir si elle avait eu un rôle dans la pièce dont le réalisateur n'avait d'ailleurs même pas donné le nom.

La danseuse s'approcha gracieusement avant de remarquer en grosses lettres :

LE LAC DES CYGNES

Son cœur battit tout à coup à cent à l'heure, beaucoup plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'aurait cru capable. Elle regarda aussitôt qui avait eu la chance d'être la Reine. En capitales également, le nom était le sien.

YUYA SHIINA


	30. L'Alcool de ma Vie

Plus rien d'autre n'exista autour d'elle. Elle n'entendit plus les bruits, les personnes se demandant quels rôles leur avaient été attribués, elle ne vit pas les autres noms, ne demanda même pas à ses amis s'ils avaient été choisis, les ayant oublié, comme tout le reste. Quand bien même, elle en avait rêvé toute sa courte vie, jamais elle n'aurait pensé être choisie... Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé avoir le niveau pour danser en tant que Reine. Elle s'était donc un peu plus rapprochée d'Aya, la Reine des Cygnes qui l'avait transcendée étant petite ? Puis, elle ne vit plus rien, les larmes venant obstruer sa vue tandis qu'elle se concentrait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas que ses jambes flanchent et qu'elle ne glisse au sol. Elle sentit qu'on la secouait, qu'on la prenait dans ses bras et elle revint quelque peu à la réalité. Elle reconnut les visages flous de ses amis un par un qui venait la féliciter.

Quand, enfin, Yuya réussit à concrétiser ses pensées, elle n'eut qu'une envie : sauter partout. Et elle ne s'en priva pas : Mahiro dans ses bras, elles se mirent à sautiller ensemble, folles de joie. Yuya s'arrêta mais ses yeux continuaient de pétiller d'une énergie incroyable. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! Cette dernière demanda à ses amis s'ils avaient été pris :

_« - On a tous été pris, en temps que second rôle bien sûr puisque tu es la grande vedette ! »_

Le ton de Mahiro n'était pas méchant, bien au contraire, mais gentiment moqueur. Yuya rentra dans son jeu :

_« - Mais que voulez-vous, tout le monde ne peut pas être moi ! »_

En disant ses mots, la danseuse rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, comme Saishi le faisait souvent quand elle pensait qu'elle était supérieure à tous, c'est-à-dire environ 23h par jour, l'heure restante étant le seul moment où elle pensait un tant soit peu aux autres. Tout le monde éclata de nouveau de rire. La danseuse trépignait sur place, les joues roses de confusion, et de fierté mélangées. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : commencer.

Muramasa s'avança sur l'estrade et frappa dans ses mains. Il dut attendre quelques minutes que la liesse et le brouhaha ambiant diminuent pour espérer se faire entendre. Il sourit comme lui seul savait le faire, à la fois indulgent, compréhensif et très doux, avant de s'exprimer :

_« - Étudiants et étudiantes de Nelya, en ce jour mémorable, je vous fais savoir une seconde bonne nouvelle. Toutefois, avant de vous l'annoncer, sachez que Monsieur Shinrei sera à votre entière disposition pour toutes questions, demande de changement de poste etc. N'oubliez pas que toute demande de changement ou d'abandon est à faire au plus vite. Devant tant d'euphorie de votre part, sachez que les cours de la journée sont suspendus. Faites comme bon vous semble. Le self reste à votre entière disposition. »_

Une salve d'applaudissement suivit cette longue remarque. Mahiro se tourna vers ses amis et demanda joyeusement :

_« - Vu qu'on a pas cours, ça vous dit de fêter ça ? » _

Tous acceptèrent aussitôt, voulant prolonger ce sentiment de fierté et d'allégresse. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le Tenrô, Mahiro s'étant réconcilié avec Tigre Rouge, elle allait en profiter pour le voir et lui apporter la nouvelle. Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être changé, devant Nelya. La joyeuse bande prit le métro et se retrouva devant le Tenrô, ouvert en tant que bar seulement dans l'après-midi. Le serveur arriva, saluant Yuya plus familièrement, lui attirant des regards curieux qui la firent rougir. Tout le monde prit de l'alcool, plus ou moins fort selon les personnes et la danseuse blonde décida de, pour une fois, de suivre le mouvement.

**Ω**

Quelques heures plus tard, quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin et que la soirée commençait, les rires fusaient au sein du groupe, parfois sans raison aucune. Les yeux étaient plus brillants qu'à l'ordinaire, les joues plus rouges, les mains plus baladeuses pour les couples présents. Yuya héla le serveur pour commander une énième tournée. Elle ne savait pas quel cocktail elle prenait, toutefois, il était parfait : sucré, coloré, sans avoir un goût trop fort en alcool.

Toutefois, qui ne savait pas que l'abus d'alcool était profitable aux rixes et aux disputes ? Il exacerbait les émotions, négatives comme positives, ce qui expliquait sûrement la chape de plomb qui s'abattit sur le groupe après une légère altercation entre Mahiro et Yuya. Cette dernière, voyant le couple se tripotait allègrement sur les chaises, dit, en riant :

_« - Bah ça va vous gênez pas pour nous, déshabillez vous maintenant, ça vous fera gagner du temps ! »_

Ce à quoi Mahiro répondit, s'arrêtant pour quelques secondes d'embrasser et de câliner son amant :

_« - Roh c'est bon, c'est pas parce que tu es frustrée qu'on a pas le droit de prendre du bon temps »_

L'alcool aidant Yuya à exprimer sa rancœur envers son amie, elle dit d'un ton très froid, comportant toute sa violence :

_« - Tu vas te calmer toi. Parce que je te signale que sans moi, tu serais sûrement pas sur les genoux de ce gars-là mais ceux de ton ex-futur-mari ! »_

Un silence de plomb accueillit la nouvelle, les amoureux se détachant quelque peu l'un de l'autre. Mahiro se demandait de quoi elle voulait parler et avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Finissant son verre cul sec, la blonde continua :

_« - Parce qu'à ton avis, tu as été débarrassée de ton mariage comment ? Par le saint esprit ? Laisse moi rire. J'ai du convaincre Kyoshiro et Muramasa de m'aider avant d'allumer cet abruti de Roi Rouge pour qu'il plaide en ta faveur. »_

A son souvenir, Yuya cracha par terre et se recommanda un autre verre.

_« - Alors la prochaine fois, aies plus de considération. »_

Clôturant la conversation, elle leva son verre avant de conclure :

_« - SANTE ! »_

L'ambiance fut tendue pendant quelque temps, puis, l'alcool aidant, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et tout le monde fit semblant d'avoir une amnésie passagère. La soirée avança et plusieurs autres heures passèrent tandis que Yuya s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans l'alcool. Elle se sentit secouée vers la fin de soirée par un homme qu'elle reconnut vaguement. Elle lui fit un sourire immense et se jeta dans ses bras en criant son nom, d'une voix aiguë que seules les personnes saoules arrivaient à atteindre :

_« - YUKIIIIMURA ! »_

Celui-ci se passa la main dans les cheveux, soupirant fortement. Il balaya du regard les alentours, voyant que chacun était dans le même état que sa danseuse, sauf Sakuya qui était simplement endormie près de Kyoshiro. Il secoua la tête, désespéré, avant de saisir son téléphone et de composer le numéro de Kyo.

_« - Oui, elle est là._

_- …_

_- Euh. Prends pas la moto... »_

Il grimaça au vu des jurons qu'il entendit de la part de son ami. Il était furieux et Yukimura se sentit presque désolée pour Yuya. Il la regarda tendrement et murmura :

_« - Tu aurait peut-être mieux fait de danser ce soir. A ton réveil demain matin, ça va être quelque chose... »_

**Ω**

Le lendemain matin, Yuya se réveilla avec de nouvelles sensations qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressenties dans sa vie : bouche pâteuse, gorge sèche, mal de tête intense, yeux gonflés, mal au ventre, sévères nausées, vertiges importants. Elle essaya d'ailleurs d'ouvrir ses derniers avant de les refermer brusquement. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour se retrouver dans cet état ? Elle respira calmement, essayant de faire fi de son cerveau qui lui criait de se rendormir et tourna la tête vers un grognement familier. La première chose qu'elle fit quand elle vit son amant, c'est de sourire bêtement, d'un sourire béat et complètement niais. Toutefois, à la vu du cendrier débordant à craquer de cigarettes, de ses yeux rouges brillants de fureur et de l'absence total de ne serait-ce que d'un rictus, Yuya se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais quoi ?. Maladroitement et trop lentement à son goût, elle se redressa dans le lit. Elle porta une main à son front douloureux, espérant vainement que la moiteur de celles-ci le rafraîchisse. Sans effet. Son estomac semblait, quant à lui, se promenait au gré de ses envies et de se balancer doucement, une fois à gauche, une fois à droite. Décidément, elle n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et Kyo ne l'aida pas quand, desserrant les dents, il aboya :

_« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? »_

Aussitôt, Yuya gémit avant de supplier :

_« - Moins fort, s'il te plaît. »_

Kyo écrasa violemment une énième cigarette avant de se tourner complètement vers elle. Il eut un peu de peine de la voir en si piteux état et se dit que certaines n'étaient vraiment pas faite pour boire. Il se radoucit quelque peu mais ne baissa pas la voix pour autant :

_« - Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il aurait pu t'arriver ? Si ça n'avait pas été moi... »_

Convulsivement, il serra les poings, la fureur le gagnant au fur et à mesure qu'il envisageait divers scénarios. Yuya, quant à elle, le regardait sans comprendre. Il lui laissa quelques minutes pour que son cerveau parvienne à retrouver des bribes de la soirée dans sa mémoire « légèrement » altérée par le nombre de verres qu'elle avait pris. Se rappelant enfin, elle dit :

_« - Je boirais plus jamais... »_

Elle s'écroula contre ses oreillers et regarda Kyo de son regard toujours brumeux. Il semblait vraiment en colère. Elle lui expliqua donc la raison de cette fête :

_« - Il y a un type qui est venu à Nelya hier pour nous demander de jouer le Lac des Cygnes. »_

Kyo haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr, il savait que cette danse avait une grande valeur sentimentale pour Yuya, mais de là à s'enivrer autant... Il attendit patiemment la suite, quelque peu curieux.

_« - Et... la Reine des Cygnes, c'est moi. »_

Le dernier mot fut prononcé avec toute la fierté que ressentait Yuya en ce moment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme une demeurée, trop heureuse de pouvoir danser en tant que Reine. Kyo, radouci, s'allongea à côté d'elle et l'embrassa, faisant passer toutes les émotions positives et négatives de ces dernières heures : peur, soulagement, angoisse, curiosité, inquiétude... Yuya lui répondit mollement, son cerveau flottant toujours dans les brumes de l'alcool. Elle regarda le réveil et eut un hoquet de stupeur. Elle n'avait que cinq minutes pour ne pas être en retard !

Se levant difficilement, elle vit des cachets d'aspirine sur la table de chevet et les prit tous, avalant un grand verre d'eau pour les faire passer. Elle prit ensuite une douche, glapissant malgré elle sous le jet d'eau froide. Une fois sortie et habillée, elle dut convaincre Kyo de l'emmener à Nelya, et surtout pas en moto. Dans l'état où elle était, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir rester droite. Ce fut son dernier argument suggestif qui réussit à le convaincre :

_« - Je te promets de me rattraper... ce soir ? »_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit son téléphone. Elle avait des textos et des appels manqués. Un grand nombre d'appels manqués. Tous venait de Kyo. Elle pouffa mais préféra ne tenter aucun commentaire. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir été totalement pardonnée. Un texto venait de Yukimura, qui lui disait l'avoir mis en repos hier soir. Elle rougit, honteuse de s'être ainsi laissé aller dans le propre bar de son patron. Les autres étaient des photos, ou des commentaires de ses amis sur la soirée de la veille. Elle écarquilla ses yeux devant l'état d'ivresse avancé dans lequel elle était. Déjà qu'elle ne se trouvait actuellement pas très bien, et ne savait même pas comment elle allait faire pour danser, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cela donnait hier.

Un rapide baiser chaste, des lunettes de soleil, deux cachets et quelques minutes plus tard, Yuya se trouvait sur les bancs de la salle de danse d'Hishigi. Heureusement pour elle, elle maîtrisait vraiment bien la danse classique et n'aurait pas trop d'efforts de concentration à faire. L'après-midi allait être autrement difficile... Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit Mahiro approcher, les yeux bouffis, le regard vide et les cheveux en bataille. Elle devait avoir une tête plus affreuse encore mais c'était tellement drôle de la voir comme ça. Son amie s'affala plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur le banc et reposa sa tête contre le mur derrières elles. Yuya l'entendit murmurer, ajoutant à son hilarité :

_« - Plus jamais... »_

**Ω**

La matinée passa avec une extrême lenteur, les filles ne pouvant s'empêcher de tomber et d'exécuter les mouvements avec une maladresse caractéristique des lendemains de cuite. Bizarrement, Hishigi ne les avait pas réprimandé, il s'était sûrement rappelé de ses propres fêtes étudiantes... L'aspirine faisant son effet, elles allèrent finalement un peu mieux et l'annonce de leur professeur avant le repas eut le mérite de finir de les dessaouler :

_« - Que chacun vienne chercher ses nouveaux emplois du temps. Ceux qui ont été sélectionnés pour participer au ballet de Shinrei commenceront cet après-midi, les autres, vous continuerez les cours. »_

Yuya s'inquiéta aussitôt. Comment allez-t-elle pouvoir gérer la danse au Tenrô, le classique, le moderne, les danses de la nuit ainsi que le rôle de la Reine des Cygnes ?! Aussitôt son emploi du temps en main, elle vit qu'elle n'avait que trente minutes pour manger et que toutes ses journées étaient entièrement remplies. Même si ces heures de cours étaient allégées, cela allait être difficile. Mais bon, après tout, il fallait savoir ce qu'on voulait pour devenir la Reine des Cygnes.

**Ω**

Le midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble et, après s'être parlé de leurs emplois du temps respectifs, tous bien chargés, ils s'échangèrent les quelques souvenirs qu'ils avaient de la veille. Ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire aux larmes, en voyant les photos prises par la personne la plus capable de le faire. Toutefois, la sonnerie retentit bien vite et ils se levèrent pour se diriger vers une immense salle de danse prévue pour la production de Shinrei. Yuya finissait de prendre ses médicaments lorsque Mahiro la retint par le bras et fit signe aux autres de les devancer. Elle avait l'air gênée mais prit tout de même la parole assez rapidement pour ne pas les mettre en retard :

_« - Écoutes Yuya, je sais pas si tu te rappelles, mais tu as dit des trucs hier sur mon mariage annulé et j'aurais voulu savoir si c'était l'alcool ou... » _

Yuya se passa la main sur le visage. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait dit mais elle n'allait pas mentir, après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour son amie, elle pouvait bien le lui raconter. Elles commencèrent à marcher, se dirigeant doucement vers la salle. Yuya, après un long soupir, commença :

_« - Je me rappelle pas ce que j'ai dit mais oui, je ne suis pas pour rien dans l'annulation de ton mariage avec cet imbécile... En fait... au dîner de répétition, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai demandé à Kyoshiro et Muramasa de tout faire pour annuler. Ils ont été plutôt coopératifs mais je savais que ça n'allait pas suffire alors... »_

Yuya prit une grande inspiration et débita :

_« - Alors j'ai séduit le Roi Rouge pour qu'il annule. »_

Mahiro s'arrêta sur place. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte :

_« - Tu l'as... séduit ?! »_

Un peu énervée, Yuya ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique :

_« - Oui bah ça va, tu veux pas les détails non plus ?! »_

Mahiro, bouleversée par sa déclaration ne put poser qu'une question :

_« - Mais... et Kyo ? »_

A cette remarque, Yuya grinça des dents. Toutefois, elle feignit l'indifférence et haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance :

_« - Ça a été. Il l'a bien pris. »_

Néanmoins, le détournement de regard de Yuya, ses lèvres tremblantes et son air peu assuré confortèrent Mahiro dans l'idée qu'elle avait du en baver. Tout cela pour elle... Alors qu'elle-même avait d'ores et déjà baissé les bras... Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie, l'étreignant fortement pour lui montrer toute sa gratitude et sa reconnaissance. La danseuse blonde fut un peu prise au dépourvu mais ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagée quand elle entendit le murmure de Mahiro :

_« - Merci. »_

Rassérénées, elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de danse et ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter sur le seuil. Des dizaines et des dizaines de costumes de cygnes étaient pendus à des cintres, de nombreuses coiffeuses étaient disséminées dans la pièce avec une foule de maquillage divers et un nombre impressionnant de barres d'échauffement étaient sur la gauche de la salle. Kyoshiro les vit scotchées à l'entrée et les rejoint :

_« - Impressionnées ? J'en connais une que ça a laissé de marbre, sauf à la vue du producteur... »_

Devant leur questionnement muet, il montra Saisei du doigt, rougissant aux côtés du producteur. Elle avait l'air complètement sous le charme. Quand elle s'éloigna pour rejoindre ses amis, ils purent remarquer qu'elle aussi faisait son petit effet à Shinrei, devenant rouge aussitôt qu'elle se fut éloignée. Ils ricanèrent tous devant la rougeur de la danseuse et son bégaiement quand ils la taquinèrent. Ils retrouvèrent bien vite leur sérieux quand le producteur tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention :

_« - Tout d'abord, merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir accepté de participer à ma production du Lac des Cygnes. J'espère que vous êtes tous motivés car j'ai une conception assez énergique et différente de ce ballet. Tout d'abord, la Reine sera le centre du ballet. Le Prince sera considéré en tant que rôle secondaire, et même si son importance est un peu plus grande que celles des autres, il n'égale pas celle de la Reine. L'amour puissant et éternel des deux amants ne sera pas, comme d'habitude, le point majeur. Ce sera la _folie_.__En effet, Odette est transformée en cygne, quoi de plus normal que de sombrer dans la démence ? Changer constamment de corps n'est pas normal et son psychisme s'en ressentira. Tout comme le prince qui, se déclarant à Odile au lieu d'Odette par une ruse de__Von Rothbart__,__tuera la seule personne qu'il aimait réellement. »_

Son projet était vraiment ambitieux. C'est alors que Yuya remarqua qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qui allait être son partenaire -le Prince- pour ce ballet. Quand Shinrei demanda à la Reine et au Prince de s'avancer, elle put enfin connaître la réponse.


	31. She looks so Perfect

Yuya dut le dévisager pendant quelques longues secondes avant de se rappeler que ce parfait inconnu ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il était dans sa classe de danse classique et, pour ce qu'elle pouvait en juger, était plutôt bon. Physiquement, il était l'exact opposé de Kyo : pas très grand, blond, les yeux d'un bleu incroyablement clair et un sourire toujours accroché à son visage : il était vraiment beau. Toutefois, cela n'avait pas suffit à ce que Yuya se rappelle aussitôt de lui... Elle pouffa nerveusement, tout de même un peu honteuse. Elle se pencha discrètement vers lui pour dire :

_« - Félicitations Jun »_.

Il sourit, visiblement très fier et heureux avant de lui retourner le compliment :

_« - Merci. J'ai hâte. Je suis sur qu'on va bien travailler ensemble. »_

Yuya hocha la tête, confiante. Elle connaissait le niveau de son collègue et savait qu'il avait un très bon niveau : elle aurait peu ou pas de problèmes avec lui. Shinrei recommença à parler, la sortant de ses pensées :

_« - Je remercie Yuya et Jun d'avoir accepté les rôles de la Reine et du Prince dans ma version du Lac Des Cygnes. J'ai moi-même fait les chorégraphies de chacun des personnages. Nous avons plusieurs mois devant nous pour que je vous les apprenne, mais je suis ouvert aux critiques -constructives- que vous pourriez avoir à leur encontre. »_

Un silence respectueux s'ensuivit. Peu de chorégraphes et de metteurs en scène savaient se remettre en question, encore moins par des étudiants en danse, même venant de Nelya. Il continua son petit discours tandis que Yuya se replongeait dans ses pensées. Elle n'écouta pas les nombreux remerciements du directeur : elle trouvait qu'il s'épanchait trop à son goût.

Après ses paroles, Shinrei répartit les différents groupes dans diverses parties de la salle avec quelques feuilles montrant les pas principaux. Il allait passer de groupe en groupe pour éclaircir certains points.

Yuya se mit aussitôt au travail, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres. Elle prit deux cachets puis se mit tout d'abord en tailleur dans un coin pour regarder les différents et nombreux pas qu'elle devait apprendre. Elle se vit, dans son propre esprit, les danser. Vers la fin, ils étaient erratiques, à la limite du basculement, et montrait bien la progression de la folie dans l'œuvre scénaristique. Elle allait devoir repousser ses limites si elle voulait vraiment intégrer son personnage. Ses articulations allaient être rudement mis à mal. Mais bon, c'était normal pour une danseuse de son niveau, et elle ne s'inquiéta plus outre mesure. Elle détourna la tête vers son camarade qui s'était installé près d'elle :

_« - Tu me montres ? »_

La jeune femme lui tendit les feuilles tandis qu'elle se plongeait dans celle de Jun. Elle les trouvait un peu moins travaillés que les siens, mais après tout, Shinrei avait dit vouloir mettre en avant la Reine et non le Prince. Certains moments où ils devaient danser en duo était tout de même particulièrement complexe. Ils allaient devoir travailler sans relâche pour réussir ses pas à la perfection. Yuya espérait que Jun serait aussi perfectionniste qu'elle s'il ne voulait pas souffrir comme Kyoshiro lors des exercices en duo dans la danse moderne. Ceci dit, une partie de ses craintes s'envola quand Jun, déjà debout, lui tendit la main :

_« - On commence ? »_

La jeune fille lui sourit et saisit aussitôt sa main tendue en lui répondant :

_« - La partie trois ? Ça a l'air d'être la moins dure pour commencer. »_

Jun hocha la tête. Il fallait qu'ils se découvrent mutuellement et qu'ils se complètent pour essayer de faire quelque chose de sublime, proche de la perfection comme le désirait Shinrei. Ils commencèrent par les pas de base de la partie trois, sans rien y changer. A part quelques petits impairs où ils se rentraient dedans au lieu de s'approcher sensuellement l'un de l'autre, faute de connaissance précise de l'autre, ils étaient à peu près satisfaits de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Yuya essaya de calmer ses ardeurs et ne demanda pas à Jun de se surpasser pour aujourd'hui. Elle allait attendre qu'ils arrivent à comprendre leurs danses et leur façon de danser.

Profitant d'une pause, Yuya partit voir ses amis qui continuaient à s'entraîner. Elle s'intéressa tout particulièrement à Kyoshiro qui s'entraînait avec d'autres garçons car jamais, dans aucune représentation du Lac des Cygnes elle n'avait vu plus d'un homme. Il n'y avait ordinairement que le Prince. Eux aussi avaient quelques difficultés à se coordonner tous ensemble. C'était la principale difficulté dans tous les ballets.

Saisei, Mahiro et Sakuya travaillaient les mêmes pas avec six autres filles. Elles étaient divisées en trois groupes, l'un travaillant au sol, l'autre à mi-hauteur et le troisième debout. Les trois groupes partaient en canon. C'était très moderne, rythmé et bien qu'il n'y ait pas la musique, on pouvait déjà voir tout l'avant-gardisme de la danse. Shinrei ne pariait pas sur le classique, loin de là. Le futurisme et la fraîcheur de la pièce étaient les éléments centraux des chorégraphies.

**Ω**

La musique ne serait amenée que le lendemain, Shinrei ayant quelques problèmes de livraison du matériel audio. Yuya attendait impatiemment de pouvoir écouter la musique de son solo lorsqu'elle devrait doucement basculer dans la folie. Elle ne pouvait pas se plonger entièrement dans son personnage si elle ne pouvait construire entièrement le cadre et l'ambiance dans lesquelles elle allait évoluer.

Shinrei passa devant elle mais ne dit rien, contrairement aux autres attendait énormément d'elle, l'ayant vu dans différentes situations, contextes et cours. Il était sûr qu'elle avait un fort potentiel et qu'elle était parfaite pour ce rôle complexe, ambivalent, dont la danse seule devait refléter une large gamme d'émotions aussi riches les unes que les autres.

**Ω**

La fin de la journée arriva bien vite pour certains, signe d'un enthousiasme certain, tandis que pour certains, la sonnerie fut un soulagement pour leurs corps endoloris par tant de travail. Yuya se trouvait, bien évidemment, dans la première catégorie. Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie avec ses amis quand elle entendit la voix particulièrement désagréable de Saishi, volontairement amplifiée pour qu'on l'entende :

_« - Bien sûr qu'elle a couché. Devenir la Reine des Cygnes avec un niveau pareil, c'est forcément le résultat d'une promotion canapé...Moi j'ai préféré ne pas faire parti de ce projet, je savais très bien que j'allais gagner de toute façon, mais quand il y a une fille qui couche, c'est sûr que les chances sont inégales... »_

Pendant sa tirade, Saishi s'était volontairement décalée vers sa rivale blonde, la défiant ostensiblement. Cette dernière eut un sourire moqueur avant de répondre :

_« - Tu as choisi de ne pas faire parti du projet ? Alors que personne ne savait qu'il était mis en place et que Shinrei a choisi toutes les personnes avant de nous l'annoncer ? Serait-ce que tu aurais trop honte de t'avouer que tu n'as pas été retenue ? Ou qu'il t'a reconnu à ta juste valeur justement. Tu sais, on a pas besoin de toutes coucher pour réussir. Certaines ont du talent. Le talent, tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est ce qu'on obtient par nos efforts et pas par notre nom. Mais tu ne pourras sûrement jamais le connaître, toi qui n'est rien, ni dans cette école, ni dans le projet. »_

Yuya n'attendit pas de réponse et se détourna d'elle, partant vers la sortie d'un pas rageur. Cette altercation lui laissait un goût doux-amer dans la bouche. Elle aurait du tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de la provoquer autant. Elle avait voulu lui rabattre le caquet pas lui donner une leçon et l'humilier ainsi devant toute sa bande. Elle était sûre que Saishi allait lui faire payer d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Quand elle retourna auprès de ses amis, elle ne put que sourire devant l'hilarité générale. Bien sûr, cela rajoutait à l'humiliation de Saishi, mais elle s'en soucierait plus tard. Elle n'était plus vraiment à ça près après tout. C'est lorsqu'ils se furent un peu calmés et qu'ils sortirent que Sakuya remarqua l'absence de Saisei. Ce fut Mahiro qui répondit à l'interrogation générale :

_« - Elle est partie vers le bureau de Shinrei. A mon avis, elle doit lui demander des cours de « danse » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... »_

Le ton on-ne-peut-plus suggestif de Mahiro ne laissait aucun doute possible et fit rougir Sakuya tandis que les autres affichaient un sourire complice. Yuya, remarquant -enfin- Bontenmaru dans la voiture, fit un signe de la main à ses amis avant de se diriger vers son chauffeur, à qui elle fit un sourire rayonnant qu'il s'empressa de lui faire remarquer :

_« - Tu n'es pas si joviale d'être ramenée à l'appart' normalement, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »_

Yuya agrandit son sourire encore plus, si c'était possible. Elle avait complètement oublié d'annoncer la nouvelle aux autres et ne l'avait dit qu'à Kyo. Elle s'empressa de remédier à la situation après avoir pris deux cachets :

_« - J'ai été choisi par un producteur pour jouer la Reine dans le Lac ces Cygnes ! »_

La danseuse trépignait littéralement sur son siège, entravée par sa ceinture de sécurité, bien qu'elle s'en fichait royalement. A chaque fois qu'elle le disait, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle était ravie d'avoir été choisie et ne pouvait contenir complètement sa joie. Elle aurait voulu commencer à apprendre les pas dès sa rentrée à l'appartement mais se souvint qu'elle allait devoir se donner à fond au Tenrô pour rattraper son comportement déplorable de la veille...

**Ω**

Kyo sirotait un énième verre -il ne les comptait plus-, son regard toujours fixé sur « Aya », le nom de scène de Yuya. Il n'aimait pas que tout le monde la regarde, que leurs regards lubriques se posent sur les courbes de la danseuse, qu'elle ne danse pas uniquement pour lui mais pour tout le monde présent. De plus en plus de monde venait voir Aya, qui devenait une petite star montante. Et il y avait de quoi. Sa pratique de la danse s'améliorait de nuit en nuit, elle se laissait aller de plus en plus tandis que Kyo buvait, verre après verre, essayant de noyer sa rage et sa jalousie.

Il savait bien qu'un tel comportement n'était pas digne de lui. Il ne désirait pas le moins du monde être enchaîné à quelque chose ou à quelqu'un et encore moins à une femme. Pourtant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait sûrement déjà plusieurs maillons incrustés dans sa chair. La jalousie faisait hérisser ses poils, saillir chaque nerf, contracter chaque muscle, grincer les dents. Il fit un petit signe à la serveuse qui, cette fois, lui laissa une bouteille pleine. Il n'entendait même pas les conversations des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel qui l'accompagnaient, espérant désespérément sentir son cerveau flotter dans les vapeurs d'alcool. Depuis l'annonce que Yuya lui avait faite sur le fait qu'elle allait devenir la star de la production, la Reine des Cygnes, le démon plongeait doucement dans les affres de la jalousie.

Il se leva précipitamment, sans répondre aux questions de ses amis et partit dehors, essayant de recentrer ses pensées grâce à l'air frais. Il alluma une cigarette, puis une autre et une autre. Il ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que deux fines mains vinrent enserrer sa taille et qu'il sentit un front se reposer entre ses omoplates. Il entendit une grande inspiration, la danseuse s'enivrant de son odeur avant de prendre la parole :

_« - On rentre ? »_

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il affichait une expression indéchiffrable. Yuya, qui d'habitude comprenait la moindre de ses mimiques, en fut extrêmement troublée. Ils firent le trajet jusqu'à la moto dans le silence le plus total. La douce euphorie qui s'était emparée de la danseuse pendant la soirée s'était brutalement évanouie. Elle sentait que quelque chose s'était passé pour que Kyo soit dans cet état mais quoi ? Un coup d'œil aux Quatre Sacrés du Ciel ne lui apprit rien : en effet, ils affichaient tous une mine étonnée.

Le trajet fut brutal, ponctué de nombreux à-coups, Kyo faisant moins attention à sa passagère que d'habitude. Yuya avait l'estomac solidement accroché, toutefois elle devait s'avouer qu'elle éprouvait un poil d'anxiété face à la conduite trop brusque de son amant. Arrivés à l'appartement, Kyo partit aussitôt s'asseoir à la fenêtre de la chambre tandis que Yuya s'asseyait sur le lit, toute envie de dormir disparue par les nombreuses questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était donc passé pour que Kyo soit dans un tel état ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il rien lui dire ? Quelle était donc la signification du regard qu'il lui avait lancé devant le Tenrô ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Kyo, ayant fini sa cigarette, se retourna vers elle, et la plaqua sur le lit. Malgré la vitesse et la cigarette, la jalousie ne partait pas et il ne connaissait que ce moyen pour évacuer cette trop forte tension en lui. Yuya, quant à elle, fut un peu choquée de la brutalité de son amant, lui d'habitude plutôt prévenant avec elle. Toutefois, elle sentait à quel point il en avait besoin et elle ne dit rien, malgré qu'elle n'en ait pas spécialement aurait préféré qu'il lui explique ce qu'il se passait.

**Ω**

Oda raccrocha avec un petit sourire satisfait. La filature de Yuya se passait à merveille. Cette petite garce pensait pouvoir être à l'abri dans l'appartement de son plus grand rival mais elle se trompait. Il n'attendait qu'un seul moment : celui où elle serait enfin seule. Seulement quelques secondes suffirait à l'homme chargé de la suive continuellement pour qu'il l'amène à lui. Il ne savait pas quel était ce sentiment, qui lui brûlait les entrailles quand il la voyait.

Oda se pencha quelque peu vers sa table basse et choisit une photo parmi les dizaines d'autres. Yuya était sur le perron de son école de danse, souriante, et un rayon de soleil l'auréolait. Chaque fois qu'il regardait cette photo, Oda ressentait comme du feu liquide lui brûler le ventre. Il ne pouvait également pas s'empêcher de repenser à cette magnifique sensation de domination qui l'avait étreint quand il avait partagé son lit. Il désirait cette femme plus qu'aucune autre. Et il ne s'en rendait vraiment compte que depuis qu'elle était partie avec Kyo. Il ne supportait pas qu'elle soit partie. Qu'avait-il de moins que lui ? S'était-elle donné à lui dans le seul but d'oublier son rival ? N'avait-il été qu'un pâle substitut ? Fou de rage à cette simple pensée, il balaya la table basse d'un geste brusque et toutes les photos s'envolèrent, s'éparpillant un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il se leva, prit son portable et composa le numéro de son second. Il n'eut à attendre que quelques secondes avant que ce dernier ne décroche :

_« - Allô ?_

_- Apportes la moi. »_

Il raccrocha aussitôt, n'attendant pas de réponse sachant fort bien qu'il allait obéir. En effet, il n'eut à attendre qu'une heure, avant qu'il n'entre dans son appartement, une femme blonde ligotée sur son épaule. Cette dernière avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, de nombreuses marques ornaient son corps et elle affichait une terreur sans nom. Le bâillon n'empêchait pas tous les cris d'angoisse qu'elle laissait échapper malgré elle.

Oda renvoya son bras droit et entreprit de détacher la jeune femme blonde. Elle braqua ses grands yeux verts sur lui et se remit aussitôt à pleurer. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et, dès qu'elle fut entièrement libre, se jeta sur son agresseur. Elle comptait sur l'effet de surprise et, dans le pire des cas, espérait qu'il serait assez violent pour abréger définitivement ses souffrances. Malheureusement pour elle, aucune de ses deux espoirs ne fut réalisés et Oda redoubla de violence sous cet acte qu'il jugeait absurde et que d'autres qualifieraient de courageux.

Ω

Kotaro essaya de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu et vu et il se devait de se renseigner... Au détour d'un couloir, il avait vu le bras droit d'Oda, portant une jeune femme blonde se débattant sur son épaule. Elle était ligotée et portait de nombreuses traces de coups.


	32. J'étouffe

Trois semaines se passèrent sans que Kyo ne change. Pire encore, il devenait de plus en plus distant, son visage était inexpressif, son regard restait froid. Les seules attentions qu'il accordait à Yuya était le soir, après l'avoir ramené de son travail au Tenrô. Ses yeux s'allumaient d'une jalousie féroce, qu'une possessivité brutale venait envahir. Il était empli d'un amour profond qu'il essayait de cacher, en le contrebalançant avec une absence presque totale de gestes tendres. Des fois, Yuya avait l'impression de seulement subir cette fusion charnelle qu'elle ne désirait pas toujours. L'étreinte de Kyo ne souffrait aucun refus, même quand Yuya revenait harassée de fatigue, qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose : dormir.

De plus, elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas, passer un appel, se reposer un peu sans que quelqu'un ne soit dans la même pièce qu'elle ou ne la surveille. Il fallait toujours qu'Akari, Akira, Luciole, Bontenmaru ou -plus rare- Kyo soit près d'elle, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes. Cela énervait la danseuse au plus haut point de ne pas pouvoir être libre. Déjà que ses moindres faits et gestes étaient épiés à Nelya et au Tenrô, elle pensait pouvoir souffler un peu une fois rentré à l'appartement de Kyo, mais elle avait tort.

En parallèle, son travail au Tenrô devenait de plus en plus exigeant. Elle était devenue une source de revenus non négligeable pour la boîte de nuit, de nombreux habitués venant presque chaque soir pour admirer ses danses, toujours plus sulfureuses. Elle se déhanchait plus, avait moins de difficultés à enchaîner les tours, son corps se mouvait toujours avec plus de grâce, sa démarche était aguicheuse, de plus en plus féline. Ses pas ne faisaient guère plus de bruits. De plus, son sourire charmeur n'était pas sans déplaire à la clientèle. Yuya cherchait toujours à se dépasser et ses cours auprès de Tokito sur les danses de la nuit ne pouvait que l'aider dans son travail et cela se ressentait fortement. Et puis il y avait cette peste d'Okuni qui, ayant repris son travail de serveuse en profitait pour draguer effrontément Kyo, la regardant quelque fois dans les yeux pour bien lui faire comprendre le message.

A Nelya, le matin était un enchaînement ininterrompu de diverses danses. Elle participait aux cours de Tokito, de Yuan et de Hishigi à la fois, alternant successivement entre les trois. Elle devait à chaque fois s'adapter aux cours qu'elle intégrait, trouver un partenaire et s'accorder à lui quand c'était nécessaire. Elle excellait dans ses trois différents cours, malgré ceux qu'elle manquait. Elle adorait travailler autant, toutefois le midi, elle mangeait sur le pouce, se dépêchant de se nourrir pour ne pas être en retard.

Du début d'après-midi jusqu'au milieu de journée, elle apprenait par cœur tous les pas de la Reine des cygnes, essayant de se perfectionner, d'apporter des améliorations, de ne pas se conformer entièrement au rôle mais de s'immiscer en lui. Elle essayait de changer quelques pas, de proposer sa propre interprétation de certaines parties. Quelques fois, Shinrei passait à côté d'elle, ne disait rien ou bien faisait un commentaire bref pour la stimuler, la pousser à se donner encore plus.

Ensuite, pendant la deuxième moitié de l'après-midi, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Jun, à se coordonner, apprenant les pas, les duos, perfectionnant leurs danses. Un jour, pendant la deuxième semaine suivant le commencement des répétitions, alors qu'ils s'étaient tout deux bien rapprochés, Jun lui posa une question, tout à coup très gêné et rouge :

_« - Écoutes Yuya, j'ai une question un peu indiscrète à te poser. »_

Cette dernière le pria de continuer d'un sourire.

_« - En fait, j'aimerais savoir si le gars qui vient te chercher des fois bah... S'il est... s'il est en … en couple. 'Fin tu vois, parce que moi je t'aime bien, mais t'es pas mon genre et puis pas du tout, enfin en terme physiques, enfin sexuelles, 'fin tu comprends quoi t'aurais des … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire... Enfin bon bah. Il est un peu dans la lune, souvent en rouge, les cheveux blonds. Je sais pas si tu vois. Enfin... à ton avis ? »_

Yuya ne put que rire devant la couleur écarlate que prenait son ami et devant son discours décousu à souhait. Elle ne désirait pas le vexer mais elle ne put faire autrement que de choisir le parti de l'hilarité.

_« - Tu veux parler de Luciole je pense. Bah écoutes, je sais pas du tout de quel bord il est mais je l'ai jamais vu avec quelqu'un en tout cas. »_

Jun eut un sourire mi-figue mi-raison à cette annonce. Il la remercia et n'aborda de nouveau le sujet que quelques jours plus tard, demandant de plus amples précisions. Ces petites discussions les rapprochaient énormément et ponctuaient la journée de Yuya de petits temps agréables. Après tout, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour voir ses amis, seulement une demi-heure pendant les repas. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas sortir les deux seuls week-end par mois où elle ne travaillait pas.

Ces trois semaines furent donc intenses en émotions mais surtout en entraînement physique. Yuya ne put donc que déplorer le peu de cachets qu'il lui restait. En fait, dans trois jours, elle n'aurait malheureusement plus de quoi soulager ses douleurs. Il fallait absolument convaincre Akari de lui prescrire de nouveaux médicaments mais comment ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Yuya se posait la question, sans avoir trouver de réponse.

**Ω**

Bien qu'elle avait un emploi stable, qu'elle était douée dans ses études, et qu'elle avait un magnifique amant, Yuya ne pouvait pas se sentir heureuse. Elle se sentait un peu survoltée par son emploi, fatiguée par ses études et délaissée par Kyo. Elle n'avait jamais été tant en contradiction avec elle-même. Toutefois, durant ces trois semaines, une idée s'était peu à peu imposée dans son esprit. Elle devait prendre une pause. S'évader un petit peu de cet univers de fou. Prendre du recul et essayer de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'y penser récemment. Et elle n'avait qu'un échappatoire : son appartement. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas envie d'abandonner son petit confort et quotidien de l'appartement de Kyo. Elle se laissa donc jusqu'à la fin de la semaine : si, d'ici-là, Kyo n'avait pas montré un peu d'attention envers elle, elle partirait quelques temps retrouver son appartement.

**Ω**

Malheureusement, rien n'avait changé après quatre longs jours. Pire encore, elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Elle voulait ne serait-ce que sortir une minute pour prendre un peu l'air. Toutefois, elle voulait sortir seule et non accompagnée pour se faire fliquer. Même si dès qu'elle relevait les yeux, ses « protecteurs » détournaient le regard, elle n'était pas dupe : chacun de ses gestes étaient surveillés. Comme si elle allait se jeter sur une punaise, ou pire, une bombe cachée dans l'appartement que tout le monde fouillait au moins 36 fois -elle en était certaine- tandis qu'elle était à Nelya. Vautrée plus qu'assise dans un fauteuil confortable du salon, elle prit une décision. Elle rentrerait chez elle ce week-end, au moins pour quelques jours, histoire de souffler un peu.

**Ω**

La fin de la semaine fut effroyable pour Yuya. Elle avait peur de dévoiler son secret et sursautait souvent. Elle était suspecte et était sûre que quelqu'un allait la dénoncer. Au début, elle avait ri d'elle-même. Pourquoi donc ne pourrait-elle pas rentrer chez elle quand elle le désirait ? Elle n'était pas prisonnière après tout et pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait ! Toutefois, devant la possessivité maladive de Kyo et son humeur massacrante, elle en était venue à douter de cette vérité. Elle préférait partir « comme une voleuse », et peut-être que son amant ouvrirait enfin les yeux et la laisserait un peu plus souffler.

**Ω**

Le samedi matin était enfin arrivé. Après une matinée entamée par un sommeil réparateur, Yuya se leva, prit une douche et sortit son sac déjà prêt de sous le lit. Elle avait cogité toute la semaine et avait enfin trouvé une stratégie qui lui paraissait correcte pour pouvoir sortir dehors. Elle posa son sac dans la salle de bain et se retourna vers Bontenmaru. Elle avait de la chance ce matin, généralement, il la collait moins que les autres. Yuya se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire avant de dire :

_« - Je vais prendre une douche vite fait pour me réveiller et après je vais m'entraîner. J'ai pas été très appliquée cette semaine en cours. »_

Pour toute réponse, il lui sourit et, reprenant le journal qu'il avait posé, s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon. Malheureusement, il avait une vue imprenable sur la porte d'entrée. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte, pour bien qu'on l'entende. Elle fit couler l'eau à fond pendant plusieurs minutes, patientant quelque peu. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea dans sa salle d'entraînement, essayant de ne pas se faire voir. Les portes étaient éloignées l'une de l'autre, mais pas assez à son goût pour couvrir sa fuite. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit rapide.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se mit à hurler. Presque aussitôt, elle entendit Bontenmaru et Akira, les deux personnes présentes en garde ce matin là, se diriger vers la salle de bain, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Pendant ce temps là, sac sur le dos, elle sortit et se mit à courir. Elle espérait que le bruit de la douche et de leurs questionnement allaient recouvrir celui de ses pas martelant le sol. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, elle se dépêcha d'atteindre l'étage supérieur et se posa. Elle savait qu'ils auraient l'instinct de descendre et de la chercher dehors.

La danseuse trépignait d'impatience mais elle savait qu'il fallait attendre. Après environ 5 minutes, elle les entendit remonter, Bontenmaru étant au téléphone avec Kyo, ayant visiblement une conversation animée. Elle prit alors l'escalier de secours, situé à l'arrière du bâtiment et se mit à courir, aussi vite et loin qu'elle le pouvait.

Quand elle s'estima suffisamment loin et essoufflée, elle ralentit. Elle sortit son téléphone de son sac et grimaça. Elle avait un nombre impressionnant d'appels manqués pour le peu de temps entre sa fugue et la prise de son téléphone. Déjà, il vibrait de nouveau. Elle raccrocha aussitôt et l'éteignit. Elle espérait qu'ils ne viendraient pas la chercher aussitôt chez elle, et qu'ils respectent son choix de prendre un peu de recul.

Yuya prit donc le métro et descendit à un arrêt qu'elle n'avait pas foulé depuis de nombreux mois maintenant. Une bouffée de nostalgie la frappa de plein fouet alors qu'elle arrivait dans son quartier : Marchombres. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi bien entretenu que celui de Kyo ou aussi riche que celui de Kyoshiro. Toutefois, ça restait le sien.

La danseuse rejoignit son immeuble et ne put empêcher quelques pensées noires investir son esprit. Avait-elle bien fait ? Comment allait-elle expliquer à son voisin et ex-amant son absence et son manque de nouvelles ? Toutefois, elle était bien décidée à résoudre ce problème. Mais pas avant de s'imprégner de cette douce sensation qu'elle allait ressentir une fois dans son appartement.

En montant les marches de son immeuble elle se mit à y penser, se remémorant tout ce qu'il contenait. L'immense miroir, le tableau, le canapé usé mais confortable. Le lit qui l'avait plus accueilli à moitié habillé, et perclus de courbature, que fraîche et à peine fatiguée. Son frigo, éternellement vide et ses placards rempli de pâtes. Sa douche, délassante après des heures harassantes à s'entraîner.

Arrivée devant sa porte, l'excitation de retrouver un peu de sa liberté bridée ces dernières semaines lui fit tomber ses clés. S'en emparant enfin, elle ouvrit la porte et ne put qu'être surprise par le changement de décoration. Son tableau avait disparu, remplacé par la photo sulfureuse d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle n'aurait voulu croiser pour rien au monde.

Déstabilisée par ce changement de décor soudain, elle recula sur le palier et vérifia le numéro de l'appartement. Elle ne s'était pourtant pas trompée... Et n'aurait pas pu de toute façon rentrer dans l'appartement avec les mauvaises clés. Mais pourquoi n'y avait-il plus rien ? Un canapé d'angle était à l'endroit où se trouvait son petit meuble contenant ses papiers. De nouveaux rideaux avaient été installés, même le papier peint défraîchi avait été remplacé par un neuf aux motifs modernes, picté de rose.

Yuya n'osait même plus rentrer dans son appartement, si, bien sûr, c'était encore le sien, et restait sur le seuil. Elle avait pourtant payé tous ses loyers pour être sûr de le garder, comme Kyo ne lui avait pas officiellement demandé de s'installer chez lui.

Une fois le premier choc passé, elle remarqua enfin le bruit caractéristique d'une personne prenant sa douche. S'ensuivit un léger instant de panique où la danseuse ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Attendre dehors puis frapper ensuite ? Rester ici au risque de voir la personne en tenue d'Adam ? Frapper à la porte de la salle de bains ? Prévenir de sa présence à voix haute ?

Le temps que toutes ses propositions se bousculent dans sa tête et qu'elle prenne une décision, la personne en question sortit de la douche, vêtue d'une serviette. Cette dernière eut un petit moment de stupeur qui ne dura que quelques secondes avant de prendre un visage triomphant. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

Pourquoi Okuni vivait-elle dans son appartement ?

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement, le temps que les deux filles se jaugent du regard. Yuya était au bord de la crise de nerf, tandis qu'Okuni semblait presque jubiler. Elle était clairement sur son territoire et lui faisait bien comprendre. Yuya ne savait plus vraiment quoi dire ni faire. C'est quand Okuni fit un pas en avant pour atteindre la commode que la danseuse se décida enfin à parler :

_« - Mais... où sont mes affaires ? »_

La pulpeuse jeune femme ne se redressa même pas pour répondre, cherchant des affaires toutes plus courtes les unes que les autres :

_« - Poubelle. »_

Elle avait dit ce mot comme une évidence. Après tout qui oserait porter de telles affaires ? Pour Yuya se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase et elle partit, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'avait plus aucun endroit à elle, où elle pouvait aller seule, se rasséréner en toute quiétude. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas retourner chez Kyo dans cet état-là, sans même avoir pu décompresser un peu. Elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre dans un environnement aussi étouffant.

Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'était pas résignée pour autant. Elle souffla un grand coup et descendit les étages qui l'amenèrent devant la porte de son ex-amant. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, espérant retrouver un semblant de neutralité. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle allait dire mais elle frappa tout de même à la porte, espérant que l'inspiration lui viendrait sur le moment.

Lorsqu'Oda ouvrit, Yuya ne put qu'être amusée par son visage hautement surpris. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à la voir, toutefois, il reprit aussitôt une contenance se décala pour la faire entrer. Il ne put laisser un sourire victorieux apparaître sur son visage. Elle était enfin revenue ! Comprenant sans doute que Kyo n'était qu'un sombre idiot et qu'il ne valait rien par rapport à lui, elle était revenue et allait sûrement l'implorer de vivre ici de nouveau. Après tout, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où loger... Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui fit face sur un fauteuil élégant.

La jeune femme était on ne peut plus mal à l'aise et ne savait pas par où commencer. C'était une chose de s'imaginer une conversation, c'en était une autre de la mener. Oda ne put que remarquer sa gêne évidente, son regard fuyant et le fait qu'elle se frottait la nuque, montrant sa nervosité. Selon lui, elle ne savait sûrement pas comment lui annoncer de vivre chez lui !

_« - Écoute Oda, je sais pas trop par où commencer, mais d'abord je voudrais m'excuser. Être partie de la sorte sans donner aucune nouvelle, ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Je n'ai fait que fuir et j'ai du te faire souffrir donc je m'excuse. »_

Évidemment que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ! Mais bon, tant qu'elle revenait dans ses bras, il n'allait pas faire le difficile.

_« - Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais et je t'ai complètement laissé en plan alors je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas me pardonner..._

_- Yuya... Tout le monde peut avoir un moment d'égarement. Et puis, tu es revenue. »_

Sa gène augmenta encore d'un cran quand elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas réellement saisi ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Elle n'était pas revenue pour lui mais était revenue pour mieux repartir... Même si en l'absence de ces affaires et de son appartement, sa petite fugue de l'appartement de Kyo ne serait finalement qu'une courte ballade.

_« - Oui enfin... revenue... si on veut. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence mais je n'ai plus aucune affaire ni d'appartement alors que j'ai payé mes loyers. Et je ne sais pas où habite le propriétaire... »_

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de faire pouffer Oda qui, s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil répondit :

_« - Ici. »_

La danseuse ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux avant de bafouiller :

_« - C'est TOI le propriétaire ?_

_- En effet. Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte car les chèques sont à l'ordre de mon comptable. J'ai horreur de la paperasse. Je suis un homme d'action... comme tu le sais déjà. »_

Horriblement gênée, Yuya se sentit rougir, égalant le vermeille des yeux de Kyo. Elle détourna également le regard, ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps celui trop intense de son voisin. Se calmant un peu, elle demanda :

_« - Mais alors, pour mon appartement... ?_

_- Ce n'est rien. Tes affaires sont ici. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer avec moi. Après tout, on se connaît déjà assez bien pour ça tu ne crois pas ?_

_- … Oda. Je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas venue là pour ça. Je... Je suis venue rompre... même si on ne formait pas réellement un couple et que ce n'était que du sexe... Je suis vraiment désolée de m'être servi de toi mais j'avais tellement besoin de réconfort que... Je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait que je t'inflige encore. Je... je vais y aller. »_

Appuyant ses dires de ses gestes, elle se leva, laissant Oda sur son fauteuil, visiblement estomaqué. Elle avait la main sur la poignée quand il posa brutalement sa paume sur son épaule qui lui arracha un cri de douleur. Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand il lui dit, d'une voix brisé de douleur :

_« - Ne me laisse pas. »_

Elle se retourna pour essayer de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais ne put prononcer un seul mot. Oda, lui hurlant de rester, abattit son poing serré de rage sur la tempe de la danseuse, la faisant tomber au sol et sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience...


	33. Purger ma Peine

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla, sa première pensée fut qu'elle n'avait jamais eu une gueule de bois pareille. Sa tête la lançait douloureusement, pulsant à un rythme effréné. Sa bouche, pâteuse, avait un goût de fer qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à goûter de nouveau. Elle savait qu'à un tel endroit, ce ne pouvait être que son propre sang. Elle n'essaya même pas d'ouvrir les yeux, de peur qu'une luminosité trop forte ne lui aggrave son mal de tête. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Avait-elle trop bu ? Était-elle partie chez Mahiro ? Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour être dans un état aussi lamentable ?

La danseuse mit de longues minutes à ouvrir ses paupières car leur simple mise en mouvement était douloureuse. Il faisait assez sombre : soit la nuit était tombée, soit la fenêtre était obstruée. Quand enfin, elle s'habitua à la faible luminosité, elle essaya de se relever : c'est alors qu'elle remarqua le bruit de chaîne qui accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements. Se retournant aussi vivement que lui permettait sa tête douloureuse, elle remarqua une chaîne profondément scellée dans le mur qui remontait vers elle : un épais collier pesant sur ses épaules l'enchaînait à cette pièce. Impossible de tirer dessus sans que sa migraine ne redouble.

Elle s'assit contre le mur, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de contenir son angoisse grandissante. La jeune femme fit le point de ses blessures : elle n'avait apparemment rien sur le corps, tout se concentrant sur la tête. Sa bouche était un peu ensanglantée : elle avait sûrement du se mordre. Elle palpa doucement sa tête et sentit une bosse de taille moyenne à droite ainsi qu'une blessure sanguinolente à gauche. Elle sentait un battement régulier en émaner, pulsant au rythme de sa douleur. Quand elle retira ses doigts, ils étaient poisseux de sang.

La jeune danseuse se résolut donc à attendre, attendre que quelqu'un la délivre, attendre que quelqu'un vienne tout simplement. Le fait de ne pas savoir ce qu'Oda allait faire d'elle était insupportable. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Kyo vienne la chercher. Dans certains moments, l'angoisse était tellement forte que Yuya se sentait basculer dans la folie douce : c'est alors qu'elle pensait à cet homme qu'elle aimait pour essayer de se calmer. Et qu'elle aurait du lui parler. Qu'elle comprenne pourquoi il s'était écarté d'elle, ne lui laissant que des petits moments nocturnes qu'elle ne refusait jamais pour avoir un peu de cette chaleur qu'elle avait perdue.

**Ω**

La jeune femme blessée somnolait presque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qui occupait actuellement son appartement et la plus grande garce que Yuya n'avait jamais connue : Okuni. Elle arborait un rictus de fierté et de victoire mêlées qui fit monter la rage chez la blonde, la faisant oublier momentanément la douleur de ses blessures. Elle se releva tant bien que mal pour faire face à la brune et lui cracha plus qu'elle ne dit :

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous là espèce de garce ? »_

Aussitôt, ces paroles enflammèrent les prunelles de l'ex-danseuse de Nelya et elle s'approcha rapidement de Yuya pour la gifler violemment. Cette dernière vacilla dangereusement avant de se précipiter en avant pour riposter, cependant, le collier autour de son cou l'empêcha de finir son geste. La jeune femme cria de rage et d'impuissance : elle aurait voulu pouvoir déverser toute sa colère et sa fureur sur cette traînée et la faire payer de tout ce qu'elle avait subi dernièrement.

_« - Ce que tu peux être sotte. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir être en mesure de me crier dessus ou de me frapper dans ta situation ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et pourquoi as-tu pris mon appartement ?_

_- Je te prends ce qui me revient de droit !_

_- Que... QUOI ? Mais je te signale que je paye pour cet appartement ! »_

Okuni semblait à moitié folle, et maintenant que Yuya la regardait de plus près, ses yeux étaient brillants et ses pupilles dilatées, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis un long moment. Elle rejeta ses cheveux hirsutes vers l'arrière avant de s'expliquer :

_« - Tu m'as tout pris ! »_

A chaque nouvelle phrase, Okuni semblait sombrer de plus en plus dans ses idées délirantes folle et elle s'approcha pour frapper Yuya de nouveau, qui, interloquée par ce qu'avait dit la brune, n'avait pas réagi à temps :

_« - Ma place au Tenrô, Kyo... il fallait que je me venge ! Je me suis donc alliée à Oda pour t'anéantir. Toutefois, visiblement, il ne veut pas te faire de mal. Alors il faut que je m'en charge à sa place vois-tu. »_

La jeune femme s'avança dangereusement vers Yuya et la frappa plusieurs fois, sans que cette dernière ne puisse faire grand chose, sonnée par les coups, la fatigue, la douleur, et les révélations. Elle s'affaissa au sol tandis qu'Okuni continua avec ses coups n'étaient pas très puissants mais trop nombreux pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Après quelques longues secondes qui durèrent, des heures pour Yuya, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Oda qui repoussa brutalement Okuni, alors, enfin, la blonde respirer un peu. Elle s'assit douloureusement, son dos se reposant sur le mur de béton derrière elle. Elle releva le regard pour voir la brune se faire jeter dehors, traînée par les cheveux et hurlant de douleur. Malheureusement, cela ne rassura pas le moins du monde Yuya, qui essaya de se terrer un peu plus dans son coin. Toutefois, échapper à quelqu'un dans une pièce sans meuble était malheureusement impossible.

Oda se lissa les cheveux en arrière en s'avançant de quelques pas tandis que sa captive ne pouvait refréner l'angoisse qu'elle sentait poindre. Toutefois, elle refoula au moins les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder et essaya le plus possible d'imiter l'attitude de Kyo, c'est-à-dire le désintérêt et l'ennui. Toutefois, elle savait ne pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, surtout s'il la frapper de nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais eu une grande tolérance à la douleur.

Cependant, à son grand étonnement, ce dernier s'assit par terre, ne se souciant visiblement pas de salir ses luxueux vêtements. Il avait l'air un peu abattu, néanmoins un fol espoir semblait apparaître tout au fond de ses yeux de son voisin. Il était donc vraiment sérieux quand il disait vouloir l'avoir pour lui tout seul... ? Il leva la main doucement pour lui caresser le visage mais elle le détourna, faisant cliqueter sa chaîne. Il serra aussitôt le poing et son visage se fit plus dur. Après quelques minutes, il se décrispa et effleura la chaîne du bout des doigts avant de dire :

_« - Tu vois ? Tu aurais du m'écouter. Maintenant, tu es à moi. »_

Yuya ne sut d'abord comment réagir : elle avait peur, terriblement peur et puis, d'un coup, l'instinct de survie reprit le dessus et elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle s'empressa donc de dire :

_« - Oui bien sur. Mais... j'aimerais mieux pouvoir bouger. Tu ne voudrais pas m'enlever ce collier ? »_

Une onde d'espoir passa sur le visage d'Oda avant qu'il ne se referme aussi sec :

_« - Non, tu essayerais de t'échapper encore. Je ne te laisserais pas partir cette fois-ci. »_

A cette phrase, la résignation prit le dessus. Si elle devait rester ici plus longtemps, autant ne plus jouer la comédie. A quoi bon ? Elle se redressa pour dire d'une voix forte :

_« - Plutôt mourir !_

_- C'est ce qu'on va voir. »_

Une terreur absolue se dessina sur le visage de la blonde quand elle le vit se relever et épousseter ses vêtements, avant de serrer les poings. Elle vit alors au fond de ses yeux de la cruauté pure.

Il commença d'abord à la frapper au niveau des jambes. C'était plus pratique et puis il ne voulait pas en finir au plus vite après tout. Il remarqua qu'elle avait tenu un temps raisonnable debout avant de s'affaisser, ses jambes blessées de toute part ne pouvant plus la soutenir. Il décida alors de s'arrêter un moment, la laissant reprendre son souffle ou peut-être était-ce pour regarder les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur le visage tordu de douleur de la jeune femme. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas crié. Impressionnant. Néanmoins, il n'avait pas frappé pour faire souffrir, mais pour la torturer, psychologiquement ainsi que pour lui faire peur.

Il allait recommencer à la frapper quand on toqua à la porte : elle était sauvée. Pour le moment. Yuya n'entendit rien d'autre que quelques mots « Kotaro. » « Parti. ». Elle ne sut si elle devait se réjouir de sa fuite de l'emprise d'Oda ou du fait que plus personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide. Elle eut sa réponse lorsque, plus énervé que jamais, Oda reprit sa besogne, sans se soucier de la ménager, ni des endroits touchés... Pour Yuya, cela parut durer des heures alors que son supplice ne dura que quelques minutes à peine.

**Ω**

La jeune danseuse n'était plus qu'une boule de douleur d'où s'échappait quelques gémissements de temps à autre. Oda en avait apparemment fini avec elle mais qu'il recommence, et elle doutait de pouvoir y survivre. Elle aurait largement préféré sombré dans l'inconscience que de ne devoir subir tous ces coups les uns après les autres, parfaitement calculés. Oda s'avança vers elle et elle gémit de nouveau. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être plus proche d'elle, la surplombant tout de même :

_« - Je te l'avais dit. Tu es et tu resteras à moi. »_

Yuya ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle savait bien ce que sa réponse allait déclencher. Elle avala donc sa salive, mêlée à un goût de cuivre dû à son propre sang avant de dire dans un pauvre sourire :

_« - Je n'appartiens qu'à Kyo._

_- Bien évidemment Planche à Pain. »_

Oda se retourna vivement, pour découvrir son plus grand ennemi sur le seuil de la porte. Malgré le ton plutôt agréable avec lequel il avait répondu à Yuya, il n'était que rage pure. Son regard transperça littéralement Oda sur place. Aucune pitié, aucune compassion. Il était là pour en finir et récupérer son bien, ça ne laissait aucun doute. Ses muscles tremblant laissaient transparaître les efforts monstrueux qu'il déployait pour se contenir. Il évitait au maximum de poser son regard sur le corps abîmé de sa compagne car il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se contrôler.

Après quelques instants de flottement, Kyo fit un pas en direction de Yuya, toujours allongée sur le sol, incapable de se lever sans aide. Cependant, c'est ce qui, peut-être, déclencha la folie d'Oda, ou était-ce la certitude que Kyo ne laisserait jamais passer ce qu'il avait fait. D'un mouvement vif, Oda percuta de plein fouet la tête de sa victime avec son pied, la faisant rouler sur le sol, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête d'un coup sec, retenue par la chaîne. Ses yeux étaient clos et elle n'entendit pas le rugissement de Kyo :

_« - YUYAAAAAAAAAA ! »_

**Ω**

Yuya n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Son cœur avait du se loger dans son crâne pour qu'il tambourine aussi fort... Tout son corps n'était que douleur et elle ne sentait pas le courage de bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Après plusieurs minutes où elle essaya de s'habituer à toutes ces sensations nouvelles, elle entendit des bips réguliers. Elle sentait une lourdeur au niveau de sa main gauche et un tissu léger sur presque toute la surface de son corps.

Elle ouvrit les yeux lentement pour ne pas être éblouie par la lumière du jour et ne vit que des murs blancs. Une chaise était installée sur le côté de la pièce et elle se trouvait visiblement dans un lit d'hôpital. Elle était perfusée et de nombreux bandages recouvraient son corps. La jeune femme était seule.

Yuya tenta douloureusement de lever sa main droite pour tenter de retirer sa perfusion qui la gênait lorsque Kyoshiro entra dans la pièce et s'affola de son geste. Il lui prit la main et la posa délicatement sur le matelas comme pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle posa sur lui un regard interrogateur avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Pourtant, aucun son n'en sortit. Tout au plus un râle. Kyoshiro eut un air contrit avant de lui expliquer :

_« - Tu n'as pas bu depuis un moment, c'est peut-être pour ça... »_

La jeune femme n'eut que le temps de remarquer que Kyo était absent qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience, trop fatiguée par son réveil. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard que Yuya rouvrit les yeux, se sentant moins fatiguée mais toujours aussi engourdie. Cependant, sa vue n'était plus trouble. Comme la dernière fois, il n'y avait personne, toutefois, elle n'avait plus de perfusion. La danseuse essaya de se relever quelque peu, grimaçant de douleur à chacun de ses mouvements. Une fois partiellement assise, elle appuya sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière qui ne tarda pas à venir. Elle était assez petite, châtain, et portait des crocs blanches avec des tâches noires sous la semelle était gravés quatre lettres : MEUH. Sur sa veste était épinglée un porte nom où se trouvait une vache. Yuya put donc y lire : Clémantine. Joviale, elle lui dit :

_« - Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée ! Votre ami m'avait prévenu de votre réveil éclair hier. Très mignon d'ailleurs, il a été attentionné avec vous. »_

Un peu désorientée au début, Yuya trouva la vivacité de l'infirmière réconfortante : elle mettait particulièrement à l'aise. Elle tenta vainement de sourire avant de dire d'une voix un peu rauque :

_« - Kyo. »_

La jeune infirmière sourit d'un air contrit, comme si elle s'empêchait de dire quelque chose. Toutefois, Yuya, trop épuisée, ne le remarqua pas :

_« - Personne de ce nom là n'est venue vous voir. Désolée. »_

Elles discutèrent quelques temps avant que l'infirmière ne prenne un ton sérieux et que sa mine s'aggrave :

_« - Bon Yuya. La police veut vous voir. Ma collègue les a appelé dès votre réveil, comme ils nous l'avaient demandé. Je suis désolée que vous ayez à subir un pareil interrogatoire dans votre état, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je leur ai pourtant dit de... »_

Elle s'interrompit tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur les dit-policiers. Elle fit un signe de tête à la patiente, se releva du lit sur lequel elle s'était posée et partit, les laissant seuls. Ils attendirent qu'elle soit sortie avant de saluer la patiente :

_« - Mademoiselle Shiina, bonjour. Police nationale. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser concernant le meurtre d'Oda Nobunaga. Vous permettez ? »_

Choquée, la jeune femme ne put que hocher la tête avant qu'un des deux policiers présents ne tire une chaise près d'elle :

_« - Avez-vous été victime d'enlèvement et de séquestration par M. Nobunaga comme l'affirme le coupable dans cette histoire ? »_

Avec une tout petite voix, la jeune femme répondit :

_« - Oui._

_- Est-il vrai que Akira Blind, Date Masamune dit Bontenmaru, Onime no Kyo, Tokichirô Mitarai dit Akari, et enfin Luciole Keikoku, plus connu sous le nom de gang des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel soient venus dans l'intention de vous sauver ?_

_- Euh oui je crois._

_- Seriez-vous prête à témoigner devant témoins, si votre état le permet, de la culpabilité de M. Nobunaga ? »_

Trop occupée à penser, Yuya ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Qui était ce fameux coupable ? Elle avait un mince espoir que ce ne soit pas Kyo, malgré la douleur de cette pensée. Si ce n'était pas lui, quelqu'un allait forcément aller en prison pour le meurtre. Elle attendit que les policiers aient fini leurs questions avant de demander :

_« - Qui est jugé coupable ? »_

Les intéressés se regardèrent du coin de l'œil avant de secouer la tête d'un air navré :

_« - Nous ne pouvons pas parler de l'enquête avec vous, mademoiselle, malgré que vous êtes un témoin clé. Nous reviendrons si nous avons d'autres questions. Excusez-nous pour le dérangement. »_

La réponse avait été on ne peut plus claire : elle ne saurait rien. Choquée et encore groggy, la jeune femme ne toucha pas à son plateau repas et mit longtemps à s'endormir, malgré les nombreuses et agréables visites de son infirmière attitrée.

Toutefois, le lendemain, ce ne fut pas cette dernière qui arriva la première mais le médecin qui déclara :

_« - Bonjour, Mademoiselle Shiina, je suis content de voir que vous êtes réveillée. Je m'excuse de ne pas être venu plus tôt mais la venue des policiers à quelque peu retardé ma visite. Nous sommes jeudi : vous avez passé, suite aux nombreux coups que vous avez subi, quatre jours dans le coma. Vous n'avez, par un heureux hasard, aucune séquelle. Nous vous avons fait passé de nombreux tests pour connaître la gravité de vos blessures mais je vous rassure, vous allez vous en remettre. Votre coup à la tête était violent : vous pourrez donc être victime dans les jours à venir de légères hallucinations ou d'une possible amnésie. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous vous avons fait passer une batterie de tests pour être sûr que tout allait bien et... ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Il n'y a aucune bonne manière de vous l'annoncer alors je ne vais pas passer par quatre chemins : vous souffrez de la maladie de la mort. »_

Il lui laissa un peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle avant de continuer :

_« - Vous êtes à un stade avancé, c'est un miracle que vous réussissiez encore à tenir sur vos jambes et encore plus à pratiquer la danse à un tel niveau. Vous preniez des médicaments ?_

_- Et bien, j'en prenais en fait. Des Ruru._

_- Je vois, cela explique en partie pourquoi vous êtes à un stade aussi poussé. Vous auriez dû consulter avant un spécialiste, il vous aurait indiquer les marches à suivre. Pour que la maladie ne progresse pas, il vous faudra du repos sans poser le pied par terre pendant une durée déterminée de six mois, puis vous pourrez de nouveau marcher, progressivement bien sûr. En parallèle, vous continuerez à passer des tests et devrait cesser toutes activités physiques trop intenses. Je suis désolé pour vous, mais si vous continuez sur cette voie là, vous n'y survivrez pas. »_

Yuya ne dit rien. Elle ne pouvait plus d'ailleurs. Elle était bien trop bouleversée par ce que venait de dire son médecin qui, légèrement compréhensif, posa sa main sur la jambe de la jeune femme quelques secondes avant de partir, lui laissant un peu d'intimité. Discrètement, l'infirmière rentra pour poser une boîte de mouchoirs à côté d'elle avant de s'éclipser.

**Ω**

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme pensait avoir épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis les nouvelles et le simple fait de repenser aux paroles du médecin et des policiers lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux, preuve qu'elle avait encore quelques ressources lacrymales. Plongée dans ses idées noires, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Ce n'est que quand il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence que la jeune femme sursauta, se redressant prestement tout en essuyant ses larmes. D'une voix douce, il lui dit :

_« - Hé, ça ne va pas ? »_

Tant bien que mal, Yuya essaya de faire bonne figure toutefois elle ne put résister et éclata en sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras, essayant au mieux de la consoler :

_« - J'ai tout perdu Kyoshiro. Je ne peux plus danser : je suis atteinte de la maladie de la mort. J'aurais tant voulu devenir la Reine des Cygnes... C'était le rêve de toute une vie. Je me suis tant entraînée pour y arriver. J'étais si proche du but. Je ne vais même plus pouvoir travailler au Tenrô. Je venais tout juste de me faire à l'idée que Nozomu n'était pas mon frère... Et on va inculper quelqu'un du meurtre d'Oda sans que je ne sache qui. »_

A ces paroles, le jeune homme se raidit. Yuya ne put que redouter ce qu'il allait dire après tout, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Kyo. Il n'était même pas venu la voir... Elle saisit brusquement le bras de Kyoshiro, lui égratignant la peau avec ses ongles :

_« - C'est lui n'est-ce pas ? »_

Se défaisant le plus possible de la prise de la jeune femme, Kyoshiro se leva, lui adressa un mot d'excuse, lui faisant savoir qu'elle était sûrement trop encore sous le coup du choc pour connaître tous les détails. Il partit en fermant la porte le plus doucement possible, espérant qu'elle découvrirait la nouvelle le plus tardivement possible. Yuya, quant à elle, désirait ardemment le contraire. Épuisée et à bout de nerfs, elle ne tarda pas à dormir de nouveau.

**Ω**

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla, un plateau était posé sur la table à roulettes. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était morte de faim. Elle commença alors à manger, se rendant compte que le vide était oppressant. Elle alluma alors la télévision et, presque aussitôt, fit bruyamment tomber sa fourchette.

Sur l'écran, on voyait Kyo, poignets attachés dans le dos par des menottes, embarqué par la police. Sur la bande d'informations en bas de la télévision était écrit : Le célèbre chef de gang des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel arrêté pour le meurtre d'Oda Nobunaga, son rival de toujours.

Passée la torpeur qui l'avait saisie dès qu'elle avait vu les premières images, Yuya zappa sur d'autres chaînes d'informations, espérant avoir de plus amples précisions. Elle s'évanouit presque en voyant la peine auquel il avait été condamné après son procès express : trois ans. La peine était courte car c'était dans le cadre d'une assistance à personne en danger et on ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait eu légitime défense ou non. Toutefois, la justice voulait visiblement faire un exemple pour exhorter les autres gangs au calme.

Pendant la durée qui s'était écoulée entre la visite des policiers et son repas, elle avait espéré plus que tout au monde que ce ne soit pas Kyo qui avait commis l'irréparable. Toutefois, les informations lui en donnaient la preuve.

Fébrilement, la jeune femme prit le téléphone posé sur son chevet avant de composer le numéro sur la carte que lui avait laissé le policier :

_« - Allô ?_

_- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était Kyo ? Je n'ai même pas témoigné... Vous n'êtes venu qu'hier et il est déjà... »_

Ses paroles étaient fébriles, on y entendait facilement les sanglots. Toutefois, elle continua :

_« - Pourquoi ? »_

Le policier se racla la gorge, visiblement peu enclin à tout lui raconter. Néanmoins, il lui dit :

_« - Nous avons demandé l'avis de votre infirmière Clémantine, qui a jugé que vous étiez inapte à comparaître. Votre témoignage, je vous assure, a été précieux pour le rendu du jugement. L'audience est certes passée vite, mais vous savez, avec cette graine de racaille, il faut être ferme. »_

Yuye ne put que le remercier d'une petite voix avant de raccrocher. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'effondrer que Bontenmaru ouvrit la porte. Il avait également regardé les informations et s'était empressé de venir pour aider Yuya à supporter la nouvelle. Les autres étaient près de la prison, espérant voir Kyo. Lui évitant de poser la question, il raconta :

_« - Kotaro nous a prévenu que tu étais détenue chez lui par le biais de Sasuke. Kyo est devenu fou. Quand il t'a vu, il n'a pas pu se contenir. On était dans l'immeuble, mais on en avait pas fini avec les sbires d'Oda et le temps qu'on se débarrasse d'eux, on l'a retrouvé. Oda gisait non loin, tandis que tu étais inconsciente dans ses bras. Apparemment, un novice a pris peur en nous voyant débarquer et il a appelé les flics. On a pas pu s'échapper. On a été relaxés avec seulement une amende parce qu'on a pas trop amoché de monde et qu'ils voulaient faire un coup d'éclat avec Kyo... » _

Un long silence suivit cette tirade et elle dit d'une toute petite voix :

_« - Trois ans ? »_

Le silence fut plus éloquent que n'importe quelle réponse affirmative. Elle se mit à pleurer, doucement, avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir Bontenmaru posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule, la réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait.


	34. Epilogue

Durant les mois qui suivirent, Yuya apprit à rester immobile, en bougeant les jambes le moins possible. Cela lui avait paru bizarre de rester seule, dans le grand lit de Kyo qu'elle avait si souvent partagé avec lui. Elle avait longuement hésité avant de revenir s'installer là-bas, mais c'était le seul endroit qui lui restait et son absence paraissait moins dure à supporter. Bien sur, tous les jours, elle avait de la visite mais ce n'était pas pareil. Elle se déplaçait de temps à autre en fauteuil roulant, mais rarement dehors. Elle était bien plus effondrée que ce qu'elle laissait entrevoir. C'était véritablement inconfortable mais elle devait s'y faire. Elle avait appris à se poser pour lire et apprécier les nombreux livres que ses amis lui apportaient lors de leurs visites.

Elle apprit durant leurs conversations que Sasuke et Kotaro se connaissaient mais avaient eu un énorme différent quand ils étaient jeunes, les éloignant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se reparlent grâce à la fugue de Yuya. Ils se rendirent alors compte que leur animosité était moins forte que le remords qu'ils ressentaient à s'être ainsi éloignés et renouèrent doucement les liens. Durant une de ses rares visites, Kotaro lui apprit qu'il avait résolu le problème Okuni. De manière définitive. Le seul regret de Yuya fut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais la frapper pour se venger.

Elle apprit également que l'hôpital avait tenté de joindre Sakuya lorsqu'elle avait été retrouvé sur le seuil de celui-ci mais elle était injoignable. C'était Kyoshiro qui avait réceptionné le message sur le répondeur et s'était précipité à l'hôpital. Il n'avait été prévenu que le jour de son réveil car l'institution avait dû faire de nombreuses recherches avant de trouver un semblant de lien de parenté entre les deux femmes. En effet, Yuya n'avait aucun numéro d'urgence ni aucun portable sur elle pour joindre une quelconque connaissance. C'est vrai qu'en y réfléchissant un peu, cela lui avait paru bizarre que la première personne qui vienne la voir fut Kyoshiro.

Yuya avait téléphoné à Yukimura et Muramasa, ne se sentant pas le courage de leur annoncer de vive voix qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux. Ils s'en montrèrent fort attristés mais savaient tout deux que c'était la meilleure solution pour elle. Ils comprirent qu'elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant eux, c'est pourquoi quand ils vinrent la voir, ils n'abordèrent pas le sujet.

Pas une fois Yuya ne chercha à joindre Kyo. Elle savait très bien qu'il aurait refusé tous ses appels et ses visites. Et de cette façon, c'était moins douloureux...

Mahiro avait été d'une grande aide pour Yuya. Elle lui rendait visite régulièrement, bien qu'elles soient courtes car la jeune femme était épuisée par les répétitions du Lac des Cygnes. Elle n'en parlait jamais, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, toutefois, Yuya n'était pas dupe et ses visites, bien que salvatrices, étaient tout autant douloureuses. Un jour, la jeune femme brune était accompagnée de Saisei. La danseuse était désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais ne donna pas de réelles excuses : elle avait visiblement quelque chose à dire mais cela semblait trop difficile et elle repartit, un peu contrite.

Un soir, Akari avait fait sortir les trois autres Sacrés du Ciel, habitant eux aussi dans l'appartement de Kyo. Elle était venue dans la chambre et s'était assise sur le lit. Elle ne chercha pas à tourner autour du pot et dit :

_« - Je suis désolée._

_- Pourquoi donc ?_

_- J'avais des soupçons... pour ta maladie... J'ai hésité à t'en parler mais tu paraissais si heureuse... si épanouie. Je pensais que c'était moins grave, que ce n'était rien de bien sérieux. J'ai repoussé les examens jusqu'à... je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand. Je suis tellement désolée... »_

Yuya sourit doucement, comme pour ne pas la brusquer :

_« - Je ne t'en veux pas Akari. Rien de ce qui se passe n'est de ta faute. Et puis, je l'aurais su plus tôt ça n'aurait rien changé... Je ne vais pas en mourir tu sais, je resterais juste un peu plus longtemps allongée, ce n'est pas dramatique. »_

La docteure ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler. Elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir à subir la colère de Yuya en plus du remords et du ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait elle-même.

**Ω**

Un soir, Yuya s'habilla élégamment, s'installa dans son encombrant fauteuil et demanda à Luciole de l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des mois. Elle n'oublia pas de prendre l'enveloppe que Mahiro avait laissé pour elle, il y a quelques jours.

Nelya. Elle se trouvait face à Nelya et une boule énorme était en train de se former dans sa gorge. Elle arriva dans le hall, se sentant un peu diminuée, assise dans son fauteuil devant tous ses bourges qu'elle abhorrait tant. Heureusement, le discours de Muramasa commença et elle n'eut pas à engager une conversation. A un moment donné, il fixa son regard sur elle et lui demanda l'accord implicite de l'honorer dans son allocution mais elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle ne désirait pas être à l'affiche et dénigrer la joie immense de la personne qui la remplaçait en tant que Reine des Cygnes.

**Ω**

Elle était magnifique. Elle enchaînait les pas avec une fluidité qu'elle ne possédait pas quand Yuya la connaissait. D'un œil purement critique et non pas vaniteux, la danseuse blonde pensa néanmoins qu'elle était plus gracieuse dans les mouvements si compliqués à enchaîner. Jun n'était pas sans reste bien sûr et était resplendissant dans son costume moulant. Néanmoins, il était éclipsé par la danse de Saisei, magnifique Reine des Cygnes.

**Ω**

Après la sublime représentation, Saisei vient vers elle, les larmes aux yeux. Toutefois, Yuya ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler :

_« - Tu étais magnifique et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Dis moi plutôt si tu as enfin réussi à mettre la main sur Shinrei ! »_

La rougeur immédiate qui s'installa sur les joues de Saisei fut bien plus éloquente qu'un long discours.

Yuya ne resta pas longtemps, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir contenir ses larmes. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse pour Saisei, mais c'était tout de même sa place avant d'être la sienne. Elle avait tant de fois rêvé de faire ses pas qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire...

**-Ω-**

Yuya lissa sa robe, nerveuse. Déjà trois ans. Trois de passés, seule, sans nouvelle, en s'inquiétant à chaque minute, chaque instant. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait maintenant devant les deux grandes portes de la prison qu'elle n'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui. Elle était incroyablement nerveuse. L'aimait-il toujours ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Son séjour s'était-il bien passé ? Savait-il pour ses jambes ? Et surtout, lui en voulait-il ? Après tout, c'était un peu de sa faute s'il était en prison...

Un grincement digne du tonnerre indiqua que les portes étaient en train de s'ouvrir. Au début, elle n'entrevit que de long cheveux noirs : ils avaient encore poussés. A son grand soulagement, il portait des vêtements civils et pas une immonde tenue orange digne des séries télé. Il ne fit qu'un pas dehors qu'elle ne put se retenir et se jeta dans ses bras, même si l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait lui dictait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

La main qu'il posa sur sa tête et le sourire magnifique qu'il lui adressa fit envoler toutes ses craintes et tous ses doutes. Elle sut avec certitude que son amour pour elle était intact au vu du baiser fougueux qu'ils échangèrent.

**-Ω-**

Comme chaque nuit depuis sa rééducation, Yuya se réveilla à l'aube, n'ayant réussi à dormir que quelques heures. Elle s'arracha à l'étreinte nocturne étouffante de Kyo et se posta devant la fenêtre, fixant le ciel bleu d'un air triste. Qu'allait-elle faire de sa vie maintenant que tout -ou presque- lui avait été enlevé ? Elle soupira tristement. Sa vie était reliée à la danse et on venait de lui couper son fil rouge. C'était l'unique lien qui lui restait de sa famille. Enfin, de son ancienne famille... Nozomu n'étant pas son frère. Elle n'avait été qu'adoptée et bien qu'elle sache que ça ne changeait rien à son amour, celui lui avait fait un choc. La question de son avenir tournait en spirales infinies dans sa tête :

_« - Que faire ? »_

Elle savait qu'elle aimait les livres, c'était déjà une piste à creuser pour s'engager dans une nouvelle voie... Un grognement attira son attention, lui faisant tourner la tête. Kyo déplaçait son bras à sa recherche et ouvrit des yeux fatigués quand il remarqua qu'elle était partie. Yuya sourit à cette vue. Elle savait qu'elle était et resterait la seule à connaître cette facette de Kyo.

Sans prévenir, elle lui sauta dessus, passant une jambe de chaque côté de son torse tandis qu'il mettait ses mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser. Avec un sourire malicieux, la jeune femme se pencha pour l'embrasser. Maintenant en tout cas, elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire.

C'est sur cette pensée réconfortante et les mains baladeuses de Kyo, que la journée de Yuya commença, pour une fois depuis longtemps, fort bien...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin du Lac des Cygnes que j'aurais mis bien trop longtemps à terminer, je le concède. A la base, cette idée m'est venue d'un poème que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps et que j'ai retrouvé par hasard en faisant du rangement. Je vous le mets là :<p>

Elle danse comme il veut.

Elle danse comme elle peut.

Il ne dit jamais rien.

Mais la traite comme un chien.

Sans laisse, elle est fidèle

Écoute ses conseils.

Elle est blessée

Continue à danser.

Elle est fière

Mais tombe à terre.

Elle ne se relève pas

Elle est trop faible pour cela.

Pour elle, c'est fini.

Sans lui, elle serait partie...

Bon, maintenant que je regarde les trente-deux chapitres que j'ai fait, je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec le poème mais bon, ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Néanmoins, j'ai quand même changé de fin au moins cinq fois, et je ne compte même plus les changements internes aux chapitres qui de base, ne devaient être que quinze.

Tout d'abord, un ENORME merci à Clémantine, ma bêta qui a choisi absolument tous les titres de mes chapitres. Je n'ai aucun talent pour les titres... Qui m'a mis pleins de commentaires rigolos au fil de mes chapitres aussi. Qui les a corrigés aussi, autant sur le fond que sur la forme et il y a eu pas mal de boulot, surtout qu'il fallait réussir à se rappeler ce qui se passait d'une fois sur l'autre... Après tout, sans elle, mon histoire ne serait qu'un oisillon sans aile. Une vache sans tâche. Un monde sans patate. Vous imaginez un monde sans patate ? Pas Clémantine en tout cas. Je n'aurais assez de lignes ou assez de mots pour lui dire toute ma reconnaissance mais, comme je ne voudrais pas qu'elle prenne la grosse tête, je vais m'arrêter là : MEUHRCI.

Merci également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont lu, commenté, m'ont mis en follow, ou qui vont le faire après la fin de cette histoire... Mais plus particulièrement à mes fidèles lecteurs Black-Momo, Maaloween, Talim-San, Chibi-Yuya, Ashoucara et Tsume-en-force. Je m'excuse si j'en oublie mais je n'aurais jamais cru avoir autant de commentaires sur cette histoire...

Merci à tous les reviewers anonymes ou sans compte auxquels je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je m'en excuse et je vous remercie.

Bravo à tous ceux qui ont remarqué que les titres sont des titres de chansons :)

Je m'excuse pour les horreurs que j'ai fait subir à Yuya, mais avouez que vous avez adoré le suspense que je vous offre dans chaque chapitre, même si c'est intenable.

Merci à tous et à bientôt (c'est une expression, ne le prenez pas au pied de la lettre, après tout, vous commencez à me connaître, le timing n'est pas mon fort...). Je dois vous dire que si je suis jamais à l'heure dans mon planning, c'est la faute de ma bêta. Elle met trop de temps à corriger. Ah bon ? Personne ne me croît ? Tant pis ^^


End file.
